Revelation of Destiny
by Locke3
Summary: Forced to give up their current lives, Tai, Mimi, Yolie, and TK team up with the Tenchi gangs to fight an enemy from their past. Mimato, Taiora, Takari, and Daiako. Digimon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover. Final chapter+letter.
1. Beginning

Revealation of Destiny 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_This story takes place after Digimon 02 (before all of them are grown up). The main charecters in this story are Taichi, Mimi, Tk, and Yolei. This is also a Taiora and Mimato's fanfic. I would also be using their given English name because that was how I was introduced to them. I hope you would enjoy it (this is also my first fanfic...hehehe). Oh yeah, here is the charecter's ages before I start:_

  


Tai, Matt, Sora:19 TK, Kari, Davis, Ken:16 Cody:14 Joe:20 Izzy, Mimi:18 Yolie:17:

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


_Odaiba_

  


"I should have expected this. What is Tai doing?"

  


The teenage boy is waiting impatiently in front of his house. He ran his hand through his short blond hair and look at his watch again. He was about to give the other boy another call when he hear his car coming. The teenage quickly put on his hat and wave at Tai. Tai slowed his car (a blue sports car) to a stop in front of the boy and open the passenger door for him.

  


"Sorry TK, said Tai. I got wrap up with something while I was getting ready to pick you up."

  


"It's alright Tai, said Tk. I kind of expected it. I don't want to sound ungreatful, but you got to break this bad habit. It seems like you are always late."

  


Tai gave TK a sorry grin as TK got into the car. He waited until TK was safely strapped before he started the engine. TK sigh as the wind blows softly on his face, cooling him off from the heat. Tai looks at TK and smile as the young boy started to relax.

  


"So...where was the place that you wanted to go to, ask Tai as he turns left to the next street."

  


"Oh, you know, reply TK softly, the house up on the cliff looking over the ocean. Its got the best view for sunset. I want to get a good picture of it and give it to Kari for her birthday. I remember walking with her in the mall, and she went crazy over a puzzle that have a picture of a sunset. I wanted to personally make this gift for her."

  


Tai laughs as he sees TK blushing. It have been two years when TK had finally won Kari's heart and to tell you the truth, it was not an easy battle. Davis wasn't about to give up so easily. However, many of the kids were quite surprise (even to the present day) of Davis reaction when TK and Kari told him about their relationship.

  


***Flashback***

  


_"Davis," said Kari nervously. "I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it Kari," Davis ask. He look at TK and Kari as they stood there stumbling over what to say. He smiles at them._

_"It's about you guys, right? You guys are dating each other, am I right, ask Davis." Kari and TK look shocked and ashamed as they nodded their head._

_"Davis, said TK softly . I am sorry that we have not been truthful to you. We have been dating for a month now. It's just that...."_

_"I know TK, Davis interupted. I know that you guys don't wanted me to get hurt. That is why you didn't tell me."_

_"Actually, I was kind of scared you are going to make a big racket out of this and attack TK, Kari said smiling."_

_"Hey what is that suppose to mean, yelled Davis. I wasn't going...Hey, what are you guys laughing about?"_

_"Davis, giggled Kari. I was just joking. However, I am surprise you are taking this so well. I guess you have grown up a lot._

_"Well,things change. Eventhough you did not choose me, Kari, I just want you to be happy. And if being with TK makes you happy, then I am happy for you._

_"Davis, whisper Kari. Thank you."_

_"No problem, said Davis. Oh yeah, TC...I mean...TG...or whatever your name is, you better take care of Kari or else I will beat you up if you don't."_

_"Davis, yelled TK. You even said my name right two time already!_

_"Well, said Davis...something just don't change."_

  


***End of Flashback***

  


"Yep, Tai thinks...something just don't change."

  
  


_*Odaiba Airport*_

"Yolie, promise me you will take care of yourself and write to me once you get there okay?"

  


"Alright mom, said Yolie. I am just going to United State for one semester. I will write to you. I promise. Beside, Mimi is going to be there to look after me."

  


"But still...."

  


"Come on, mom, Yolie's older sister said. She is old enough. It is time she learn to take care of herself."

  


"Yeah, it is about time for me to learn to take care of myself, Yolie said smiling." She looks at her watch and gasp. "It is time for me to aboard." She turn to each one of them and give them each a hug. "Take care, she said. You guys will always be in my heart. I will think of you everyday."

  


As she turns to pick up her luggage, she hear someone calling out her name. She looks around her and saw Kari, Cody, Izzy, Davis, and Ken running up to her. She wave to them and smile.

  


"Sorry, Kari gasped as she stopped in front of Yolie. Weee...got stuck in traffic."

  


"It's alright, says Yolie. I am glad that you guys have come to say good-bye. I will write to you once I get there. I promise.

  


"Hey Yolie, said Cody. Take care and have a safe trip. I will be waiting for your letters." Yolie gave him a hug and turn to Davis as he pulls out a card.

  


"Here Yolie, said Davis as he hand her a card. I hope you will come back soon, not that I am going to miss you at all." Yolie smiles and gave him a hug causing him to blush."

  


"I have some flowers for you, said Kari. However, I put them in this little bottle." Yolie took the little bottle from Kari and looked at it. There was nothing but liquid in it. She gave Kari a questioning look and saw Kari sniffing the air. Yolie smile and hug Kari for her gift.

  


"Thank you for the perfume."

  


"You're welcome."

  


"I got you a lab top," said Izzy as he hands her the package. "I have already inputted all the programs that you need and I also added some games into it."

  


"Perfecto! Thanks Izzy." She gave him a hug and put the gift in her bag.

  


"Yolie, said Ken." Yolie turns to look at him as he took out a small box and give it to her. "A small gift, Ken stammer. I hope you would wear it everyday."

  


She opens the box and took the necklace out. On it were two charms that resemble the crest of sincerity and the crest of love. She smiles and gave Ken a hug. "I love it Ken, and I will wear it everyday." Ken blushes as he returns her hug.

  


She looks at her watch and frown. "I am sorry you guys, said Yolie. I have to go. You guys take care once that I am gone. Bye!" Yolie picks up her suitcase and run to her gate. She waved goodbye to them as she turns to go.

  


"Bye," they scream as they watch her disappear from the walkway and into the airplane. They all left when they saw the plane safely left the ground."

  
  


_*In the Airplane*_

  


"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

  


The people in the airplane turn around just in time to see Yolie jumped on top of her chair. She turned to look at the people and gave them a sheepish grin.

  


"Sorry everyone. I thought there was a rat on the floor so I reacted that way. It was only a stuff animal."

  


Yolie picked up the toy and show it to her audience. In a moment later, everything was back to normal. Yolie sigh and plop down on her chair. She picks up her bag and open it.

  


"Hey, Poromon. Are you alright? You scare the living daylight out of me...well...along with all the people on this plane."

  


"I'm sorry Yolie, groan Poromon. My stomache hurt so much."

  


"Well, I hope you learn your lesson. Don't eat any of the food that Davis have cooked. I think he got all of the Digimon sick. Come on out and I will rub your stomache for you."

  


Poromon flap out of the bag and land on Yolie's lap. He sigh happily as Yolie softly rub his stomache.

  


"Thanks, Yolie. Did you have fun at the party last night?"

  


"Yeah, I did. It was nice of Davis to throw a goodbye party for me. It was fun until all of you guys tried Davis's Digimon Special." She giggle as she remember the incident. "Hehehe...Veemon was so mad at Davis that he headbunt him and threw up on his goggles."

  


Poromon started to laugh but he quickly cringed as the pain from his stomache hits him again. Yolie gave him a sympathetic smile and took out the necklace that Ken have given her.

  


"Hey, Poromon look what Ken got for me. Isn't it pretty?"

  


"You don't have to show it to me because Wormon have already shown it to me yesterday. He said that it took Ken a long time to find a perfect gift for you. He also said that he thinks Ken really like you a lot. Do you feel the same way for Ken too?

  


Poromon waited for Yolie's answer but when he didn't hear anything coming out of her, he turns to look up at her and saw her staring out the window. Her expression was unreadable.

  


"Yolie?"

  


"Huh?"

  


"What are you looking at?"

  


"Nothing"

  


"Is something bothering you?" Poromon is starting to get a little bit worry. Yolie hardly acted like this way.

  


"Poromon. Do you really think Ken like me?" She asked that question in a soft voice with her eyes glued to the view outside the window.

  


"I don't know. How do you feel?"

  


"Ken is a very special guy. Not many people can go through all the pain that he have went through and to be able to pick himself back up. He is smart, kind, athletic, and very cute. I should be flatter that he actually pay some attention to me. But..."

  


"But what?"

  


"But how come I have to fall in love with someone who doesn't even loves me, said Yolie softly."

  
  


_*Somewhere near the Masaki Shrine*_

  


"So, how are the pictures coming?"

  


"Perfect. Kari is going to like these."

  


Tai offers TK a drink and sat down besides him. The sun was shining it's last gleam as it disappear under the horizon. Agumon and Patamon have just barely woke up from their afternoon nap and are playing inside the car. The two boys laughed when Patamon tricked Agumon into standing in front of the air bag and releasing it on him. However, their laughter stoped when Agumon accidentally fired a "pepper breath" at TK's and Tai's direction, while trying to get free, and almost toasting TK with it if Tai haven't pushed him away.

  


"Hey, Agumon. Watch where you're aiming," Tai said as he helped TK up his feet. He than ran up to Agumon and told him to hold still. TK was scolding Patamon and it took thirty more seconds until Agumon was finally free. He went chasing after Patamon and firing fire balls right after him, however, Tai stoped him because he was about to cause a fire in the forest. After the uproar was over, Tai sat down from exaustion. Agumon by this time was too tierd to fire any more "pepper breath" and made truce with Patamon (not without burning one of his ear first). They all sat down in silent as they observe the moonlight dancing in the wave.

  


"Tai?"

  


"Yeah?"

  


"What did you mean when you said that: Somethings just don't change?"

  


TK looks at Tai when he asked that question. He (Tai) didn't shift his glace away from the ocean as he ponders TK's question."

  


"It's Matt isn't it," asked TK softly. He looks down at his hand. "You're still in love with Sora, aren't you?"

  


"You're right, TK.

  


"But, they just..."

  


"I know. I also know that Matt and Sora are my best friends." Tai looks at TK and smile. "I also know that I will always love Sora no matter what happen. However, I value my friendship with Matt as much as I value my feelings for Sora. I won't do anything to hurt anyone of them." He stood up and looks to the ocean. A serene look passes through his face. "If Sora is happy, then so am I."

  


"Tai."

  


"Beside, I already bought them a wedding gift already and the manager over there said it is not refundable and there is no return. I am not going to waste it," joked Tai.

  


"Their wedding is not coming until a year later!"

  


"Well, better earlier than late. Come on let's go home, before Agumon and Patamon start the ruckus again."

  
  


_*New York Airport*_

  


"Hey, Poromon, do you see Mimi?"

  


Poromon is flying up in the air looking for the other digidestine girl. However, there are so many people rushing back and forth in this airport, that it's practically impossible to locate one person. Poromon flys back down to Yolie and shakes his head. Yolie sigh and quickly jumped when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to find Mimi smiling at her.

  


"Mimi!!!" Yolie gave Mimi a hug. Mimi laughed and returns back her hug.

  


"Who did you thought it was, Yolie?"

  


"Well, uhmm...nobody."

  


"Yeah, sure," said Mimi as she continues to smile. "By the height you jumped, I would have guessed you thought I was Myotismon."

  


"Aww, that is not funny. Let's get serious. Where do I go now?

  


Mimi help Yolie carry off some of her bags as she leads her to her car. When they settled in they drove away to Mimi's appartment. It seems like she is going to college next year and she have already rented an apartment near her school. Yolie is going to stay in the same apartment with her and attend the same school for some of her classes for the up coming semester.

  
  


_*Odaiba*_

  


"I'm home," said Kari. Did you...what's going on here?"

  


Her parents were frantically grabing their jackets and keys as they prepare to go out. Gatomon walks up to Kari and starts to cry. Her mother wraps her arms around her and starts to sob out of control.

  


"What happen," Kari whisper as she hold on to her mother. She could feel something bad was going to happen. Something that she don't want to know, however, she knows that she cannot run away from it. Her dad gently pulls away his wife and took Kari's hand. They all run out of the apartment and into the drive way. They speeded off in the direction to the Masaki Shrine.

  
  


*****

  


"This is a nightmare. A total nightmare."

  


However, Kari knows that this is real. Matt is there with Gabumon and his parents as they look down the cliff. They all dread the outcome and hope for the best, however, it have been four hours and they have not found the bodies of Tai and TK.

  


"Am I, am I going to lose the two people I love," said Kari as she starts to cry. She crumbles to the floor as Gatomon hugs her on the waist. Matt walks up to her and holds her. His tears fall down freely as he cried for his missing brother.

  


Tai and TK was driving down the path from the cliff when a drunk driver hits their car from behind. The drunk driver was okay because Tai's car help serve as a cushion for his reckless speed, but Tai's car was spinned out of control and had ran off the path, throwing them down the jagged rock into the ocean. A witness saw this and immediately called the police. The drunk driver was knock out of consiouse and was taken to the hospital. Divers were sent to recover the bodies of the missing boys but so far nothing have appear.

  


Matt continues to hold on to Kari as they both wait for the results. Four hours later, the divers pull up their discovery. Tai was holding on to Agumon and TK's hand as Patamon clings on to TK as they hit the water. Cuts were shown on Tai's back as he protected TK from the windshield and took the full impact of the fall. Their bodies were found lying in that position and were quickly pronouced dead. Agumon and Patamon's bodies disappear right after the discovery and were changed to data to be reconfigured.

  


"TK!!!! TAI!!!!"

  
  


_Two Days Later_

  


Ken have just bought the flowers for Tai and TK's funeral and is walking home from the flower shop. He frozed in front of a electronic store window and shakes his head in disbelief.

  


"No...not her too," whispers Ken.

  


He collapse down in front of the electronic stores and started to cry uncontrollable. In the window, a new television was shown as a display. The television was brocasting some news in regarding to an explosion of a university apartment in New York. A gas leakage have cause that explosion and caused the whole building to collapse. There were ten people that have died from that accident and among these dead people, Yolie and Mimi's name are listed.

  
  
  


**

Ten Years Later

**

  


_*Planet Jurai*_

  


"General, sir."

  


"What is it," asked General Neo.

  


"Lord Azusa awaits your audience, sir."

  


"Ah..." General Neo dismissed his soldier and open up a screen. On the screen appears the the face of the ruler of the Jurian empire, King Azusa.

  


"Your majesty." General Neo bow to his lord as he addresses him. "What can I do for you."

  


"Do you have any more news about the enemy, General?"

  


"Nothing. We can't seem to find their base. Even with Washu's help we can't even do it. It must be located at another dimension."

  


"Ten year." Azusa rub his head in fustration. "Ten whole years we have been playing hide and seek with the enemy. We are in the light, whereas, they are in the dark. When is this going to end?"

  


"Soon, your majesty. That's all I can hope for."

  
  


_*Odaiba*_

  


"OWWWWWW!!!!"

  


"Hold still, Davis. How can you expect me to bandage you while you are jumping around.

  


"I am not jumping around. How can you expect me to jump around with a broken leg and arm. Let's see you do that!

  


Davis and Veemon are sitting inside his noodle car as Veemon tried to bandage up Davis's wound. Davis was crazy enough to fight four guys that were twice his size without Veemon there to protect him. The result: Davis got beat up so badly that he got send to the hospital with a broken right led and a left arm. Well...he didn't get the crest of courage for nothing.

  


"There all done," said Veemon.

  


"Hey, thanks Veemon. Next time those four jerks come here again, I will beat them up for sure.

  


"Uh...Davis. Haven't you learn your lesson yet?"

  


"Nope," said Davis as he flip his hair away from his eyes with his usable hand. His looks haven't changed much (along with his personality) and he is still wearing that goggles. He still wears it because it reminds him of Tai and this was the only gift that Tai have given him.

  


Ten years have past and all of the digidestine have all grown up. Matt is an astronaut working in one of the top aerospace in Japan. Sora is a top designer in kimono and owns a store in Tokyo. She and Matt have a son (4 years old) and a daughter (6 years old) named Toji and Naomi. However, after seven years of marriage, they divorced each other and now the children are living with Sora. They still remain good friends and that what's important.

  


Kari is a kindergarden teacher and was married to Davis for a year and a half. Although their marriage have ended, they still remain good friends. Ken has become a detective with Stingmon. His wife had passes away one year ago. His daughter Yuriko (one years old) have brought many joy to his and Stingmon's life.

  


Cody is studying to become a lawyer and is the top in his class. Joe have become a doctor and is working in Odaiba Hospital. He just got married to a wonderful women called Miko. Izzy has become one of the greatest scientist in modern time. He is still single and is waiting for the right girl to appear.

  


As for Davis, he is driving around in his noodle car trying to make a name for his noodles. So far he is going really well, until this accident.

  


"Now how am I going to drive my car with this leg!"

  


"Don't worry Davis. I got it all cover. I put an ad in the newpaper this morning for hiring a driver. I'm sure we can find one person to drive for us."

  


"Ughh!! What is the possibility that they are going to show up today?" Davis throw his head backward in fustration. What he didn't hear was a person calling out to him.

  


"Excuse me, yelled someone."

  


"Wahhh!!!" Davis and Veemon pounced upward at the sound of that person's voice. However, Davis quickly sat back down as to not to put anymore pressure on his injured leg. He look outside his cart and saw a beautiful woman standing there with a newspaper in her hand.

  


"Excuse me," asked the woman. "Are you by any chance the person who printed out this ad?" She holds out the newpaper to Davis and he took if from her hand. He nodded his head and look at her.

  


"Good. I was wondering have you hired anyone yet. I was hoping you could hired me.

  


"You! You want this job??"

  


"Yes, I do, said the woman. Why do you sound so shocked?"

  


"It's just that..." said Davis nervously. "You're beautiful and there are better jobs for you than this." Davis mentally kicked himself for saying that.

  


"Thanks for the compliment, said the woman. However, I do like this job. I guess you hired someone already didn't you?"

  


"No we didn't," said Davis quickly. "I would like to hire you for the job if you want to. However, I need to test out your driving skills before I can actually hire you."

  


"Okay, said the woman. Do I start now?"

  


"Yeah, you can start right now." Davis opens the door for her. She walks up to the door as her long purple hair sways gently along with the wind. She smiles at Davis as he tries to help her in. When she got in there, she was introduced to Veemon.

  


"Oh yeah, I never got your name. What is your name?"

  


"Joyce," said the woman as she extend one of her hand to Davis and to Veemon. "Masaki Joyce." Davis took her hand and smile at her.

  


"I'm Davis. Nice to meet you.

  
  


_*Odaiba Elementary School*_

  


"Miss Kamiya? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

  


Kari have just let out her kids for recess when the principal walks into her classroom. She brush her long brown hair from her face and nodded her head.

  


"What can I do for you, Principal Hiroshi?"

  


"Actually, I wanted to introduce to you your new partner. He will be working with you on the upcoming math field day. He is also the new teacher we hired to replace our second grade teacher that is going away next week. As for now, I want you to work with him and let him attend your class until the other teacher leaves. Is that alright with you, Miss. Kamiya.?"

  


"Sure," said Kari. "Gatomon and I would be delighted to meet him and have him stay with us until his position is avalible, right Gatomon?" Gatomon have just come into the room from the window but she heard the whole conversation. She nodded her head to answer Kari's question.

  


"Good, I will bring him in." The pricipal went out of the room and return shortly with a handsome young man behind him. "Allow me to introduce you two. This is Masaki Ero and this young lady is Kamiya Hikari. She is your partner in the upcoming math field day, and you will be staying with her until your position is cleared."

  


Ero extended his hand to Kari and smiles at her. She took his hand and shook it. She suddenly have this overwheming feeling of security. She looks at him and smile.

  


"It's my pleasure to meet you, Miss Kamiya."

  


"Kari would do, Mr. Masaki. This is Gatomon." Kari lift up Gatomon and Ero shook her paws.

  


"And Ero would do for me." His blue eyes sparkled as he said that. He turn around to look at his enviornment and pushes his shoulder-length blond hair away from his eyes.

  


"Kari. Gatomon. I got a feeling we are going to get along just fine."

  


"Me, too," said Kari. "Me too."

  
  


_*An Aerospace Building in Japan*_

  


"Hey Matt! Come over here!"

  


Matt turned to see one of his friend calling for him. He sigh and quickly walk up to his friend's desk.

  


"What's up Patrick? I got to go to a meeting right now."

  


"I know that but do you know that you got assigned with a new partner?" Matt frowned at his words.

  


"A new partner? Who is it?"

  


"I don't know who it is because I never saw him before. However, I do know that his name is called Masaki Micky. He is very smart and graduated as the top in his class. Our company went through a lot to hired him because there was so many other company that is competing for him.

  


"Does he have any experience?"

  


"No...I don't think so. But his knowledge makes up for it, I guess."

  


"Ugh," Matt groaned. "Just my luck. A bookworm and an amateur. I don't have time to train him."

  


"Well, for your information, Mr. Ishida. This little amateur and bookworm don't need any training because I learn from the best."

  


Matt and Patrick was startled when they heard that person's voice. They turned around to see a beautiful looking women with long brown hair glaring at them. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon and her brown eyes were flashing with anger through her glasses. Patrick stood there staring at her but Matt was furious.

  


"Who are you and do you have any manner," Matt said in anger.

  


"I am the bookworm and the amateur that you guys are talking about!"

  


"You're Micky," asked Patrick astonished.

  


"I don't care who you are," said Matt. "You have no right to eavesdrops on anyone's conversation."

  


"And if you have any name calling that you want to do, you should do it in front of me," said Micky. "Not behind my back."

  


"Errr...what is going on?"

  


Gabumon has just arrive to see Matt and Micky arguing with each other. When he asked that question, they both turned to look at him. Micky looked at him and then at Matt. She gave Matt a glare and turned to walk away. Matt was still glaring after her even when she was gone and have went into the meeting room.

  


"Uhh...Matt, said Gabumon, who was she?"

  


"An amateur, bookworm, and an eavesdropper." Matt stormed into the meeting room with Gabumon right behind him.

  
  


_*Tokyo*_

  


"Hey, Sora! Biyomon! Guess what?"

  


Sora and Biyomon turn to look at Yuki when she runs up to them.

  


"What's up, Yuki?"

  


"I just hired us a new sales manager," said Yuki triumphly.

  


"You did what?!!!!"

  


Sora and Biyomon were extremely shock at Yuki's revealation. Yuki on the other hand, looks annoyed.

  


"What," asked Yuki. "We have been searching for a sales manager for half a year already and nobody have fill that space yet. I thought you would be glad that we finally find one."

  


"I know," said Sora as she puts her purse down. "But how did you hired him?"

  


"Well...I kind of hired him at the bar last night. I was kind of drunked and I ran up to him. He said he was looking for a job and I said I would hired him if he wants the position for sales manager and accountant. He said yes and then he showed up today."

  


Sora groan from fustration as Biyomon gave Yuki an annoying look. "I can't believe you," Sora exclaimed. "I will just have to tell him that we got this all wrong and apologize to him. Where is he now?"

  


"He is in the room next to your office," said Yuki. "I gave him something to work on this morning."

  


Sora turns away from Yuki and walk to the room next to her office. When she opens the door, she was shock to see the stranger hard at work. His head was bent over the accounting books and was writing furiously with one hand and scanning the accounting books with the other. His face was hidden by the book and by the cap that he wears. Sora knock on the door to get his attention but he did not raise his head and continues to work. She then clears her throat to catch his attention and still he did not reply. She was about to speak when he finally answers her.

  


"I am sorry but can you please wait for a minute. I will be with you shortly," said the man without lifting his head from the book. Sora stood there silently as he continues to write. Finally, after thirty seconds, he stops writing and life up his head to her. He smiles to her and stood up and walk to her.

  


"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," said the man politely, as his brown eyes twinkle. "What can I do for you?"

  


"Hi, I am Sora. I am the owner of this store and you are?" The man looks surprise for a while but he quickly recover from his shock.

  


"My name is Masaki Theo," said the man. He stick out his hand to her and they both shook hands.

  


"I'm sorry," said Sora. "I think there have been a misunderstanding. You see..." Sora never did finished her sentence because Biyomon has just flew in and is hovering over Theo's work. She gave a surprising cried, and Sora was rushed to her side. She notices what have caused Biyomon to cried out loud immediately. She picked up Theo's writing and was shocked at all his calculation. It usally takes her accountant one whole day to get her account calculated out, but Theo only took one hour (at max). She looks at Theo and pointed at the paper.

  


"You did all this in one hour?!!!!"

  


"Yes, I did," said Theo frowning. "Did I do something wrong?"

  


"Well...no," said Sora uncertainly. "Actually, I am very impress. How did you learn to calculate so fast?"

  


"I learned it from my math professor when I was majoring in accounting." Theo stood there looking at Sora as she stood there pondering about her decision. A minute have past when she finally made her decision. Sora smiles and sticks out her hand.

  


"Welcome to our team."

  
  


_*An Apartment in Odaiba* _

  


"What a rough day!"

  


Joyce yawned as she step out from the elevator and walks infront of her apartment door. She opens the door to the apartment and went inside. It is dark inside the apartment and she can hardly see anything. She didn't even bother to turn on the light due to her weariness and headed straight to her bedroom. However, while she was walking to her bedroom, she accidentally dropped her keys.

  


"Oh great," Joyce groans. She went down on her fours (knees and hands) and start to look for her keys.

  


*******

  


Theo never want to see another accounting book again. He have spent the whole day calculating the store's income and managing the whole store.

  


"Washu didn't told me that this is going to be so much work," said Theo as he walks into his apartment.

  


It was dark inside his apartment but he was too sleepy to notice. He threw his keys to the direction of the living's room table and started to walk blindly to his room.

  


"What the...!"

  


Instead of ploping on top of his soft bed, he accidentally tripped over something, or rather, someone. The other person gave a cried of surprise as Theo went flying over the person and landed flat on his face.

  


"It's an intruder," thought Theo as he quickly tries to turn around to face that person. However, before he can do anything the intruder have already pounced on him.

  


******

  


Joyce was too distracted to notice that someone have came into her apartment until that person litterally walk over her. She gaved a cried of surprise but was quickly alert to what was going on.

  


"An intruder," thought Joyce as she pounced on the person's back. She twisted his arms behind him helding it with one of her knees and with the other, she kneed him on his back. She then press one of her palm on his head, pushing it agaist the floor.

  


"Who are you," Joyce asked coldly.

  


******

  


"Damn," thinks Theo as the intruder quickly disenable him from moving. He was about to yell when the intruder slam his face on the carpet. Needless to say, Theo was extremely furious and was about to attack the person when he suddenly froze. It suddenly dawned on him that it was Joyce's voice and that she is the one that is attacking him. He tried to call out her name, unfortunately, his mouth was agaist the carpet enabling him from speaking.

  


"This is the last time I am going to ask you," said Joyce as she press her palm harder on his head. "Who are you?!"

  


When Theo did not speak, she lift up her other hand to knock him out. Before she can put her plan to action, the whole room lights up as someone turns on the lights. Joyce squint to the direction of the light switch just in time to see Micky and Ero standing at the door with their mouth wide open. After a few seconds have past, Ero begin to laugh, whereas, Micky, on the other hand, is frowning at Joyce as she calmly spoke to Joyce.

  


"Yolie, what are you doing?"

  


Yolie looked at Micky and quickly turn to look at the face of the intruder. She gave a short cry of recognition.

  


"TAI!!!" She quickly jump to her feet to set Tai free and crouched down beside him to help him up.

  


"I'm sorry, Tai. I didn't know it was you."

  


"How can you not know," said Micky. "We have been training with each other for ten years. Don't you recognize his chi?"

  


"Mimi is right," said a voice out of no where.

  


They all jumped up in surprise and quickly turn to the source of the voice. On the top of their kitchen table, there laid a ring. It projected a holographic image of a women with long pink hair. Her emerald eyes shine with intellegent and amusement as she watched the four people staring at her and calling out her name at once.

  


"WASHU!"

  


"That's me," said the women with pink hair.

  


"How long have you been standing there," asked Yolie.

  


"Actually, I saw the whole thing."

  


"WHAT!!!" Tai, Yolie, and Mimi are glaring at Washu as she smiles at them.

  


"Damn it Washu," said Tai. "Why didn't you stop Yolie?"

  


"Oh you know. It was such a good show that I didn't want to stop it," Washu said as she smiles cutely at them.

  


"Come to think of it," said Ero. "I wouldn't mind watching that myself."

  


"Thank you, TK. At least someone agrees with me," said Washu. "But enough of this. I came here to check up on you guys. How was the first day on your jobs?"

  


"Well, Mimi, over here, have already started a war with my brother already."

  


Washu, Yolie, and Tai raised their eyebrows as they look at Mimi. Mimi hardly get angry (unless she is in a battle) and it usually takes something big to cause her to lose her temper. Somehow, her actions today with Matt, does not seems natural at all.

  


"I was trying to keep my distant," Mimi softly said.

  


"I understand," Tai said.

  


"Come to think of it," said Yolie. "How did I got my job? I mean, Sora have been looking for a sales manager for ages and TK got his job by answering the school advertisement. Mimi got it through you but somehow, the way I got my job certainly does not make sense at all. How come Davis got his leg and arm broken all of a suddenly? How did you know that he will be needing a driver, Washu?" Yolie gasped. "You didn't send someone to beat Davis up just so I can get the job, did you Washu?"

  


Yolie quickly regreted her last question as Washu's eyes flared up in anger. They all know that if there was one person in this planet that you do not want to offend, that person would be Washu (explanation of Washu would be given in Author's Note). They all waited for Washu to explode as Yolie dreaded her fate. When she finally did, they all sigh in relief.

  


"That idiot! How did he got beat up?! Ugh!! I wasted my money putting up that false advertisement." They waited until Washu has calm down before they continue on with their conversation.

  


"Washu," said TK. "Why are we doing this again? Why are we going back into their lives after avoiding them for ten years?"

  


"Because I need you guys to bait our enemy. For ten years, we tried to find the location of their base but nothing have worked. Since you four are some of the best that we've got, I need you to act as a bait for the enemy so that if they do send people to attack you, I can trace where they come from. The powers from the Masaki Shrine are strong enough to deal with whatever our enemies throw at us, but we can't keep that up forever. With you four out there (away from the Masaki Shrine), vunerable and easy to prey, they will, no doubt, sent someone of eliminate you. Till then, you will just have to work for your living."

  


"But why do we have to work with them? Can't we work at some place else?"

  


"I want to test your ability to withstand temptation."

  


"But we avoided them for ten years," Tai said in fustration. "It's that a good enough proof? By putting us near them, we are putting them in danger again."

  


"Avoiding them and being in their lives is very different from each other. They won't be in danger as long as you keep your distance. The enemy won't attack them if they have no meaning to you."

  


"Why didn't you trace the enemy before," asked Mimi. "How can you be sure this will work?"

  


"I did try to trace them but none of my inventions have ever been able to bypass the security that they have. Beside, most of their aircrafts and warships are located at many different locations. I have eliminated all of the locations that I can trace but none of them are the enemies central base. I believe that I would just need one more data and with this new invention, I will be able to trace where it is locate."

  


Washu looks at them seriously before she continue. "I know what I am asking you to do is hard. I also know that this mission is also high at risk. I am asking you, right now, to speak up if you believe you cannot handle it." She waited for their answer for five minutes and nodded her head at them.

  


"Good. Let's get everything settle down first. TK, this will be your apartment from now on. I have already arrange living quarters for the rest of you guys."

  


"Just cancel mines," said Yolie. "I will be traveling with Davis all the time. I won't be using it."

  


"Then where will you sleep," ask Mimi.

  


"I will be sleeping with Davis in his car or in different rooms at a hotel. Don't worry, I will keep my distance from him. I don't want him to die because of me."

  


"Keep your distance, but don't isolate yourself," said Washu. "Just act natural so that they won't get suspicious."

  


"Alright," said TK. "Since everything is settle, let's start this mission."

  


"I will send you each a watch," said Washu. "In that watch, I have a tracer, a transmitter, and it is able to protect you by forming a shield around you. Use that shield only when it is necessary."

  


"We will, Washu," said Tai. "I will watch over them."

  


"Good luck you guys. I will look over Agumon, Patamon, Palmon, and Hawkmon for you guys. Until then, try to stay alive."

  


"We will," said Tai as Washu's image disappear from the ring and officially starting their mission. "We will."   
  
  


Author's Note: I hope you like this first chapter. It might start out boring for the first chapter and 3/4 of chapter two (which is coming soon). After that, we are going to get some more action. If you have any comment, please send it to Digi_03@yahoo.com. That way I can improve. Here is the data on Washu:

  


Washu: There are actually two different stories about Washu. However, one thing that they all have in common are that, Washu is indeed the most intelligent scientist in the whole universe. This talent is shown throughout both the OAV series and the TV series. In this story, I will be using both information from both series but it would be focus more on the OAV.

OAV: Washu is one of the three goddess that created this universe. She later gave up her goddess ability due to her interest in human. In the OAV, she maintain her child like form because her child was once taken from her and she did not want to feel the pain of a women. In the 20,000 years+ of her life time, she took in a student name Kagato and created a daughter named Ryoko. She also created an ultimate space ship (it is also a cabbit) called Ryo-oh-ki. She was held captive by Kagato but was later free by Mihoshi. She presently reside in Tenchi's home along with her daughter and other members of the household.

TV: Washu was locked in a cave, near the Masaki shrine when she was accidentally released by Ryoko during her fight with Ayeka. She is smart and likes Tenchi alot. She resides in Tenchi's house and is constantly experimenting new thing. However, Mihoshi always basically blows up all her invention by accidentally pushing the self destruction button. Washu also kept a child like form (approximately 13 years old) in this series.


	2. Assult

Revealation: Chapter 2 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_This story takes place after Digimon 02. The main charecters in this story are Taichi, Mimi, Tk, and Yolei. This is also a Taiora and Mimato's fanfic. I would also be using their given English name because that is how I was introduce to them. I hope you would enjoy it._

  


_Summary: For some unknown reason, Tai, Mimi, Yolie, and TK were forced to fake their death. For ten years they have avoided the rest of their digidestine friends but now they are back into thier lives. What is the mission that they were sent out to do, and who are the enemies? After this chapter things will start to heat up. Here is their ages now:_

  


Tai, Matt, Sora:29 TK, Kari, Davis, Ken:26 Cody:24 Joe:30 Izzy, Mimi:28 Yolie:27

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


_An Aerospace Building in Japan_

  


"What a day."

  


Mimi picks up her cup of coffee and sat down on a chair. She takes off her glasses and sigh as she settles down her cup on top of the table.

  


"When is this going to end," she asks as she leans back on her chair and closes her eyes.

  
  


"Where is Micky?"

  


Matt had been looking for her for a long time and so far he wasn't able to find her. He looks inside her office once more and when he didn't find her there, he sits down on one of her chairs to wait for her. As he sits there, his mind is going over the events that have happen in the past few weeks.

  


"Micky," thinks Matt as he picks up a picture of her from her desk. He looks at it and smile. It have been three weeks since their first encounter and things have been tough between them for the first two week. In the first week, Matt would always test her by making small mistakes and seeing if she was able to catch them. Altough she was able to catch all of Matt's mistakes and correct them, what amazes Matt the most was that she didn't even get mad at him at all. He knew that she knew that he was testing her because whenever he made those little mistake, she would always give him a suspicious look before she corrected him. She never mock him or say anything to insult him. Instead she just sits back on her chair silently and only speaks when her opinion was needed. After the first week had past, Matt was really intrigued by her. For the next whole week, Matt had been trying to know more about her but she never did wanted to talk to him unless it was necessary to do so. Matt was so fustrated with her that he quit trying after that week. However after that week, things have been going smoothly between them. Although he wasn't able to get Mimi to talk to him about herself, he was able to make truce with her.

  


Matt quickly puts her pictures back where it was when he heard her door opening and stood up to meet her.

  


"Matt? What are you doing here?"

  


"Actually, the question should be; where have you been, Micky? I have been looking all over for you and there is something important that I want to talk to you about."

  


Mimi closed the door to her room and walks to her desk. She motions to Matt to sit down as she sits down on her chair. "I was relaxing in one of the lounge," Mimi answer. "What is the thing that you wanted to talk to me about?"

  


Matt looks at her closely before he answer her. His eyes never left her face when he ask her this question. "Actually, I wanted to ask you what happen between you and Mr. Fuji (he is their boss)." He knew that she does not like it when he asks her any personal question. Therefore, he was not surprise when a frown appears on her when she heard the question.

  


"Why do you want to know? And beside, what makes you think that something have happen between me and him?"

  


He lean forward and looks straight at her eyes as he speak to her in a low but stern tone. "What kind of person do you think I am, Micky? I am not a fool! I know something is wrong between you two and there is no use trying to deny it. Project Luna is organized by me and you. You and I both know that we have the most knowledge about this project. Why would Mr. Fuji sent Patrick with me to the conference instead of you? Patrick only knows a little bit about the project, whereas, you have all the knowledge about this program. Why would he send someone that is less qualifying than you?" Matt sat back on his chair and continue in a sofer tone. "Altough I might be exaggerating but I can swear that I see daggers flying out from his eyes whenever he looks at you in today's meeting." Matt and Mimi sat there looking at each other for a while before he spoke again. "I am not asking for much. I just want to know what is going on. This is my project and it is yours. Since it is partially my project, I have the right to know what is going on."

  


"Alright. You do have a right to know. Do you remember that yesterday he came into the office with a stomache ache and a headache?" Matt nodded his head. "Well," said Mimi hesitantly. "I did that to him."

  


"What do you mean by that?"

  


"The night before yesterday, he called me and told me to meet him at a bar saying that he have important infomation that he wanted to talk to me about. I went to the bar to meet him and found him dead drunk with a bunch of his friends." Mimi frown as she recall back the memories from that night. "His so called "important" infomation was to get me down there and to try to hit (flirt) on me. I told him that I was not interested and told him good night. When I tried to leave, he grab me and told me that I am not going to embarrass him in front of his friend like this. I told him to back off and said the he is way too drunk to know what he was doing. When he didn't let me go, I warned him that I am going to hit him if he doesn't let go. He laughed and tried to kiss me. So....," said Mimi as her words drag off to silent.

  


"Yes...continue."

  


Mimi shruged her shoulder and looks at him to see his reaction. "So, I beat him up."

  


Matt face was flushing with anger when he heard what Mr. Fuji did, but now he have a look of disbelieve plaster on his face which quickly turn to amusement. "How?"

  


"What do you mean how," said Mimi frowning. "Before he was able to kiss me, I took a side step to my left and kneed him on the stomache. He was clutching his stomache when I hit him on the back of his skull with both of my fists and knocking him out. His friends were furious with me but none of them tried to approach me because I knocked out Mr. Fuji pretty quick, and I don't think that anyone wanted to fight me at that time. Does this answer your "how" question?"

  


Matt stared at her for a few second before he broke out in laughter. "You never do cease to amaze me, Micky." It took one minute before he can finally stop laughing. "But enough of this," said Matt seriously. "I want to tell you that Patrick and I have come to an agreement. We both feel that you and I should be the one that present this project to our president in tonight's conference because we are the ones that know this project the most. Therefore, you are going to go with me to the conference tonight."

  


"Incase you haven't been informed, Matt. Mr. Fuji have already sent your and Patrick's name to the president's secretary. They won't even let me in."

  


"Come on, Micky. That shouldn't be a problem. The president's secretary is my friend's older sister. She and I are best friends. Jun will be willing to add your name in the list." Matt smiles and look at Mimi. "Besides, don't you want the president to sponsor our project? I do, and I am not going to let Mr. Fuji's childlish intention for a revenge ruin our oppertunity. So, what do you say?"

  


Mimi sat there thinking for a while. "Alright," she said finally. "I'll do it." She smiles at Matt and that action, for two reasons, surprises Matt a lot. For one thing, she never did smiled to him before. As for the other reason, he never did notice how beautiful Mimi really is. Matt sat there staring after her as she stood up and went to her desk to get her ID. She went and stood infront of him and hand her ID to him. Matt quickly snap out of his trance and took her ID. "Thank your friend for me, Matt. I really appreciate what she is going to do for me."

  


"Uhmm...yeah, sure. I will thank Jun for you. Err...see you tonight. I will pick you up at seven." When Mimi was about to refuse, Matt quickly cut her off. "Don't worry, I know where you live," he said as he quickly walk out of her room.

  
  


_Sora's Mother Flower Shop_

  


"So Theo, what kind of flowers do you think we should use decorate our new line of clothing."

  


Tai stood there pondering over Sora's question as he looks at the pile of flowers that were laid out infront of him. He picks up a red rose and frown. "I don't know, Sora. I don't really like anyone of these. Do you mind if I went to the back and look for some other kind of flowers?"

  


"Go ahead, Theo. Just watch where you are going and don't get yourself hurt. Hey, why don't you bring Biyomon along with you?"

  


"Sure. I could use Biyomon's suggestions. My lady Biyomon, would you like to assist me in this quest to find the perfect flower," Tai joked. He bend down on one knee and took one of Biyomon's wing into his hand. Biyomon giggled as Tai continues on with his act. "Please my fair lady, I would be delighted if you would come with me. It would do me great honor to have you by my side. Would you say yes to my humble request?" Biyomon laughs as she nodded her head. "Thank you my fair lady. Come now, we must not waste time." Tai jumps up and pretends to be a knight as he lead the way into the back. Biyomon quickly follows him and her laughter was heard as Tai entertain her with his silly remarks and actions.

  


"Theo," thinks Sora as she smiles after them before she turns her attention back to the flowers. She was so absorb in her thinking that she didn't even saw anyone walked into the store until one of them tapped her shoulder. She jumps up in surprise and turns around to find Matt smiling at her. "Matt!!! You scared me."

  


"Hey, Sora. What's up?"

  


"Oh nothing. My assistant and I are just here to pick a flower for our store's decoration. How about you? How are you doing and come to think of it, what are you doing over here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

  


"I am on a break right now. I was just dropping by to look at some of your flowers. Nothing much."

  


"Uhmmm...excuse me. Did you forget about me?" Sora quickly turns her attention to Gabumon and apologizes to him.

  


"It's alright," said Gabumon. "I know you didn't do that intentionally. Besides Matt is here, is looking for some flowers to give to Micky. I think he likes her."

  


"No way," Matt denied as he blushes.

  


Sora laughs as Matt and Gabumon started to argue among themselves. "Come on Matt. You don't have to be shy in front of me. What kind of flowers do you think she like?"

  


Matt sighs as he gives up. "I don't know what she likes," said Matt. "Come to think about it, I don't know anything about her at all," thinks Matt.

  


"Do you know what color she likes?" Sora frowns when Matt shakes his head. "Well, what color do she usually wear?" Matt shrugs his shoulder as he walks around the store. "You know what Matt? You are not helping me out at all. You should at least..."

  


"Pink."

  


Sora almost drops the flowers she was holding when she heard what color Matt had choosen. Meanwhile, Gabumon was so shocked that he split out the water he was about to swallow.

  


"Matt," said Sora slowly. "What color did you say?"

  


"Pink," said Matt. "I think these pink roses will match her perfectly."

  


"But, you never like the color pink before," said Gabumon. "I mean, you never touch the color pink since..." He stops his sentence when he saw Matt's body suddenly becomes very rigid. "Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

  


"It's alright," Matt replies in a flat tone. "I know you didn't mean it." He picks out twelve pink roses and bring them over to the counter.

  


Sora quickly helps him wrap it up and gives the bouquet to him. When Matt starts to pay for flowers, Sora shakes her head and refuses to take the money. "It's in the house. If you really want to pay me, bring the girl in so I can have a look at her." She smiles and wink at him.

  


"We haven't even start dating yet," said Matt blushing. Gabumon and Sora starts to laugh as Matt continues to blush like crazy. He reaches for Sora's hand and puts the money in her hand. "Beside, I want to buy these flowers myself. I want it to be special."

  


"Alright," said Sora. "I wish you good luck."

  


"Thanks. I think I would be needing that." He turns to leave when he quickly recalls something important. "What time is your meeting on Saturday, Sora? I need to know what time I can pick up Toji and Naomi."

  


"It's at nine. You can pick them up earlier if you want to. Oh yeah, don't let Toji eat any fried food because he is a little bit sick."

  


"Okay, I will tell them that we are having fried chicken on Saturday night."

  


"WHAT!!!" Sora gave Matt a glare as he ran out the store laughing. Gabumon gave her a sheepish grin before he went out the store looking for Matt.

  


"You know what," said Biyomon as she flies to Sora. "Sometime Matt still acts like a child."

  


"No kidding. How long have you been here and where is Theo?"

  


"I've been out here long enough to hear most of the conversation. As for your other question, Theo is still in the back. He said that he left something behind there and went to pick it up." Sora nodded at Biyomon's answers and continues to put away the flowers. Little did she know, Biyomon was not the only one that overheard her conversation with Matt.

  


"Mimi," thinks Tai. "What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?"

  
  


_Odaiba Elementary School_

  


"Okay class, do any of you have any other question?"

  


TK looks around his classroom and nods his head when no one raise up their hand. He turns around and is about to start on another math problem when the recess bell rings. He sighs and dismisses his class.

  


"Alright you guys, remember to come back right exactly on 9:30," TK yells as his students run out to the play ground. He smiles and settles down on his desk to do some paperwork. He picks up a piece of paper and was about to start reading it when he notices one of his student was still sitting in the classroom. Usually, TK would ignore it but the boy looks like he was in pain. TK quickly stand up and walks up to the boy.

  


"Wei, are you alright?" TK puts his hand on his shoulder but the boy quickly withdrew from his touch.

  


"I'm fine, Mr. Masaki. Just leave me alone." With that said, Wei pushes TK away and runs out of the room. TK's eyes never left Wei as he runs out of the classroom, and his eyes linger at the door for a moment even after Wei is no longer there. He frowns and clenches his fists when he notice the red stain on Wei's chair.

  


"Wei," thinks TK. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

  
  


_Tokyo_

  


"Hey, Joyce," said Davis as he closes his cart's door. "Are you free for lunch?"

  


Yolie wipes her hand on her apron before taking it off and put it aside. "Yeah, I'm free. What do you want me to do for you?"

  


"Awww, come on Joyce," said Davis. "You got to lighten up. I just want you to join me and Veemon for lunch, that's all."

  


"Yeah, it would be nice to have you with us," said Veemon.

  


"I, uhmmm...," Yolie stammer as she tries to come up with an excuse. Unfortuanately, since she said she was free, she wasn't able to come up with any good excuse. "I am not that hungry. Why don't you guys go?" Yolie desperately hopes that excuse would work but instead, it made Davis and Veemon concern about her.

  


"Are you alright," ask Davis as he walks up to her. "Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?" He puts his hand on Yolie's forehead to check her temperature. She quickly blushes at Davis's touch and pulls away from him.

  


"Uhmm...I am fine," said Yolie and sigh as she think about the outcomes. "Err...actually, I think I am kind of hungry now. Why don't we go out for lunch?"

  


Davis gave her a grin before he starts the van. "Great. I am glad that you are doing fine. Oh yeah, I have invited a friend of mine. His name is Ken Ichijouji. He and Wormon would be joining us for lunch. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

  


Yolie groan in the back seat when she heard what Davis had said. "No, no problem at all."

  


"Good," said Davis as he cut another car. The other car blasts it's horn at Davis while he sticks his tongue out at it.

  


"Maybe I should risk going to the doctor instead," thinks Yolie. "Now how am I going to face Ken again?"

  
  


_A restuarant in Tokyo_

  


"That Davis is always late. When is he going to break that old habit?"

  


Ken smiles as he watch Wormon, impatiently, pacing back and forth on the table. As usual, Davis is late and Wormon is complaining. He started to laugh when Wormon starts to rampage on how he is going to punish Davis for being late. He was still laughing when Davis finally walk into the restaurant with Veemon. Ken wave to them as Davis scans the restuarant for Ken. Veemon saw Ken first and have to step on Davis foot in order to get his attention.

  


"Owww...Veemon! What did you do that for?!"

  


"Well, if you would have pay some attention," said Veemon. "You would have seen Ken waving at you over there." Veemon pointed toward Ken's table causing Davis to turn scarlet red.

  


"I was paying attention," Davis scowl. "I was just paying attention at the wrong direction." He walks quickly to Ken's table as Veemon follow behind him. "Hey, Ken. Hey, Wormon. What's up?"

  


"We would been better if you guys were not late," states Wormon.

  


Davis laughs nervously as he look at them. "Aww, come on Wormon, lighten up a little. I am just a little bit late." When Wormon raises his eyebrow at him, Davis sigh in defeat. "Alright, I am really late. However, I have a good reason. You see, I was in the parking lot parking my car. I was about to leave my car when a customer comes up to it and order a bowl of noodles." Davis grin sheepishly and continues on with his story. "Well, you know, I cannot just turn away from a business so I made his order. Then another customer came and then some more. Well, you get the story."

  


"I understand," said Ken. "Why don't you sit down?"

  


"Well, you see," said Veemon. "We can't. We still have customer coming to our noodle van."

  


"Then who is watching over your van if you are talking in here," Ken ask.

  


"Joyce is," said Davis. Ken gave Davis a questioning look before Davis starts to explain. "Joyce is a new employee that I hire. She is awesome. Not only can she drive good, she is also a good cook. She manages to help bring in most of my customer."

  


"So, are you trying to tell me that you are not eating with us," asks Wormon.

  


"Well, actually," Davis started nervously. "I was hoping that you guys can wait until we are finish with our customers." He turns pale as he saw Wormon buring with anger. He swore he can see smoke coming out of his head.

  


"Am I intruding," ask Yolie as she walks up to Davis. They all turn to look at her. Davis looks at her with relief as he starts to introduce her to Ken and Wormon. Wormon and Yolie smiles at each other, however, when she turns to greet Ken, she saw him sitting there and staring at her.

  


"Yolie," Ken thinks as he look at the women that stood before him. He can't keep his eyes off of her. "So similar, and yet there is something different about her." Her purple hair is tied back, whereas, Yolie's hair was usually let down. "No glasses and the way she dress is so different. But yet, her voice, her eyes, and her smiles. It reminds me of her so much." Ken continues to stare at her until Davis litterally shook him from his thinking. He blinks his eyes to see if it is an illusion but when he opens his eyes, she was still standing there in front of him. He nervously clear his throat and stood up to greet her. "Hi," Ken said. "I am sorry for my behavior but you..." He trail off when he notice the look in Davis eyes. He sticks out his hand to her and shook her hand. "I am Ken Ichijouji. Nice to meet you."

  


"Joyce. Masaki Joyce. It is my pleasure to meet you too."

  


With the introduction said, they all settle down to order. Ken can't help but keep on taking small glances at her. When their orders were taken, Ken starts to ask her question about herself. He notice she was very good at dodging his question and she never gives him a straight answer.

  


"It is like she is trying to hide her past," thinks Ken. They settle down to eat their food when their order came. Ken occasionally pops up some question during the meal but she manage to evade any question that talks about her. So far the only details that he know about her is that she is a university graduate, she loves cooking, and don't know what she is going to do in the future. Her past is a still a mystery to him. What fustrate him most is that she manage to avoid all his question but manage to turn them back on him. "It is like she have a lot of practice on this."

  


"So, Joyce," said Ken. "Do you have any family?"

  


"Well, I used to until something happen between us that cause me to move out. I don't want to talk about it."

  


"What kind of family do you have," ask Davis.

  


"Oh you know," Yolie reply. "The usual kind of family. However, I consider myself as an orpan. It has been so long that I don't remember who I was with or what happen. I just don't want to talk about it." Yolie smiles at them before she continues. "Enough about me, how about you guys? What kind of family do you have."

  


Before Ken knew it, Davis starts telling her all about his family and etc. Whenever Ken tries to ask her a question, she always manage to come up with another question to prevent him from asking her. Davis and Veemon excuse themselves as they went to the restroom leaving Ken and Wormon behind.

  


"How is your wife," asks Yolie as she points to Ken's wedding band. She quickly regret her question as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

  


"She pass away a year ago," said Ken softly. "She died giving birth to our daughter."

  


"I am sorry," said Yolie as she puts her hand on top of him. Ken looks up to see her eyes fill with concern. "I know this is none of my business but did you ever blame your daughter for the death of your wife?"

  


"No," said Ken firmly. "I never blame her. Yuriko is the only joy that I have in my life. I can never blame her." He lowers his eyes as Wormon touches him softly on his arms. "I can never blame my daughter. I can only blame myself. She and I both know that there was going to be a great risk to her life if she give birth to our daughter but she won't give it up. I wasn't able to stop her."

  


"But why," ask Yolie. Ken looks at her as she continues to lay her hand on his own. "Why blame yourself for something you cannot control? She have choosen the path that she wants to follow and she have died for that cause. There was nothing that you can do to change her course. To her, her daughter, your daughter, means more than her life. She gives up her life in order for her daughter to live. Her sacrifices shows how much she loves you and her daughter. There was nothing you can do to persuade her to not follow the path in her heart." Yolie touches Ken's wedding band. "Don't forget her but don't punish yourself for something that you can't stop. You did what you can do and there is nothing you can do to change the past. Dwelling on it will not change it. What you can do is to take care of your daughter, which your wife loves so much that she is willing to give up her life for." Yolie takes a deep breath before she continues. "If you love your wife, quit blaming yourself and move on. Your wife would want you to be happy for the rest of your life."

  


Ken looks at Yolie's hand as she rest it gently on his hand. It was not there to act as a flirtatious gesture but it was there to give him comfort and understanding. Ken felt a warmth feeling as her hand rests on top of his.

  


"This feeling," thinks Ken as he looks at Yolie's face. "Her eyes and the way she smiles." It reminds him of a young girl he knew fifteen years ago when she fought with him side by side as a digidestine. Her smiles and her willingness to forgive him gives him the same warmth that he feels as Yolie hold his hand right now. He would never forget the email that the young girl gave him when he walked away from them because he still felt he was unworthy to join the digidestine. "Yolie," Ken blurted out loud unknowingly. Wormon was startle and Yolie quickly withdrew her hand and gives him a look fill with confusion.

  


"What did you say," ask Yolie.

  


Ken looks startled as he realize he blurted out Yolie's name. He smiles at her and touches her face. Yolie blushes as his hand brushes her face with his hand. He touches her purple hair that have came loose from the ponytail and pulls back his hand as he saw her blushing. "I am sorry," said Ken. "It's just that you remind me of someone that I knew before." Ken took a deep breath before he continues. "Her name is Yolie Inoue. She is a very special person to me. However she pass away ten years ago." Ken touches the silver chain he wore on his neck. "I never did forget her death because she meant a lot to me. My wife's death was not the first death that I blame myself for. In the past, I blamed myself for my brother's death. If it weren't for Yolie, Wormon, and the other digidestines, I...don't even know what would I become." Ken looks deeply into Yolie's eyes before he continues. "She meant a lot to me, and I will never forget her. She would always have a special place in my heart."

  


Yolie smiles at his comment but she said nothing in return. As they sat there in silent, Davis and Veemon are returning from the restroom. When the bill came, they all made a grab for it. They battle for a while on who gets to pay the bill until Wormon spray some sticky web on Davis and Yolie (he didn't bother to attack Veemon because he don't have any money) ending up with Ken the winner. After paying for the bill, Ken walks Davis, Veemon, and Yolie back to their van. Before Yolie went into the van, Ken stops her.

  


"Joyce," said Ken.

  


"Hmm?"

  


Ken looks at the floor before he looks her into the eyes. "Thanks for talking to me. I would be lying if I said that you are the only person that have ever told me to let go of my wife's death. But talking to you today, it makes everything so clear. I want to thank you for it. I also hope that I would see you often." When Yolie raise an eyebrow, Ken quickly added that he only wanted to see her as a friend.

  


"Sure, Ken. I would be glad to have you for a friend. As for the future..." Yolie sigh inwardly. "We will see what cards does fate deal us. Goodbye, Ken." With that, she went into the van and close the door. Ken watches as she and Davis drove off to start their business at somewhere else.

  


"So Ken," said Wormon as he climbs up on Ken's shoulder. "Are we going to the police department right now?"

  


"No. There is one place where I want to go right now."

  
  


_Cemetary_

  


"Yolie," said Ken as he place some flowers at her tombstone. "It's been such a long time since I last visited you."

  


He bends down on his knees and touches the picture that is engraved on the tombstone. "So long," Ken thinks. "I've miss you." He reaches inside his shirt and pulls out the silver chain necklace. He looks at the two charms that have the symbol of the crest of sincerity and love. "Seeing her today reminds me of you so much. The warmth I felt when she touch me." He looks at the wedding band on his finger and touches it. "I won't forget what you have told me so long ago." He slowly slips the wedding band off from his finger and unclip his necklace. He slips the ring into the chain and clips it back on his neck. He turns to the tombstone that lies next to Yolie's tombstone. He kisses the picture on that tombstone as a tear falls down on his cheek. "I will not forget you, Yuki. I will give this wedding band to Yuriko when she grow up. I promise I will take care of her."

  


He wipes the tears from his eyes as he say a prayer to his wife and Yolie. "Thanks for sending Joyce to me, Yolie. Yuki, I love you." With that said, Ken walks back to his car where Wormon is waiting for him.

  
  


_Night time in the streets of Odaiba_

  


"Hey, Kari. Gatomon. Over here!"

  


Kari and Gatomon turn around just in time to see Cody and Armadillomon waving at them. They wave back at them and wait until they catch up with them.

  


"Hi Cody," said Kari. "How are you doing? How is school?" She smiles at Armadillomon and pet him on the head. "And how about you Armadillomon? How is everything going on for you?

  


"Everything is going fine," said Cody. "What are you doing over here? I thought you said that you have a math field day that you are working on. I was about to go to your house and give you the information that you need.

  


Kari takes the documents from Cody and smiles back at him. "Thank you, Cody. I was just outside taking a walk with Gatomon. We got kind of cramp from sitting in our apartment tonight and decided to take some fresh air."

  


"I get what you mean," said Armadillomon. "I get kind of cramp by just sitting on a chair listening to Cody's teacher lecturing them on the laws of the government. That teacher sure knows how to put digimon to sleep because everytime he starts talking I start napping."

  


"I understand what you mean, Armadillomon. But do you really have to always take your nap on my brief case? I am getting tierd of buying new ones."

  


"They are comfortable. I like to lie on them."

  


"But you always ruin them when you do!"

  


"I hate to interupt this arguement but I was wondering, since Armadillomon always ruin your brief case by sleeping on top of them, why don't you give your old brief case to me so I can use them as a scratching post," ask Gatomon. "Kari is runing out of things for me to sharpen up my claws on."

  


Kari can swears that she see steam coming out from Cody's ears. "Those are my brief case which I use to help me go on mock trials in my class. THEY ARE AN ESSENTIAL PART TO MY IMAGE AS A LAWYER AND YOU WANT ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU SO YOU CAN USE IT AS A SCRATCHING POST!"

  


"Come on, Cody," said Kari smoothly. "Calm down. You don't have to get that mad. Just think of the positive side for once. They are thinking of ways to recycle your brief case." Kari, Gotomon, and Armadillomon are laughing their head off when Cody finally sigh in defeat. Kari suddenly stop laughing when she saw T.K coming toward them. She waves her hand and call out to him. "Hey Ero! What are you doing over here?"

  


T.K looks up from a piece of paper when he heard his name. He saw Kari smiling and waving at him. He hesitates for a moment before he decided to join them. "Hi, Kari and Gatomon. What are you guys doing over here and may I ask who is this person?"

  


"We live here, Ero," Kari reply. "And yes you can ask me who this person is. His name is Cody Hida and this is his digimon, Armadillomon." Cody bows as he was introduced to TK. "And Cody, this is Ero Masaki. He is working with me on our school math field day." TK bows back to Armadillomon and Cody when Kari introduce him.

  


"It's my pleasure to meet you," said Cody.

  


"No, it is my pleasure to meet you and Armadillomon," said TK.

  


"The pleasure is ours," said Armadillomon. TK laughs at that remark.

  


"It is very rare that I meet digimon and human with such good manner," said TK.

  


"Well, that's our Cody," said Gatomon. "His grandfather always tells him that good manner is very important."

  


"Yep, that's right," said Kari. "Come to think of it, you haven't answer my question yet. What are you doing over here? Do you have something that you want to discuss with me?"

  


A frown immediately appears on TK's face as he remember why he came here. "Actually, I was looking for this address." He hands the piece of paper to Kari. "I didn't even know that you live here until you just told me about it. Do you know where this place is located at?"

  


Kari nods her head and points down a street to her left. "That street is two blocks down. Why are you going there?" When TK hesitated Kari quickly told him it is alright if he doesn't want to talk about it.

  


"Actually, I am there to see a student of mine." His frown grows deeper as he takes back the piece of paper. "I think he is being abused."

  


"How do you know?"

  


"I saw bruises on his leg when he was runing out from my classroom today. I also see blood stain on his chair. I noticed that he has a cut on left arm and that is where I think the blood was coming from."

  


"But that's illegal," said Cody. "It is illegal to abuse your own child. Are you really sure that those injury is not cause by other factors?"

  


"That's what I plan to find out," said TK as he walks away. "I hope to see you again, Cody and Armadillomon. I will see you guys tomorrow." Before he was able to walk away, he was cease by two pairs of hands.

  


"Oh no you don't," said Kari. "You don't think that we are going to let you walk away like that after what you said to us, do you?"

  


"Yeah," said Cody. "I'm coming with you. I want to help the kid too. Beside, it would be best if he have a lawyer...err...at least a person that knows the laws so he can protect the kid's right."

  


"But.."

  


"No but, Ero," said Kari. "We are coming with you either you want it or not." With that said, she and Cody drags TK down the streets and heads toward Wei's house.

  
  


_Night time at Mimi's resident_

  


"Coming!" Mimi runs toward the door as she hears her door bell. When she opens the door, she was greeted with an unpleasent sight. To most girls, having a handsome man standing outside of your door and holding a bouquet of flowers is suppose to be a dream come true. However, for Mimi this is not funny at all. "What have I gotten myself into," thinks Mimi as she saw Matt staring at her in her evening gown. "I have to becareful or else I would put Matt in danger."

  


"She is gorgeouse," thinks Matt as Mimi opens the door to her apartment. He quickly divert his glance away when he notice he was staring at her and hands her the flowers he brought for her. "I hope you like these flowers. I didn't know what you like."

  


Noticing that the color of the flowers are in pink didn't help ease the thoughts that are going through Mimi's mind. Instead, it made her more alert to what she have to do. "You don't have to give me any flowers," said Mimi smoothly. "It is not like this is a date or something. I am going to this conference because I want the president to sponsor our project, that's all."

  


"Well, I didn't get these flowers to impress you," Matt fibs in anger. "It was just acting like a gentleman. It is polite to give flowers to woman you are taking out."

  


"Okay, then thank you for the flowers." Mimi puts the flower on the table and sat down on a chair as she puts on her shoe. In the meanwhile, Matt was still standing outside from her apartment.

  


"What is the matter with her," thinks Matt as he scans her apartment room. "Why did she give me the third degree once I gave her the flowers?" He ran his hand through his hair as he contemplated on her apartment decoration. "I know that she doesn't like to talk about herself but this is ridiculous." There was no pictures of her or what so ever. It can pass as a vacant apartment with the exception of a sofa and a televison set. He shivers. "This place gives me the creeps. It is like she is a robot with no emotion or what so ever."

  


"Okay," said Mimi as she picks up her bag. "Let's go." Matt nodded and stood aside as she comes out of her apartment and closes her door. They look at each other and realize something is missing.

  


"Where is Gabumon," ask Mimi.

  


"What happen to your glasses," Matt asks at the same time. As Matt stood there looking at her, he can't stop think that she look really pretty. "She looks really nice in that green evening dress," thinks Matt. He snaps out of his thinking phase when he notice Mimi gesturing for him to answer her question. "Oh, Gabumon is staying home today because he wanted to play a new video game that I brought. He doesn't like these kind of events."

  


Mimi nods her head in agreement. "I don't like these kind of events too, but since this is our project, I have not other choice. Oh yeah, about my glasses. They are not real glasses. The lens have no degrees at all. I just wear them so people will be intimidated by my looks." Mimi gives a little smile as Matt gives her a bewilder look. "Come on. We better hurry or else we would be late for the conference." With that said, Mimi drags Matt to his car and drove off.

  
  


_Night time at Sora's store_

  


"Yep, Washu. I understand. I will report back to you as soon as possible."

  


"Alright, but just becareful okay. Mihoshi and Kiyone (information about them are put into author notes) are scouting in outer space for any suspect and according to my calculation, they should be striking soon. Real soon."

  


"Okay, I will be aleart. Don't worry about a thing. Beside..."

  


"Theo, are you talking to someone in there," asks Sora.

  


Tai almost jump out of his chair when he heard Sora knocking on his door. He was so busy reporting back to Washu about his events that he didn't even notice that Sora is still inside the store. "Noo...nothing," stutters Tai as he quickly close the holographic image of washu from his watch and ending his connection with her. He opens his door and let Sora into his office. "I wasn't talking to anyone. Beside, what are you doing here so late this evening. It is almost 10:00. I thought you left already."

  


"I forgot something and I have to come back and get it. What are you doing over here?

  


Tai frown as he picks up the papers he was working on. "I am still trying to work out the proposal of next season's sale."

  


"But I don't need it until next month!"

  


"I know, but I want to get this proposal done." Tai sat back down on his chair as he motion to Sora to sit on a chair opposite to him. Sora sat down on the other chair and looks around Tai's surrounding.

  


"Unbelievable," thinks Sora. "It is not the first time I went into this office but it is the first time that I notice that he have not personal items in here. There is not pictures or anything that tells me about him." She looks at him as he continues on with his work. "Why are you always wearing that cap," asks Sora. Tai looks up from his work and automatically touch his cap.

  


"Oh, this? Oh, I wear it because I have this ugly scar on the top of my head, and I don't want people to see it."

  


"Oh." Sora continues to observe Tai as Tai goes back to his work. As Sora continues to observe him, Tai was getting more nervous. However, he was train not to show any of his discomfort. They sat there for ten minutes with Sora looking at him and with him working with his work. His stomache finally broke the silence when it starts to growl. Sora laughs as Tai blushes.

  


"I guess you are hungry," said Sora. "Did you eat anything at all?"

  


"Err...yeah, I did." Tai reaches to his drawer and pulls it back. He took out a bag of cookies and puts it on his desk. "I was eatting these. Do you want some?"

  


"No!"

  


Tai looks up in shock when he heard Sora's reply. He looks at her and frown when he notice the sad look on her face. "What happen to cause Sora to say no in such a harsh manner? I thought that she loves cookies," Tai thinks to himself. "Why not," said Tai. "They taste really good."

  


Sora glares at him and quickly stood up. "I am not hungry that's all. I have to go now. Good night." As Sora turns to walk out of his office, Tai grabs her on her arms.

  


"I'm sorry," Tai whispers. "I don't meant to upset you. Good night." He let go of her arm and walk back to his desk. Sora walks out of his office and closes the door behind her. As she got into her car, she started to cry.

  


"Tai," she whispers and continues to cry some more.

  
  


_Night time at a park in Tokyo_

  


"Yeah, that's right. Go Veemon! Go show them who is the best noodle maker digimon in town."

  


The next thing that Davis knows is that he was somehow kick out of bed by Veemon as he starts trashing on their bed. "That's the last time I'm letting Veemon sleep with me," Davis grumbles as he tries to crawl back into bed. Unfortunately, in Veemon's dream, three new evil digimons appear and before Davis notice, he was flying out of his bed once more. "Veemon!!!!" Davis tries to wake Veemon up but before he can even touch him, Veemon headbunt him on the stomache and continues his attack on his invisible enemies. Davis was clutching on his stomache for a while and decided at that time it is not wise to try to wake up Veemon anymore. "I don't think I would get any sleep at all," Davis sigh and walks out of his van to take a stroll around the park.

  


He continues his walk around the park when he hears someone singing. He walks toward the direction of the sound and discovers Yolie singing softly near the water fountain. Her long purple hair was put down and flows down her back. The wind softly carries her voice as she continues on with her singing. Davis stands there frozen to his spot as he watches the moonlight shining on her. "She is so beautiful," thinks Davis as he continues to watch her sings. The next thing he knew, he was walking slowly toward her. "Her voice and her eyes. It have so much sadness in there."

  


Yolie was so lost in thought she didn't even notice that Davis have appear behind her and are now standing behind her. She finally realizes that he was there when he sat down beside her and wrap his arms around her shoulder. "An ememy," thinks Yolie as she jolted back to reality. She was about to counter attack him by throwing him over her shoulder when she notice the reflection in the water. "Davis? What is he doing over here," thinks Yolie as she continues to watch the reflection.

  


Davis softly puts his chin on her shoulder as he continues to hold her from the back. He looks down at the water reflection and notice that she was doing the same thing. "Don't," said Davis as he holds her. "Don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad."

  


"Davis," whisper Yolie as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

  


"Yolie," Davis murmurs as he pulls her tighter in his arms.

  


"What!" Yolie quickly stiffen from his hold and pulls away from him. Davis looks shock for a while and started to blush madly.

  


"I'm sorry, Joyce," said Davis as he stands up quickly. "I thought you were someone else. I am sorry for my behavior. I..."

  


Yolie stops his stuttering as she starts to laugh. "It's alright. No harm done."

  


"I have to go," said Davis as he started to escape from this embarrasing situation. "Good night."

  


"Good night," said Yolie as she watches Davis disappear from her sight. "Damn," Yolie thinks. "This is the second time I mess up today. First with Ken and now with Davis. I have to stop reacting so big whenever they say my name." She sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. "No wonder Washu doesn't let me infiltrate our enemy's base. Err...come to think of it, she doesn't let anyone infiltrate any of our enemy's bases."

  


As Yolie thinks of the events that happen today, Davis ran onto the van and slump down next to his bed. Veemon has finish thrashing around but Davis is not in the mood to risk being kick out of bed again. "What was I thinking of," thinks Davis as he recalls what happen at the water fountain. "What did I do?" He puts his head on his hands as he rock himself back and forth. After one minute had pass, he stood up and went to one of his dresser. He touches a hidden button on the side and out pops a hidden drawer. He took an ancient wooden box out and opens it. In this box, he puts all of the items that are important to him. He puts aside his D3 and the wedding band that Kari gave him on their wedding four years ago. He finally find what he was looking for and puts back all of the thing that he took out. "Yolie," thinks Davis as he holds the pair of glasses that her parents had given to him on her funeral.

  


_*Flashback*_

_"Veemon!!!! What do you think you are doing! Those are the goggles that Tai gave to me!"_

_It was the night before Yolie's departure to New York, and they were holding a party for her in Davis's house. Veemon have just barely throw up on Davis's goggles when he ate Davis's Digimon special. Davis is not too happy about the outcome of this situation._

_The rest of the Digimon is still on the floor clutching on their stomache except Patamon, who escape this fate because he had already ate before he came to this party. Veemon was so angry at Davis that he intentially ruin his goggles. The other digidestine were laughing their head off as Davis started to chase Veemon around._

_"Davis," Yolie said as she gaves him a warm smile. She lightly touches him on his shoulder to stop him._

_As like magic, Davis quits his rampage and was staring at Yolie. However, he stop staring when she lets him go and starts to talk to Kari. He sat down in shock when he ponder about the situation. "What happen," thinks Davis as he looks over at Yolie. He quickly blushes as she turns around and smiles back at him. "Yolie, she looks cute. How come I never thought about that? Hmh...I know why. We are always fighting and arguing." He could feel his heart beating so fast. "But when she touch me today...it feels so wierd. Why do I feel this way?"_

_When Yolie flew away that day, Davis felt a great saddness upon him. He never felt this way before and he don't know what it means. It was until two days later when he finally knows what it means._

_Ken was ringing on his doorbell frantically when Davis finally opens the door for him._

_"What's the matter, Ken? Come on. Sit down before you collapse."_

_When he finally settle Ken down on the sofa, he went and get him a glass of water. He sits there in silent as he watch Ken slowly clam down. "Yolie," Ken whispers._

_Davis could feel his heart tighten up. He don't know why but he felt a great sense of horror. "No," he said. "It can't be." But his thoughts were confirmed when Ken switch open the television and the news of the explosion of in New York appears on the screne. "Yolie," whispers Davis as he crawls up to the television screen and touches her name._

_As Ken continues to cry on his sofa, Davis slowly stood up and walked into his room. He lied down on his bed and rolled up in a ball. "My heart, it hurts so much," thinks Davis. Tears falls down from his eyes as he cry for the girl he cares about and the friends he have lost._

_*Flashback*_

  


"I didn't believe that she was gone," thinks Davis as he continues to hold her glasses. "I didn't believe until we saw her body." Tears start to drop down from his eyes as he holds the glasses close to his heart. "Yolie."

  
  


_Wei's House_

  


By the time they reach to Wei's house, TK had given up on trying to convince them to not come. They stood there for a while to make sure they got the right house. As they approach the house, they can hear the voice of Wei's father as he yells at his son.

  


TK froze as he hear a crash and a child crying out in pain. "Come on," TK urges as they ran up to the door. Cody was about to knock on the door but TK stops him. "Stand back!" With a high kick, TK broke through the door just in time to see Wei's father holding a bat as he tries to hit Wei, who is under the table.

  


Wei's father frozes in surprise as s TK, Kari, Cody, Armadillomon, and Gatomon scramble into the house. However, he quickly recovers and starts to advance on them. "What are you guys doing over here! Get out of my house right now." He swings the bat at TK (because he was standing in the front) but misses as TK side step to the left. With two quick moves, he punches the man on the stomache and knocks him unconcious with an uppercut.

  


Kari is already by Wei's side as she holds him while he was crying. Cody and Amadillomon are performing first aid to his wounds as Gatomon calls for the police. TK pulls the unconsious father to a corner and tied him up to prevent him from attacking if he wakes up. He walks toward Wei and helps Cody.

  


"Are you alright Wei," ask TK as he binds one of his wound. "I'm sorry that I came this late."

  


"How did you know," Wei stutter. He has just barely quit crying when Kari told him the danger is over.

  


"I saw your injury at school." TK softly touches the boy's head. "Why didn't you say anything to me, Wei? Don't you trust me?"

  


"It's not that. It's just that..." Wei looks at his father before he continues. "He said he will kill me if I tell anyone else." With that said, he starts to cry and Kari hold him tighter to her.

  


"Do you have anyone that you know that we can contact," asks Gatomon as she got off the phone. "We can call them for you."

  


"My mom," said Wei. "My momma left a week ago. She wanted to bring me with her but everytime she tries to get me, papa would find out and beat her up. Last time he almost kill her."

  


"Where is your mom," ask Kari. When Wei shakes in head, Kari asks him does he knows her phone number. Gatomon calls the number that Wei gave to her and is able to reach his mother. When his mother arrive to the scene, the police have already taken him to the hospital.

  


"Thank you," she said. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you have done." TK softly puts his hand on her shoulder.

  


"Just take care of him from now on," said TK. As Wei's mother went to the hospital, TK and the rest of them stay behind to talk to the police. Once they have given their evidence, they have to escape from the back in order to dodge the reporters.

  


"Ero," said Kari as Cody, Armadillomon, and TK drops Gatomon and her off at their apartment. "That was a very nice thing that you did back there."

  


"I couldn't have done it without you guys," he replies. "I guess I was wrong for not wanting you guys to come. Good night."

  
  


_Convention_

  


"And that is what our project is about," finish Matt as he close up his document. "Do any one of you have any question." Matt nodded as people starts to fires questions at him. Mimi on the other hand was cleaning up their presentation. After all of the questions have been answers, Matt settle down on his chair from exhaustion and wait for Mimi to join him.

  


"You've did a good job," said Mimi as she settle down next to him. "I am sorry that I didn't help you out on the questioning and answer session. Do you think the president will sponsor our project?" Before Matt can answer her question, another voice answer it for him.

  


"Definitely. It was Prodigious."

  


"Izzy," said Matt as he turns around to greet his old friend. "I didn't know you would be here in this conference."

  


"I am here to show the president some of my new computer technology to the president," said Izzy. He turns to Mimi and shakes her hand. "I'm afraid we have not introduce, my name is..."

  


"I've heard a lot about you," said Mimi with a smile. "It is my pleasure to meet you. My name is Masaki Micky."

  


"I've heard about you too," said Izzy. When Mimi raises an eyebrow, he laughs. "I heard that you are the student of Washu."

  


"So you have heard of her," said Mimi carefully.

  


"Yeah, I have Miss. Masaki. I heard that she built her name into the science world within one year. However, after one year, she disappear. It have been over twelve years since we last heard of her."

  


"Oh," said Mimi as she sigh in relief. "If you don't mind, do you mind it if I call you Izzy and you call me Micky. I feel more comfortable that way."

  


"It is fine with me," said Izzy.

  


"In case you haven't notice, which I can prove you have, you have forgotten to acknowledge my existence over here."

  


Mimi and Matt look downward in surprise while Izzy blushes in shame. Tentomon was standing all the time and none of them have notice him. They all quickly apoligize and introduction was made between Tentomon and Mimi.

  


"Hey Matt," said Jun as she runs up to them. "I'm glad that you are here too, Izzy. The president want to see you guys as soon as possible."

  


"Thanks Jun," said Matt as they walk off with her to the president's office.

  


It was after the conference and Matt was driving Mimi home. Izzy and Tentomon have promise to visit them at their work place tomorrow.

  


"It's it great," ask Matt for the third time in a row. "Izzy got his new technology approve for the market and the president is willing to sponsor our project. What more can we ask for."

  


"Yeah, it's great," said Mimi.

  


"So where do you want to go celebrate?"

  


"I want to go home."

  


"Come on, Micky. This is a real accomplishment. Don't you want to go somewhere and have a little bit fun?"

  


"No, I don't. I just want to go home."

  


"You know what? That does it." Matt takes his eyes off the road just long enough to give Mimi a glare. "I don't know what is the matter with you but normal people don't act like this. What is going on?"

  


"What do you mean normal people don't act like this way," ask Mimi calmly. "There is nothing wrong with the way I am acting."

  


"Of course there is! Why are you trying to isolate yourself? Why don't you loosen up a little bit? It's like you have no life at all."

  


"There is nothing wrong with me, and I am perfectly happy just like this. You are the one that have a problem." Mimi clutches on the car door as Matt short cut a car. "You are driving so wreakless. I think you should slow down before anyone gets hurt."

  


"I am driving like this because I am so fustrated with you." Matt slams on the brake as he stops on a red light. He turns to Mimi in anger. "Why are you acting like this? Why? You can tell me because I kind of know what you feel. I was like you before." When Mimi didn't answer, he pulls her on her shoulders and force her to face him. "Tell me, Micky! Tell me why?" Mimi looks him in the face and for the first time, Matt saw the bitterness in her eyes. "Tell me," he whispers. "Let me understand you."

  


"Do you really know how I feel," said Mimi softly. "Do you really know what I been through?" Matt releases his grip on her as he slump back on his seat. "You don't know anything at all. You think you know how I am suppose to act and how I am suppose to feel, but how much do you actually know about me?" Mimi turns her head away from him and saddly looks outside the window. "It doesn't matter because I didn't expect you to understand me. I don't expect anyone to understand me."

  


If Mimi have turn to look at Matt right now, she would have seen him shaking violently in his chair. "You don't know me at all," thinks Matt as he recall the same conversation he had ten years ago.

  


_*Flashback*_

_"Sora and I are getting marry next year," said Matt as he hold Sora in his arms._

_The rest of the digidestines (if you want to be specific, I mean the main digidestine in Japan, not including the rest of the new childrens that were given a digimon in the last few episode in season 2) were shock for a while but they quickly recover and starts to congratulate them. Tai hits Matt softly on the arms and give Sora a quick hug. TK and Kari both gives them a hug and gives their blessing._

_"So that was the big announcement," said Yolie as she gave Sora a quick hug. "That sure comes as a surprise."_

_"Yeah," said Izzy. "However, it would have been better if all of the digidestine where here."_

_"Oh, Joe already knows about it," said Sora as she and Matt sits back down. "Well, Mimi, I wasn't able to reach her. She have been busy for these past two week. I wonder what she is up to."_

_"Nothing big," said Mimi as she appears behind them. "I was just coming back down here to say hi. Glad I made it in time to hear your guys announcement. Congratulation."_

_"Mimi!" They were all shouted at the same time. Tai quickly made an empty seat for her as they settle down for their reunion._

_Three days have pass since Matt and Sora have announced their engagement. It was a rainy day on that specific afternoon and Matt and Gabumon have just barely finish their grocery shopping. As they walk through the park, Matt notice a silent figure standing near the lake. "She looks familiar," thinks Matt as he walks up to her. "It's Mimi!" He and Gabumon quickly runs up to her and shield her from the rain. "What are you doing out here in the cold," ask Matt as he stands next to her._

_"Oh hi, Matt," said Mimi softly. "Hi Gabumon."_

_"What are you doing out in the rain," Matt ask again. "You could catch a cold."_

_"I'm fine," said Mimi as she smiles at him. "I was just thinking, that's all."_

_Although Mimi was smiling at him, Matt could see the sadness in her eyes. "What is the matter, Mimi? Tell me about it, I want to help you."_

_"There is nothing wrong with me. I am fine." She smiles and pat Gabumon on his head. "I have to go, goodbye."_

_"Wait," said Matt as he grabs her hand. "Don't go. I know that something is wrong with you but why are you denying it."_

_"I am not denying anything," said Mimi._

_"Yes, you are. You never acted like this before. I saw how you feel when I look into your eyes. I know that feeling is sadness because I use to have that feeling too. I want to help you Mimi. Let me help you."_

_"Then how am I suppose to act?" Matt looks startled. Mimi waited for his answer but when Matt wasn't able to produce one, she gave him a sad smile. "You said I never acted like this way, but yet you cannot tell me how I am suppose to act. How can you be sure that what you see in me is true or not? How can you be sure that you know what I feel?" Matt continues to stare at her as she brushes her wet hair from her eye. "You don't know me as much as you thought you knew me. You don't know me at all. You don't know how I feel or what I think." She turns her back to him and starts to walk off to the rain. "You don't understand me at all. But it doesn't matter. I never expect you to understand me. Goodbye, Matt."_

_Matt never did see her again after that incident._

  


_*Flashback*_

  


"Matt. Matt!" Matt jolted back to reality when Mimi shook him on his shoulder. The cars behind him was blaring their horn becuase the traffic light has turn green. Matt speed up his car and drove off in silent. Mimi was about to ask him if he was alright but she didn't when she saw how stern Matt looked. When they reach to her house, Matt didn't even bother walking her to her door. Instead, he drove off once Mimi got off his car.

  


"I'm sorry, Matt," thinks Mimi as she walks up to her door. "But that's the way things got to be."

  


Matt didn't recall how he got back home safely but somehow he did. When he walks into the door, Gabumon could sense something is wrong with him but before he can ask Matt any question about it, Matt has close his bedroom door behind him.

  


"Mimi," Matt thinks as he laid on top of his bed. "Micky." He groans as he recall what they said to him. "They are right. How can I be sure that I know what they feel? How much do I know about them? How much do I actually care?" He sigh as he looks up toward the ceiling. "I don't even know what to feel or how to act."

  


He closes his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Micky, you look so much like Mimi. Why won't you tell me your problem?" He sat up in anger. "How can I know that your parents have just pass away, Mimi? Why didn't you tell me that they died in a car accident two months ago? How can I help you if you don't tell me anything?" He slowly craddle his head in the palms of his hands. "But I was too much of a coward. I couldn't have done anything even if I known."

  


Matt starts to laugh when he notice tears falling down from his eyes. "I never cried for you before, Mimi. I didn't even went to your funeral. I tried to avoid everything that can remind me of you. And...I was too much of a coward to admit that I miss you."

  
  


_Galaxy Police Spaceship_

  


"Mihoshi!!!! Wake up!"

  


A woman with long blond hair tied up in a pony tail was sleeping on the deck when she was awaken by a scream from her partner. Mihoshi rubs her eyes and yawns as stretches herself. "Oh good morning, Kiyone," she said as she addresses her partner with a smile. "Why are you up so early?"

  


"Mihoshi! You were suppose to stay up and watch for our enemies last night. Why were you sleeping?"

  


"I was sleepy." Her eyes starts to flood with tears. "Oh don't get mad at me, Kiyone," Mihoshi wail. "I am sorry! Please don't leave me!" She throws her arms around Kiyone's waist and starts to cry.

  


"Ugh!!!! Mihoshi, let go of me!" She tries to pull away from her but was unsucessful. Kiyone sighs and gives up as Mihoshi continues to hold on to her. "Why do this always happens," Kiyone thinks as she brushes her long blue hair away from her face. Usually, her hair was hold back by a headband (made out of cloth) but yesterday, Mihoshi accidentally use it as a fuel for their fire. She frowns as she recalls that incident. "With Mihoshi, everything is a catastrophe. If her grandfather was not the head commander of the Galaxy Police, she would be kicked out already. And I wouldn't be stuck here with her and losing all of my promotions. That's what you get..."

  


Her thoughts were interupted when their ship was rocked out of course by four speeding object. Kiyone was thrown off her feet and went sailing to the back of the ship with Mihoshi holding on to her.

  


"What was that," ask Mihoshi in fear.

  


"I would try to answer your question if you would get off of me," said Kiyone as Mihoshi sat on top of her. Mihoshi quickly scramble back up to her feet and quickly follows Kiyone as she ran back up to the deck. "Comets," said Kiyone. "They are just comets."

  


Mihoshi gives a sigh of relief but Kiyone was as tense as ever. "These comets," Kiyone thinks. "There is something wrong with them." She hits a button the spaceship main computer and told it zoom in on the four comets. What she saw helps confirms her suspicion.

  


"Mihoshi! Contact Washu at once."

  
  


_Masaki Shrine (inside Washu's Laboratory)_

  


"Pepper breath!"

  


Agumon happily sat down to finish the last cookie as Palmon, Patamon, and Hawkmon glare at him.

  


"That was a cheep shot," said Hawkmon. "I wanted the last cookie."

  


"Then try to win next time," said Agumon as he pop the remaining cookie in his mouth. He smiles at them and was about to apoligize to Palmon for burning her head, when he suddenly felt a sense of danger. "Tai," said Agumon. "Can you guys feel it?" The rest of the digimon nodded their head.

  


Just then, the light on Washu's computer started to flash and the image of Kiyone can be seen on the screen. "Where is Washu," ask Kiyone.

  


"I'm over here," said Washu as she runs toward the computer. "Report."

  


"They are coming. Direction: Japan. Numbers: Four."

  


"They haven't hit the atmosphere yet," said Washu as she quickly types in her computer. "My computer would have sense it if they did." She gave Kiyone a sheepish grin when her computer starts to give out a loud alarm. "Err...now they hit the atmosphere. Agumon! Call Hasuma at once."

  


"Right!" With that said, Agumon ran out of Washu's lab to look for Hasuma. A minute have past when he comes running in with four people.

  


"Washu, what is the status," Hasuma ask.

  


"Just as I predicted, they are heading toward Tai and the others. They are taking the bait."

  


"Then what are we waiting for," said Hasuma. "Palmon, you will come with me." Her long black hair swishes behind her as she turns to address a man with short black hair. "Ryu, you will take Agumon. Kenji, you will take Patamon." Kenji nods his head as he ran his fingers through his short green hair. "And Elly, you will take Hawkmon with you, do you understand?" Elly nodded her head as she ties her long blond hair behind her. "Alright. Washu do you have their location?"

  


"Yes, but neither one of you have been to these places before. Therefore, you guys cannot teleport over there."

  


"Then I guess we would have to fly," said Hasuma as she gather Palmon into her arms. "We would keep in contact with these communicator. Wish us good luck."

  


"Do each of you have a crystal?" When they all nodded their head, Washu smiles back at them. "Then good luck." When they all left, Washu sets back on her chair and scratches her head. "I am suppose to do something but what was it," she wonders to herself. She shrugs her shoulder after a few second and declare it is probably nothing important since her brilliant mind didn't even bother to remember it.

  
  


_Parking lot in Odaiba Elementary School_

  


"So how are you feeling Wei?"

  


Kari, Gatomon, Cody, and Armadillomon have just barely got out of their car when Kari decided give Wei (he is still in the hospital) a call. She smiles when she heard that Wei is doing fine and that his mother have stay by his side throughout the night. What surprise her was that Wei also told her that Ero have went back to the hospital late that night to see how he was doing.

  


"Yeah, that was really nice of Mr. Masaki. Do you know what he told me?"

  


"No," laughs Kari. "What did he told you?"

  


"He told me that whenever he was in a tough situation, he would always remember something that someone once told him. Do you know what it is, Miss. Kamiya?"

  


"No, I don't," said Kari as she motion for Cody, Armadillomon, and Gatomon to come closer. "Why don't you tell me, Gatomon, Mr. Hida, and Armadillomon what it is. Do you remember who is Mr. Hida and Armadillomon?"

  


"Yeah, I remember. Mr. Hida was the wierd looking animal and Armadillomon is the man who owns it." Kari and Gatomon tries not to laugh out loud as Cody and Armadillomon cringes as they recall how Kari intentionally introduce them with the wrong name. However, when Wei told them what TK have said to him, they all froze. "Oh yeah, Mr. Masaki told me that once there was a friend of his that help him out when he was in a tough situation. At that time, he thought that he was doom but his friend told him to never lose the light inside his heart."

  


"The light inside your heart," Kari whispers.

  


"Yeah, and do you know what is the light that is in your heart?" When he receive no answer, he starts to laugh. "The light inside our heart is hope. Mr. Masaki said that his friend told him that as long as we have hope, things will turn out alright. He said that he believe it would because it happens to him before."

  


"Wei," said Kari as she stares out in space. "I have to go now. I will talk to you later. Bye." With that said, she hangs up on him. Cody, Gatomon, and Armadillomon stood there in shock as they go though, in their mind, what Wei have told them. "It's TK," said Kari. "It's got to be TK."

  


"It can't be," said Cody. "We saw his body. He is dead. It is just a coincidence."

  


"No, it got to be him," said Kari. "I can feel it."

  


"Kari, I hate to say it but Cody is right," said Gatomon. "He is dead."

  


"I want to think that he is alive too but I can't lie to myself," said Cody.

  


But Kari didn't heard him because she was too busy watching TK getting out of his car. "TK!!!" Kari start so run up to him as TK turns around to look at her. Gatomon, Cody, and Armadillomon runs after her.

  


"What the..." TK never did finish his sentence because Kari have thrown herself on him. When Cody, Armadillomon, and Gatomon reach them, TK's car explodes and engulfs them in a ball of flame.

  


"Delightful," said a man as he hovers over the explosion. "So simple. And Xen said that it would be tough. Hahaha....nothing stands in the way of Kato."

  


"Sorry to disappoint you."

  


"What!" Before he knows it, Kato was knock off the sky from his back by an energy ball.

  
  


_A Park in Tokyo_

  


"Uhmm...Joyce," Davis stutters. "About last night...err...I am sorry about it." He looks at the mirror and hit himself on his head. "That was lame."

  


"What was lame?"

  


"What!" Davis jumps up in surprise. He turns around to discover Ken and Wormon is leaning into his window and smiling back at him. "Ken! Wormon! What are you guys doing over here so early?"

  


"Actually, Wormon and I are taking our morning jog," Ken replies. "Now don't dodge my question. What was lame?"

  


"What!! What do you mean by that? I don't know what you are talking about." Davis quickly closes his window and runs outside to meet Ken. "Come on, let's go jog together," said Davis as he tries to change the subject. However, Ken was not going to let him off that easily.

  


"But I am more interested in the things that you were saying. Hmmm...I remember you said something that have to do with Joyce and that you are sorry about something." He smiles as Davis starts to turn red in embarrassment. "What did you do? Hmm? Come on and tell me," he tease.

  


"Tell you what," ask Veemon as he and Yolie is walking up to them. "What is going on?" Before Davis was able to clamp his hand on Ken's mouth, Ken told Veemon that Davis was hiding something from them. "Davis," said Veemon with tears in his eyes. "You never kept anything from me. Aren't you going to tell me?" Davis groan as Veemon continues to give him a puppy dog eyes impression. However, all these teasing came to a halt when it was interupted by Yolie.

  


"Something is wrong," said Yolie. There was something in her voice that cause them all to tense up. "I can feel it." Her eyes widden as she realize what it is and before they knew it, they were all push to the ground. "Duck," she screams as a energy ball flew right past their head and hits the tree behind them. The tree explodes and is quickly engulfed in flame.

  


"What was that," ask Davis as he watch the tree burns to the ground.

  


"Actually, the correct question would be, who is she," ask Wormon. A woman with short white hair is floating in the air with an energy ball bouncing in her hand.

  


"Damn you Washu," thinks Yolie as she stands up to face Rita in a battle.

  
  


_An Aerospace building in Japan_

  


"Matt, it is really nice of you to give me a tour of your building," said Izzy. "But do we really have to go this early?"

  


"Come on Izzy. It is not that early. It is already 7:00."

  


"Try explaining that to the judge," Izzy mumbles as he points his finger to the back of the car. Tentomon and Gabumon are snoring soundly in the backseat of the car.

  


"You guys would just have to learn to wake up earlier," said Matt as he pulls into the parking structure.

  


"Then what about Gabumon? He goes to work with you and he is still snoring."

  


"Hey, don't put the blame on me," Gabumon grumbles as he wakes up from his nap. "Our building don't open until 9:00." He growls as he realize Tentomon is using him as a mattress. "Hey, Tentomon! Get off of me!" Tentomon quickly jolted from his sleep and quickly got off of Gabumon's back.

  


"Then why are we here so early," ask Izzy.

  


"Just be quiet and get out of the car," Matt grumbles as he slams his car door. Izzy and the digimons all notice that Matt was in a foul mood and it is not wise to bother him right now. They all walk in silence as they head for the building. Matt suddently stops walking when he notice Mimi approaching them. When she notice them, she hesitated for a second before she continues to advance toward them.

  


"Good morning," said Mimi. "What are you guys doing over here so early in the morning?"

  


"I was just going to show them the building," said Matt without looking at her. Mimi nodded her head and proceed toward the building with Matt following close behind her. Izzy, Gabumon, and Tentomon each share a questioning glance before they follow them. When they reach to the building, Mimi suddenly sense something is wrong. As she stood there pondering what was wrong, Matt took out his ID and head for the ID scanner.

  


"An enemy," Mimi thinks as she recognize the aura. "I can feel it, but where?" She looks around but something reflecting from the glass door of the building caught her eyes. Her eyes widden when she recognize the yellow glow coming from around the bush. She quickly turns around and forms a blue energy ball from her hand. "Everybody, Duck," she screams as she throws her energy ball toward the yellow energy ball that was heading toward them. The explosion from the two energy balls as they clashes with each other send Matt, Izzy, Gabumon, and Tentomon flying back a feet.

  


"What is going on and..." Matt didn't bother to finish because once the smoke clears he could clearly see Mimi standing there with an blue energy ball in her hand and a lady dress in a fighting clothes.

  


"Let's start this party," said Dian as she ready another energy ball.

  
  


_A place near Tai's apartment_

  


"Sora, why are we here? Are we here to see Joe?"

  


"No, Biyomon," said Sora as she gets out of her car. "This is where Theo lives. I have something important that I want to talk to him about."

  


"Why can't you just wait until we go back to store?"

  


"Because I need to apoligize to him," Sora finally admitted. "I kind of lost my temper with him last night." When Biyomon gave her a wierd look, Sora sigh. "He asked me did I want any cookie and well, I just..." Biyomon puts her wind on her shoulder and nods her head in understanding. "Thanks Biyomon. I just want to apoligize to him and maybe treat him to a breakfast or something."

  


"Aww Sora, that is really nice of you. How do you know that I am starving?"

  


Sora and Biyomon turns their head to find Gomamon standing behind her. Behind him stood Joe and his wife, Miko. "Hey, ya guys. What are you guys doing up so early?"

  


"Well, if you logically analyze our atire," said Joe. "You would have know that we are taking our morning stroll."

  


"Yeah, and since you were standing here, we were planing to say hello," said Gomamon. "However, you two were too busy with your conversation to notice us." Sora and Biyomon gave him a sorry look so he decides to push to his advantage. "Why don't you guys make it up by treating us to breakfast too?" He quickly regrets his words when Biyomon pecks him on his head. "I'll take that as a no...AHHHH," screams Gomamon as he dodges Biyomon's attack.

  


"I guess that's what he gets for trying to trick you guys for a meal," laughs Miko as they watch the two digimon chasing each other. "So who is the lucky guy you were talking about?"

  


"Well, it is not what you think," Sora protests as she blushes at the thought. She turns her head just in time to see Tai coming out of his apartment. She stands there to wait for him when she notice a yellow flying object heading straight at him. "Theo! Watch out!," she screams as she runs toward him. However she froze in her track when she saw what happen.

  


Tai knew the energy ball is heading toward his direction but he decided to ignore it until he heard Sora's voice. He quickly looks up to see Sora running up to him. "Damn," he thinks as he quickly raise up his hand and formulated an energy shield around him. The energy ball dissipated when it touch his shield. Tai turns his glance upward but he saw nothing. He then turns his glance back at Sora and starts to walk quickly toward her. "What is she doing over here? I thought Washu is going to warn us," thinks Tai as he approaches her.

  


"Theo," Sora whispers as Tai approach her. He grabs her arm and drags her back to her car.

  


"What are you doing over here," Tai hisses. "Never mind, go!" He pushes her into the car and starts to push Joe and Miko into the car when another energy ball starts to fly toward their direction. However this time, it was aiming for the car. Tai quickly activated the energy shield from the watch that Washu have gave to him. A shield is form around the car and prevents the energy ball from hitting them.

  


"Come out Xen," said Tai. "I know you are here. I can feel your aura."

  


"Hahahahaha," Xen laughs as he appears before them. "Theo? Your name? It is even more pathetic than your real name." He looks at Sora, Joe, Miko, Biyomon, and Tentomon and gave them each a crooked smile. "Are these your so call human friends?"

  


"Stay here," Tai whispers to them. "The shield would protect you." Before they can ask any question, Tai steps outside of the barrier. Sora and the other watches in astonishment as Tai phases into his battle suit.

  


"Tai," Sora whispers as she recognizes his spiky brown hair he have been hiding under his cap.

  


"I have been waiting for you," said Tai as he draws his sword. "You fall for our plan quite nicely."

  


"Your plan," Xen ask in confusment. "I don't know what you are talking about."

  


"Of course not." Tai stands there with his sword ready. "Shall we begin?"

  
  


_Odaiba Elementary School's Parking lot_

  


"Something is wrong over here," TK thinks as he parks his car. When he got out of his car, he is upset to find Kari, Gatomon, Cody, and Armadillomon runing up to him. As Kari throw her arms around him, he could feel the aura of the enemy close by. "Not now," TK hopes as Cody and the other two digimon reaches his side. He have only just barely form an energy shield when his car explodes.

  


Cody, Armadillomon, Kari, and Gatomon quickly duck as they saw the car exploded. For a moment they thought they were dead until they heard someone calling out to them. The open their eyes to find them protected in a energy sphere. "What the," Cody looks around in confusement as he notice that none of them were hurt in the explosion. "What is going on?"

  


"You guys," said TK as he continues to protect them. "I cannot hold on to this energy shield forever. I need you guys to grab hold of me, and I will teleport you guys into safety." When they gave him a bewilder look, TK groans. "We don't have time for this. Get a move on it! Just trust me, okay?" With that said, Kari quickly puts her arms around him and the rest of them follow.

  


At first Kari could still see the fire burning around her but in a flash the fire was gone. She releases TK and looks at her surrounding. It took her a few second to finally realizes that TK have teleported them approximately fourteen feet away from the accident. She gasps as she watches a figure floating on top of the burning car.

  


"Stay here," TK commands as he quickly takes off his watch. He quickly activates the energy shield from the watch and settle it beside them. "You will be safe as long as you stay here." Before Kari can ask him what is he going to do, TK steps outside the energy barrier and phases into his battle suit. He opens his palm of his hand and closes his eyes. When a blue energy ball appears on his hand, TK smile and addresses his enemy.

  


"Sorry to dissapoint you," he said as he aim his energy ball right at Kato. Before Kato could react, the energy ball have already blasted him off the sky and into the fire. TK quickly draws his sword and was ready for battle when he saw Kato approaching from the fire.

  


"That was a dirty trick," Kato growls as he approaches TK. He formulate an yellow energy ball in his hand but instead of throwing it, he clasps his hand around it and formulates it into a sword. "But it takes more than that to kill me." He yells as he charges at TK.

  


Kari, Cody, Gatomon, and Armadillomon watches in fear as TK and Kato swing their sword at each other. TK blocks one of Kato's swings as he dealts a few blows back at him.

  


"He's strong," TK thinks as Kato blocks another one of his blow. "But not strong enough." He quickly switches his sword to his right hand as Kato dealts a blow to his head. As TK swings his sword to the right to block the attack, he begins to generate a yellow energy ball in his left hand. As his right hand blocks Kato's attack, his left hand blasts the energy ball right at Kato's chest and sent him flying a few feets away.

  


"I guess that ends our battle," said TK as Kato lies on the floor unconscious. He turns his back to Kato and starts to walk to Kari and the others. Unknowingly, Kato was faking unconsious and was about to attack TK from the back when something hits him and knock him out cold (this time for real).

  


"Hand of Fate!"

  


TK turns around just in time to find Angemon knocking Kato unconscious. "Angemon," TK said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

  


"TK," said Angemon as he quickly digivolve back to Patamon. "Aren't you glad that I arrive just in time."

  


"Of course I am, Patamon." He hugs him and smiles at him. However, he quickly frown when he realizes what this means. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

  


"For your first question," said Kenji as he approaches Kari, Cody, Armadillomon, and Gatomon. "We flew here. And as for your second question, we came here because we know you were going to be in danger." He steps into the shield and deactivates it. "Hmmm...I think we better call Kiyone and Mihoshi to clean up this mess." He gestures toward the burning car and the crowd that have gather around.

  


"TK," said Kari as she walks up to him. He looks at her and hesitates before he hugs her. "There is no use to pretend any longer," said TK as he holds on to her. "But first, I need to speak to Washu."

  
  


_A Park in Tokyo_

  


"What do you think you are doing," Davis yells. "You would have kill us you crazy woman."

  


"That was the point," said Rita as she floats down to the ground. "So, are you ready for a battle?" She looks at Yolie and gave her an evil grin.

  


Davis, Ken, Wormon, and Veemon gave a surprise look as they realize that Rita is addressing Yolie. "Hey, witch," said Davis. "If you want a battle, battle me instead of her."

  


"Davis," Yolie hisses at him and pushes him behind her. She quickly activates the energy shield from Washu's watch (just in time to block the energy ball that Rita have fired at Davis) and phases into her battle suit.

  


"What the," Veemon stutter. "Is she a digimon too because I swear she just digivolve?"

  


"Stay inside this shield," said Yolie as she steps outside to meet Rita. Least to say, Rita is furious. If Yolie haven't activates the shield that quickly, Davis would have been toast.

  


"A WITCH!!!! HOW CAN YOU CALL SUCH A BEAUTIFUL LADY A WITCH!!" She blasts another energy ball at Davis and gave a fustrated scream as it disappears when it hits the shield. "Come out here and fight me you coward."

  


"Oh yeah, who said I was a coward," said Davis. "I will fight you. Come on Veemon, let's show them what we are made of. Oh yeah, I was wrong. You aren't a witch. You are an old hag." He sticks his tongue out at her while Veemon starts to say his prayer.

  


"No!" Yolie steps in front of the shield to face Rita. "Your fight is with me. Not with them. I am the one that you want." Yolie quickly draws her rod and stands in a fighting position. "Davis, if you step out of that barrier, I swear I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Davis nods his head and sank down on the floor.

  


"Our fight can wait," said Rita as she charges toward Yolie with her sword. "It is him I want. Out of my way!"

  


Yolie blocks her sword with her rod and pushes Rita away from her. "Go through me and you shall have him," said Yolie as she swing her rod at Rita's side.

  


As they continues their fight, Ken, Wormon, and Veemon are trying to shut Davis's mouth because his insults seem to make Rita stronger and madder. Yolie blocks two of Rita swings and delivers a roundhouse kick to Rita's stomache. That manages to stops her attack and send her to the defense mode as Yolie starts to swing her rod at her. When Yolie aim for Rita's head, she ducks and kicks Yolie on her feet causing her to lose her balance. Rita quickly stood up and swings her sword down at Yolie. She manages to roll away from the sword and uses her rod to knock Rita off her feet.

  


"You're mine," said Yolie as she throws an energy ball right at Rita.

  


"Not if I can help it," said Rita as she quickly form an energy shield to block that attack. "Our fight is just getting interesting." She charges at Yolie again but Yolie manages to step aside. She swings her rod at Rita and hits her on the head as she rushes past her. Rita slumps down on the floor as she was knock out.

  


"Good going," said Elly as she and Hawkmon watches her fight on top of a tree. "For a while you got us worry." She jumps off the tree along with Hawkmon. Hawkmon flies into Yolie's arms as Elly walks up to Rita. "Now to finish this," she said as she takes out a crystal. The crystal floats out of her hand and hovers on top of Rita's body. The crystal starts to glow as it absorbs all of Rita's power. When it was done, it flies back to Elly's hand, and she stores it in a safe place. "Now she will be just like a normal human."

  


"You guys were here all the time and you guys didn't help me," Yolie ask as she gave Hawkmon a glare.

  


"Actually, we just arrive but Elly just said that to rally you up, Yolie," said Hawkmon as he gave Yolie a cute smile. "However, I have to congratulate you on your accomplishment."

  


"But enough of this reunion," said Elly. "What are these guys doing over here?" She points at Davis, Ken, Wormon, and Veemon as they stood within the barrier.

  


Ken, Davis, Veemon, and Wormon were staring at Yolie and disbelieving what they were seeing. "Yolie," thinks Davis. "I must be dreaming. It can't be." He slumps down on the floor as he continues to stare at her.

  


Elly quickly runs up to them and deactivate the barrier. "You guys alright," ask Elly as she looks at them. "They look like they are going to collapse or something." She waves her hand in front of them but she didn't get any response. "What's the matter with you guys? Seeing a ghost or something?"

  


Veemon laughs nervously. "Yeah, it can't be. Hehehe. Yolie is dead. We saw her body." Elly gave them an alarming look. "She is Joyce, right?" He looks at Ken, Davis, and Wormon but none of them gives him a response. "We must have heard it wrong."

  


"Darn it," said Elly as the information sinks in. "They aren't suppose to be here! What the heck happen?"

  


"That's what I am planning to find out," said Yolie as she walks up to them and grabs her watch. "And Washu better have a good explanation for this."

  
  


_Aerospace Building in Japan (Alright, the one that Matt works in)_

  


"Stand back," said Mimi as she grabs her watch and activates the energy shield (I know it is getting kind of old). She quickly phase into her battle suit and walks out of the barrier. "Stay in there you guys." She quickly throws her energy ball at Dian and draws out her rod. Dian counter attacks by blasting two energy ball at her direction. One hits the one that Mimi threw and exploded. The other one went straights toward Mimi but misses her as she teleported out of the way.

  


Mimi appears from Dian back and swing her rod at her. Dian manages to teleports away and blasts an energy ball at Mimi's direction as she appears at her right. Mimi blocks the attack with a shield as they face each other off.

  


"There is no use teleporting," said Dian as she hovers in the air. "We can feel each other's aura, therefore, we know where each other will appears. Why not just have a real battle."

  


"I have no problem with that," said Mimi as Dian floats down from the air and draws out her sword.

  


"Let's party," said Dian as she dashes up to Mimi. She swings her sword at Mimi but was easily parry by Mimi. As they continues to dealt blows to each other, Matt and Gabumon was thinking a way to help Mimi out, whereas, Izzy and Tentomon is busy analysing Mimi's watch.

  


"Gabumon," said Matt. "Digivolve." Gabumon nods his head and digivolves.

  


"AHHHHHH!!!!!" They all screams because when Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon, he basically took up the whole space inside the barrier.

  


"Garurumon," scream Izzy. "Get off of me and my computer. You are squashing it!"

  


"Dedigivolve," scream Matt as he is smash against the barrier's wall. "Dedigivolve."

  


"Alright," said Garurumon as he quickly dedigivolve back to Gabumon. They all sigh. "I guess we have to think of another plan," said Gabumon.

  


Mimi have just barely block a head on attack by Dian. She forms an energy ball and blasts Dian away with it. Dian is blasts up into the sky but she quickly recovers. She hovers over the air and looks at Mimi.

  


"She's good," thinks Dian as she clutches her shoulder. "But I won't let you win," screams Dian as she throws some poison daggers in Mimi's direction. Mimi quickly deflects them with her rods and forms another blue energy ball. She throws the energy ball at Dian's direction. Dian is about to dodge the attack when something wraps around her enabling her from moving.

  


"Poison Ivy," said Palmon as she and Hasuma flies toward Mimi. Hasuma holds Palmon with one arms and forms a blue energy ball with her other hand. Dian screams as the two energy ball hits her and knocks her to the ground.

  


"Mimi," Palmon screams as she and Hasuma approaches her. Hasuma settles down on the floor and releases Palmon.

  


"Palmon," said Mimi as she gather Palmon in her arms. She happily swings her around before she remembers where she was.

  


"Mimi," said Matt in a stunned voice. "She is alive?"

  


"Who are they," ask Hasuma as she walks up to them. She quickly deactivates the shield and smiles at them. "You guys are free now," said Hasuma as she turns to look at Mimi. "Come on. Let's go."

  


Mimi turns to leave but Matt stops her. "Mimi," he screams as he runs up to her. He grabs her on her shoulders and turns her around. "You are not going to walk out on me again. Now answer me, why?"

  


Hasuma looks at them both and quickly gets the picture. "We need to call Washu at once." She went up to Izzy and grabs the watch away from his hand. "Wait, I almost forgot." She takes out a crystal and approaches Dian. "Mimi, you contact Washu, and I will take care of Dian."

  


"I'm sorry, Matt," said Mimi softly. "I will explain it to you if I could." She softly pushes Matt's arms away and takes the watch from Hasuma "Washu, you are dead," Mimi says in a harsh tone as Washu's halographic image appears before her.

  
  


_Near Tai's apartment_

  


Sora, Joe, Miko, Gomamon, and Biyomon watches as Tai and Xen clashes with each other. Tai flies up into the sky to dodge Xen's energy balls.

  


"Coward," said Xen as he continues to fire his energy balls. "Running away from a fight."

  


"Not at all," said Tai as he flies straight toward Xen. He brings his sword down on Xen's head but Xen blocks his attack with his sword. Xen grinds his teeths from the impact and counterattack with a energy ball. Tai dodges it and swings his sword to Xen's right. Xen manages to block it but to his surprise, his sword broke from the impact.

  


"He's too strong," thinks Xen as he dodges Tai's next attack. "Impossible," he screams as he throws an energy ball at Tai, who easily deflected it.

  


"You lost," said Tai. "You can't win against us all."

  


Xen turns around to find Agumon and Ryu standing behind him. "Hahahahaha," Xen laughs as he realizes his predicament. "I've lost this time but you won't be so lucky next time." With that said, he teleports away from them.

  


"Tai," said Agumon as he runs into his friend's arm. "Did you put the tracer on him?"

  


"You bet," he said laughing.

  


"Then we better contact Washu right now," said Ryu. "I think we have a problem in our hand." He turns around and points his finger at Sora, Joe, Miko, Gatomon, and Biyomon.

  


Tai frowns and quickly walk up to them. Sora and the others stares at him as he approaches them. He quickly deactivates the barrier and grabs his watch. "Tai," said Sora as she touches his hand. Tai looks at her as she raises up to face him. "You idiot!" She slaps him and hits him on his chest. "How could you do this to us?" She starts to cry and throws her arms around him. Tai softly holds her as she cries on his shoulder.

  


"I think it is time we get an explanation," said Joe as he glares at Tai.

  


"I'm sorry," said Tai as he pulls Sora away from him. "I need to clear up something before I can tell you anything." With that said, he contacts Washu from his watch.

  
  


_Washu's Laboratory_

  


Washu is relaxing on her chair when four lights starts to blink from her computer. "Ahhh," she said. "I guess they finish their task." She hits the communicator button to talk to them. She was almost deaf when they all starts to yell at her.

  


"WASHU!!!!"

  


Washu tries to understand what they were saying, however, she is having a hard time hearing all of them at once. "Hold on," said Washu. "I don't understand what you guys are saying. Let me put you guys all in one screen." She quickly press a button and in each of their communicator screen, they can see each other. "Okay, now can one of you tell me what is going on?"

  


"Damn it, Washu. I thought you were suppose to give us a warning before the enemies appear so that we can teleport to a safer place. What happen," Yolie asks as she paces back and forth.

  


"Oh yeah," Washu thinks. "That was the thing I was suppose to remember." She gives them a sheepish grin before she reply. "Err...I forgot."

  


"You WHAT!" They all yell in disbelief. Washu continues to smile at them cutely as they gave her a deadly glare.

  


"How can you forget such an important thing," TK asks in disbelief which quickly turns to anger as he recall back the situation at hand. "Because of your forgetfulness, you just pour all of our ten years of work into the drain."

  


"What do you mean by that?"

  


"I'll show you what I mean." TK turns his holographic screen towards Kari, Gatomon, Cody, and Armadillomon's direction. While Washu is wondering what is the big deal, Tai, Mimi, and Yolie gasps.

  


"Kari," Tai shouts. "What is she doing over there?"

  


"Tai? Tai is that you," Kari asks as she look at the small holographic screen. She starts to cry as she recognizes her brother's face. "It is you. You are alive."

  


"Oh," said Washu as she finally grasp the information. "No wonder they are mad at me," she thinks as she takes a deep breath. "I'm doom."

  


"They were here when Kato attacked me," said TK as he tries to calm Kari down. Cody is still too shock to say anything and Gatomon and Armadillomon are pinching each other to see if they are dreaming.

  


"Great," said Mimi sarcastically. "Why don't you have a reunion with your brother while we are at it." She points the screen at Matt and Izzy's direction. "Don't forget to say hello to Izzy, Tentomon, and Gabumon."

  


"Matt," said TK softly as he watches his brother from the screen. Matt glares at him and turns his back at him.

  


"Let's dealt out our cards while we are at it," Tai said. "I got Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, and err...Joe's wife."

  


When Yolie didn't say anything, they all look at her. "Sorry to get your hopes up but we just round up all of our old pal," said Yolie. She gave them a bitter smile. "With Ken, Davis, Veemon, and Wormon over here, I'll say that sums it up. This is the first royal flush I ever got so far in my life, and I am not enjoying it!"

  


"Sorry," Washu said as they all glare at her. "But there is nothing that we could do about it now. I've just got a report from Kiyone and Mihoshi. They have contacted the Galaxy Police Headquarter and told them about our situation. All I need to do right now is to wait for the headquarter's report."

  


"Washu," said Tai in a calm voice. "At this time, I don't care about the Galaxy Police. I care about them." He points at Sora and the others. "What are we going to do about them? I let Xen go so we can trace him but he knows that they are important to me. We can't leave them here any longer." When Washu didn't answer him he shouts out her name.

  


"I'm listening! I just got a report from the Galaxy Police Headquarter and they told me that they have contacted your location's local police. They know what to do about the situation and they will handle it. I will send some of my inventions to clean things up over there." Before they could jump at her throat, Washu quickly address their problem. "As for them, we would have to bring them with you."

  


"Bring them..." TK starts to say.

  


"With us?" Yolie finishes his sentence. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!! You know how dangerous that place is. If we bring them there, they will die."

  


"No, they won't," said Washu. "They will be safe."

  


Before Yolie can say anything back Mimi interupted her. "No, Yolie. Washu is right. If we leave them here, the enemy is going to find them and kill them." She points her finger at Dian. "I know that they are suppose to be safe because I have capture Dian and only Dian would know about them. But, I am not willing to take the risk." She hesitates before she continues on. "The Masaki shrine would be the only place that would be safe enough for them. They will be under our protection."

  


"But that is the main target that our enemies are sure to attack once they have enough forces to do so," said TK.

  


"And it has the best defense system on Earth," Tai said. "I think that is the only option that we have." He hesitates before he continues. "I know that there is going to be a risk but it is a risk that I am willing to take. I trust that Washu is already erasing their data, aren't you Washu?"

  


"I've already did it when you guys were having your little reunion," Washu confirms. "I guess that is our final decision." When they all nodded she smiles. "Good. Bring them here at once, and I will greet them." She starts to leave but she suddenly remember something. "Bring their family if they must but I have already send out some Galaxy Police to guard them if there is any trouble."

  


"Don't expect us to thank you," said Tai. "This wouldn't have happen if it weren't for you." Before Washu can give him an innocent look Tai cuts off the connection. "I'll talk to you later." Yolie, Mimi, and TK cuts off their connection at the same time. Washu sighs and walk outside to wait for their arrival.

  
  


_Tai_

  


"Ryu," said Tai as he turns to look at him. "Washu said..."

  


"I've heard," Ryu replies. "Now shall we get moving and who shall I take with me?"

  


"Wait a minute," said Joe as he look at them. "At first I thought you were a ghost or something because the Tai that I knew did not fly around and throw...those explosive thing at people." He touches Tai to make sure that he is solid. "But now I know that you aren't, I think you own us some explanation, and I would really appreciate it if you could answer me this question. How can you guys be alive when the coroner have varify that those bodies were you guys and that you guys were dead?"

  


"Joe, we don't have time to explain," said Tai as he walks up to them. "But I will answer you this question only if you guys will do what I say for the next hour." When they each gives him a suspicious look he sighs. "Trust me you guys. I will never do anything to harm you. I want to explain everything to you but until you guys are safe and that we are in a safe place, I can't." He turns to Sora. "I would never hurt you, Sora. Neither would I hurt any of my friends. Please just trust in me."

  


"I trust you, Tai," said Sora. "Joe? Biyomon? Miko? Gomamon? What do you guys say?"

  


Biyomon and Gomamon nodded their head and turn to look at Joe. "Well, I wouldn't got the crest of reliability if I can't even trust my friend's word," he said softly. "Alright, I agree to that deal."

  


"And I will go where my husband go," said Miko as she hugs him.

  


"Alright," Tai shouts in joy. "I know I can always count on you guys especially good old reliable Joe." He turns to look at the crowds that are looking at the damages from the fight. "The police are coming and we don't have much time. I want each of you guys to put your hand on me, and I will teleport you guys to our next destination, okay?" They nodded their head and touches Tai. "Err...actually, I can only teleport only three or four of us. Ryu, can you help me out over here?"

  


"Yes, I can. Why don't I take the digimon and you take the rest of them, okay?" Tai nods his head as Ryu gather the three digimon near him. When they touches Ryu, he quickly teleported away with them.

  


Sora, Miko, and Joe watch in astonishment as they saw Ryu and the digimons disappear from thin air. "Now it is your turn." He waits until they each touches their hand on him. "Sora, your children will be taken care by Mimi. As for Joe, the answer to your question is quite simple. What you saw was our clone." With that said he teleports them to the shrine.

  
  


_Yolie_

  


"For the third time," Yolie says in fustration. "I am not a ghost. Stop trying to put those charms on me and get it through your thick skull."

  


Once Yolie got off the communicator and told them who she was, Veemon starts to throw charms at her and try to drive her away. "Digimon I can handle but ghost is one thing I cannot fight against," said Veemon as he continues his assult.

  


"Veemon," said Davis as he holds on to his Digimon. "Stop it!" Veemon stops as he watches Davis approaches Yolie. "Even if she is a ghost, I want to see her," said Davis as he stares at her. He raises his hand up to her face and touches her face. "You are real. I hold you yesterday night." Yolie smiles at him but she quickly gives him a look of concern when Davis starts to give off a bitter laugh. "No, you are Joyce," he said as he takes one step away from her. "You are not Yolie."

  


"But I am, Davis," said Yolie as she walks up to him. "I am Yolie. What do I have to do to make you believe in me?"

  


"Alright, you said that you are her, right?" Yolie nods her head at his question. "Then answer this, what is Yolie's last name?"

  


"What!?"

  


"Answer me!"

  


"This is ridiculous," Yolie screams at him. "We don't have time for this."

  


"We have enough time to do this," said Davis in a harsh tone. "Now answer my question."

  


"Alright, damn you. Yolie Inoue."

  


"What is her digimon's name in rookie stage?"

  


"Hawkmon."

  


"What is the symbol of your crest?"

  


"Love and Sincerity."

  


As Davis continues to fire off one questions after another, Yolie is getting very impatient with the situation. Ken and Wormon continues to look on as Veemon starts to chase Hawkmon around to put a charm on him. Veemon ends up giving up when he realize he can't reach Hawkmon because he is flying too high up in the sky. Elly just stands near a tree and watches the scene in amusement.

  


"What is the name of all the digidestines?"

  


"Are you crazy? There are so many digidestines in this world. How can I possibly remember all of them. If you are so smart, oh great leader, why don't you name them all for me?" Yolie yells at his face as Davis eyes widen and pulls his hand back to hit her. Elly steps in just in time to prevent him from attacking. She pulls him back and tries to calm him down. "Let him go," said Yolie in anger. "If he wants to fight me, then let's get at it."

  


"We are here to protect them," said Elly as she puts her hand out to prevent Yolie from advancing toward their direction. She pushes Davis behind her to protect him as she stands in between them. "Have you forgotten what we are fighting for? He is not our enemy. He is just confuse. Don't let your anger blind you." Elly slowly moves Davis backward as she watches Yolie. Yolie stops her advance and slowly calm down.

  


"You liar," Davis yells. "You are not Yolie. How dare you pretend to be her when you aren't. You ugly imposter."

  


"Davis," said Yolie softly. Davis quickly stops his struggles as he looks at her. "Do you remember what you said when I left to go to New York? You said that you would not miss me at all but you also told me to come back soon. Which one of your words are true?" She gave Davis a sad look that causes Davis's heart to break. "On that day, Ken gave me a necklace with two charms on it. One of the charm has the crest of sincerity and the other is the crest of love. Izzy gave me a computer so that I can use it for my classes over there. Kari gave me a bottle of perfume and you?" She turns to look at Davis and smile. "You gave me a card."

  


"Yolie," Davis chokes as he swallow down a sob. He starts to walk to her when Ken and Wormon suddenly appears and throw their arms around her. He looks on and felt his heart hurting. "I forgot all about Ken's feeling toward her," he thinks as he watches them. "She loves him, not me."

  


"It is you," said Ken as he starts to cry. "It really is you. I can't believe it but it is true."

  


"I am fine, Ken," said Yolie as she give him and Wormon a brief hug. "I am sorry that I have lied to you guys for the past ten years but I have to do it in order to protect you guys. Now our first priority is to get you guys to safety at once."

  


"Ken," said Elly. "I know that you have a daughter, am I correct?" Ken nods his head. "Alright, I assume you also live near here, correct?" Ken nods his head again. "How about you, Davis? What family member do you have?"

  


"My sister, Jun, and my parents," said Davis.

  


"Do you want to alarm them about this situation," ask Elly. "I just want you to know, before you answer me, they are being protected right now as we speak." When Davis shakes his head "no", Elly smiles. "Alright, here is the plan. I will take Ken and Wormon to their apartment and gather his daughter. Yolie will teleport Davis and the other to the Masaki shrine, okay?"

  


"Alright," Yolie said as the other nods their head. Yolie, Davis, Veemon, and Hawkmon watches them as Elly holds on to Ken's arm and carries Wormon on her shoulder. She told them to hold on as she slowly lift them off the ground. Elly gave them each a smile as she flies toward to Ken's appartment. "I guess that does it," said Yolie when Elly, Ken, and Wormon disappears from her sight. "Now as for us." She groans as she saw Rita's unconcious body on the floor. "I guess I have to take her with me too." She picks her up and settle her in her arms. "I want each of you guys to touch me and I will teleport all of us to a safe place." When Davis, Hawkmon, and Veemon touches her, she quickly teleported them away.

  
  


_TK_

  


"Tai," said Kari as she watches the screen from TK's watch disappear from her sight. "Is he really alive too?"

  


"Yes," said TK as he steps up to them. "So is Mimi and Yolie, but that is not important right now. Right now I have to get you guys to safety."

  


"Hold on," said Cody. "We are not going anywhere until you start answering some question."

  


"Yeah," said Gatomon. "How can you teleport, fly, and form those fire balls. The TK that I know cannot do those things."

  


"And aren't you guys suppose to be dead," Armadillomon asks.

  


"Those are good questions," said Tk. "But I can't answer you guys right now. Lets go to somewhere safe first." The police car's siren can be heard as it approaches their direction.

  


"He's right," said Kenji. "I know that you guys are confuse and you guys want answers but now is not the time. You guys will just have to trust in us and believe that we are doing everything we can to protect you guys."

  


"I believe in you," said Kari as she hugs TK. "I know that you would do anything to protect me just like you did when Piedmon chase after us." She smiles as he wraps his arms around her. "I will always trust you."

  


"Thanks," said TK. He blushes when Kenji clears his throat. "Err...let's get out of here. But wait, do you have anyone else that is in your family?"

  


"My parents," said Kari. "Will they be okay?"

  


"My grandfather and my mother," said Cody in horror. "Oh no."

  


"Don't worry," Kenji said. "Washu said that she have already send people to protect them, so they won't be harm. Also, your data have been erased so the enemies cannot trace anything about you guys. The main priority is you guys since you were here at the battle and that TK have especially shielded you guys from harm, there is a high possibility you will be the enemies next target."

  


"But why," Kari ask.

  


"Because they want to get to TK and the other," said Cody as he grasps the detail. "They know that by harming us or capturing us, TK and the others are sure to appear."

  


"Good job," said Kenji. "But enough praises for now. Do anyone of you want to infrom your family memebers about this matter?"

  


"No," said Kari. "I don't want to worry about us. I also want to wait until it is safe, and I also want to go home with Tai. We all miss him."

  


"Neither would I," said Cody. "My mother still haven't gotten over with what happen fifteen years ago (when they battle Myotismon)."

  


"Alright, then let's do it," TK said. "I want each of you guys to touch me or Kenji like we did before." Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon touches TK as Kenji holds Cody and Armadillomon's hand (err...paws for Armadillomon or whatever you call it). They disappear from the sight in a flash.

  
  


_Mimi_

  


"Tk," said Matt in disbelief. "He is alive. I can't take this, I need to take a walk to clear things up."

  


"Wait, Matt," Mimi calls out to him. "We don't have time for that. We need to bring you guys to a safe place at once."

  


"What," said Matt furiously. "Are you going to deny me the right to take a walk, huh?"

  


"I am not denying you anything, Matt. It is just that we have a more important thing at hand right now, and I think you should listen to what I have to say before you walk off like that."

  


"And why should I listen to what you have to say? Why? So that you can lie again? So that you can play your stupid disappearing trick on me again?"

  


"Matt," Mimi said as she tries to control her anger. "We didn't mean to harm you. We were trying to protect you guys and that is why we did that ten years ago. We didn't want to put you guys in danger."

  


"Well, thank you for your generosity," Matt said sarcastically. "Should I get down on my knees and bow to you guys for protecting me?"

  


Mimi didn't know what happen but something snaps inside of her. She slaps Matt on his face and pushes him to a wall. "Look," Mimi hisses at him as she presses against him in a threatening way. "I don't need to take any of your attitude problem. You are going to listen to me, understand?"

  


"Err...Mimi," said Izzy as he tries to approach her. Before he can reach her, Hasuma stops him.

  


"Let them handle the problems between themselves," said Hasuma. "You can't do anything to stop Mimi right now. Trust me. You don't want to die, do you?"

  


"Errr...thanks," said Izzy as he look at Hasuma. "Does Mimi ever got this mad before."

  


"She hardly does and that is what so scary about it. She hardly shows any of her emotions outwardly. The most that she would do is give you a smile or frown at you. Even when she does that, you don't really know is she actually happy or sad or anything."

  


"Then is she really mad at Matt?"

  


"Definately."

  


"I guess this is not the right time to ask her any question, huh?" When Hasuma nods her head, Izzy frowns but quickly smiles at her. "But I can ask you, right?"

  


"I can but I don't want to. I believe it would be better if Mimi, Tai, TK, and Yolie tell you guys about it themselves."

  


"I see," Izzy said as he turns back to look at Mimi and Matt's direction.

  


"Get your hands off of me," Matt growl as he tries to push Mimi away.

  


"Not until you start listening to me," said Mimi in a harsh tone. She tighten her grips on him as he struggles to break free. "You think you were the only one that suffer? We suffer more than you can ever imagine. Do you know how hard it was for us?"

  


Matt stops stuggling when he realizes it was no use. "How hard can it be? You lied to us. You made us believe that you guys are dead. Do you know how much pain you brought to us?"

  


"We don't have a choice! We need to do this in order to protect you guys. You saw what our enemies is capable of doing. We can't let any of you guys to be part of this because we don't want to put you guys in danger." Tears starts to drop down from Mimi's eyes as she continues to hold on to Matt. "Do you know how much burden we carry each day," Mimi asks softly. She turns her face away from Matt but not before he saw the hurt in her eye. "Knowing that if we get too close to you guys, your life would be in danger. For ten years, we dodge you guys not because we don't care about you. It is because we don't want you to get hurt. We can't bear the thought that one of you could die because of us." She sighs. "Ten years of isolation, fear, hope, and sadness. Knowing that even if we beat our enemies, we are still not able to come back into your lives because you think we were dead. Our only wishes and our only dream is to protect you guys and to see you living your lives happily."

  


"You slap me."

  


Mimi looks up in surprise. "Huh?"

  


"You said that you never wanted me to get hurt but you slap me."

  


"I'm sorry." She lets go of Matt and turns to walk away. Matt quickly grab one of her arms and turns her around.

  


"Please, don't cry." He wipes the tear from her face as he looks at her. He frozes as he saw the unexpressional face that Mimi, when she was Micky, always wear.

  


"Don't worry. I won't." She turns to look at Izzy, Hasuma, and the digimons on the floor. "We got to get to safety at once. We have wasted to much time already." She turns to listen to the police siren that is heading toward their direction. The crowds have already gather around there but none of them dare to approach them because they fear for their lives. "Let's get going."

  


"Wait," said Hasuma. "I just talked to Tai in from the communicator, and he told me to tell you to pick up Matt and Sora's children. Why don't we split up? I will get their children and take Dian with me back to the Masaki shrine. Why don't you take Izzy, Matt, and the other digimon with you?"

  


"I won't be able to teleport them all," said Mimi.

  


"Alright, then why don't you take Dian, Palmon, Gabumon, and Matt. I will take their two children, Izzy, and Tentomon. Deal?" Mimi nods her head in agreement. "Okay, so that is the course. What I need right now is to have Matt close his eyes and think of his children. Can you do that for me?"

  


"Why do you want me to do that," Matt asks.

  


"Good question." Hasuma smiles at him before she reply. "You see, our teleportation ability have it's limits. For one thing, we are only limited to teleport only about four or five people at one time. This limitation depends on the power of your teleporataion ability. The other limitation that we have is that we cannot teleport to a place we have not been to. Since I do not know where you children are, I need you to help me out in this dilemma. I need you to concentrate on your daughter and son so that I can use your brain wave to find them. By using your brain wave, I would be able to locate their position and teleport over there."

  


"Prodigious," said Izzy. "Can you really do that?"

  


"Of course, I can. Now will you do that for me, Matt?" Matt nods his head. "Good, now close your eyes and concentrate. Izzy! Tentomon! Put your hand on my shoulder and don't let go." Izzy and Tentomon puts their hand on Hasuma's shoulder as closes her eyes. She raise her hands and lightly touches Matt on his head. "Concentrate."

  


When Hasuma puts her hands on Matt's head, his head starts to spin. "What's going on," he thinks but he stop that thought when Hasuma told him to concentrate. "Here goes nothing." And with that thought, he focus on the face of his daughter and son. A few second have past before he was able to see something in his mind. Two images is walking together to school. "It's Naomi and Toji," Matt thinks as their face becomes clear. Naomi stops and look around.

  


"Papa," she says as she looks around. "Is that you?"

  


"She can hear me," Matt thinks as he saw his children continues to look around for the voice that they heard.

  


"I'm going," Hasuma said and in a flash, she disappear with Izzy and Tentomon.

  


"I think it is our turn now," said Mimi as she picks up Dian. "Now I want all of you to touch me with your hand. Matt, don't worry. Hasuma will take care of them." Matt nods his head as he touches Mimi on her shoulder. Gabumon and Palmon holds on to her leg. Mimi looks around to see if they forgotten anything. When she saw nothing, she teleports back to the Masaki shrine.

  


Matt felt a tingling feeling when he was being teleported but it quickly faded away. He didn't realize that he had closed his eyes until Mimi lightly shook him on the shoulder and told him that they were there. "So fast," he thinks as he opens his eyes to look around. All of the others digidestines were there except Izzy and Tentomon, who are still with Hasuma. However, she quickly appears from his right with his Touji and Naomi in her arms and with Izzy and Tentomon holding on to her shoulder.

  


"Welcome," someone calls out. They all turn around to face a little girl (approximately 15 years old) standing there with her hands on her hip. Her long pink hair flows down from her head band as her emerald eyes sparkles with intelligent and delight. "I am Washu," she said as she smiles at them. "And it is my pleasure to meet all of you. Now as I said before, I welcome all of you for coming here to the Masaki Shrine."

  
  
  


Author's Note: Sorry that I took this long to write this chapter. I have been very busy these past few days. Alright on with the details about Kiyone and Mihoshi. Oh yeah, Hasuma, Kenji, Ryu, and Elly are charecters that I made up. Their history will be incorperated into the story in laters chapter. Please feel free to send any comment to me at Digi_03@yahoo.com. Thanks.

  


Kiyone: Kiyone only appears in the TV series of Tenchi Muyo. However, she is one of the most unlucky person that ever set her feet on earth. When she was a student in her school, she is the top in everything. When she got into the Galaxy Space Police Academy, she was also the top on every subject. Her future seems bright and everything seems to be good for her, until she got pair up with Mihoshi. To her there is no other thing than being paired up with Mihoshi. Since her partnership with Mihoshi have started, all of her dreams of promotion and glory have ended because Mihoshi cause more wreakage and trouble than the criminals that they are suppose to capture. Although, there are many times where Kiyone indicated quite clearly that she would want nothing to do with Mihoshi, Kiyone do care a lot about Mihoshi. Her relationship with Mihoshi is, of course, rocky because of all the blundering Mihoshi does but, never the less, Kiyone would risk her life for her partner and vice verse.

  


Mihoshi:In Tenchi Muyo, she plays the stereotypical blonde image that we have in our society. She appears in the OAV and the TV series. In the OAV series, she is a galaxy police and the grand-daughter of the commander in chief. If it weren't for her grandfather's position, her head would be more than willing to kick her out of there because of all the bills he have to pay for her damage. One time Mihoshi was assign to inform the head quarter immediately if she spots Kagato's ship Soja in her patrol. However, Mihoshi mistaken the order and thought that she have to capture Kagato herself. During her chase after Kagato, her ship got destroy near planet Earth. She was knock unconsious and was saved by Tenchi (actually, Ryoko was saving Tenchi from being drawn into another dimension when Mihoshi comes flying by and knock Ryoko out of the way). Thinking that Tenchi have saved her, she quickly fell in love with him. During the battle with Kagato, Mihoshi accidentally stummble into Washu's dimension and releases her from Kagato's confinement. As Ryoko and Ayeka battles Kagoto in one dimension, Washu was raking her head in trying to solve how come such a dense person can ever got to be a galaxy police. After the fight with Kagato, Mihoshi ends up staying on Earth and live in the Masaki Shrine with Tenchi and the other girls.

TV: In the televison series, Mihoshi lands on Earth why she was chasing the space pirate Ryoko. Her ship was wrecked when she landed on Earth, and she wasn't able to capture Ryoko because she was too powerful. Therefore, she stayed with Tenchi and Ryoko until she can call for help. Help did came when Ayeka received Mihoshi's help signal but a fight is egnited when Ayeka lands her ship on Earth and saw Ryoko. Ayeka was willing to give Mihoshi a ride and before Mihoshi went away, she thanks Ryoko for helping her to look for the space pirate (she totally forgotten that Ryoko is the space pirate she was after and that was only one day ago). However, when Ayeka got into the space ship, she provoked into a fight by Ryoko. Out of anger, Ayeka ram her space ship on Ryo-ohki (Ryoko's ship) and they went crashing back on to Earth. Not very long after, Kiyone came to see Mihoshi but they end up staying on Earth and living in a little apartment of their own. Mihoshi really adores her partner and tries her best to help her friend. Although she is a walking catastrophe for other people, she is often very lucky herself. She is also willing to risk her life for Kiyone when it is needed. Oh yeah, she also likes Tenchi...no surprise.


	3. Memories Part 1

Revealation: Chapter 2 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me. I would also be adding in charecters of my own. Ryu Majiki, Kenji Wen, Elly To, and Hasuma Kino. Oh yeah, Melodies of Life is written by a great composer and is the main song in Final Fantasy IX. The singer is Emiko Shiratori._

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 3**

  
  


"Welcome," said Washu as she greeted her guests. "I am Washu. It's my pleasure to meet you and welcome to the Masaki Shrine."

  


"What," Izzy exclaims when he takes a good look at Washu. "Is she who I think she is?"

  


"Yep," Mimi said. "That is the famous scientist that disappear twelve years ago."

  


"But that is impossible," said Izzy as he continues to look at Washu. "She is only a child." When Washu gives him an offended look Izzy quickly apologize. "Wait, before you get mad, let me explain what I mean. According to my observation, you look like you are just only fifteen or sixteen years old yet Washu disappear approximately twelve years ago. If you are the famous scientist, Washu, then that means that you were creating all of your inventions at the age of three or four."

  


"So...," Washu leaves her question hanging.

  


"So, what I mean is that, you are either a really extraordinary prodigy or that I somehow got my information wrong."

  


"No, your information are correct," said a voice. They turn around just in time to find a beautiful women walking toward them. She smiles and introduces herself. "I'm Ryoko. Nice to meet you." She stops beside Washu and look at her. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hi mom."

  


"WHAT!!!"

  


"You're her mom," said Kari as she looks at Ryoko and Washu. "But how can that be?"

  


"It's because Washu is not as young as you think she is." Ryoko continues to smile as she looks at their faces. "Washu is actually a lot older than you think she is. A LOT OLDER."

  


"But this still don't explain..." Cody trails off as Ryoko and Washu start to laugh. "I don't find anything funny," said Cody as steams come out of his ears.

  


"I'm sorry," said Washu as she stops laughing. "I just can't help it. The way you guys look." She quickly wipe the grin off her face when she notice they are glaring at her. "Anyways, shall we get on to business then? I think there are a lot of things you want to know, am I right?" When they nod their head, she gives them a wink. "Okay, then. Why don't we head toward the house and go to my laboratory. Mimi, Tai, TK, Yolie, Hasuma, Ryu, Kenji, and Elly are already there waiting for us."

  


"What do you mean they are already waiting there for us? They are just over..." Davis looks around him and indeed Mimi and the others have already disappear. "Never mind," he said as he shoves his hands into his pocket. "Let's go. What are we waiting for?" With that said, they start to march off to the Masaki Shrine.

  


"It's beautiful over here," Sora thinks as they walk up the stairs toward the shrine. "It's so peaceful," she thinks as she watches the trees swaying in the wind. Her eyes wander around her surrounding as she listens to the birds as they sing their melody under the shade from the tree. The lake near the house sparkes in the sunlight as the windy breeze softly blows against them. She sighs as she takes in the beauty of her enviornment but quickly frown as she looks at her friends. "I guess they are nervous." She shudders. "Now come to think of it, so am I."

  


They walk in silence as they trod up the stairs leading to the Masaki Shrine. It was not long when they finally reach there. Washu turns around to face them and smile. "This is the Masaki Shrine but this is not the place that we need to go." She gave them each a sheepish grin before she continues. "But, I think the children would like to explore this place a little bit more, don't you think so?" When they all give her a puzzling look, she sighs. "Let's just say there is something inappropriate that I don't want them to see, okay?" They all nodded their head in understanding. "Good. Now Ryoko, good luck with the kids."

  


"What? Why me?"

  


"Because you are the only one that is avalible right now," said Washu.

  


"But Yosho told me to come here and help you, not to baby..."

  


"And that is what you are going to do for me." She gives Ryoko a searching look. "What? Are you going to ignore Yosho's word? I don't think he is going to like it especially when we have so...

  


"Fine," Ryoko grumbles. "Just shut up." She looks at the children and sigh. "I will watch over them."

  


"Good," said Washu as she smiles at them. She sighs and she notice the uncertain looks in Matt, Sora, and Ken's eyes. "Trust me. Ryoko is going to take good care of them."

  


As Sora and Matt reluctantly hand over their children to Ryoko's care, Ken continues to look at her. "I know that I am suppose to trust them but there is something odd with that woman," He thinks as he continues to look at her. He observes her spiky cyan hair and her abnormal long ears that resemble the elves from the books he had read about. He turns his eyes away when his eyes meet her shiny golden eyes. "Weird looking eyes. It doesn't look like she is a human at all." He shivers at that thought. It didn't ease his mind when he saw the fangs (her two top incisor is longer than regular human but not long enough to be sticking out her mouth) on her teeth. "Maybe she is a digimon."

  


Ryoko sighs as she slowly walks up to Ken. "Don't worry," she said when she reach him. "I am not going to bite." She quickly regrets her words when she saw Ken flinch. She sighs. "Look, I know I might look a little bit different but I am not going to harm your baby. Think about it. If I harm your baby, I will have to face Yolie and you saw how powerful she had become. Do you think I want to go against someone as good as her?"

  


"Come to think of it, that's true," Ken thinks as he slowly relaxes. He was about to hand over his daughter when Ryoko starts to think out loud.

  


"Well, not that I would mind facing her. I mean, I did trained her you know. Actually, I help train all four of them. Hmmm...I won't mind fighting with them again. Come to think of it, I am getting kind of rusty and a good fight would certainly help..." She stops speaking when she notice the horror in Ken, Sora, and Matt's faces. She gave them each a sheepish grin. "I am not going to harm them, I swear. I was just thinking that's all. When did I say that I am going to hurt them? I didn't right?" She sighs when they continue to give her a suspicious look. "Hey, just trust me alright?"

  


Ken sighs and reluctantly hand his daughter over to Ryoko. "You better take good care of her or I will hunt you down. I swear!"

  


"Sheesh, relax. I will take care of them." She turns away from them and starts to lead the children and the baby into the shrine. "Now I get what Yolie means when she said those things about you." She looks straight at Ken's eyes before she continues on. "When I look at you, I see the same pain in Tai, Mimi, TK, and Yolie's eyes. However, the burden that they carry is far more heavier than your's." She sighs sadly as she leads the children away.

  


"What does she mean by that," Sora said as they all stood there in shock after hearing what Ryoko have just barely said.

  


"If you want to know," said Washu as she walks down stairs. "then come and follow me."

  


"Uhmm...tell me if I am wrong," said Gomamon when he looks down the stairs. "But isn't this the same stairs that we just walked up from?"

  


"Yep." Before they can yell at her, Washu raise up her hand to silence them. "The reason that I brought you up here is because I want to leave your children under Ryoko and Yosho's care. They are one of the best fighters that we got, especially Lord Katshuhito (Yosho). Now come on! We have wasted enough time." She turns around and head down the stairs with the rest of them following behind her. When they reach the end of the stairs, Washu turns to her left and continues to walk. It was not long when they finally reach to their destination. "This is the Masaki house and this is where you guys will find all of your answer," said Washu as she turns around to look at them.

  


"Little Washu," said a handsome young man as he approaches them. "You're back." He turns around and looks at them. He smiles at them as he puts down his broom. He bows to them as he address them. "Hi. It is my pleasure to have you at our humble home. I am Masaki Tenchi. Nice to meet you."

  


The digidestines and digimons bow back at him and introduce them. Tenchi nods his head after the introduction and turn to address Washu. "Where is Ryoko? I thought she is with you."

  


"She is up at the shrine with the children and Yosho." She looks up and down at Tenchi causing him to blush. "I guess you are going there aren't you," she askes as she observes his priest robe. "Ryoko will be happy to see you."

  


Tenchi sighs as he starts to walk away. "Let's just hope Ayeka and Sakuya don't find me." He turns to the rest of them and bows one more time. "I hope you will be enjoying your stay. I've heard so many things about you guys." He turns around and heads for the Masaki Shrine.

  


"Come on," said Washu as she leads them into house. Amazingly, the house seems to be empty when they all walked in (if you watched Tenchi Muyo, this incident is quite abnormal). Not wasting any time, Washu quickly leads them to a doorway under a staircase. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my humble laboratory." With a snap from her fingers, the door opens to her lab.

  


"Impossible," said Ken as he and the others stare at Washu's laboratory. "How can this be possible?"

  


Washu giggles as she watches the bewilderment on all of their faces. "What? What is wrong with my laboratory? It's it big and comfy?" As they steps in Washu smiles at them and walks to a chair which is floating two feets in the air. "Oh yeah, don't mind the door," she said when she hears Davis screaming when the door they enter have disappear. "It always disappear."

  


"Big? It doesn't describe it," said Ken. And Ken was right about the size of Washu's laboratory. "How can she fits everything in here," he thinks as he looks at some of the glass displays which extend up to one hundred feets upward and even then, it did not touch the ceiling. Various of her inventions lie around the floor and all sorts of different speciments are being display. "I can't even find any wall."

  


"That's because there is none," said Washu as she sits down on the chair. When she raises her hand, a keyboard magically appears. "Now can anyone of you tell me why?"

  


"Because we are in another dimension," said Tentomon as he flies around the laboratory. "Somehow or another you have manage to form a new dimension in here, and that is why there is so many spaces in here."

  


"Correct. I've gotta say, you are quite a smart little digimon." She gave him a cute little smile. "Would you like to be my guinea pig for some of my experiments?"

  


Tentomon gives her a nervous laugh as he backs away from her. "WASHU!!!!"

  


"Alright," Washu (Ryoko, Washu, and Ryo-ohki is connected by telepathic) thinks as she heard Ryoko calling out her name in a warning tone. "I won't use them in any of my experiment, okay?" She turns to them and gives them each a cute smile again. "I was just kidding with you guys. You don't have to be that mad at me." She turns to her keyboard and starts to type rapidly. "Now lets get down to business shall we?" As she continues to type, a hole pops out of nowhere and various objects starts to move around the room and into the hole. "Now let me store these things in here and....hmmm...where are they?" She closes the hole and starts to type rapidly as she scans some of her dimension. "Ah ha...there they are." With that said, she presses a button and out pops another hole and into the room floats a huge machine.

  


"TK," screams Matt as he saw his brother hovering in the middle of the machine. In the center of the machine there is a tube filled with green liquid and inside the tube are Mimi, TK, Tai, Yolie, Hasuma, Ryu, Ken, Elly, Agumon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Palmon. They are floating in the middle of the tube as they form a circle. "TK," Matt yells again as he rushes to the machine. Unfortunately, Washu has not deactivated the barrier yet so instead of reaching his brother, he slams into the invisible barrier.

  


"Hold your horses," said Washu as the others begin to run up to the machine. "They can't hear you guys. Don't you see they are a sleep?"

  


"What is going on," said Gabumon.

  


"Don't worry. They are not dead or anything. They are just asleep." Washu touches a button and deactivates the machine. "Now why don't you guys have a seat and calm down and let me explain." She waves her hand and instantly chairs appear around the machine forming a similar circle. When they have finally sat down, Washu gives off a laugh. "Now you guys are mine." With that said, she presses a button and begin to type rapidly on her keyboard.

  


"What the..." said Biyomon as some ropes appear from the chair and bind them to it. As Biyomon and the others struggle to get away from the ropes, the chairs start to move rapidly as it spins around the tube. "SORA!!!!!"

  


"Biyomon," screams Sora as they spins faster. "Digivolve!!"

  


"Biyomon digivolve to...." Before she can digivolve, darkness consumes her and she is knock out of conscious.

  


(Okay...from now on till the end of the "Memories" section, I will use itallic to indicate memories from the past and regular text to represent thoughts of the people that are in the present. If you don't understand what I am talking about...err...I hope you would understand as you continues to read on.)

  


_*Memories*_

  


"Arghh...," groans Joe as he opens his eyes. "What the!!!! Where am I? Miko!?"

  


"I'm over here Joe!"

  


"Where? I can't see you? All I can see is darkness."

  


"Joe, stop yelling," Izzy grumbles. "This is no time to panic."

  


"What do you mean this is no time to panic," Kari said. "I can't even see you guys. What is going on?"

  


"As for the answer to your question," said Washu as she appears in front of them. "You guys are in each other mind."

  


"Damn it," said Davis as he tries to reach Washu but he can't seem to find his hands. "What did you did to us?"

  


"Calm down each of you," said Washu as she snaps her fingers again. A door appears right behind her. "As I said, you are in each other's mind right now. When I told you guys to sat down, I have already started to activate my machine to help you go into Tai's and the other's memories."

  


"I still don't understand," said Gatomon.

  


"Okay, you see, it is kind of hard to explain to each of you what have happen in the past. Instead of telling you guys in words, I invented this machine that would allow each of you to enter Tai's and the other's memories. That way, you can experience the things that have happen to them in the past and that way, you could understand the situation much more clearer."

  


"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Davis yells.

  


"I don't know," said Washu as she gave them a sweet smile. "I think it is funner that way." When they all groan she frowns at them. "I guess you guys don't have a sense of humor. Anyways, in this dimension, you guys are not able to see each other except the shadows that are in Tai's and the other's past memories. However, I want to warn you, some of the things they went through are not very pretty, so I ask you one last time before we preceed, do you want to go through with this?" When they all nod their head, Washu sighs. "Alright, when I open this door, you will step into their memories. Let me warn you though, you might not be able to see all of the things that have happen because they might not want to show you it. However, knowing Hasuma, I am quite sure she is going to show you sides that some of them are trying to hide from you guys. Are all of you ready?" When they nod their head again, Washu smiles. "Have fun then." With that said, she opens the door and burst of bright light fills up the area where they were.

  


"Damn her," Matt thinks as he hears curses from the others. "Why can't she warns us about that light?" He blinks his eyes and shakes his head to get his vision into focus. "Huh...where are we?"

  


"Hmmm...I think we are in a cemetery," said Izzy. "Yep," he said as he reads the name and date of death from a tombstone. "I was right."

  


"What are we doing over here," said Wormon. "This place is starting to..."

  


"Shhhhhh..." said Ken as he looks around. "Can you guys hear something?"

  


_"Mimi."_

  


"Huh...Mimi," said Kari and when she said that, they could see an seventeen year old Mimi sitting near a tombstone. Her eyes were vacant and she sat there in silence as Palmon tries to get her to talk.

  


_"Mimi, speak to me," said Palmon as she shakes her. Rain drops start to fall down on them two but still, Mimi did not move. "Mimi, please do not scare me like this. Mimi." Palmon starts to cry as she holds on to her best friend. "Don't be like this. Please speak to me!!!"_

  


_"Mama...Papa," Mimi murmurs as she sits there. "I can't even cry...I can't even feel. What happen to me...what is there to live for?"_

  


_"Mimi, please don't say that."_

  


_"I don't know anymore. I've lost all the ones I love." She gently pushes Palmon away as she pulls her knees to her chest. "I don't know what to hope for anymore."_

  


_"You can always hope for a better future," said Hasuma as she walks up to them. Palmon looks up to see Hasuma raising her umbrella to shield them from the rain. She looks at the grave of Mimi's parent and bow her head in respect._

  


_"Who are you," ask Palmon as she looks at Hasuma._

  


_"A friend. An ally from the past." Hasuma kneels down in front of Mimi and looks her in the eyes. To Palmon's shock, Hasuma threw her arms around Mimi and pulls her into a hug. "Do not suffer in silence. Please don't hide your emotions." She pulls away from her and sofly touches Mimi's face. "I understand the pain you are going through. The despair and the sense of lost. Let me help you."_

  


_"Who are you," said Mimi softly._

  


_"An old friend." With that said, she gives the umbrella to Palmon and turns to walk away. "I will be seeing you again Mimi. Until then, take care."_

  


_"Tell me who you are!" Hasuma turns around to find Mimi standing there with anger flashing in her eyes. She smiles at Mimi and continues to walk away._

  


"What the," said Veemon as the cemetery disappear from their sight. "Where are we now," he asks as he looks around his environment.

  


"I believe we are in a park," said Biyomon as she observes some of the children playing soccer on a field nearby. "There! At the bench. It is Hasuma and Palmon." The other digidestines and digimons find Hasuma sitting on a bench and playing with Palmon. It was not long when Mimi comes strolling to their direction.

  


_"Mimi! How was class today?"_

  


_"Wonderful," said Mimi as she bends down to catch Palmon into her arms. She smiles at Hasuma happily as she sits down next to her. "Where did you guys go to play today?"_

  


_"No where special," said Hasuma as she observes Mimi with a frown. "We just went to the mall that's all." When Mimi continues to give her a smile, Hasuma turns her eyes away from her face. "Don't do that," she said sternly. "You don't have to act in front of me. You have done enough of that when you were at school."_

  


_Mimi quickly drops her smile as she turns her glance away from Hasuma. "I can never deceive you can I?" They sat there in silence as they watch the children playing on the field. "Who are you, Hasuma?"_

  


_"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" When Mimi didn't say anything, Hasuma reach into her purse and pulls out a CD. "Here, I got this for you," she said as she hands over the cd to Mimi._

  


_"Melodies of Life?" Mimi gave Hasuma a questioning look but she was not able to read her expression. "Why did you give me this?"_

  


_"Because you use to like this song," said Hasuma as she stands up._

  


_"Use to? I don't remember ever hearing this song."_

  


_"Trust me, you are going to like it once you hear it."_

  


_"How do you know? How do you know so much things about me?"_

  


_"Because I understand how you feel," said Hasuma as she turns to look at Mimi. "I've lost my parent when I was just three. They were murder right in front of my face."_

  


_"I'm sorry."_

  


_"Don't be... What happen was fate. A destiny that neither one of us can escape." She reach her hand to brush away the strand of hair on Mimi's face. "But yet, I am still so different from you. I know how to feel. I know what is pain. I know what is happiness. But you?" She pulls Mimi into a hug. "You've lost those feeling when they left you. I wanted to help you but I was too late. I was too late."_

  


_"Mimi," said Palmon as she saw the vacant look in Mimi's eyes._

  


_"You have always been good a hiding your emotion, Mimi," said Hasuma as she pulls away from her. "In the past and now in the present."_

  


"That's wierd," said Sora as she watches the scene unfold before her. "The Mimi that I know is very sincere in how she feels. She never hides anything from us."

  


Matt didn't say anything as he looks on. He shudders when he hears Mimi laughing bitterly.

  


_"Hahahah...I don't know what you are talking about, Hasuma. You always mention the past but I don't remember seeing you in the past." Mimi softly pushes Hasuma away from her. "But you were right. Since the day my parents left me, I have forgot how to feel. Ha! Crest of Sincerity! What great irony."_

  


_"Mimi, don't say that," said Palmon as she pats her on the shoulder. "You are the most sincere person I ever seen."_

  


_"Sincere?! Me!? Ha. What a laugh. Tell me, Palmon. How can I be sincere if I don't even know how happiness feels? How I can be true to myself if I don't even know how I feel?" She raises her hands in front of her face and look at them. "I didn't even cried when they left me," said Mimi. "I didn't even feel anything. Only numbness. I know I am not in denial, and I know that I have accepted the facts but yet, I don't feel the pain I am suppose to feel." She looks right in Hasuma's eyes. "Have I become a robot," she said softly. "Am I just a living being with no emotion or what so ever? What have happen to me?"_

  


_"I can't help you answer that question," said Hasuma softly. "You need to answer that question yourself. I will try to help you on your way but only you can solve this problem, and I want you to know that I cannot help you if you do not open your heart to me."_

  


_"And I will always be by your side," said Palmon._

  


_For a while they all stand there in silence. "I am going back to Japan next week," said Hasuma. "I won't be seeing you for a while."_

  


_"I'll go too," said Mimi. Hasuma and Palmon gave her a surprising look. "I want to get away for a while. I need to go somewhere, where I can stop pretending (in case you are wondering what I mean by acting, Mimi is acting to be cheerful in order to not make her friends worry about her) and think about the things that have happen in my life." Mimi sits back down on the bench and looks at Hasuma for her reaction. For a while, she stood there in silence._

  


_"Alright," said Hasuma as she gave Mimi a small smile. "You can come with me." She turns around and frown to herself. "I just hope I made the right decision," she thinks when she looks up to the sky._

  
  


**Japan**

  


_"Hmh...rain." Mimi pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear before she steps out to meet the rain. As people rushes to their cars or to shelters, Mimi continues to walk slowly, allowing the rain to drench her body. Walking aimlessly, her hand clutches softly on the new CD she have just brought. An hour have past and she is still troding slowly through the rain. She finally stops in front of the lake that is located in the middle of a park. She pulls out the CD and touches it tenderly. "Hasuma was right," she thinks as she puts it back in her pocket. "There is something with this song..." She sighs as she recall how she lost the CD on the airplane. "I just can't believe I came out all this way to buy it." She stood there in silence for a while as she contemplates over an issue. With a determine look on her face, she calls out to the desolated park. "You can come out here, Hasuma." When no one answer her, she frowns in anger. "Come out! It's no use hiding. You have been following me. Don't think that I don't know that. I can feel you."_

  


_Hasuma steps out from the shadow as she looks at Mimi's back. She closes her eyes and lean back on a tree as Mimi continues to look at the lake. "Since when can you start sensing me?"_

  


_"Since two month ago when I meet you for the first time." For a while, they stood there in silence as they both contemplated on what to say. "Why did you follow me," said Mimi, breaking the silence._

  


_"What make you think I was following you?"_

  


_"Who do you think I am, Hasuma?! An idiot?! I said that I can feel you so I know you were following me." Mimi turns around in anger and glares at the other girl. "I think it is time I start getting some answer. You came to me with a purpose now tell me what do you want?"_

  


_"I want to protect you, that's all."_

  


_"Protect me? From what?"_

  


_Hasuma opens her eyes and stares straight in Mimi's eyes. "From our enemies. People who would do anything to hunt you down and kill you."_

  


_"Why me," said Mimi as she gave Hasuma a frown. "Is it a Digimon?"_

  


_"No, it is not a Digimon. Our enemies is probably as dangerous as any evil digimon, not surprising if it is even more threatening." She walks up beside Mimi and looks out to the lake. "You are not the only one they are hunting, Mimi. There are five people they are hunting for and you and I are one of them. As for the other three...I think you know who they are."_

  


_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

  


_"Oh you don't, do you? Then tell me, why did you leave the restaurant so early when you saw your friends three days ago?" Mimi froze as she recalls what she felt. "You felt something didn't you? Something that made you uncomfortable and that was why you left so fast."_

  


_"Tai, TK, and Yolie," Mimi murmers. "They are the other three that are being hunted." When Hasuma nodded her head, Mimi groans. "But why are they hunting us?"_

  


_"That is what I am trying to find out. I could only tell you this, but you probably won't believe me."_

  


_"Try me!"_

  


_Hasuma look directly in Mimi's eyes before she continues. "There is one thing that connects us all together and that thing is our past lives."_

  


_"What?!!"_

  


_"I am telling you the truth. Something was left unfinish in our past lives and we are reborn to finish what we started."_

  


_"But that is impossible," said Mimi in confusion. "But is it? I don't know what to think anymore?"_

  


_"Mimi, what's really important right now is the safety of the other three. The enemies have not found them yet but sooner or later, they will. I need your help to bring them to safety."_

  


_"But how can I help you when there is still so many things that I don't understand? I don't even know are you speaking the truth or not."_

  


_"But why would I lie to you? What benefit would I get by lying to you? I need your help along with Tai and the others. The world is in danger and, believe it or not, we are somehow the cause of it."_

  


_"I don't know," said Mimi as she looks at the lake. "Please leave me alone for a while. I need to think." Hasuma gave her a sad look before she runs off. However, she did not go far because she still needs to protect Mimi. She watches as a boy and a digimon runs up to shield Mimi from the rain. After a few word, Mimi left him as she continues to walk in silence. As she turns around a corner, her mind is set. "I know you are still watching me so here is my answer. I will help you."_

  
  


**Six months later in Japan**

  


_"Aww...Tai, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."_

  


_"Agumon! You just ate the last batch of cookies! I can't believe you are still hungry."_

  


_"Come on, Tai," laughs TK. "What do you expect? Agumon is always hungry."_

  


_"Well, so are you," said Agumon when TK's stomach growl in protest. TK gave him a sheepish grin. "OH!!! TAI! Over there! Food!!"_

  


_"Alright, I see it. Now stop bouncing on my head, Agumon. I can't concentrate on the road." He pulls his car into the driveway of the restaurant and parked his car. "Now lets just hurry and get something to eat. I don't want our parents to worry about us."_

  


_"It's only seven," said Patamon as he flies up and land on TK's head. TK smiles at him as they all stroll into the restaurant._

  


_"Hi," said Tenchi as he approaches them in a waiter outfit. "How may I help you?"_

  


_"Table for four please," said Tai. Tenchi nods his head and starts to lead them to a table. "Wierd," thinks Tai as he looks around the restaurant. "There is nobody here except us. Hmh...well it is in a middle of no where and it is located midway up the mountain." He sits down next to Agumon as Tenchi gave them each a menu. With a bow, Tenchi left them to decide on what they want for their meal._

  


_"Wow," said TK as he looks at the menu. "The food over here is quite cheep."_

  


_"Great," said Agumon. "I can order more food since it is cheep."_

  


_"Agumon. By the way you eat, it might comes out to be expensive anyways. Don't forget, half of my part time job's pay checks from last year are in your stomach."_

  


_"Come on Tai. I'm a growing Digimon. I need food."_

  


_"At this rate, I rather starve you because I can't imagine how much money it is going to cost me to feed Greymon." They all laugh and after a moment, they are ready to order. As Tenchi was taking down the order, an explosion was heard in the kitchen. "What the heck was that!!!" Tenchi gave them each a sheepish grin as he jams in the kitchen to process their order. Voices from the kitchen float into the dinning area._

  


_"MIHOSHI!!!! What did you think you were doing?"_

  


_"I'm sorry Kiyone. I forgot that thing was flamable. I didn't mean to do that. Oh!!! Kiyone, please don't be mad at me!!! Wahhh!!"_

  


_"Mihoshi, let go of me!!!"_

  


_TK gave of a nervous laugh. "Err...I think I know why the food is so cheep over here."_

  


_"Yeah," said Patamon. "I think they scare away most of their customer and are forced to make the price so cheep. They almost gave me a heart attack."_

  


_"Do you think they burn the food," ask Agumon._

  


_"Good question," groans Tai as another explosion was heard from the kitchen. It was not very long when a very charred up Mihoshi and a red faced Kiyone got kicked out of the kitchen._

  


_"Stay out," said a young teenager (14 years old) with long blue hair tied up in two ponytail. Her pink eyes flashes with annoyance as she pushes Mihoshi and Kiyone out of the kitchen. "You guys are causing a mess in here. Go get clean up, Mihoshi and please don't flood the bathroom like last time. We have to have the whole bathroom floor remodel last time that happen."_

  


_"I'm sorry, Sasami," said Mihoshi as she runs into the bathroom. Kiyone picks up a bottle of asprin and practically swallow the whole bottle (I mean the pills in the bottle not the bottle itself). Within a few minute, with no other catastrophe, their feast was laid infront of them._

  


_"Wow," said Patamon as he looks at the food. "This look really good." Before long, they start to dig in._

  


_"Something is wrong," thinks Tai as his head starts to spin. He looks at TK, just in time to see his head hits the table. Patamon and Agumon fainted right after TK's head have hit the table. "You drug us," said Tai as he struggle to stand up. "Why?" But he didn't hear his answer because the next thing he knew, he was knock unconscious._

  
  


**New York**

  


_"Ugh!!! Who would ever think that I would still be tired after that nap on the airplane."_

  


_"Of course you should be tired, Poromon. It is almost six PM in Japan and it is around five AM in New York. I don't think we would be getting any sleep until tonight."_

  


_Poromon groans as Mimi and Yolie laughs. "Don't worry," said Mimi as she drives them to her apartment. "You can get some sleep after we settle down and grab some breakfast." After driving for an hour, they finally reach Mimi's apartment. It was another half an hour when finally brought all the baggages into the apartment. Palmon, Poromon, and Yolie are sprawling on Mimi's bed as they wait for Mimi to bring in the last luggage. "Darn it," said Mimi as she lug in the lab top that Izzy have gave to Yolie. "The elevator just has to break today. It is just our luck."_

  


_"Yeah," said Palmon. "You're telling me. I never have to walk that much before."_

  


_"Come on," said Mimi as she tries to tug them off the bed. "Let's get some breakfast before we go to sleep, okay?"_

  


_"Alright," said Poromon. "I am starving. The food that they served on that plane was just plain awful. I was hungry but even I can't eat it."_

  


_"Hmm," said Yolie. "Maybe you would rather eat Davis's Digimon Special over plane food, right?" Poromon gave Yolie a horrifying look as she starts to giggle._

  


_Mimi laughs as they rise from the bed and streaches themselves. "Oh yeah, Yolie. I have something for you." She picks up a wrapped up present on her desk and hands it to Yolie. "Welcome to New York."_

  


_"Oh, Mimi. You shouldn't have." Yolie opens the present to find a bottle of perfume. "Thank you."_

  


_"Hey, do you think they are trying to tell you something," said Poromon. When Yolie gave him a questioning look, he smiles at her. "It is kind of weird that Kari and Mimi gave you perfume at the same time. I think they are trying to indicate something."_

  


_"Hey, what do you mean by that," yelled Yolie. "Are you trying to say that I stink?"_

  


_"Well, maybe." Before Poromon knows it, he is knock unconscious by Yolie._

  


_"Wow, Yolie," said Palmon. "Calm down. I am sure that Poromon was just kidding. Beside, Mimi brought that perfume for you because she thought you were going to like it."_

  


_"Yeah," said Mimi as she picks up the unconscious Poromon and place him on the bed. "I thought this perfume would match you perfectly and that is why I brought it."_

  


_"I'm sorry," said Yolie. "I think I over reacted." She gave them each a bright smile. "Hey, can I use it right now?"_

  


_"Yeah, sure," said Mimi. Yolie opens the bottle and spray some on her neck. She smiles at the flowery smell. However, when she turns around to look at Mimi, she suddenly felt a strong sense of dizziness._

  


_"Mimi, what is going on? I...." Mimi and Palmon watches in silence as Yolie drops down on the floor unconscious._

  


_Mimi nods her head at Palmon as she walks to her closet door. She knocks on it two times and out sprang Hasuma._

  


_"I see you did it," said Hasuma as she went to pick up Yolie. "Now let's hurry up. The others are there already." With that said, Mimi picks up Poromon and follows Hasuma into the closet. Instead of just a regular closet, Washu have already help designed a warp hole that would lead straight to the Masaki's house. When Mimi and Hasuma have step through the warp hole, Palmon closes the door in Mimi's apartment before she steps through. She follow Hasuma, and Mimi as they carry Poromon and Yolie into the house. They stop in front of a room and with a soft kick, Hasuma pushes the door open. Inside, Tai and the others are already there. Hasuma drops Yolie in a nearby futon and Mimi puts Poromon next to her. "They should be waking up in any moment," said Hasuma. "All we have to do right now is to wait."_

  


_They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Tai begins to regain conscious. He gives off a little groan as he lifts his hand to his face. Mimi looks at Hasuma before walking toward him. Before she can reach him, Tai jumps up in alarm but quickly falls back down from his headache. "Tai," Mimi said softly. "Don't act so fast. The drug hasn't wear off yet."_

  


_"Huh...Mimi?" Tai groans as he tries to focus his eyes on her. "What are you doing over here?"_

  


_"I think I could answer that question for you," Yolie said. She is still lying on her futon waiting for the drug to wear off. Her eyes open slowly and stare at Mimi accusingly. "She is the one that drugged me!"_

  


_"What?" Tai tries to pull away from Mimi but with no avail. "Why did you do that," he hiss._

  


_"She did it because she wants to protect you guys," said Hasuma. She rises up from her chair and walks up to them. By this time, TK is starting to wake up along with Agumon and Patamon. Poor Poromon is still unconscious from Yolie's punch. Mimi helps Tai to sit up while Hasuma helps Yolie. Sasami comes into the room (the 14 year old girl in the restuarant) and hands each one of them a glass of water. Tai, TK, Agumon, and Patamon puts their aside as they recall what happen in the restuarant. For a while, they all sit there in silence until Tai decided to break the silence._

  


_"I think it is time that you tell us what is happening," he said._

  


_"Look, what I am telling you might sound crazy but it is the truth," said Hasuma._

  


_"Try me," Tai said. Hasuma gives off an amusing smile._

  


_"That's exactly what Mimi said, and that was before I decided to tell her the truth." She looks around the room before she continues in a serious tone. "There is something that ties us all together. Something that has happen in the past."_

  


_"Digimon," TK asks. "Are you a digidestine too?"_

  


_"Obviously, that answer is no," she reply. "As you can see, I don't have a digimon with me. No. The thing that connect us is our past lives."_

  


_"What!" Tai stands up all of the sudden._

  


_"You mean to tell me that you brought me all the way over here just to hear this?! Who do you think I am? You think I would believe in this?" He glares at Mimi and Hasuma. "Forget it. You guys are crazy. Come on Agumon! We're leaving." He storms past Mimi and heads for the door._

  


_"Tai, please wait and listen," said Mimi as she made a grab for his hand but he yanks it away from her._

  


_"Damn you Mimi! I thought you grew up from stubborness and selfishness. What about your crest of sincerity, huh?! You don't deserve it because of this stupid lie!" He turns to the door and was about to open it when Hasuma yells at him._

  


_"Stop it right there!" She walks up to him in anger. "If you wanted to leave, I won't stop you but you have no right to say that to Mimi! She is not the selfish one. You are! If you walk out this door and out of this house, I can guarantee that you are going to regret it in the future!" Her words kind of shake some sense into Tai but not enough to make him stay. He turns around and apologizes to Mimi before stepping out the door. What Mimi said next causes him to stop his track._

  


_"Don't you care about Kari? How about your mother and father?"_

  


_"What do you mean," Tai said. TK jumps up from his futon and grabs Mimi by her shoulders._

  


_"What does this have to do with Kari," he asks in panic._

  


_"It have everything to do with all of us and nothing to do with them," Hasuma answer. "Let go of Mimi because she does not know anything." They all turn to her. "All she knows is that your lives are being threaten by our enemies. That's all she knows!"_

  


_"Then what does this have to do with Kari," TK repeats. Yolie stands up and walks up to him to calm him down._

  


_"It's ready," said Washu. She is standing out in the hallway and smiling at them. "If you want your answers it is best that you come with me."_

  


_"She's right," said Hasuma. "The digimons would have to stay here because I feel it is better that you guys come without them." They all nod their head and it is least to say that none of the digimons is too happy about it. However, when Sasami brought in a batch of cookies and Palmon has eats some without any problem, the digimons decided it is best that they stay there with the food. Tai, TK, Yolie, and Mimi, on the other hand, is quite nervouse. When they have finally reaches Washu's laboratory, Tenchi, Ryoko and Yosho is waiting outside._

  


_"Washu is already inside," said Yosho as he opens the door to Washu's laboratory. "Ryoko, you are coming in with us." He turns to his grandson and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Tenchi but it is best you do not come in here."_

  


_"Hey, then why do I have to be in there," Ryoko asks. "Why can't Tenchi come?"_

  


_"Because you are needed. And as for Tenchi, it is best that he doesn't know that much."_

  


_A girl with purple hair pops out from nowhere. On her forehead, she wears a tiara that is made out of wood. She gives Ryoko a glare before grabbing Tenchi by the hand. Least to say, Ryoko is flaring up with anger. "Well then," said the girl. "I think Lord Tenchi and I would take a stroll around Funaho then."_

  


_"Wait a minute Ayeka," said Ryoko as she steps forward to block her path. "Let go of my Tenchi now!"_

  


_"Your Tenchi?! Since when did Lord Tenchi became your?" Ayeka fumed as Ryoko slides up next to Tenchi and hugs him. Poor Tenchi is muttering to himself asking why does this always have to happen._

  


_"Since Tenchi first lay his eyes on me," Ryoko said coyly in Tenchi's ear._

  


_"Ha...from what I heard, Tenchi was trying to run away from you because you were blowing up his school," Ayeka retort. "Now let go of Lord Tenchi before I have to resort to drastic measure."_

  


_"Heheh...lets see you try!"_

  


_"Now girls," Tenchi pleas as the two girls square off to fight. "Please don't fight. We have guests." He sighs as he notices his pleas are ignored. Ryoko raises up her hand to start the fight off but before she can do anything, Yosho runs up to her in a flash and throws her into Washu's laboratory. "Grandpa!"_

  


_"Enough time wasted," said Yosho. He turns to find Tenchi's worried face and smile. "That was Ryoko that I have thrown and you know of her capabilities. Don't worry about her." He turns to Ayeka and bows to her. "Please take care of Tenchi until I return."_

  


_"Yes brother," said Ayeka with respect. She turns to Tenchi and gives him a smile. With a last look at his grandfather, Tenchi walks away with Ayeka._

  


_"So then," said Yosho. "Let's go." Hasuma nods her head and turn to Tai, Mimi, TK, and Yolie._

  


_"Do not be surprise when you guys go in there," said Hasuma as she steps inside. Mimi follows her right after leaving TK, Yolie, and Tai outside. With a deep breath, they step inside Washu's laboratory. It made Yolie jumps when the door automatically closes right after they got in, but Tai and TK was to busy observing the laboratory to notice that minor thing. Washu is siting in a floating chair and is rapidly typing in her computer. Things are flying everywhere as she tries to store her stuffs in a safe place._

  


_"What the..." Tai did not finish his sentence because a pedestal almost hit him on the head._

  


_"Sorry," said Washu. "I am trying to clean this place up a little bit before I start. It usually don't look this bleak in here but this is the dimension where I like to do most of my experiments." She turns to give them an evil grin. With a flick of a switch, the flying objects stop and disappears into a dimensional warp hole. "Hey, don't look so surprise. I am able to store things in different dimension."_

  


_"You mean you are able to malipulate dimension," said Yolie in wonders. "Perfecto!"_

  


_"You think, huh?" Washu continues to type in her computer and out pops four glass case with two sticks and two sword hilts floating in each one of them. A holographic projection also pops out from the center of the room. Hasuma walks up to the projection and presses some button. A small picture of a planet shoots out from that projection._

  


_"Jurai!"_

  


_They all turn to look at TK in shocks. "How do you know this planet is call Jurai," Washu said cautiously._

  


_"I don't know," TK replies back in confusion. "That name just pops out of my mouth." He turns to look at Tai. "Do you feel something wierd inside you? It is like I seen this planet before."_

  


_"I don't know about that planet," Tai said slowly. "But I am getting some wierd feeling from one of those sword hilt."_

  


_Hasuma gives off a little laugh. "I guess I should not be that surprise. Mimi is able to sense something from you guys and you guys can feel something from the things that is related to you in the past. I think it makes things easier!"_

  


_Washu nods her head. "I think you guys will start to recall things once we starts explaining. Opps...I forgot. I am Washu. The greatest scientifical genius in this whole entire universe but you can call me Little Washu." She gives them each a cute little smile._

  


_Yolie raises her eyebrow and whispers in Mimi's ear. "I notice she isn't modest at all." Mimi smiles._

  


_"And I am Yosho," said the older man. He touches his glasses and his long grey hair brushes his shoulder as he bows to them. "But I am known as Masaki Katsuhito on Earth. This is the Masaki household and I am the shinto priest of the Masaki shrine. It is my pleasure to meet you all."_

  


_"Lord Yosho," said Yolie. "I've heard that name before." For some unknown reason, she feels a great urge to knee down before him like he is a royalty or something._

  


_"And that is Ryoko," said Yosho as he points to the spiky cyan hair girl. Her golden eyes shine with mischief. She gives off a smile when she saw Tai taking a fighting stance._

  


_"You wouldn't want to fight me right now," said Ryoko. To Tai, Mimi, TK, and Yolie's surprise, she flies up toward the sky. "I am a space pirate you know, and I don't play nice." Mimi taps Tai softly on his shoulder to catch his attention._

  


_"I guess it is time you start telling us what is going on, Hasuma," said Mimi. Hasuma nods her head._

  


_"Before I tell you what is going on, I would like to give you some background information so you can understand things better." She picks up a remote control from Washu and presses a button to enlarge the projection of planet Jurai. "Most of you probably don't know it, but Earth is just a colony of Jurai. You see, Jurai is a powerful empire and is the ruler of this whole galaxy, not to mention other dimentions too. However, most people don't know this because Jurai's technology is very advance. Only people that are living in Jurai and some high officials from each planets know about this planet exsistence." She flicks on another switch and the image of Jurai is replace by a picture of a beautiful women. Her long light blue hair cascade down on her back and on the center of her forehead is two little circle._

  


_"Tsunami," said Tai, TK, Yolie, and Mimi._

  


_"Yep, that is the goddess Tsunami," said Washu. "There are three main goddesses in this world and Tsunami is one of them. Kind hearted and powerful, Tsunami created Jurai and resides in that planet as a royal tree also known as Tsunami. The royal family, appointed by her, are given special powers. Whenever there is a royal birth, each of the baby is presented with a royal tree that have a power that is quite similar to Tsunami (not as powerful...not even close!)."_

  


_"Jurain royal family draws their power from their own tree," said Yosho. "When their tree dies, they also loses their power and die. Jurain's can also increase their power by assimilating with their trees." He gives off a little cough. To all of their surprise, except Washu, Yosho changes into a young man. "As you can see, I am not as old as you think I am. Jurai's royal family tends to have long lives. I am over seven hundred years old but yet, my real form is only twenty nine years old. Ryoko over threre is +2700 and Washu over here..." Before he can finish, Washu hits him on the head._

  


_"It is not nice to tell people how old a woman's age is," Washu snaps._

  


_"I don't get it," said Ryoko. "Why were you hiding your real form from us? How about Ayeka? She have been searching all over for you!"_

  


_"Ayeka..." Yosho said quitely before he reverts back to his elderly form. "She fell in love with the man she knew in the past. I've changed for these past seven hundred years. I don't want to lead her on anymore." He give Ryoko a little smile. "Beside, Tenchi is not such a bad catch either." He blocks Ryoko's blow calmly._

  


_"What!!! You are giving my Tenchi to her just because you did not marry her in the past!"_

  


_"You know I don't mean that," said Yosho. "I escape that marriage because I was not accepted by the people of Jurai as the future ruler of that planet." He sighs sadly and looks upward. "My mother, Funaho, is a earthling and earthling is not very liked at that time. If I were to marry Ayeka (Ayeka is pure blood because her mother, Misaki, is a Jurain), there would be a uproar. I also wanted to go to Earth becasue of all the things my mother have told me about it. So...I left." He turns to Ryoko and gives her a pleading look. "Do not tell Ayeka about my younger form because I do not want to hurt her anymore."_

  


_Ryoko gives him a glare before she flies off. "I won't tell her. If Tenchi choose me, I want to win it fair and square." She lands on top of a pedestal._

  


_"Jurai's royal tree is not only the source of their power, it can also transform into their battle ship," said Hasuma. "Therefore, you can basically say that their royal tree is also their battle ship."_

  


_"But people that do not have Jurai's royal blood can still live a long life," said Washu. "Ryoko and I are one example. You see, this all depends on the power that lives within you. If you have enough powers and abilities, you can retain your youth."_

  


_"But what does this have to do with us," asks Tai. Hasuma, Yosho, and Washu looks at Ryoko and nod their head at her direction._

  


_"Because of me," Ryoko snaps. "Or you can say, I kind of cause it." She sighs before she continues. "Seven hundred years ago, under Kagato's control, Ryo-oh-ki and I attacked Jurai. Yosho went after me to kill me and we both landed on Earth. He manages to take away my three gems, which is the main source of my power, and lock me up in the Masaki cave."_

  


_"But that is beside the point," said Hasuma. "You see, Jurai is hard to infiltrate and not any normal human being can do that. Ryoko was an exception and her attacks cause a fear in Lord Azusa's heart. Fearing for another attack, he plans to form an outer barrier outside of Jurai. For three hundred years, he sought to find the suitable barrier's location but it ended up in vain. However, for the next fifty years, he finally manage to find three suitable planets. The planets he have choosen lies in a equilateral triangle with Jurai in the center of that triangle. Planet Earth is one of the one he choose because of Lord Yosho's presence on that planet. The other two planets is Malric and Guardina. Both of these planets are choosen because most of the guardians of Lord Azusa come from those two planet." She takes a deep breath before she continues on. "Everything was going according to the plan but unfortunately, another attack was made on Jurai, fifty years later. The attack was not made directly on planet Jurai. Instead, they attacked Guardina in hope to take over that kingdom. At that time, there were four guardians appointed in Malric and there are four guardians that were appointed in Guardina. Ryu, Kenji, Elly, and I are the guardians appointed in Malric."_

  


_"And Yolie, Tai, TK, and I are the appointed guardians of Guardina," said Mimi._

  


_"That's correct. Believe it or not, Yolie is also the princess of Guardina. You guys have sworn to protect the royal family of Jurai and the royal family of Guardian as well." Hasuma bows before Yolie. "I also became Yolie's guardian in the future and swore to protect her." She looks up sadly at them. "But I did not do my duty fully, and I am sorry for what have happen in the past. On the day of the attack, I went off with Tai and Mimi on an emergency call, leaving only Yolie and TK to protect the kingdom. We are able to arrive back in time to win the war, but we also paid a high price. Using all of their power for that war, TK and Yolie's power starts to disappear. Fearing that we would not be able to protect this planet any longer, the five of us gives up our power and form a barrier to protect this planet from any future attack. However, by doing so, we were reverted back to a normal human being and died as one."_

  


_"This...this is absurd," said TK softly. "It seem so...unreal."_

  


_"Ha...am I real," asks Ryoko. She teleports from the pedestal and appears in front of them. TK, Yolie, Mimi, and Tai jumps up from shock as Ryoko's eye gleam with delight._

  


_"It is true," said Hasuma. "I know I do not deserve to have your trust especially when I was the one who instructed Mimi and Sasami to put the drug inside your food and the perfume but believe me, this is not my usual method for introducing myself." She takes a deep breath and continues on in a seriouse tone. "But what I am telling you is the truth and our past lives are now interfering with our present lives."_

  


_"Okay," Yolie said flatly. "So we are connected together by our past lives but that still doesn't solve anything. Maybe you can stop going in circle and tell us the main problem right now."_

  


_"Something was left unfinish in our past lives. What it is? To tell you the truth, I don't know. All I know and all that I can tell you is that we are in danger. Our enemy is very determine to find us and kill us. I didn't know about this until two years ago. That year was when my senshi die and told me to fulfill my destiny. He told me that I have started something in my past life and that I was reborn to finish it. I didn't understand what he mean by then until later. That same year, I meet Ryu, Kenji, and Elly. I didn't remember who they were but they seem to recognizes me. Through their encouragement, I went and become the guardian for Lord Azusa. When I was given my weapon, I suddenly gain back all of my memory from the past." She walks up to the four weapons that is floating in the glass cases. "At first, I was lost. I didn't know why I would remember all those things that happen to me in my past life. You see, people die and they either go to heaven or who knows where. Instead I was reborn back into this world." When she saw their puzzle faces she sigh. "It isn't normal. I mean, people get reincarnate but into a different form and with no memory of their past but in my case, it wasn't." She reaches behind her and pull out a little stick. In a beam of light, the stick turns into a rod. "Well, I didn't remember about my past until I touch this rod. You see, it was the same rod that was given to me when I became a guardian in my past life. It had been waiting for me to return to it. Just like..." She looks at them with a smile. "Just like yours have been waiting for you guys to return."_

  


_"You mean those are ours," asks TK._

  


_"Yes. They were calling out for you to return to them." She flicks a switch and the projector shows a planet. Yolie, TK, Tai, and Mimi gasp as they all recognize the planet. "Guradina was destroy in that same year I became a guardian." After hearing that, TK, Yolie, Mimi, and Tai froze in shock. Yolie slowly collapses on the floor._

  


_"Our barrier," said Yolie. Tears starts to spill from her eyes. "What happen to the barrier?"_

  


_"It was not strong enough to withstand the assult. It seems like they developed a weapon that can destroy planets." She flicks on another switch on the projector and planet Guardina is replace by Malric. "Malric was destroy a few months later. It was then when your weapons start to act all wierd. They came to me when I was going to bed. They projected the image of planet Earth. I got a feeling they were trying to tell me that you guys are on Earth, and that I should be able to find you guys there. I left with Kenji, Ryu, and Elly and for a few month, we travel in space. It usually do not take that long but due to attacks from our enemy and technical problems, we arrive here too late." She looks at Mimi. "I'm sorry."_

  


_Tai, TK, and Yolie look at Mimi who is standing there in shock as she makes the connection. "My papa...mama...they didn't die in an accident?"_

  


_"I'm afraid it was my fault," said Washu quietly. They all turn to look at her. "Lord Yosho and I received a message from Jurai about what was going on. I was instructed to erase all of your data but...your data was the last one that I erased. I'm sorry."_

  


_"I was suppose to go with them that night," Mimi mumbles softly. "I didn't went because I felt kind of sick." She lifts her hands in front of her and looks at them pitifully. "They die because of me. I killed them." Tears starts to fall from Mimi's eyes as she clutches her hand into a fist. "I...will never forget. My hand is now soak with their blood." Yolie walks up to confort Mimi but before she can reach there, Mimi looks up. Yolie jumps back in shock when she sees the coldness in Mimi's eye. "I'll make them pay!" Tai suddenly gives off a shiver and Hasuma opens her mouth to apologize again. Mimi raises her hand to stop her. "It is not your fault. You are not the one that kill them."_

  


_"What are you going to do when you do find the one that did them in," Yosho asks quietly._

  


_"They will pay blood with blood."_

  


_They all stands there in silence. Neither one of them know what to say. The silence was finally broken by Ryoko's laughter. "And how do you propose to do that," askes Ryoko. "Go and fight them? Ha...you will be lucky if you can survive even a second." Ryoko teleports in front of Mimi. She gives Mimi a challenging look. It was return with a cold glance._

  


_"Shut up demon," Mimi said in a calm and dangerous tone. Ryoko flinchs in her tone. Anger flares up in her._

  


_"What did you just call me?!"_

  


_"Demon."_

  


_"Why you," Ryoko reaches to grab Mimi by her collar. "Do you know who you are talking to?"_

  


_"A notorious space pirate that terrorized the whole universe for two thousand years." Mimi places her hand over Ryoko's hand. "Let go of me before you regret it, demon." Ryoko tightens her grip on Mimi's collar. To everyone's surpise, Mimi pushes Ryoko away with all her strength and slaps Ryoko right across the face. Ryoko stands there in shock for a while before her anger flares up again. Yosho reaches in front of Mimi just in time to block the energy ball that Ryoko throws toward her. With a quick move, Yosho knocks the energy ball away and knocks Ryoko out with his wooden sword. He turns to Mimi and gives her a calm look. However, when he turns to address Mimi, he did not bother to disguise the anger in his tone._

  


_"Why did you do that," Yosho asks while he picks up the unconsious Ryoko. "She might have terrorized the whole universe in the past but that was because she was under Kagato's control. She never killed anyone. Never! It would do you good to remember that Ryoko's actions in the past was not by her own choice." He turns and walks out the door with Ryoko in his arms. He turns to address Mimi one more time. "Even right now, the energy ball that she fire is just strong enough to stun you." Tenchi's voice can be heard when he asks his grandfather what have happen to Ryoko. Before they can hear Yosho's reply, the door closes._

  


_"Well," said Washu as everyone of them stand there in silence. "Now shall we get back to the deal over here?" When she is sure that she got all of their attention, she starts to speak. "When Hasuma reaches over here, she is extremely sad to hear about Mimi's parents accident. We know then that the enemy have already detected you and that they have fail on their first attempt to get rid of you. In order to protect you, Hasuma was sent to watch over you."_

  


_"After that....well, you know what happen," said Hasuma. "I was suppose to come back to Japan after I made sure that you were safe but I decided to stay with you a little bit longer. When you said that you wanted to follow me back to Japan, I was kind of in a tight spot. I didn't know should I bring you along with me or not because I don't know is it the right time to tell you about everything. But when you insisted to come, I let you." She looks at Tai and smile. "I was planing to locate you once I got back to Japan, but unexpectedly Mimi and I happen to run into you, TK, and Yolie in a restaurant the next day. But that is not what surprises me. What surprises me the most is was Mimi's reaction when she saw you guys. She almost fainted."_

  


_They all turn to look at Mimi. She bows her head to hide her face. "I didn't know what to react when I sat next to you, Tai. The power that is radiating out of you scares me. It didn't make things easier for me to feel the same power surging from Yolie and TK."_

  


_"Power," Tai asks. "I don't feel anything different. What do you mean my power?"_

  


_"The power that you have in your past life," said Washu. "It is trigger by Mimi's presences and by the current danger."_

  


_"But why was it never trigger before," asks Yolie. "It don't make sence. I mean, we were in a lot of danger when we faced Myotismon and all the evil digimon but it was never trigger before. Beside, this is not the first time I meet Mimi. I met her in the past before but she never felt any power from me."_

  


_"That is because the time is not right," Washu reply. "There is a gene that reside in all four of you that neither any of your parents, relatives, or siblings have it. It is suppose to be trigger when real danger present itself to you. When I mean real danger, I mean the things that were related to your past life. Hasuma did not remember anything about her past life but she retains the power she have in the past by training with her senshi. The same applies to you four too. If you guys undergo the same training (training to be a fighter) as Hasuma did, you would discover something different between you and regular people. You have the ability to grasp things faster because of your knowledge and experiences from the past."_

  


_"Then how do you expect us to trigger our power and memory," asks TK._

  


_"Hasuma triggers her by touching her weapon, so I believe that is how you guys can trigger yours." For a while, TK, Tai, Mimi, and Yolie stands there as they think over what they have just learn in this past hour. All of these things does sound absurd but in a way, they could feel it is true._

  


_"Alright," said Tai. "All I have to do it just touch the weapon and get back my power and memory. If that is the case, then I will do it." He walks up to the glass case and stops in front of one of the sword hilt. How he knows that sword hilt belongs to him, he have no idea. He lifts up the glass case and settle it down on the floor. With a deep breath, he reaches for the sword but Hasuma stops him._

  


_"Don't touch it if you do not know what is the consequences." Tai pulls his hand back and looks at her. From the expression shown from his eyes, Hasuma knows what he is going to ask. She nods her head to Washu. Washu sighs and starts to type in her computer. Four ten-feet canisters pops out from the floor. When Tai, Mimi, TK, and Yolie see what is in the canisters, they give off a scream. In each of the canisters, except one, there is a carbon copy of each one of them floating inside. However, Yolie's one is not there._

  


_"What is the meaning of this," Tai yells._

  


_"This is a clone of each one of you," said Washu. "Err...I wasn't able to copy Yolie because I do not have a copy of her DNA but..." She runs up to Yolie in a flash and plucks out one of Yolie's hair. Yolie is screaming as she clutches her hair but Washu has already run back to her computer. She inputs the hair in a tiny slots and in the empty fourth canister, a glob of thing starts to take form. While this is going on, Washu starts to explain. "I use your DNA and a substance called Mass to make these carbon copy of each one of you. Althought they are your clone, they do not have any living soul. Instead, they are just a body of tissue."_

  


_"We need to do this because, we need you to die," said Hasuma._

  


_"What?!"_

  


_"What I mean is that I need you to disappear from this world. I need the current Mimi, Tai, TK, and Yolie to die. They can no longer live the normal lives they have once live before. They have to give up their family and friends."_

  


_"Why?"_

  


_"I'm sorry Tai, but in order to keep your family safe, this is the only case. If the enemy found out about them then..."_

  


_"Then they would kill them like they have killed mine." Mimi's words cut through like ice but it made its point._

  


_"I know that it must be hard to give up your family but I have another alternative." They all look up to her with hope but Hasuma shakes her head. "The only thing you can do is to run. Run away from your destiny. We will do our best to keep you safe but I don't know how long."_

  


_"I can't think," said Tai. "I need to get some fresh air. I'm sorry." He turns to walk away but TK grabs him by his arm._

  


_"I will go with you," he said. They walk out together. Yolie quickly follows after them with only Mimi staying behind._

  


_"Don't you want sometime to think things over," Hasuma asks._

  


_"I don't have any other choice. I lost my parents. I have nothing to hold me back."_

  


_"Vengeance is not a good reason to become a guardian, you know that."_

  


_"At this time, logic and reasoning does not apply to me."_

  


_Hasuma opens her mouth to reply to Mimi's word but it was cut off when Washu suddenly gives off a scream. Mimi and Hasuma rushes up to her computer screen and frown._

  


_"Tai and TK is not going to like this," Washu mumbles as she watches the police cars speeding to the accident site._

  


_*****_

  


_"So," said TK. Tai stirs when he heard TK speaking. They have been sitting near Funaho (Yosho's Jurain tree) for half an hour and neither one of them have spoken a word. "I guess this is what they mean about Kari, huh?" Tai nods his head in silence as TK sighs and stands up. "I'm worry about Mimi."_

  


_"You're worry about Mimi," Tai said out loud in astonishment. "My god! You are going to have to give up your life with Kari and right now all you can think of is Mimi?"_

  


_"Well...at least I got you talking, right?" Tai groans as TK flashes him a grin._

  


_"You're having fun aren't you?" Tai stands up to face TK. "I just can't believe you can make a joke at a time like this. This is our lives we are talking about. It is our dreams that we are giving up. I just don't know what to do." TK pats Tai softly on his shoulder. "When I left Kari to go to the Digi-world, it break my heart. And when we went back to save the digiworld from the darkmaster, I didn't want to leave my parents. It hurts my heart eventhough I know that we would only be gone for a short while. But now...it is forever. We can never go back to their lives again. To disappear into this world as nothing...I don't know if I should go or not go."_

  


_"I know what you mean," said TK. "I have to give up Matt and...the girl that I love. It is so hard..." Tears start to fill his eyes and Tai's eyes. "I don't know if my decision is right for Kari or not. She is going to go through a lot of pain if you and I both disappear."_

  


_"But I think it would be worth it if we can save their lives," said Yolie as she appears before them. Poromon, Patamon, and Agumon pops out behind her and went to their respective partner. "TK, you have the crest of hope and Tai, you have the crest of courage. Do not let your hope and your courage fail you right now." She touches Funaho and smiles at it. She can feel the warmth coming through it. "Funaho. Funaho is telling me to follow my path." She turns back to them and throws a rock into the lake that surround Funaho. "Even if we were to disappear, at least we are giving them hope for a better future. If we just run away and go back to them, I don't think I can live happily knowing that I can do something to help."_

  


_"Tai," said Agumon. "I don't really know what is going on but, I kind of like the things that Yolie just said. Whatever you choose, I will follow you."_

  


_"And I will always be with you," said Patamon to TK. TK pats him softly on his head and gives him a smile._

  


_"I know what path I am going to follow," said Yolie. "I might be giving up a lot of things, and I might be hurting a lot of people because of my decision, but life comes and goes. The pain would soon disappear. As long as I know I am doing the right thing, I will do it." She takes a rock and skips it across the lake that surround Funaho. She sits down and smiles at her reflection from the lake. "Think about it. Would you rather have them live in a world that have hope or a world that does not have any hope?" For a moment, they did not move a muscle. Tai, finally, gives her a little smile and hugs her. Yolie stands up in surprise and blushes when TK also gives her a hug._

  


_"Thank you, Yolie," said TK. "I think I know what path I am going to take. How about you, Tai?"_

  


_Tai nods his head and starts to head back to the house. "Come on! The longer we take, the more we are putting Kari and the others in danger." They give each other a grin before they run back into Washu's laboratory. "What's going on," Tai asks. Mimi is standing near one of the pedestals while Hasuma and Washu are pacing around. Washu looks up to them when came bursting into her laboratory. She sighs and motion Tai and TK to come near to the computer screen. Tai and TK give off a scream when they saw what was going on. "What happen!!!!"_

  


_"I would tell you if you would just let go of me," said Washu. Tai slowly loosen his grip on the neck of her shirt. "Now that is better. It seems like a problem have come up in Kiyone and Mihoshi's mission."_

  


_"No kidding," TK said sarcastically. "What does that look like to you?" He points his finger at the computer screne. Divers are already there looking for TK, Tai, Agumon, and Patamon's bodies. They both gave off a groan when the camera shifted to Kari and Matt's faces._

  


_"We were suppose to arrange an accident for you guys once you made your decision to stay with us, but while we were setting up the stage, a real drunk driver came streaking through the road and knock your car off the road. That accident almost knock Kiyone and Mihoshi off the road too." She frowns when she saw the dispair in Tai and TK's faces. "Hey, it is not over yet! If you guys don't want to stay, there is still a way." She presses a button on her computer and a warp hole pops out next to her. "This will take you to the accident site, and I will tell Kiyone where to find you so she can inform the divers of your location. That way, you can go back to your family alive and well." She frowns and shakes her head. "Not well because you guys just fell off from a cliff. I think I will have to put some make up on you to make it look like you guys have undergo some kind of injury." Tai reaches his hand to stop her._

  


_"Close the portal," said Tai. "This is fate. Beside, we already made our decisions already. We're staying." Hasuma gives him a smile and gives him a hug._

  


_"I know I can always depend on you," she said. "Thank you." Washu closes the portal and inform Kiyone about their decision. Hasuma leads Tai, TK, and Yolie toward those pedestals. She nods her head as they give her a look of uncertainty. "Your powers and memories will be waken once you touch your weapons. Good luck."_

  


_"Wait," said Washu. "Before you touch your weapons, I need your agreement on one crucial issue."_

  


_"Now what," Yolie asks in annoyance._

  


_"Although you will be getting your power back, but it doesn't automatically mean you will know how to use them. Beside, neither one of you are in fighting state." She takes a deep breath to prepare herself for the impact that her announcement is going to cause. "Therefore, I need all of you to train with Ryoko." She can swear that her whole laboratory shake when they shout at her in disbelief._

  


_"There is no way I am training with that demon," said Mimi._

  


_"Shut up!!!" They all shut up when they sees an angry Washu standing up on her chair. "I had it with all the insults you are throwing to my daughter. If I ever hear one more insult about my daughter, don't say I didn't warn you!" She gets off the chair and paces around to calm herself down. "Lets just say this is the whole deal. If you want to stay, you will have to train with her. Period! No exception!!! Ryoko have more than two thousand years of fighting experience, and she knows a lot of skills. It will benefit you guys if you train with her." She walks over to her door and opens it. "There is no way I am going to send one of my people to a battle unprepare. If you guys are not willing to train with her, then just get the hell out of here and stop wasting my time." She slams the door close when neither one of them move. "Then it is decided. I better not hear any complain in the future."_

  


_"Hmph...enough time waste," said Tai. Mimi lifts up the glass case that surround her weapon. TK reaches out his hand to touch his sword hilt. Yolie gives off a scream once she made contact with her stick. A bright light flashes from all of the four weapon once their respective owner touch them. Once the bright light have disappear, Hasuma opens her eyes to find Yolie, TK, Tai and Mimi lying down on the floor, unconsious, with their weapons clutching tightly in their hands._

  
  


**The Past**

  
  


_"Get your slimy hand off of my daughter!" A three years old Tai backs up in surprise when he sees the queen storming toward him and Yolie's crib. His mother and little sister run up beside him and forces him to bow before the queen._

  


_"I'm sorry for my son's action," said Tai's mother as she bows down to the queen. Tai jumps up in surprise when he sees the queen had raise her hand to strike his mother. He stands in front of his mother to block the blow but luckly the king arrive in time to stop his wife._

  


_"That's enough, Nina," said the King. The queen gives him an angry glare before storming away. Tai's father walks up to his wife and helps her up to her feet. Tai takes his little sister hand in his and smile at the king._

  


_"Thank you uncle Ray," said Tai. "I mean...your highness." Tai quickly correct his word when he sees the frown in his father's face. The king gives off a laugh and picks up Yolie from her crib._

  


_"Call me uncle Ray, Tai." He bends down to Tai and pats him on the head. "Do you want to hold Yolie?" Tai nods his head and slowly cradle Yolie in his arms. Yolie opens her little eyes and give him a little smile. Tai gives off a little yelp when Yolie grabs his spiky brown hair in her hand and pull. Tai bends down to put Yolie on the floor. He takes her hand in one of his hand and his little sister in his other. "You are quite strong," said the king as he observe Tai. "A normal kid cannot handle a one year old baby that long, and it seems like it is easy for you. Have you ever thought of becoming a guardian?"_

  


_"No," said Tai. "I don't want to become one because it is too much work."_

  


_"He will become one," Tai's father said flatly. "I've been training him since he is two. He have the brain and strength to become one."_

  


_"Don't you think you are pushing Tai too much," asks the king. "He is just three years old and already he is talking like an adult."_

  


_"This is necessary in order to become a good guardian for Lord Azusa and your highness." The king sighs when he look at Tai. Tai shrugs his shoulder and sits down on the floor. Just then, a guard from the palace comes running in._

  


_"My lord," said the guard. "There is an assult on planet Rexo. They are asking for our assistance."_

  


_"I will go," said Tai's father. "It is a Jurain guardian's duty to protect the planets that are under Jurai's ruling." He turns to bow to the king. "Please let me go to assist them in this battle." The king nods his head and with his approval, Tai's father give his wife a hug to say good bye. He turns to look at Tai and gives him a fatherly smile. "Take care of your mother and little sister for me."_

  


_"I will dad," said Tai. "I promise I will watch over Mimi and momma for you. Come back safely." Tai's father nods his head and runs off with the guard. Little do they know that was the last time they will see him._

  


**A year after**

  


_Tai holds his sister softly in his arms as they stand there in the rain. The workers are quickly throwing the dirt into the grave before the hole can fill up with water. Tai's grandfather pats him softly on his shoulder to show him comfort. A year have pass since the death of his father. His mother was so devestated with his death that she fells into sickness. Since then, Tai have been working to feed his sister and his mother. Luckly, people know of his tragedy and are willing to let him work for them eventhough he was only three years old (now he is four). Tai bites his lip to stop the tears from flowing. Mimi continues to cry softly in his arms. His grandfather takes Mimi away from his hand as Tai continues to stand there._

  


_"Come on Tai," said his grandfather. "Let's go home."_

  


_"I'm waiting for someone to show up," said Tai. "Bring Mimi home first." His grandfather looks at Tai in shock. Who can ever expect that a four year old boy can act so mature. Most of all, the way he say those word is...well...undescribable. Tai's grandfather picks up Mimi softly in his arms and turns to walk back home. In a few minutes, the graveyard have empty out leaving Tai alone over there. The rain is still pouring but it seems like it have no effect on Tai. He just stands there waiting in silence. He finally opens his eyes when he hears a footstep coming toward him._

  


_"So you are finally here," said Tai calmly. He turns around to face the king._

  


_"Tai," said the king. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"_

  


_"I was waiting for you."_

  


_"Huh? Why were you waiting for me?" For some unknown reason, the king feels very uneasy. It is probably the way Tai is looking at him._

  


_"Oh, I just wanted to see are you really that heartless."_

  


_"What are you talking about?"_

  


_Tai gives him a narrow glare before walking toward him. "I'm talking about the way you treated mother in the past. I am talking about the way you abandon her when she was giving birth to Mimi. I'm talking about the way you went off to marry another women while my mother have to look over me and Mimi."_

  


_"Tai," said the king. He backs up from Tai in shock. "So you know."_

  


_"Yes, father," said Tai in disgust. "Mother told me before she past away. She told me that you are Mimi and mine real father." He sanks down to his knee in despair. "And to think that I used to admire you. I like you because I thought you are a kind and courageous king but...it was all an illusion." The king walks up to Tai and tries to help him up to his feet. Tai pushes him away from him. "My foster father have more courage than you ever have!"_

  


_"Tai, I'm sorry. I never thought I can hurt you so much. Let me help you." He reaches for Tai but to his surprise, Tai slaps his hand away from him._

  


_"I don't need your help and neither does Mimi." He stands up and walk up to his mother's new grave. He turns to the grave next to her and touches it tenderly. He kisses the tombstone and bows to it. "I wasn't able to protect mama. I'm sorry papa. But I will protect Mimi, and I will become the guardian that you wanted me to be." He turns to walk away from the grave site but he stops when he passes the king. "I will also watch over Yolie since she is my little sister. I hope you will not treat her like you did to me and Mimi."_

  


_"I promise I will take care of her."_

  


_"How about TK? I hope you are providing for his mother too." The king jumps back in shock._

  


_"How did you know about Tk?"_

  


_"There is a lot of things that I know about. That's what you get when you live in the street. Since TK is also my little brother, I will watch over him too. Don't worry. I won't tell Mimi about her real identity until she have grown up. I am also not interested in becoming a prince so you don't have to worry that I am going to tell Yolie about this." With that said, Tai walks away and leaving the king behind._

  


**Three months after**

  


_"Mimi," said her grandfather. He have been looking for her for a long time and still he was not able to find her. He finally found her hiding in a wooden shaft. "What are you doing over here?" Mimi points her finger at the field and from a distance, you can see Tai practicing with his sword. "So you are watching Tai, huh?" Mimi nods her head. "I should not be that surprise. For these past few months, you have been following him everwhere he goes. But now, it is getting dark. It is time to go back home now and let Tai practice in peace." _

  


_"I want to practice with Tai," said Mimi. Her grandfather looks at her in shock._

  


_"What did you just say?"_

  


_"I said I want to practice with Tai."_

  


_Her grandfather gives off a laugh as Mimi gives him a little frown. "But you don't even know how to use a sword."_

  


_"I do," said Mimi. "I'll show you." Her grandfather shakes his head in amusement and was about to tell Mimi to stop her joking when Mimi suddenly picks up a sword and swing it expertly._

  


_"Amazing," thinks her grandfather when he continues to watch her. "She is almost as good as Tai." He is knock out of his thinking process when Mimi accidentally hits a shelf with a upward swing, causing the things on the shelf to fall down. Mimi gives off a little scream when she sees one of the paint canister heading straight for her head._

  


_"Mimi!" Tai blasts an energy ball just in time to save Mimi from that catastrophe. He runs up to his sister and starts to yell at her. "What do you think you were doing!! You could have been hurt." He pulls her into his arms and gives her a bone crushing hug. "Never ever do that again. I was so scare that I'm going to lose you."_

  


_"I'm sorry Tai. I promise I will not do that again." Tai gives her a little smile and kisses her on her forehead._

  


_"Go home with grandpa, and I will come back to tell you a story once I finish with my training."_

  


_"But you always tell me the same story over and over again," said Mimi. Tai gives her a sheepish grin causing Mimi to smile at him. Since the death of their mother, only Tai can make Mimi smile and most of the time, she hardly shows any emotions. It saddens Tai's heart to see Mimi like this. Mimi gives him a little hug before walking away with her grandfather. "I will wait for you at home." Tai nods his head and went back to his training._

  


_"Grandpa," said Mimi when they are walking back home. "I want to become a guardian."_

  


_"What?" Least to say, this is quite a shocking news to him. She have already shock him two times already today, and he do not think he can handle more of her surprise. Mimi notices her grandfathers state of mind and looks down on the ground._

  


_"I was just joking. Forget that I ever said that."_

  


_*****_

  


_Tai streaks through the busy streets as he cycles his way toward the testing area. "Damn you Mimi," he said quitely in his breath. Cars where honking their horn at him as he makes a cut in front of another car with his bicycle. "What is all these people doing out at this time? Aren't they suppose to be at work?" In a few minutes later, he finally passes through the busy street in Jurai and reaches the testing area. He jumps off from his bike and ran into the building. "I hope I am not too late." He frozes in his track when he overheard a conversation._

  


_"Hey did you see that little girl," asks the guy. "She was just plain awesome. She just blast through all the obstacles like it were nothing. Shesh...and to think that she is only five years old."_

  


_"Yeah, you're telling me," said his girlfriend. "Hey, come to think of it, isn't she the sister of that guy who got a perfect score last year?"_

  


_"Oh yeah! She is isn't she?"_

  


_Tai groans as he collapses down on the floor. He looks up to find his friend running up to him._

  


_"Tai," said Jack. "Did you see Mimi? She got a perfect score just like you did in the past. And like you, she is the only one that have the ability to become a guardian this year."_

  


_"Where is she?"_

  


_"I'm over here." Tai and Jack turns around to find Mimi standing there behind them. Tai quickly pulls Mimi away to talk to her privately._

  


_"What do you think you are doing," Tai asks in anger._

  


_"I came here to become a guardian," Mimi replies. "And I just got swore in as one." To some people who are passing by, this scene is quite interesting. Here is two young children and one of them seems to be oblivious to how mad the other one is. They can swear they see steams coming out of Tai's ears._

  


_"Do you know how dangerous it is? Do you know you can get hurt? You can die any second. This isn't a game!"_

  


_"I know, Tai," Mimi said calmly. "Can you show me where is the weaponry room. I am suppose to go there to get my weapon."_

  


_"Are you listening to what I am saying?!"_

  


_"I am, and I don't understand why are you so uptight about it."_

  


_"What do you mean you don't understand?! I am scare you are going to get hurt. Being a guardian is no game at all. Your life is always on the line and..." Mimi stops him by putting one of her fingers on his lips._

  


_"Don't you think I am worry about you too? You are also a guardian too."_

  


_"But that is different. I am suppose to protect you."_

  


_"But how can you protect me? Are you going to follow me wherever I go and watch me like a hawk? Tai, I might be a child but like you, I am mature enough to understand what I need to do. You of all people should know that I am the only one who can protect myself." Mimi starts to walk down the hall. "Beside, I've already swore in. There is nothing you can do to change that. I have officially become a guardian, and I will do my duty until I die." Tai stops her from walking._

  


_Tai sighs and shakes his head. "You're going the wrong direction. The weaponry room is down THAT hall." Mimi gives him a little smile and together they walk toward the weaponry room. Once they reach there, Tai shows his ID to the two guardians that are guarding this place and told them his reason for coming here. They nod their head and let Tai and Mimi through. When Mimi went in there, she stands there in surprise._

  


_"How can you possibly find a weapon in this place?" Tai gives her a grin as she looks at the walls that are line up with all sorts of weapon. "There must be a million of weapons over here. The wall seems like it is endless."_

  


_"No kidding," said Tai. "And this is only one dimension." He presses a button and a hole pops out of the center of the room. "This leads to another dimension where they keep some of the weapons. If you want more, you can press this button and another dimension will come up."_

  


_"How did you chose your weapon?"_

  


_"Me?" Tai takes out the sword hilt that he hides in the back of his coat. With a flick of his wrist, a blue energy blade comes out of his sword hilt. "I didn't pick it. It pick me instead." With another flick of his wrist, the energy blade disappear. "It use to belong to father."_

  


_"I know." For a while they stand there in silence as they reminisce about their father. Tai is shook out of his thought when he hear Mimi gives off a surpise cry. He turns to find a stick hovering in front of Mimi. "Is this what you were talking about?"_

  


_"Yeah but this just look like a normal stick." The stick taps Tai on his head for insulting it._

  


_"Well, I like it," said Mimi as she watches Tai clutching his head in pain. "If you and I are really fated to be together, then come and float down into my hand." The stick floats down to Mimi's open hand and in a flash the stick turns into a rod. Mimi nods her head in approval and in another flash it turns back into a regular stick. "I guess I found the weapon that I need. Lets go back."_

  


_Tai nods his head and they head out of the building. With the approval from Lord Azusa, they were given a ride back to Guardina in one of the Jurain battle ship (when I say battle ship I mean normal ship...I don't mean the royal battle ships that each of the royal family memebers have). Tai and Mimi is really greatful because with this ship, they are able to get back home in one day. It usually take two or three days to get back home in normal ship but compare to Earth's space rocket, it is extremely fast. It only takes approximately two hours to go from Earth to Pluto in those regular ship. So Tai and Mimi take this time to test each other strength. They were finally forced to settle down because they almost blow up the ship's main controller. On the next day, Mimi and Tai said their goodbye to the crew before they head to the castle. Mimi hops on behind Tai as he peddles down the street. When they reach to the palace, the guards automatically open the gate for them. Tai is peddling pass the garden when suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl pops out from a bush on her bike. Tai swerves to his right to avoid collision but because of this action, his bike hits a rock causing Mimi and him to be thrown off the bike. Tai sits up from his fall and turns to look for Mimi._

  


_"Are you alright," asks Tai when he finds Mimi lying on the grass next to him. Mimi nods her head and gives him a little smile as she sits up from the fall. Tai stands up and helps Mimi up to her feet. _

  


_"What do you think you were doing?!!!" Tai turns around to find Yolie glaring at him. "You should watch where you were going!"_

  


_"I should?! What about you? I was riding on the main road when you suddenly pop out of nowhere." Tai is glaring at Yolie as Mimi tries to calm him down. It did not help the situation at all when two guards suddenly appears beside Tai and Yolie. One of them raises their sword in Tai's direction._

  


_"Although you are a guardian but you are not allow to address the princess in this manner. I would advise you to apologize to her," said one of the guard._

  


_"And what would you do if I refuse?" The guards look startle for a moment. The guard that is pointing the sword at Tai raises his hand as if to strick Tai but before he knows it, Mimi have runs up next to him and knock him out with her rod. Before the other guard can react, Tai punches him on the stomach and knocks him out with a kick. Yolie stands there in shock for a moment. "So," said Tai. "Where were we?"_

  


_"Do you know you just knock out some of my guards," said Yolie in a calm and anger tone. Tai shrugs his shoulder as he stands there calmly. Mimi looks at them both and sighs._

  


_"This will be interesting," Mimi thinks._

  


_"Just because you are a guardian it does not mean you can do whatever you want," said Yolie._

  


_"And just because you are the princess, it does not mean you can do whatever you want," Tai replies. "You were the one who was at fault and you were trying to blame me for it?!" Tai was taken surprise when Yolie gives him a quick punch on his stomach. He backs off in pain and raises up his hand to stop Mimi. "Surprising," Tai said as he gives Yolie a smirk. "You know how to fight. Hmph...not bad for a four years old."_

  


_"My father start training me since I was two." Yolie stands on guard when Tai faces her in a fighting stance. Mimi sits down on a rock as she watches Tai and Yolie starts to fight each other._

  


_"Hmmh...Tai is playing with her," Mimi thinks. "He is not even trying his best."_

  


_Yolie blocks Tai punchs as she tries to find a open spot in his defense. "Darn," she thinks. "I am not going to lose to him." She jumps away from his attacks to give herself some room. With the extra space, she changes from her defense to attack mode. Tai easily blocks her blows as he stands there calmly. Yolie is geting more fustrated at each passing minutes as each of her blows miss their marks._

  


_"Yolie! Tai!" Yolie, Tai, and Mimi looks up in surprise when they hear the king's voice. Yolie quickly stops her assult, and Tai gives her an amusing smile when he hear Yolie curses softly under her breath. Mimi grabs Tai on his sleeves to pull him down to a bow._

  


_"Your Highness." The king looks at Tai and Mimi and raises his hand to tell them to rise up. Advisor Xen is standing next to the king, and he gives Yolie a look of disapproval._

  


_"What was going on," said the King as he look at Mimi. "Why were Yolie and Tai fighting?"_

  


_"Your highness," said Mimi. "They were fighting due to some misunderstanding."_

  


_"Misunderstanding," said Yolie. "First he almost ran over me with his bike and then he knocks out two of my guard." She furiously points her finger at him. "And then he accuse me for being the wrong doer."_

  


_"Well, who was the one that pops out of nowhere in her bike? Who was the one that did not look where she is going? I was riding on the main road when you just pop out from the bushes from my left." Yolie blushes at Tai's words but due to her mother's teaching, she knows that princess should never admit they are wrong even if they were. This rule apply especially to peasant like Tai. Ray (the king of Guardina) sighs as the two young kids starts their glaring contest over again._

  


_"Yolie, did Tai tell the truth," asks the king. He frowns when Yolie starts to blush again and drawing circles with her feet. "Then I think you should apologize to him."_

  


_"Why should I," said Yolie. "Mama told me to never apologize to anyone because I am the princess. I..." She quickly quiet down when she sees the anger flashing in her father's eyes._

  


_"Your mother," the king thinks. "I should not have let her look after Yolie. It's been a year since she pass away and yet her influence is still affecting Yolie." He turns to his daughter and glares at her. "Forget about your mother's teaching," he said out loud. "Have your studies for these past two years been in vain? Didn't your reading teach you what is right and what is wrong?"_

  


_"I...I'm sorry papa." Her father sighs and closes his eyes._

  


_"Your highness," said Xen. "You should not blame Princess Yolie for her behavior. She..." He didn't finish speaking because Ray raise up his hand to silence him. A smile suddenly appears on Ray's face and he opens his eyes to look at Yolie and Tai._

  


_"Somehow I don't like the way he is looking at us," Tai murmurs to Mimi._

  


_"Yolie, I have decided a perfect punishment for you. Instead of apologizing to Tai, I would like to put you under Tai's care for the next three months."_

  


_"What!!!"_

  


_"I think Tai would be a better teacher than your mother proves to be. So for this next three months, I would expect you to follow Tai's order. Do I make myself clear?"_

  


_"Uhm...your highness," Tai said. "I would rather settle with an apology."_

  


_"And I would rather apologize than to stick to him for three months," said Yolie._

  


_"Ha...you think I like to see you?" The two young children starts to glare at each other again._

  


_"My decision is final," said the king. "It is a punishment for you two for fighting in this garden." He turns to walk away from them. Xen looks at them before following the king._

  


_"My lord are you sure this is wise," asks Xen._

  


_"I know that Tai will help Yolie become a good leader for this kingdom," said the king. "I just hope they do not kill each other before that happen." He laughs in amusement as Xen gives him a disapproving look._

  


_"This is torture," Tai mumbles._

  


_"No kidding," Yolie replies._

  


_"Hmph...at least you guys agree on something." Mimi gives them a little smile as they look at her in horrify. "So where should we go then?"_

  


_"Don't ask me," said Yolie. "I'm not in charge."_

  


_"In that case," Tai said. "I've got an idea!"_

  


_*****_

  


_"I hate him," Yolie mumbles. "I really hate him!" Three weeks have past since the accident in the royal garden. And from that day on, Tai have command her to live on the street with him and Mimi. Yolie kicks the rock on the road. Ever since she have been following Tai, she have to work for her food, give money to the poor, read tons of books, sleep out in the cold, wear old clothes, and most of all, listen to every single of his command. "Damn," she shout out loud. A group of working women turn to look at her. Yolie ignores them as she hurries on until she reaches Tai grandfather's house. She slows down her paces when she remember what happen an hour before. Sick and tierd of his nagging and constant demand, she told him that she don't give a damn about any peasants. Least to say, it didn't make things better. Tai starts to yell at her and in a burst of anger, she threw down a huge volume of book on his feet and storms out of the room. "He's going to be in a foul mood," she mumbles as she turns to walk back into the libary. She pauses at the door when she overhear Tai and Mimi's voices in there. "What the..." She sticks her ear to the door when she hears Tai mentioning her name._

  


_"I swear," Tai grumbles. "I am feed up with her! I don't think I can handle this any longer!"_

  


_"Why do you even bother," Mimi asks. "You know from the beginning that her mother's teaching have a huge influence over her and still you...why are you still trying? She is never going to learn to judge people as people and not by their ranks."_

  


_"That's not true," Yolie thinks hesitantly. Although she did not admit it to them, she often feel sorry for the poor people. Her pride prevent her from admiting that she and her mother is wrong. She jumps up in shock when she hear what Tai said next._

  


_"That's not true," Tai said softly. "At least I hope it is not." He gives a little wince when he stands up on his feet. Yolie can't help but gives off a little smile. "Do you know why I put up with her?" Mimi shakes her head to answer no. "You know, a guardian duty is not only to protect the royal family and their people. Their other duty is to help the future ruler to become a good leader. That way, we can be sure that the people of this kingdom will be able to live a good life." Yolie opens the door a little to look at Tai. "The last thing I want is for Yolie to become a tyrant. I want her to be a good ruler for her people and in order to do that, she must throw away any sort of social rank prejudice. If she continues on the way she is right now, she will never understand what her people want and will be disliked by her people. I want her to become a kind and compassionate ruler for her people, and that is why I am doing this."_

  


_"I see," said Mimi. "I hope she understand."_

  


_Yolie continues to stand at the door entrance as she goes over what Tai have just said. "He didn't want me to be a tyrant?" She frowns as she thinks over what happen for these past three weeks. "All that was just to train me? And all this time I thought he is trying to torture me."_

  


_"What are you doing over there?" Yolie jumps in shock and turns around to find a boy, at her age, standing next to her. He ran his hand through his short yellow hair as he stares at her. "As I was saying, what are you doing over here?"_

  


_"Shhhh...be quiet." Yolie tries to pull the boy away but it was too late. The noise already caught Tai and Mimi's attention and they come running out of the libary._

  


_"What's going on," Tai asks. "TK?"_

  


_"Oh," said the boy. "I caught her standing out here on..." His words are muffle when Yolie puts her hand over his mouth._

  


_"So you were eavesdropping on our conversation," Tai said in an angry tone. "Don't you have any respect for privacy?"_

  


_"Hey! Who was the one that is talking behind my back," Yolie retorts. Mimi sighs as they starts off their regular arguement. She turns to look at TK and smile._

  


_"Are you going to be a guardian too," Mimi asks._

  


_"Yes," said TK. "How did you know?" (incase it have not dawn on you, TK is 4 and so is Yolie, Mimi=5 and Tai is 6 years old)_

  


_"By the way you speak. Is Tai training you?" TK nods his head._

  


_"Uhmm...do they always fight like that," asks TK as Tai got Yolie in a head lock and she steps on his already injure foot._

  


_"Unfortunately, yes."_

  


_*****_

  


_Fortunately, the rest of the three months went fairly well. Ever since Yolie over heard their conversation, she and Tai seems to develop a truce between each other and they seem to grow quite fond of each other. TK comes to visit almost everyday and he quickly befriend Yolie and Mimi. Tai often take off time to train TK and during this time, Mimi secretly trains Yolie. Very soon three months have pass and it is time for Yolie to go back to the castle. Her father and advisor Xen are waiting at the garden for them. Tai, TK, and Mimi bow before the king when they approach them._

  


_"How was Yolie," asks Ray._

  


_"She is very cooperative," Tai replies. "She brought no trouble for us." Ray gives his daughter a fatherly smile._

  


_"I'm glad to hear that."_

  


_"My lord," said Tai. "Three months have past and as the punishment is over, I am now returning Yolie back to you." He turns to Yolie and gives her a smile. "I'll see you around."_

  


_Yolie nods her head and wave goodbye to them as they walk away. Mimi turns back to look at her before she walks away. Yolie smiles at her and nods her head. "He'll see me, alright," Yolie thinks. "More than he ever know."_

  


_*****_

  


_"I can't believe this is happening," Tai groans. "First it was you and now it is Yolie. When are you going to stop springing these surprise on me?"_

  


_Mimi sighs as she sits down on her seat. A year have past since they have return Yolie back to the castle and through out these years, they are constantly seeing each others. "Tai, calm down," Mimi said softly. "It was her choice."_

  


_"You've could have stop her."_

  


_"I don't want to. If she want to become a guardian then I have no right to stop her." Mimi looks at Tai and he sits down in defeat. It have been quite a shock for him to see Yolie and Mimi poping up at this annual guardian test. Tai has come to Jurai with TK and has enter him in this test. It didn't please him at all to find that Mimi has been secretly training Yolie and that she has already sign up to undergo this test. And now, all they can do is to wait for the results as TK and Yolie undergoes the test._

  


_"I wonder how they are doing," Tai mumbles._

  


_"I don't know. I trained Yolie to the best of her ability, but you know. To become a guardian you do not only need to know how to fight, you must have that state of mind. As for that, I can't train her. She got to know what makes her want to become a guardian."_

  


_"Me too. TK once asks me what I mean by that but I can only tell him to search his heart." Tai sighs. "I've heard that they made this test exceptionally hard this year."_

  


_"Why? The test is already hard enough. Although they have this test every year, there are years when neither one of the contestants can pass the test."_

  


_"Because of us."_

  


_"Huh?" Mimi gives Tai a questioning look, and he can't help but smile._

  


_"It seems like the head of the board is pressuring the creator of this test. They think that he is probably being to nice to us. For the last two years, you and I are the only one that past and with a perfect score too. And the year before me, four people pass and they all got a perfect score. If this year someone pass with a perfect score, then I think they are going to fired that guy. I think he is making this test harder because his job is on the line."_

  


_"Oh..." Mimi looks at the testing arena. "I just hope Yolie and TK pass."_

  


_*****_

  


_"I still can't believe it," TK said in disbelief. "We both got perfect score."_

  


_"Well believe it," said Tai. He turns to look at a man with a cardboard box full of his stuffs. The man gives them a glare before heading out to the building._

  


_"What was that all about," Yolie asks. Tai and Mimi exchange a knowing glance before leading them to the weaponry room. "Incredible," Yolie said as she and TK steps into the weaponry room. "How did you guys first pick your weapon?"_

  


_"We didn't pick them," said Mimi. "They came to us." Yolie and TK gives her a questioning look before they begin their search. For an hour they search around the first and second dimension but they cannot find one that they like. "When will this end," Yolie mumbles. "Maybe I should just pick anyone."_

  


_"You can't just do that," said TK. "This will be your weapon for the rest of your life. You need to find one that you can click with." He flicks the switch on the dimension changer and they were transported to the third dimension._

  


_"You make it sound like you are trying to find a soul mate or something. How can you possibly click with a weapon?"_

  


_"Err...like this." Yolie turns to look at TK and to her surprise, a sword hilt is floating in front of him. "What the..."_

  


_"It has choosen you," said Tai. "Whether you want it or not is up to you. Just touch it if you want it." For a while, TK stands there and look at the sword hilt. He raises up his hand and puts it an inch away from the sword hilt. A flash of yellow light shot out of it and from that yellow light, the blade of this sword appears._

  


_"It is powered up without me touching it," said TK. He claps his hand on the sword hilt and in another flash of yellow light, the blade disappear. "I guess I'll take it."_

  


_"That's great," said Yolie in fustration. "I guess I am the only one that does not have one yet. Maybe the weapons does not like me." To confirm her thought, a stick suddenly falls on top of her head. "What the..." She turns to find the stick flying around her as it is taunting her. In anger she starts to chase after the stick. Tai, TK, and Mimi sighs as she storms out of the dimension after the stick. Well...from then on, that become her weapon._

  


**Three years after**

  


_"That's it!!! Good LUCK getting her marry off!!!"_

  


_TK and Tai stops their arguement as they watch the prince storms through the garden. Mimi shakes her head and sighs while TK and Tai start to laugh._

  


_"Wait! Please! Our princess means no harm..." A man of a middle age comes running out of the castle to stop the prince but he was too late. He sighs and turns to find Tai and TK laughing at this sight. "This is not funny," He scowls. "Do you know how much prince the princess have offended?"_

  


_"Come on, John," Tai said. "Lighten up. This ain't the first time Yolie offended a prince. However, look! We aren't at war with anyone of them yet. Why is that? It is because they all know that Yolie meant no harm and she always personally apologize to them in the future and explain to them that she have no intention of getting engage so early."_

  


_"Yep," TK agrees. "And they later become Yolie's friends." John groans and Mimi gives him a sympathetic look. "Beside, I don't understand why you want to find a suitor for Yolie so early. I mean, she is only eight years old."_

  


_"Princess Ayeka is engage to her brother when she is only three (I don't really know the actual age)," John replies._

  


_"Well, in case you have not notice, I am not princess Ayeka," said Yolie. They all turn to look at her. "Beside, I don't want to be engage so early."_

  


_"At the rate you are going, I will be amaze if you ever did get marry," said John. He takes out a long list of paper and rolls it out in front of them. He pokes at it in fustration. "Look at it! She already rejected almost one fourth of all of the princes in this dimension, and that's not all. Do you remember Prince Gary?" Yolie starts to blush when she recalls that incident, whereas, TK and Tai are smirking. "He kiss your hand out of courtesy and what did you did, huh? You knock him out and threw him across half of the garden!!! Most of the princes have heard what have happen and recline from meeting with the princess. At this rate, I think I would have to start looking at other dimension."_

  


_"I told you a lot of time already," Yolie said. "That was basic reflex. I didn't know that he was going to kiss my hand." She frowns. "Beside, if you continue to introduce me to more princes, I will continue to reject them all. I don't want to be engage so soon, and I am not interested in these things. I am a guardian and the queen of this kingdom since papa have past away a year ago..." She pauses in silence as she sadly recall that day her father left her. Tai reaches up to tap her softly on her shoulder, and she smiles back at him. "I'm fine, Tai. But what I am trying to say is that, I want to focus on my duty as a guardian and help my people as much as I can. I don't want to think about marriage right now."_

  


_"Well said. Strange, I didn't think I will hear this from a princess."_

  


_They give a startle jump at the sound of a new voice and turn around to find a girl standing near the garden wall. She gives them a little smile and waves at them as they look at her._

  


_"Who are you," Yolie asks. _

  


_"I believe that he can answer you," the girl replies. She nods her head to John's direction and they all turn to look at him._

  


_"Her name is Kino Hasuma," said John. "She is a guardian of Princess Lina, from the planet Malric. They came here to visit."_

  


_"Yes, I remember that you told me about something like that yesterday," said Yolie. She continues to observes the girl. "Hmm," Yolie thinks. "A guardian, huh? She seems to be about Tai's age...maybe older but she is quite a beauty."_

  


_"So did I pass your test," Hasuma said._

  


_"Huh?"_

  


_"From the way you are looking at me, it seems like you are judging me with your eyes," Hasuma said calmly as she unties the blue ribbon that is holding her long black hair back. She quickly ties back her hair and looks back at them. "So did I pass your test?"_

  


_"Well...um..." Yolie blushes under Hasuma's steady gaze. "That's embarrassing," Yolie thinks. "I've should not stare."_

  


_"What are you doing over here," Tai asks. "And do you know it is rude to eavesdrop on someone else conversation."_

  


_"Sorry about that. I was taking a walk, and I accidently over heard what you guys were saying." She smiles at them as she walks up to them. "Princess, sorry for my rude behavior," she said as she bows down before Yolie._

  


_"It's alright," said Yolie. "You can rise." To her surprise, Hasuma didn't. "Huh?"_

  


_"I have a request," said Hasuma. "I was wondering can you accept me as your new guardian?"_

  


_"What?!"_

  


_"But why do you want to be my guardian? What about Princess Lina? Does she knows about your decision?"_

  


_"I want to be your guardian for personal reason," Hasuma replies. "For that, I don't want to say. I think every one is entitle to some privacy."_

  


_"I'm sorry, but in this case, we need to know," said Tai. "It is for the safety of the princess."_

  


_"If that is the case, then I will like to talk to the princess alone and let her decide is my reason justify." Hasuma looks at Yolie and she nods her head in approval. Tai, Mimi, and TK look at their direction while they were talking quitely to each other the whole time._

  


_"I understand," Yolie said out loud, thereby ending their conversation. "But that does not seem to be a sufficient reason why you want to be my guardian."_

  


_"I've done a lot of traveling," said Hasuma. "And I got a lot of experience in the art of fighting. To tell you the truth, I end up spending most of the time traveling instead of protecting the princess."_

  


_"That basically show that you do not take your guardian duty seriously," said TK. "If you really do care about the princess, you will stay there to protect her."_

  


_"You're wrong! Well...right in some way but wrong in another hand. If you understand my situation then you will know why I do that."_

  


_"How would we understand if you doing tell us," Mimi said dryly._

  


_"Alright," Hasuma said in fustration. "The princess don't like me...period." They all gives her a look of surprise except Yolie. "For what reason...that is personal. I know that she don't like me and she is not afraid to show it. The more I stay there, the more I get yelled at...and so I travel. But that is not the only reason why I travel. I travel to improve my skills. Only by traveling will you be able to meet the opponents that you normally do not meet. After all these years of traveling, I have improve a lot. To tell you the truth, and not to be arrogant or something, I think I am the best fighter among all the guardians in Malric...err...except Ryu."_

  


_"If you said you are so good, then do you dare to challenge me," Tai asks._

  


_Hasuma raises her eyebrow and gives him a little smile. "Are you challenging me?"_

  


_"What if I am?"_

  


_"What do I get if I beat you?" Tai hesitates for a moment as he contemplate about this issue. "How about this," Hasuma suggests. "If I beat two of your best fighters, then you will let me be Yolie's guardian. Do you have a deal?"_

  


_"Deal," said Yolie. "Let's see how good you really are." She takes out her rod to prepare to fight with her but TK stops her._

  


_"You should have consult our idea before you make such a decision," TK said. "Beside, this is no simple matter. Tai and Mimi are the better fighter than us both. If we need to send someone to fight Hasuma, it should be them."_

  


_"So who is going to fight me," Hasuma asks._

  


_"I will fight," said Tai._

  


_"Me too," said Mimi. She turns to look at TK and Yolie. "Do I have your approval?"_

  


_"I want to fight her but I know you will be the better choice," Yolie said in a defeated voice. "Hey, Hasuma! Let's make another deal, okay? If you finish fighting Mimi and Tai, can you fight me too?"_

  


_Hasuma laughs. "I will be glad to fight you. I welcome any challenge because this is one way to improve my skills." She turns to smile at TK. "I'll fight you too if you want." TK returns her smile and nods his head. "Okay, since we have the fighters settle, now lets settle the rule. Do you guys have a fighting room?" Yolie nods her head. "Can you show me the way?"_

  


_"What are you planing to do," Mimi asks._

  


_"You'll see. I just want to borrow three weapons. So if it will be alright, why don't you guys wait over here, and I will follow the princess to the room."_

  


_"What is she up to," Tai mumbles as they waited for Hasuma and Yolie to return. They didn't have to wait long. Tai give Hasuma questioning look when she hands him and Mimi each a wooden sword._

  


_"We will fight with this," she said._

  


_"Wait," said Mimi. "I don't know how to use sword."_

  


_"Well...learn how to use one then," Hasuma replies. "My jurian weapon is not a sword either. It is a rod but I learn how to use a sword because I want to be prepare for all situation. A guardian must be able to use all kind of weapon incase they do not have their weapon in reach, they can use whatever weapon avalible at that time."_

  


_"I get what you mean but Mimi will surely lose if she doesn't know how to use a sword," said TK._

  


_"I don't think so," Hasuma said with a smile. "From what I heard about her, she is quite a fighter. They said that she is a fast learner and very skillful. I believe she could fight me fair enough after watching the fight between Tai and I. Do we have a deal?"_

  


_"Alright," said Mimi. "I will try to live up my reputation."_

  


_"Out of curiosity, did you hear any rumor about me," Yolie asks._

  


_"Yeah, they said that you like to beat up any prince that try to propose to you."_

  


_"That's not funny!" Yolie punches Tai and TK as they continues to laugh at her._

  


_A minute passes by as Tai and Hasuma face each other in this battle. John announces the start of the fight and right after he finish his word, Hausma charges straight to Tai quickly. "Damn," Tai thinks as he quickly raises his sword to defend her blows. "She is fast and strong too." He stumbles back as he continues to block her blows._

  


_"Not bad," Hasuma thinks as he continues to stay in his defence. She brought her sword down on him and he raises his sword upward to block it. Taking this oppertunity, she kicks him on his chest. Tai stumble back upon the impact. "You can't just use your sword to fight," said Hasuma as she charges at him. "You need to use your whole body to fight your opponents." She swings her sword to his right and Tai quickly blocks it. With a quick step forward, he comes up to Hasuma's side and slam his elbow on her side. She gives off a small grunt and steps off to the side. Seeing this as a opportunity, Tai went into attack mode and starts to attack at her relentlessly. He swings his sword to her left and she manages to block it. With another hand, he forms and energy ball and blasts it straight at her chest. To his surprise, the energy ball did not hit her. Instead, it disappear in the middle of the air. It is like it hit a shield or something._

  


_"What the," Tai thinks. Hasuma uses his moment of uncertainty to gives her the advantage of attacking. She blasts an energy ball at his chest causing him to fall backward. Tai quickly recovers and moves out of the way when Hasuma is about to checkmate him with her sword. He sweep kick her off her feet and quickly stands up. When she looks up to him, she finds his sword coming down to checkmate her. She quickly swing upward and their sword clashes. To everyone's surprise, except Hasuma, her sword slices through Tai's sword and stops just an inch away from his throat._

  


_"You lost," Hasuma said flatly._

  


_"What the...I don't get it," Tai said it daze as he stares at his broken sword. "First the energy ball and now this. How?"_

  


_"The energy ball disappear because I form a shield to block it. As for the sword, it depends on the speed and the strength of the wielder." She raises up her feet and walks up to a pedestal. "You see, if you know what kind of speed to use and what kind of strength, your sword can cut though anything." They all stare in shock when she splits the stone pedestal into half. It is even more shocking to find her sword intact with no dent._

  


_"That is amazing," TK mumurs. "I didn't know that you can do this."_

  


_"You can do it if you practice. So, I won the first round. I guess this mean I get to fight Mimi now, huh?" Hasuma smiles when she sees Mimi forming a energy shield. "Like they said, you are a fast learner."_

  


_"I was watching you," Mimi simply replies. She stands a few feet away from Hasuma and bows her head. Hasuma did the same and before John can announce the start of the fight, they both have already start charging toward each other._

  


_"Their speed is almost equal," TK thinks as they attack each other. "But Hasuma is still faster. This is not good."_

  


_Mimi grunts as Hasuma's sword hits her on the side. She returns the favor to Hasuma by kicking her on the chest. Her little victory is short live because to everyone's surprise, Hasuma's speed increase significantly. Mimi soon find herself desperately trying to defend herself. "I can't win like this," Mimi thinks as she blocks to her left then her right. "I need to seize an opportunity...like...right now!" When Hasuma brought her sword down to her left, Mimi did not raises her sword to block it. Instead she blasts an energy ball right at Hasuma's stomach sending her flying backward. Mimi takes this opportunity to take in some breath but to her disappointment, Hasuma quickly rises up to her feet._

  


_"That was good," she said. "But not good enough." She is about to charge at Mimi in full speed but Mimi stops her in her track by firing an energy ball right in front of her. Hasuma hesitates but decides to charge at Mimi anyways. Mimi continues to stop Hasuma at her tracks but Hasuma is dodging all her blast. Dusts starts to flies everywhere as the energy ball exploded on the ground. Tai sees this and panic._

  


_"Mimi! Stop!"_

  


_But his warning came too late. The air is already fill with dust, making it hard to let Mimi sees where her opponent is located. Before she knows it, Hasuma's sword caught her on the back and she is knock unconsious. When the dust clear, Tai, TK, Yolie, and John see Hasuma picking up the unconsious Mimi._

  


_"I guess this settle the fight, huh," Hasuma asks. Tai picks up his unconsious sister and lightly taps her on her face. Mimi slowly opens her eyes and groan. "Wake up sleeping beauty," Hasuma said with a smile. "You put up a good fight you know?" Mimi smiles back a her. She raises up her hand to Hasuma. Hasuma takes her hand in confusion._

  


_"Welcome to the team," she whispers and closes her eyes again._

  


_"Glad to be in it," Hasuma replies. "I guess I am accepted as the new guardian, huh?"_

  


_"WAIT!!!" They all turn to look at Yolie. "What about our fight?!"_

  


_"Hey, let me relax a bit!! I just fought two of your best fighter!" Tai picks up his sister and heads back to the castle as Yolie is constantly asking Hasuma is she ready to fight yet. With a yell of fustration, Hasuma runs after Tai with Yolie following right after her. TK and John look at each other and sigh._

  


_*****_

  


_"WHAT!!!"_

  


_Ryu, Kenji, Elly, and Princess Lina stands up in surprise at Yolie's announcement. Hasuma sits calmly next to Tai and Mimi as they continue to eat as if nothing happen. TK, who is sitting next to Yolie, gives Hasuma a look and she gives him a little smile._

  


_"Please calm down," said John. "Our princess have not finish speaking."_

  


_Yolie rises up from her seat and the others settle down to the table. "Maybe it is a bad idea that I am springing this idea on them at dinner time," she thinks as she see the cutting knife flexing in Ryu's hand. "I should have told them when we finish dinner." She clears her throat and speaks out loud in a clear voice. "As I said, Hasuma have asked me yesterday to accept her as my new guardian and I have accept her request." She turns to Princess Lina and bows her head. "I know that I should have ask for your permission, and I am sorry that I did not do it."_

  


_"No," said Hasuma. "Princess Yolie. It is not your fault. It is mine. I should have inform them about my decision before I confront you." She stands up and bow to Princess Lina. "I should be the one that apologize to you and I am sorry. But I hope you will respect my decision and let me stay here."_

  


_Ryu, Kenji, and Elly look at Lina but she did not do anything. She just sits there in silence as she stares at Hasuma. "Why," she asks finally._

  


_"What use will I be at Malric, anyways," Hasuma asks. "I am always constantly traveling so I never really did fulfill my duty as a guardian to you. I think this will be a better outcome for the both of us. Don't you agree?"_

  


_"I never did like you much."_

  


_"I know." They can all feel the tension in the atmosphere and neither one of them dare to make a noise. TK look at Hasuma and back at Princess Lina. Both are looking at each other with calm and steady gaze. Lina finally break the connection and shrugs her shoulder._

  


_"If you want to, then I won't stop you," she said flatly. She turns to look at Yolie and gives her a smile. "Let me warn you, Princess Yolie. She is not very reliable. Becareful with her."_

  


_"Err...thank you for your advice," Yolie replies. She gives Hasuma little look before they finish with their dinner._

  


_*****_

  


_"Why are you doing this?"_

  


_Hasuma sighs and look at Ryu. Princess Lina have already boarded the ship and is waiting for the rest of her guardian to come up there with her. Kenji, Elly, and Ryu stay behind to say goodbye to Hasuma and to find out her reason for staying._

  


_"Look, Ryu. Lina never did like me. You know that and so does everybody in the castle. I have always been look down and disrespected by the servants and everyone in the castle because they know that the princess would not help me. To tell you the truth, the only time she like me is whenever she is in danger. The reason why I travel that much is because I don't want to face her and start an argument with her."_

  


_"I know," said Kenji. "But...this is all of a sudden. I mean, why didn't you tell us about it?"_

  


_"I just made that decision when I came here." She sighs and look at them. "Come on...I am not the only competent guardian over there. You guys are all good fighters. I know you will protect the princess to the best of your ability and that you can do it well." She gives them each a smile and hugs Elly. "Take care. I will write to you guys. I promise."_

  


_"I'll miss you," said Elly. They all turn around to look at the entrance of the space ship when the princess call out to them and told them to hurry up. Kenji and Elly bid their goodbye to Hasuma while Ryu stay behind._

  


_"I never thought that we would get separated like this," said Ryu. "Even though you always travel, you always come back a few weeks later. And now?" He grabs Hasuma by both of her shoulder. "How can you abandon your team like this? Do you remember what we said when we all went to take the test to become a guardian? We said that we will all fight together and that we will protect the kingdom together. Together."_

  


_"And I will continue to fight by your side," Hasuma said calmly. "I will fight to protect Jurai's royal family and that is my main priority. That is all guardians main priority." She steps out of Ryu's grasp and smiles at him. "Take care of the princess. Don't let the girl that you love get hurt."_

  


_"Ryu," Princess Lina calls out._

  


_Ryu gives Hasuma one last look before he runs up to the space ship. Hasuma stands there and watches it flies away. "Ryu," she said quietly as a small tear falls down to her cheek._

  


**Nine years after**

  


_Yolie flies backward when TK's energy ball hits her at her chest. He quickly runs up to her and is sad to find her unconsious. "I guess I over did it, didn't it," he asks sheepishly._

  


_"What do you think," Mimi said. She and Tai are sitting at the garden's edge as they watch the fight between TK and Yolie._

  


_"But that was a good fight though," Hasuma said as she walks up to them. TK picks up Yolie and she gives of a groan as she wakes up from the impact. "I guess the traveling have improve your skill significantly," Hasuma said. For nine years, Hasuma has fulfill her duty as a guardian and she has stay by Yolie's side while, Mimi, Tai, and TK gone out and travel around each different planets. Sometime Hasuma would travel with Yolie in disguise so that they can both improve their skills. Least to say John is not all that please._

  


_"What is that," Mimi asks as she points to the papers in Hasuma's hand._

  


_"Oh this? I found this music a long time ago when I went to Earth." She hands it to Mimi. In the past, Hasuma had told them that it is important to know all kind of skills because it will be beneficial to them in the future. One of the skills that they all learn and enjoy is music._

  


_"Melodies of Life," Mimi reads out loud._

  


_"Yep, I was wondering do you guys want to try this music out?"_

  


_"Sure," said Yolie. "I need to relax after what TK dealt me." With that said, they went and took their instruments. Tai takes out a flute and practice with it. TK brought his guitar out as Yolie strungs her violin. Hasuma settle down with the drums and percusion as Mimi practice with her keyboard. John walks out to find them practicing the music, and he sits down near the rock to observes them._

  


_"Mimi, why don't you do the singing," said Tai once they feel they are ready to play the real thing._

  


_Mimi nods her head and begins to sing (I will not write the lyric because it is use in future chapter). For a few minutes, the garden (not the whole garden because the garden is really big!) is fill with Mimi's sweet voice. It was interupted when a prince come running out of the palace and grabs Mimi by the hand._

  


_"What the..." That was all Mimi get to say before the prince starts to talk himself._

  


_"Princess!! I have heard rumor about your beauty and it is all true. Your beauty shine like the sun and your voice is so beautiful that it lightens up my heart. I cannot believe someone would actually say that you are a violent-temper woman."_

  


_Yolie frowns at those last sentence but she did not do anything. TK tries to tell the prince that Mimi is not the princes by Tai stops him. "This will be interesting," said Tai._

  


_"My dear princess," said the prince as he continues to hold the dumbfounded Mimi. "Would you give me the honor to be your husband?" He bends down to kiss her hand. Before he knows it, he is knock unconsious and is send flying across the whole garden. Tai, TK, and Hasuma gives her a shocking look as Mimi wipes her hand._

  


_"Sorry," Mimi said flatly. "Basic reflex." Tai and TK give off a groan while Hasuma starts to laugh with Yolie._

  


_"See," Yolie said happily. "Even she agree with me."_

  


_John sighs as he looks at them all. "I guess I better start putting mattresses in the garden. At this rate, we would have flying prince everywhere." He sighs sadly and walks back into the castle._

  


_Their happiness is short live when a guard runs up to them frantically. "There is some problem in Malric, Princess Yolie. The advisor over there is contacting us in the main control room."_

  


_"What?!" Hasuma jumps up in alarm and starts to run into the control room with Tai, Mimi, TK, and Yolie following quickly right after her. Hasuma reaches there in time to find advisor Xen telling them to contact her. "Xen," Hasuma screams. "What is going on? Is Ryu, Kenji, and Elly alright? How about the princess?"_

  


_"Hasuma," Xen said as the image in the screen starts to fade. "Come and help us quickly. Ryu is out on a political journey and we have already contact him. Please we need you...." The screen went black and the connection was disconnected._

  


_"Yolie," Hasuma said._

  


_"I understand." Yolie runs out to the space ship landing port and order them to give her the best Jurian's battle ship. As they wait for the battle ship to arrive, Tai voices his doubt._

  


_"Xen," Tai said. "He use to be the advisor over here but once Lord Ray died, he disappear. And now he is in Malric...something is not right."_

  


_"I know," said Mimi. "There was alway something wierd about him that I can't put my finger on."_

  


_"He came to us nine years ago and he told us that he use to work for you guys," said Hasuma. "I don't really know that much about him."_

  


_"But either way," said TK. "We cannot risk not going there. Malric is one of the key outer barrier and we cannot afford to lose it."_

  


_The battle ship finally arrives and Hasuma quickly boards it. Before she left, she turns to look at them one last time. "Take care of Yolie for me. I will be back. I promise." With that said, she left them._

  


_*****_

  


_"What the heck are you guys doing over here," Hasuma screams when she found out that Tai and Mimi have also boarded on this space ship. She have been flying for half an hour when she hears something in the back. She is shock to find Tai and Mimi hidding behind there._

  


_"We were worried about you, and we want to help you," said Mimi._

  


_"What about Yolie! Who is there to protect her?"_

  


_"Err...have you forgotten about TK," Tai asks. "Beside, we are guardians. Our duty is to protect the outer barrier that protect Jurai."_

  


_"I....Ugh!!!!" Hasuma covers her face with her hand. "I wonder if we can even make it. Eventhough this battleship is the fastest model of the Jurian battleship, it still takes a day or two for us to reach there."_

  


_"We'll make it," said Tai. "Why don't you try to contact Kenji or somebody over there? That way, we can know the condition over there."_

  


_"Good suggestion," said Hasuma. She takes her watch and connect it to the main computer in the ship. After a few minute of typing in it, she frowns. "I can't seem to contact Kenji or Elly! They never leave their watch anywhere (it is also a commuicator). Could they be...?!"_

  


_"Calm down," said Mimi. "Don't make any assumption. How about Ryu? He might reach there by now."_

  


_To Hasuma's relief, she is able to contact Ryu._

  


_"Hi, Hasuma," he said with a smile. "How are you doing?" Hasuma frozes._

  


_"Stop the ship," she told Tai. "Something is wrong!"_

  


_"What?!"_

  


_"Hasuma, what is going on," Ryu asks as he give her a worry look._

  


_"Where are you now, Ryu? I mean which planet are you on?"_

  


_"I'm at Malric and I am heading back to the castle. Why?"_

  


_"Oh, my god," Hasuma mutters. "It's a trap! Turn back to Guardina at once!" Tai nods at her command and starts to turn the ship back to Guardina. (If you are wondering how does she knows about it...just ask yourself how would you react if you were inform that your planet is under attack. You would not react like the way Ryu is acting.)_

  


_"Hasuma what is going on," Ryu asks in panic._

  


_"Don't let Xen get away," she replies with anger flashing in her eyes. "He is a traitor!" With that said, she disconnected from him. Ryu curses and runs through a red light as he speed toward the castle._

  


_"Kenji! Elly!"_

  


_Kenji and Elly turns to find Ryu running toward them. They both become alarm when Ryu starts to demand where Xen is._

  


_"He left in a space ship a while ago," said Kenji. "What is going on?"_

  


_"Hasuma," Ryu replies. "She is in danger. I just know it."_

  


_"Tell us what is going on," said Elly. "Right now is not the time to panic."_

  


_"I don't know what is going on but from what Hasuma told me, it seems like Guardina is under attack. I'm going to Guardina right now! Elly! Kenji! Watch over the princess and if you ever find Xen, capture him. Hasuma said he is a traitor or something."_

  


_"We will do the best that we can," said Kenji. "Take care, Ryu, and come back safely." Kenji and Elly watches him enter a Jurian battle ship and flies off in full speed._

  


_Meanwhile, Tai and Mimi is speeding toward Guardina as fast as they can._

  


_*****_

  


_"One down," TK said as another robot falls from his blow. "A hundred more to go."_

  


_"Everyone! Get into the castle right now," Yolie commands as she and a bunch of soilders are fighting to defend the civilians. Half an hour have past since Hasuma, Tai, and Mimi have left on the space ship when the enemies start to attack them. So far, TK and Yolie is doing very well in keeping the enemy at bay but they cannot keep this up any longer._

  


_"We have to bring up the barrier," said TK as he cuts off the head of another robot and stabs one through it's chest. Yolie nods her head and orders some of her soilder to help as much civilian in as much as possible. For the next fifteen minutes, TK and Yolie is receeding back to the castle entrance as they continue to hack away all of the enemy._

  


_"Now," said Yolie as one of her guard inform her that all of the civilian have reach inside the castle area. With a nod from TK, the both form a big energy ball and blasts it through the line of the enemy. This manage to knock out the rest of the enemy that are attacking on land. With this opportunity, TK and Yolie runs into the castle just as the barrier covers over it. "That was close," said Yolie._

  


_"It's not over yet," said TK as he looks at the ten Jurain battle ships hovering up in the sky. Everyone wince when a beam hit the barrier. "I don't think we can handle this for long. Even with the crystal that Lord Azusa give us to form this barrier cannot take it if all of the ten battle ships shoot at us._

  


_"I've got a plan," said Yolie said. "Since the crystal is given to us by the Jurain king, therefore, people with Jurain blood can activate it and increase it's power. However, this is also true for the royal family that is bestow with this crystal. Therefore, if I generate my energy into this crystal, I might be able to form a barrier strong enough to withstand these assult."_

  


_"Wait," said TK as Yolie starts to run up to the center tower that holds the crystal up above the castle. "If you do that, your power will be lost!"_

  


_"For my people, this is the only hope we have. Take care of them for me." With that said, Yolie runs up to the tower and reaches to roof where the crystal is located on. She lightly touch the crystal and closes her eyes as she starts to generate her energy into it. The crystal gives off a light and like she said, the barrier become stronger with her power._

  


_"Princess," said a projection that comes out from one of the battle ship. He is a middle age man and is wearing Jurian general outfit. "Give up and join me. Accept me as the new king of this planet and unite with me."_

  


_"Not a chance," said Yolie. "I know who you are General Zeal. You are the rebel that try to over throw the Jurian empire a year ago and got put into jail for it. How you escape is not a matter to me but how dare you attack this planet!"_

  


_"I am just trying to get your attention," he said. "Give up princess. You are no match for me. Come and join me by being my wife."_

  


_"Fat chance," said TK. "There is no way I am giving her to you."_

  


_"TK?" Yolie gives him a questioning look._

  


_"There is no way I am giving my sister away to a guy like him," he whispers softly to Yolie as he stands infront of the crystal next to her. Yolie eyes widen at the new revelation and to confirm his identity, the crystal shines and the barrier grows stronger than ever._

  


_"Fool," said the General. "Then die a foolish death. Fire at them at once!"_

  


_TK and Yolie grind their teeth as ten beams hit the barrier. Even then, the barrier is starting to give in._

  


_"No," TK think. "This can't be." He continues to pour in as much energy as he can._

  


_"Fire! Full blast!!!"_

  


_The ten battle ships fire at the barrier in full blast. In a flash of light, the barrier exploded and sending a sonic wave across the whole sky. Four battle ships got knock into each other and exploded. Yolie and TK got thrown away from the crystal as the energy from the crystal repels them._

  


_TK gives off a groan as he looks at the crystal. The crystal remain undamage but Yolie is lying on the floor unconsious. A beam of light appears in front of her and Zeal is teleported from him ship and lands infront of her._

  


_"My, my," he said as he touches Yolie's cheek. "You are quite a cutie. Worthy to be my wife."_

  


_"Get your dirty hands away from her," TK said as he struggles to he feet. He activated his sword and charges at Zeal. Zeal blocks his blow with his energy sword and for a while, he plays with TK._

  


_"Damn," TK thinks as Zeal easily block his next blow. "I can beat him but I am too weak after putting most of my power in that crystal." With a burst of his energy, he stricks Zeal on his left, which Zeal block and quickly make a swing to his right. His sword misses Zeal's head but it scratches his cheek._

  


_"Imbecile," Zeal roars and he blasts an energy ball at TK's chest. TK flies to the edge of the roof and would have fallen off if he haven't dug his sword on the floor to stop himself._

  


_Dizzy from this last impact, he is defenseless as Zeal raises his sword to inflict the final blow. However before he can do that, an energy ball him him squarely on his chest. Zeal stumbles back and looks up to find the attacker. Tai and Mimi forms another energy ball in their hand as they falls down from the sky (Hasuma drops them off from her ship). They both blast it toward his direction and he manages to block those two hits. He hisses when he see two of his ships destroy by Hasuma's spaceship. Tai and Mimi land right in front of TK and turn to face him. _

  


_"Look at TK," Tai said quietly to Mimi. He turns to look at Zeal, and his eyes flash with anger. "Prepare to die!"_

  
  
  


Author Notes: This is a very heptic chapter for me. Reason? Three times the computer froze right after I finish writing a long part. And worst of all, I finish this chapter a few weeks before but the disk I save my file was not able to retrieve back my data so....I have retype it all over again!!! This is the final time I am typing this chapter! Good news though, two more chapter to go and then...Done! I will not do any charecter introduction in this chapter because some of the detail serves in my story for the next chapter. Till then...see ya.


	4. Memories Part 2

Revelation of Destiny 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_This is the continuation of Chapter 4, memories part I. This chapter should also be one of the funniest...and relaxing chapter. It will also be equally divided between Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I hope you guys like it. Just one more chapter after this and everything will be done. Oh yeah...some of the information that I have, in regarding to Tenchi Muyo, is inaccurate. I clearly do not know all the informations for that series. Please review if you have time because...well...I am just wondering do any of you guys read this story. Hehehe._

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 4**

  
  


_*Memories Part II*_

  


_"Look at TK," Tai said quietly to Mimi. He turns to look at Zeal, and his eyes flash with anger. "Prepare to die!"_

  


_With that said, Tai charges straight at Zeal with his sword ready for battle. With death charging straight at him, Zeal automatically places himself in defensive position to block all of Tai's attacks. His eyes widen in terror as he realizes he is going to lose this battle. With anger powering him, Tai's speed seems to increase significantly, and Zeal is using all of his efforts to try to stay alive. Zeal takes a step backward to avoid Tai's angry blade and reaches inside his pocket. In a split second, before Tai can advance toward him with his sword, he throws some dusty white particles at Tai's eyes causing him to stop his advance._

  


_"Ugh..," Tai screams as some of the dust got into his eyes. He automatically forms an energy shield to protect him from any kind of attack as he recovers from this sneaky assault. To his surprise, Zeal did not attack him. Clearing his eyes as fast as he can, he opens his eyes to find Mimi standing between Zeal and him._

  


_Zeal takes a swing to Mimi's right, and she quickly blocks it with her rod and blasts him with an energy ball. His sword flew out of his hand, as he is knock backward from that hit. He raises himself on his elbow to find Mimi's rod an inch away from his neck._

  


_"Mimi," Tai whispers as he sees the hesitation in Mimi's eyes._

  


_"Give up," she said to Zeal. "You've lost." Zeal looks up to the sky to find the rest of his battleships have been blasted to smithereens by Hasuma's battleship. To all of their surprise, he starts to laugh._

  


_"I haven't lost yet," he mutters and before Mimi knows it, Zeal fires an energy ball right at her. She quickly puts up an energy shield but it is not strong enough to block the attack. Tai watches in terror when her shield breaks under the impact causing her fly over Tai's head. He jumps up and grabs her hand as she went over the edge. As he struggles to pull Mimi up, Zeal takes this opportunity to stand up and reaches for his sword. To all of their surprise, except the one who fired it, an energy ball pierces his chest. Blood spills out from his open wound, and Zeal looks up in shock as he clutches his bloody clothes. "You," he mutters as he takes three steps backward and plunges over the edge. Tai pulls his sister next to him as the sky resonates with Zeal's scream as he plunges to his death._

  


_"It's all over," TK said softly. He drops his arm as darkness consumes him._

  


_*****_

  


_"How is she," TK asks Tai, Hasuma, and Mimi. It has been four hours since the attack and since then, TK had been sent to the emergency room along with Yolie. Hasuma had landed the battle ship and had rushed to the emergency room to find Tai and Mimi pacing around. TK has just barely waked up from the attack and went to join them._

  


_"She's still out," Tai said solemnly. "They said that she hit her head when the barrier exploded."_

  


_"Will it have any effect on her memory?"_

  


_"I don't know. We will just have to wait until she wakes up." For the next two hours, they sat there in silence. They all look up in eager when John finally steps out of Yolie's room._

  


_"How is she," Tai asks._

  


_"She's fine," John said with a smile. "I think she wants to see you guys."_

  


_Tai, TK, Mimi, and Hasuma tumble into her room. They are glad to see her sitting up on her bed. She nods her head toward her maids to dismiss them from her room. Once they are gone, Yolie shyly looks at TK._

  


_"Uhm...I," she hesitates before she continues. "I dream...I dream that TK is my brother." Mimi and Hasuma look at Tai when he gasps._

  


_"Am I not suppose to be here," Hasuma asks._

  


_"Stay here," said TK as he walks up to Yolie's bedside. He looks at Tai and nods his head. "I think it is time that they know the truth."_

  


_"Yeah," Tai agrees quietly. He takes Mimi's hand in his and gently guides her to Yolie's bedside. "Yolie. Mimi. There is something that you guys should know. It is something that TK and I have swore to keep in secret until you guys are older." He touches Yolie softly on her forehead._

  


_"Yolie," TK holds her hand softly in his. "You were not dreaming. I am your brother. I am an illegitimate offspring of our father and my mother." Yolie clutches his hand tightly in hers. "Our father was drunk on the night before the day of his marriage to your mother. My mother was visiting the castle on that day and well...she got pregnant with me. Father knew about it and have been providing for the two of us." A tear drops down from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yolie. Ever since I knew about my identity, I have sworn to protect you. I'm sorry if my identity hurts you."_

  


_"TK," Yolie said softly._

  


_"That's not all," Tai said. Yolie gives him a questioning look as Tai sits Mimi down next to Yolie. "I knew of TK's identity for a long time but I never did told anyone. But that is not what I am trying to tell you." He pats Mimi softly on her shoulder as he addresses Yolie. "TK isn't your only brother." Yolie raises her eyebrow and looks at Mimi. Her face is expressionless but she is holding Tai's hand tightly in hers. "Your father once fell in love with a women. He swore that he would marry her. Unfortunately she is not of noble blood and his family forbidden him for taking her as his wife. For years, they secretly met each other and she soon gave birth to a son. A few months later, she was pregnant with another child. To her sadness, she found out that her lover was marrying another women. On the date of this marriage, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter. That daughter is Mimi and I am the son." He looks at Yolie and Mimi's startle faces before he continues on with his story. "Heartbroken, my mother finally married a man who loved her for a long time. That man did not mind taking care of her two children and treated them as his own. I didn't know about my true identity until mother told me about it before she passed away. I promise that I will not tell Mimi about it until she has grown up. I'm sorry, Mimi for not telling you about this sooner."_

  


_"Tai," she whispers and to all of their surprise, she fainted._

  


_"Mimi," Tai cries out in panic as he holds his sister in his arms. Hasuma runs up to her and examines her quickly._

  


_"She's alright, Tai," Hasuma affirms. "She is already tired out from today's event and well...I think this last shock kind of knocked her out."_

  


_"We'll continue this later," Yolie said softly. "I think we all need some rest." TK gives her a small smile before they all steps out of her room. Once they are gone, Yolie calls John in to call in her father's lawyers. After talking with them for a few hours, she finally withdraws a private letter that her father had written to her. The lawyers were instructed to give her the letter once she reaches the age of eighteen and they refuse to give it to her until she threaten them with a death sentence. Once they are gone, Yolie settles down to read the letter. After reading it, she puts it under her pillow. Her eyes gleam in mischief and her lip curves up in an evil smile._

  


_*******_

  


_For the next day, Tai and TK are given the silent treatment as Mimi refuses to speak to them. Yolie refuses to see anyone of them and forbid them to enter the castle. Even Hasuma is not allowed to go in there. Tai paces around his house anxiously as he waits for Mimi to yell at him, while TK is sitting on their front porch with Hasuma as his company. Tai finally exploded in the next morning when they are eating breakfast._

  


_"Alright, Mimi. I can't stand it any longer! If you are mad at me, yell at me! Hit me! Do whatever you want to me but just don't ignore me!"_

  


_TK and Hasuma are staring at him as he stands there shouting from the top of his lung. To his dismay, Mimi continues to calmly eat her breakfast as if nothing had happen. Tai gives off a scream and prepares to storm out of the house when Mimi stops him._

  


_"You should finish your breakfast," she said calmly. "Or else you would not have enough energy."_

  


_"Forget about breakfast," Tai said. "I'm more worried about you."_

  


_"What are you worried about Tai?"_

  


_"What am I worried about?! The news..."_

  


_"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "I was shock at the beginning but knowing my true identity is not going to change me for who I am. I am just worried about Yolie, that's all."_

  


_"Come to think of it," TK said thoughtfully. "It is kind of strange of her to act this way. Maybe the shock is too much for her."_

  


_"That's not what I am worry about." They all give Mimi a confusing look. "I am worry about what she is going to do with the news."_

  


_"What do you...." Hasuma never did get to finish her sentence because the next thing they know, Ryu comes barging into the house. "Ryu?! What are you doing over here?"_

  


_"I was worried about you guys," he said as he runs up to Hasuma and gives her a hug. "Are you alright?"_

  


_"I'm fine. Thanks for coming." She gives him a little smile to ease his worry look. "Do Lina know that you are here? How about Xen? Did you capture him?"_

  


_"I'm sorry," he said. "He escaped before I was able to reach there to tell the guards to capture him."_

  


_"Damn," Tai curses. "If I ever get my hands on him...." Tai and the others give a startle jump when their door is knocked open by the royal guards. "What is the meaning of this," Tai asks as the guards surround all of them. His eyes flash with anger as the guards point their gun at them. Their leader frowns at them as he takes out a parchment._

  


_"From the order of Princess Yolie, traitors under the name of Taichi Hisaishi, Mimi Hisaishi, Takeru Futaki, and Hasuma Kino, are to be taken under arrest."_

  


_"What?!"_

  


_"This is absurd," TK said. "This must be a mistake!"_

  


_"This is an order," said the leader. "Here is the parchment that contains Princess Yolie's order and her seal. If you don't believe me, look at it yourself." TK made a grab for it and they all surround the parchment._

  


_"Impossible," TK mutters as Tai, Mimi, and Hasuma stare at that parchment in disbelief. They were quickly pulled to their senses by the guards that surround them._

  


_"I will suggest you guys to not do anything foolish." Hasuma, Tai, TK, and Mimi raise their hands as Ryu looks on in disbelief._

  


_"This man is not one of the listed," said Hasuma as she tilts her head toward Ryu's direction. "Let him go."_

  


_"Our matter is not with him so he is free to leave. Now, follow me."_

  


_"Hasuma." Ryu grabs her hand tightly in his. "I'll go with you."_

  


_"Stay here," she whispers. "I don't want you to be caught up in this. This is certainly a misunderstanding. Once we are gone, go to the castle and tried to speak to Yolie." Ryu almost pounces on a guard when he pushes Hasuma on her side with the bunt of his gun. "Follow my direction." With that said, Ryu watches sadly as Hasuma and the others were lead away. With no time wasted, he runs up to the castle._

  


_Meanwhile, Mimi and the others are thrown into jail. Four crystals are located on each of the corners of the cell. These crystals help absorb any attack thrown at them so they cannot escape._

  


_"What is going on," TK softly mutter to himself. For the whole day, they pace around the cell as they contemplate about their predicament. Extravagant foods were served to them but they hardly touch it. It was until nighttime when Yolie decided to pay them a visit. She dismisses all of the guard before she talks to them._

  


_"Yolie," Tai said calmly. "I think it is time that you tell us what is going on."_

  


_"Ever since you guys have told me about your real identity, I have been looking for evidence to prove you are really who you said you are."_

  


_"Do you think we would lie to you about something like this," TK asks in anger. "What kind of people do you think we are?"_

  


_Yolie ignores his outburst and continues on with her speech. "I finally got the evidence that I need from my father's lawyers. They have a letter with them that our father had written to me before his death. His letter contains basically all of the things that you guys have told me." She pauses and looks at them. "Don't you guys get the picture by now?"_

  


_Hasuma walks up to the front of the cell and looks squarely in Yolie's eyes. For a while, they stood there in silence as they stare at each other. "I understand what you are trying to do," Hasuma said slowly. "Do you really think you can pull it off?"_

  


_"I got you guys in jail, didn't I? What make you think I cannot do it?"_

  


_"What do you plan to do with us," Tai asks. He shudders when Yolie gives him an evil smile._

  


_"I can't risk having you guys telling anyone about your true identity," she replies. "Training with peasants are one thing, having them rule the kingdom with me is another. I don't care whether you have my father's royal blood or not. You blood is not of pure royal heritage, and I can't have somebody from some lower class take over this kingdom."_

  


_"What the heck are you talking about?"_

  


_"Are you such an idiot, Tai? I have not forgotten about my mother's teaching, and I am not going to let one of you share my position as the ruler of this planet!"_

  


_"We never did want to take your place as the ruler of this kingdom," shouts TK. "I just want to protect you."_

  


_"Nice words but if you think I will release with those words, you are wrong," she coldly replies back to him. She turns to walk out of the room but before she leaves, she gave them their sentence. "You will be executed in the next two days. Don't even try to break out because I have guards everywhere that are watching this cell." With that said, she walks out of the room leaving TK and Tai screaming out to her._

  


_"Would you guys be quiet?!" They all turn to look at Mimi as she thinks about the current event. "Don't you think that something is wrong over here? Just calm down and think for a moment."_

  


_"How can I calm down after what she said," Tai retorts. He paces in anger as tears come to his eyes. "I can't believe she said that. I just can't believe it." As he mutters this sentence over and over again, TK and Mimi settles down on the floor and are thinking about the recent conversation. Hasuma just stands in the back of the cell doing nothing._

  


_"Come to think of it," TK said thoughtfully. "Her argument does seem to be forced from her. It does not seem realistic. DARN IT TAI, JUST SIT DOWN!!!" He looks up in irritation and yanks Tai down to his feet. "Think about it, Tai. Yolie likes you the most. She looks up to you for all these years and suddenly she turns her back on you. It doesn't seem logical does it?"_

  


_"That's why I don't believe it," Tai said softly. "I don't believe that she can change that fast and that she have been lying to us for all these years." He looks up when Mimi snaps her fingers and gives out an exclaim._

  


_"We got to get out of here," she said as she stands up. "I think I know...." Tai and TK watch in surprise as Mimi starts to stumble around. They quickly stand up in alarm when Hasuma hits the floor._

  


_"The air," Tai cries out in alarm as TK him caught the whiff of the drug. Tai just barely catches Mimi in his arms when he falls down himself. TK goes down on his knee to lessen the effect of the drug but darkness still threatens to consume him. But before it did, he can swear he saw Yolie stepping into the cell._

  


_*******_

  


_"Ugh...," Tai groans as lights penetrate his sleepy eyes. He cringes in the light and raises his hand to rub his eyes. To his surprise, his hand is bounded to his back. He quickly sits up in alarm. It is least to say he almost died from shock but it is close to it. Mimi is sitting next to him as she survey the surround like he is. Hasuma is sitting next to her and is smiling in the sun. TK is waking up from the drug and gives out small groans. He quickly jolted to his conscious state when he hears Yolie's voice coming out of the microphone. Mimi, TK, and Tai watches in shock as Yolie stands on the stage, reading off from a paper while they are bounded and placed in front of the stage. Audiences from all over the country are watching Yolie's speech as she continues on with her reading. He swore he almost fainted when he heard her words._

  


_"...so my dear daughter," Yolie reads out loud. "I now bestow on you..." She stops when she hears the crowd shouting out loud. She turns around to find Tai, Mimi, TK, and Hasuma wide-awake. She gives them each a mischievous grin as Tai, TK, and Mimi glares back at her. "I now bestow on you the tasks I have intended to do all along. If you love me, please do as I said and give them the rights they deserve. Love, Father." She folds the letter and places it gently in her folder. "As you have all hear, that is the true wishes of my father."_

  


_"Darn it," Mimi mutters as Yolie continues on with her speech. "This is what I was afraid of."_

  


_"There can be no other worthy leaders for our kingdom than the people who help save our kingdom when all hopes seems to fail," Yolie said with a smile. She turns to look at them and is not surprise to find them struggling in their binds. Hasuma is just sitting there and laughing at their effort. "Tai, TK, and Mimi are my half brother and half sister. This fact is proven from the letter that my father have left for me. And it is my honor and my father's instruction to give them the title as the princes and the princess of this kingdom." The crowds cheer at that announcement, and Yolie can't help but laugh when Tai, TK, and Mimi give out a groan. "I am sorry that I have to tied them up because I know that they will not allow me to do this without a fight. The only way I think it is possible to do it is to throw them in jail. I try to make them believe that I am going to execute them because I know that their honor would not allow them to escape for a crime they have not committed. I wanted to buy some time so I can prepare for a better ceremony, but they started to suspect my acting so I have no other choice but to drug them. Hasuma! Sorry to pull you along with this prank."_

  


_"No prob...I guess it all along," she replies. "But can you release me now?"_

  


_With a nod from her head, the guards release the bind that holds Mimi, Tai, TK, and Hasuma captive. Knowing that they are not able to escape, Tai, TK, and Mimi reluctantly stands beside Yolie as she crown them._

  


_"Damn you Yolie," Tai said under his breath._

  


_"I heard that," Yolie replies cheerfully. "But do you know what, Tai? That is not the language a prince should use." She laughs as Tai starts to grumble. She is happy to find TK laughing with her and Mimi is smiling with them. The crowds give off a huge cheer as Yolie throws her arms around her new brothers and sister._

  


_"Agh!!!!!!" Yolie, Tai, TK, Mimi, and Hasuma turn around to find John lying on the floor._

  


_"I don't think John likes this news too much," said Yolie. They all nod their heads in agreement._

  


_******_

  


_TK and Yolie are laughing their heads off as Tai and Mimi are standing there in annoyance._

  


_"Are you guys done laughing yet," Tai asks in irritation. TK quickly calms himself as he looks at Tai's messy-spiky hair. He can't help but grin at that sight. Yolie has to drink two cups of water before she is able to stop herself._

  


_"What so funny," Hasuma asks as she walks into the room with Ryu next to her. TK and Tai can't help but stare at her because she looks stunning in her evening gown. Her long black hair is tied up in a fancy knot. Mimi and Yolie are quite gorgeous in their fancy evening gown. Hasuma smiles when she sees Tai in a nice tuxedo and TK in a similar outfit. Three months have past since Tai, TK, and Mimi have taken up their new roles as the new leaders of this kingdom. Tai is happy to accept the role as the leading trainer for this kingdom's army. TK and Mimi are working together to help restore the civilian area. With Hasuma and Ryu's help, Yolie is busily settling some political issues. She smiles as she thinks back at these past three months. She is not surprise to find Tai, TK, and Mimi well accepted by the people. "Come on, you guys haven't answer my question yet."_

  


_"Don't say it," Tai scowls. However, his warning is ignored. He covers his face in annoyance as Hasuma and Ryu laugh their head off. Mimi groans when Yolie recaps the incident about her._

  


_"Oh my god," Hasuma gasps. "I can't believe it."_

  


_"Well, you better believe it," TK said with a grin. "When I reach there, Tai was standing on top of his bed, screaming like a banshee. The barber finally had to give up when Tai threaten to jump out of the window."_

  


_"Shut up," Tai grumbles._

  


_Ryu eyes Mimi and smiles at her. Mimi glares at him and he quickly diverts his glance. "I don't see the rip in her dress," Ryu said._

  


_"That is because this is not the original one," Yolie replies. "Her original one is over here." They all start to crack up as they observe what is left of the beautiful evening gown. Mimi scowls and hits Tai softly as he laugh along with the others._

  


_"Okay! That does it," shouts Mimi. "Is it my fault that I don't know how to put that dumb thing on? I never did wear one of those darn things in my whole entire life. So what if there is some little rip in it..."_

  


_"Little? You practically rip the whole thing in half!"_

  


_"TK!!!!" TK starts to runs for his life when Mimi stands up to chase after him. They all laugh when she falls down flat on her face. If John didn't come in there in time, Mimi would have thrown her pair of high heels out the window._

  


_"For god sake," he sighs as he forces Mimi to put the pair of high heels back on. "Act like a lady for once! How do you expect to find your suitor if you act like this?" Hasuma and Ryu grin at each other as Tai, TK, Yolie, and Mimi look at John in disgust._

  


_"Don't worry." He looks up to find Hasuma addressing him. "I will watch over them."_

  


_"Ha! That's what I was afraid of." Before Hasuma can ask him what he means, he walks out of the door to finish the rest of the preparation._

  


_"I think I am starting to understand how Yolie feels in the past," TK said. "I don't like this kind of arrangement at all."_

  


_Yolie snorts. "Ha! I have to put up with this for eleven years." Her face suddenly lights up with a smile. "But....." Tai, Mimi, and TK look at her in eagerness._

  


_"But what," Tai asks. He frowns when he sees Yolie smiling slyly toward him. "I got a feeling I am not going to like her answer," Tai thinks to himself._

  


_"Well...I thought of a way that we can get out of this, permanently." She stands up and walks toward Tai. "It's just that, we need a sufficient sacrifice, right Tai?" TK and Mimi gives her a questioning look, whereas, Hasuma and Ryu are grinning to each other. "I mean, Tai is the oldest son and that automatically puts him as the main ruler of this kingdom. If anyone of our heirs is going to rule this kingdom in the future, it should be his. If Tai gets marry and produces a heir, then that means...."_

  


_"No way," Tai exclaims. "There is no way I am going to go through with this!"_

  


_"That's right," said Mimi. "It is not right for us to force Tai into a marriage just because we do not want to be bother with these issues."_

  


_"And besides, if I do get marry, I want to marry her out of love." Tai takes out a plain hairpin and shows it to them. "If I have to choose one girl to be my wife, I want her to love me as the person that I am. I don't want her to like me just because I am a prince."_

  


_"What does that have to do with this hairpin," TK asks._

  


_"This is the hairpin I am going to give to the girl that I love." He puts it back into his pocket. "It is not any expensive jewel but if she loves me, she will understand why I give her this instead of any other treasure."_

  


_"I wish you good luck," said Yolie. "And I am sorry about my suggestion." She hugs him and sighs when she hears John coming. "I think it is time to go." They all nod their head and start to walk toward the door. TK gives off a little laugh when Mimi falls down flat on her face again._

  


_"That's it!!!!" She takes off her high heels and throws it across the room. However, her aim went wild and one of them heads straight toward the door. Yolie, TK, Hasuma, and Ryu rush toward John as he lies on the floor unconscious when one of the high heel just happen to hit him right on the stomach when he opens the door. Mimi clutches her head and starts to moan while Tai tries to comfort her. "This is not happening..."_

  


_******_

  


_"Ryu, what are you doing here all alone?" Ryu turns around to look at Hasuma, when she appears right behind him. He looks out to the scenery from the balcony and smiles at her when she stands beside him._

  


_"I never did like formal dances," he replies. Hasuma nods her head in agreement. He turns to her and gives her a mischievous smile. He points his thumb at the ballroom direction. "So how are they acting?" From the look of her face, he knows that things aren't going good. "What happen? Don't tell me that Mimi threw someone out the window."_

  


_"She almost did," she said wryly. "She was dancing with a prince when he accidentally, or so he say, touches her on her bottom." Hasuma's eyes glow with anger. "If Mimi didn't knockout John earlier before, she would have clobber him."_

  


_"I think he accidentally touch her. I don't think he would have dare to touch a princess like that."_

  


_"Yeah right! I saw the way he looks after he touched Mimi over there. He didn't look sorry at all! If Yolie haven't pull me back, I would have punched him right on the face." Ryu raises his eyebrow when he sees her face lights up with a smile. "But, he didn't get off that easily. Mimi knows that she cannot beat him up so she intentionally step on his feet with her heels and elbowed him when she was turning back into his arm. The idiot was at least wise enough to figure out that any future dances with Mimi would be hazardous to his health." She smiles when she sees Ryu laughing in amusement._

  


_"So what about Tai," he asks. "How is he holding up?"_

  


_"Oh boy," she replies with a smile. "I don't want to be TK when he comes back over there. I think Tai is going to kill him for pulling the disappearing act on him right at the beginning of the ball. He is having a hard time trying to get rid of all the eligible girls." She laughs with Ryu as they remember how horrify Tai look when he realized that TK had disappear. As their laughter dies down, she looks at Ryu and gives him a serious look. "Why are you still here, Ryu? You should return back to Malric after this ball is over."_

  


_"Are you trying to get rid of me," Ryu asks softly. Hasuma hears the hurt in his voice. His face is unreadable, as he looks out to the garden that is located right below them._

  


_"Of course not," she protests. "It's just that you have been gone so long. If I am Lina, I will be worry about you. She..."_

  


_"We broke up." Hasuma looks at him in shock. "She loves someone else." She touches him softly on the shoulder._

  


_"Ryu, I'm.."_

  


_"It doesn't matter." He turns to look at her. "I really didn't love her that much."_

  


_"How can you say that," Hasuma said in a soft voice. "You've been with her so many years." Ryu sighs and looks at her straight in the eyes._

  


_"Because there is someone that is more important to me." He reaches out and takes her on the shoulders. Hasuma looks at him in shock. "Hasuma, I..."_

  


_"AGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

  


_Hasuma and Ryu practically jump up when they heard that scream. Hasuma looks down and laughs out loud. "Poor Tai."_

  


_*******_

  


_Tai never did run so fast in his entire life. He looks behind him and is sad to find the stampede of women chasing right after him. As he turns around a sharp corner, a hand pops out from one of the nearby bushes and pulls him in there. Tai opens his eyes in surprise as he tumbles into the bush. He turns to look at his attacker and is shock to find TK smiling at him. Tai opens his mouth to yell at TK but TK jumps at him and puts his hand over his mouth._

  


_"Shut up," he hisses. Tai struggles in his grip but he stops when he hears the running feet of some of the court women. They remain as still as they could as the women search for Tai. After fifteen minutes of futile search, they finally return back into the castle. Tai and TK immediately relax when they hear the retreating feet. They sit there in silence for fifteen more minutes before neither one of them dare to speak. TK opens his mouth to apologize but before he can say anything, Tai pounces on him._

  


_"What is the matter with you," Tai shouts in anger. "How could you leave me with all those women?!!!!"_

  


_"Wooh, Tai," TK said in laughter as Tai shakes him. "I'm sorry okay? Tai, stop it. You are hurting me." Tai stops his attack but he can't help but glare at TK for making this past few hours a living nightmare for him._

  


_"They almost rip me apart," he scowls. "And all this time you are enjoying yourself out here. Man, I have all the right to throw you in there!"_

  


_"Tai," TK said in a serious tone. "I have a reason for coming out over here." He takes out his weapon and holds it across his face. He closes his eyes and to Tai's astonishment, TK's blade appears for a brief second before it disappears. TK opens his eyes and sadly puts his weapon away. "I can't even generate it anymore."_

  


_"How long have you known about this?"_

  


_"Not long. I just discover this a few days ago." Tai nods his head and helps TK up to his feet._

  


_"We need to see Yolie right now!" Tai starts to stroll right back to the castle, when TK grabs him from behind._

  


_"Don't you think we could at least wait until the party is over?"_

  


_"Huh? Oh...wise decision."_

  


_*******_

  


_Yolie politely waves goodbye to the last guest. She quickly turns and runs back into the castle after the carriage disappears from her sight. "MIMI! TAI! TK!!!!!" She screams out to them as she runs back to the ballroom. When she reaches there, Tai, TK, and Mimi are standing there waiting for her. Hasuma has just barely said goodbye to Ryu when she sees the situation at hand. She watches in amusement as Tai, TK, and Mimi slowly backing away when they see the anger flaring in Yolie's eyes. "Mimi! Tai! TK! HOW COULD YOU!!!!"_

  


_"Calm down Yolie," TK said in a meek voice._

  


_"Calm down?! CALM DOWN!!! YOU GUYS DITCH ME!!!!"_

  


_"I stayed here," Mimi said calmly._

  


_"Yeah and what good does that do?! You practically drove off all the guys when you almost beat up that prince."_

  


_"Well, he deserve it," Hasuma mutters. "He was taking advantage of Mimi."_

  


_"Well, it didn't help the matter further with her holding the sharp carving knife and pointing them toward any suitors that dare to approach her!" Hasuma looks at Mimi in bewilderment._

  


_"She didn't actually do that, did she?"_

  


_"You think," Yolie angrily retorts._

  


_Tai clears his throat nervously and pats Yolie on the shoulder. "I think we have something more important to discuss."_

  


_"What," she snaps. "Don't think you can get off that easily, Tai! You just..." Her eyes open in shock when Tai grabs her shoulders roughly._

  


_"Your power," he demands. "Show me your power. Now!"_

  


_"What...what do you mean?"_

  


_"Tai, calm down and tell us what is going on," Mimi said softly as she pulls him away from Yolie._

  


_"TK lost basically almost all of his power," Tai replies. They all turn to look at TK and he shows them his weapon. The energy blade flickers on and off as he tries to generate it. Hasuma turns to Yolie and commands her to take out her weapon. Yolie takes it out and tries to activate it. To her surprise, she wasn't able to do it._

  


_"What is going on," she asks in a scared voice. Hasuma walks up to Yolie and touches her. She closes her eyes and tries to feel Yolie's chi and power._

  


_"You still have a little bit power left inside you," said Hasuma. "But it is not sufficient enough to activate your weapon anymore. The crystal must have drain away most of your power permanently."_

  


_"Then she is reverted back to a normal human being isn't she," Mimi asks. Hasuma nods her head. "Is there anything that we can do?"_

  


_"I don't know."_

  


_"I know that by transferring our power to the crystal will drain some of our powers but I just didn't know that I will drain so much," said TK._

  


_"I'm worry," Yolie said softly. "I'm not worried about life and death because I am prepare for it when I decided to become a guardian."_

  


_"Then what are you worried about," Tai asks._

  


_"I am worry about our people."_

  


_"That's right," said TK. "We were able to fight off the enemy this time but it took basically all that we have. Now that Yolie and I don't have our powers, we don't know if we can defend this planet if another greater enemy comes along."_

  


_"That's true," Mimi said thoughtfully. "What are you guys suggesting?"_

  


_"Well," starts Yolie. "We still have the crystal. Now that the crystal have our power, it is able to form a stronger barrier."_

  


_"But the barrier was not strong enough to withhold this assault," Tai said. "But if all of us pour our energy into this crystal then we might be able to form a barrier that is strong enough to withhold any future assaults."_

  


_"But that would mean that we will all lose our power," Mimi claims._

  


_"Do you have any better idea? We don't have any new guardians yet and who knows when we will finally have some. This is the best choice." For a while, they stood there contemplating about Tai's resolution. After ten minutes have pass, they finally decided this is the best choice. "Hasuma, this is not your problem. I guess you will remain the only guardian we can depend on."_

  


_"If you think I will stay here and be a guardian while you guys give up all of your power to the crystal, you must have been out of your mind," said Hasuma. "I am your guardian and it is my responsibility to protect this planet and it's people. What use will it be if all of you guys die and I am the only one left alone? I am going to give my power to the crystal, too!"_

  


_"You what?!" Yolie screams out in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you are also my sister."_

  


_"Is it that horrific," Hasuma asks. "To answer your question, I am not your sister but the crystal is Lord Azusa's property. This crystal is design to generate powers from the royal family AND their guardians. Since I am your guardian, I can pour my powers into it." When Tai opens his mouth to protest, Hasuma raises her hand to stop him. "There is no way that you guys can stop me. I live to protect you guys and the royal family of Jurai, but far most, I live to protect this planet. By protecting this planet, I am fulfilling my duty to Jurai."_

  


_"What about Ryu," TK asks._

  


_"He doesn't have to know," she replies sadly._

  


_******_

  


_"Well, I guess this is it, huh?"_

  


_Yolie looks around the room and sighs. Forty years have pass since they have last give up their powers. Ryu, as young as ever, pats her softly on her hand as she lies on her deathbed. Yolie looks at Ryu and smiles._

  


_"This poor man. After Hasuma had given up her power, he wanted to follow her but she prevented him from doing so. She told him to be a good guardian for Malric." Yolie looks up to the sky. "Hasuma, Tai, Mimi, and TK. It has been so long since they pass away. Tai, TK, and Hasuma passed away twenty years ago when they went to defend one of Jurai's colonies from an attack. Because they lost their power, they gave back their weapons to Jurai and used regular weapons. Hasuma died protecting Tai at the war and Tai and TK died not long after her." A drop of tear falls down from Yolie's face. She looks at Elly and Kenji as they stand beside her bed. "Mimi died a year after from grief and now, it is my turn. I am finally going to be reunited with them once again."_

  


_Kenji, Elly, and Ryu watch her as she closes her eyes. She has a peaceful smile on her face and from that day on, she never did wake up again._

  
  


**The Past (End)**

  
  


_Yolie opens her eyes and to her surprise, the whole world is a blur to her. "What the heck?!" She pounces up from the floor and would have fallen down if Mimi hasn't caught her in time._

  


_"Hold still," Mimi said calmly. She removes Yolie's glasses and helps Yolie up to her feet. "Better?" Yolie opens her eyes in surprise and is shock to find out that she can see perfectly well without her glasses._

  


_"What the....how can I?"_

  


_"Since you retain back your past power, you also retain back your past physical state," Washu explains. "You never did wore glasses in the past so you don't need them right now."_

  


_Yolie idly takes back her glasses from Mimi and looks around her. "Where did everyone go?" To answer her question, Washu starts to type rapidly on her computer. A large screen pops out from mid air. "Tai. TK." Tai and TK are standing behinds some trees as the search teams continue to search for their bodies. Ryoko is standing there with them and Kiyone and Mihoshi are helping the search team. Tai turns his head away from the sight as Kari and his parents cried out desperately for their lost son. Uncontrollable tears are falling down from TK's face as he watches the futile effort. Ryoko lightly laid her hand on TK's shoulder to comfort him. Her expression is unreadable. Meanwhile, Hasuma is trying to comfort Tai. Yolie turns to look at Washu and she automatically answers her._

  


_"You were the last person to wake up. With my help, Tai and TK took their clones and hid them somewhere in the ocean. Now they are just waiting for the people to find their bodies." She sighs and closes the screen. "I don't want to see the outcome."_

  


_"It is destiny," said Mimi. Her voice display no emotion and her face remain as cold as ever. "It is their choice and this is what they must face."_

  


_"Mimi," Yolie softly mutters her name. Mimi turns to look at Yolie and sighs._

  


_"I'm sorry. But that is the truth. Somehow or another, we will eventually have to face the truth." She turns to Washu and nods her head. "It is time that we finish this. Washu, may you please open the portal to my apartment?"_

  


_"No!"_

  


_"Why not?" Washu gives her a smile and clasps her hand together as she gives her a cute little expression._

  


_"That is because you did not call me 'little Washu' yet." Yolie starts to giggle when Mimi looks at Washu in disbelief._

  


_"You've got to be kidding me," said Mimi._

  


_"Nope. No 'little Washu,' then no portal access." Mimi frowns when Yolie, Palmon, and Poromon laugh out loud._

  


_"Would you please open the portal to my apartment, Little Washu?" Washu gives Mimi a satisfying smile and pats her on the head._

  


_"Now that is a good girl. Portal access to your apartment coming up." With a flick of a switch, a portal opens at Mimi's right. It is located exactly where the last portal was formed (in Mimi's closet). "Don't you think you should wait until Hasuma comes back?"_

  


_"We'll be fine," said Yolie. She watches as Mimi and Palmon steps into the portal. Poromon follows right after and before Yolie can steps into portal, a hand grabs her. She turns around to find Sasami standing there with Ryo-ohki on top of her head._

  


_"Do you mind if I come along," she asks. Yolie looks at Washu and she nods her head._

  


_"You can go with her, Sasami," said Washu. "Have fun."_

  


_"Thank you," said Sasami. "Dinner is already prepare, and it is in the kitchen."_

  


_"Thank you, Sasami. I will wait until little Ryoko and the others to arrive back here before I go to eat." She turns to address Yolie. "The portal will closes once you guys step through it. It will be activated when you guys decide to come back. Until then, take care."_

  


_Sasami gives a pleading look to Yolie. "You can come along, Princess Sasami," Yolie answers politely. "It will be an honor for us."_

  


_"You can call me Sasami," she said with a smile. Yolie steps into the portal with Sasami and Ryo-ohki quickly following behind her. The portal quickly closes right after Sasami steps through it. Mimi, to say the least, is upset that Sasami had decided to come along._

  


_"Lady Sasami," said Mimi. "It will be dangerous for you to come along with us. Our enemy might be watching us right now. Yolie and I have not yet gain back our skills in fighting. We don't have to capability to protect you."_

  


_"Don't worry," said Sasami. "I think I can handle things by myself. Beside, I have Ryo-ohki." Yolie and Mimi look at the little rabbit on top of Sasami's head in disbelief._

  


_"That's Ryo-ohki," Yolie asks in shock. "That is the notorious space ship that destroy many planets? This is Ryoko's ship?!!!!" Sasami nods her head but quickly backs up when Mimi takes out her weapon. She sighs in relief when she realizes that Mimi can't activate it._

  


_"Don't hurt Ryo-ohki," Sasami pleas. "She is not dangerous." She takes Ryo-ohki off her head and hands her toward Yolie and Mimi's direction. Ryo-ohki gives them a cute look and gives out a little meow. "See." Yolie slowly pats her on the head, and Mimi gradually puts her weapon away. "She isn't really a rabbit," said Sasami as Ryo-ohki jumps up on Yolie's shoulder. "She is a cabbit."_

  


_"Cabbit?" Yolie looks at Sasami in confusion._

  


_"An animal with the shape of a rabbit but meows like a cat," Mimi explains. "We have wasted enough time. Let's get our stuff done so we can start our mission." With that said, she walks out the room. Poromon quickly digivolve into Hawkmon because it is much more easier for him to travel in this form. They all follow Mimi out the apartment building. "Where do you guys want to go?"_

  


_"I'll like to go to the post office," said Yolie. "There is something that I want to do. How about you, Sasami?"_

  


_"It doesn't matter," Sasami replies. "I just want to hang around you guys for a while. I don't think I want to be there when Ryoko comes back with the other."_

  


_"Why," asks Mimi in alarm._

  


_"It is because I want to eat a peaceful dinner for once." When Yolie and the others give her a puzzling look, she giggles and drags them away. If only Tai, TK, Agumon, and Patamon were there, they can tell Mimi and the others what does Sasami mean._

  


_******_

  


_Tai is poking idly on his bowl of rice as the others eat in silence. After the divers have discovered their bodies, Tai, TK, Agumon, and Patamon decided it was best to leave. If they would have stayed there any longer, they don't think they can go through their with their decisions. Tai looks to his left and pats TK softly on his shoulder. TK smiles at him as he glances around the table._

  


_After they have return back from the awful little trip, Washu command them to eat some dinner with them. They were soon introduced to Lady Ayeka, the crown princess of planet Jurai. After a few bows, she finally calms them down enough to tell them to call her Ayeka. Tenchi, the boy from before, walked up to them and introduced himself next. A few more bows were exchange as Tai and TK pay their respect to the prince of Jurai. They jumped up in shock when they find out that Tenchi, who is 19 years old, has a one-year-old daughter. Before Tai can overreact, they quickly inform him that she is a combination of Tenchi's DNA with someone else's DNA in an experiment. To Ryoko's dismay, she overheard Tai sighs out in relief when he found out that Mayuka is not her daughter. If Yosho weren't there, he would have been burn to crisp._

  


_TK picked up little Mayuka (that is the little baby girl's name) and greeted Kiyone and Mihoshi. Nobiyuki, Tenchi's father, greeted them and they all sat down for dinner. Agumon and Patamon are given a different table because they are not able to reach the surface of the other table. TK, Agumon, Patamon, and Tai are in their little world when Ayeka gives out a scream._

  


_"Where is Sasami?!!!"_

  


_Washu calms her down and answers her question. "She is with Mimi, Yolie, Hawkmon, and Palmon. She wanted to go to New York with them."_

  


_"Hmph...very good princess. You don't even know that your sister is away. WHAT a good sister you are." Ayeka quickly turns her attention to Ryoko's snide remark._

  


_"What about you," Ayeka snaps. "What kind of partner are you if you don't even notice that Ryo-ohki is away?"_

  


_"Yeah? You forgot that I have a telepathic link with Ryo-ohki!"_

  


_"Why you insolent..."_

  


_"Come on Ayeka! You want to fight I'll give you a fight!" Ayeka and Ryoko are standing as they exchange some deadly glare. Tenchi tries to calm them down but already their energies are surging. Tai puts down his bowl of rice and is about to stand up to defend Ayeka but Washu stops him._

  


_"This always happen," said Washu. "Don't worry about it. None of them actually get hurt." He looks at Washu in surprise as she quickly grabs as much food as her bowl can hold. Hasuma pulls Tai and TK next to her as she activates her energy shield. Kiyone has already dragged a clueless Mihoshi back into her room as little wooden blocks starts to appear around Ayeka. Ryu, Kenji, and Elle arrive just in time to form an energy shield around Tenchi and Mayuka before the battle actually started. Forming a huge energy ball in her hand, Ryoko slams it straight at Ayeka's barrier. A huge energy wave pulses through the room. Food from the table starts to fly everywhere as the two women match each other in strength. In her last effort to break Ayeka's shield, Ryoko surges all her energy into the energy ball, which caused in a huge explosion. After the explosion had clear off, TK is still astonished to find the building still standing._

  


_"Amazing isn't it," said Washu as she floats in her energy shield. She happily chows down her dinner as she observes the result. "This goes to show how good of an architect Nobiyuki is. Speaking of him, I think someone should wake him up." Tenchi quickly goes to his father as he lies on the floor unconscious. Ryoko and Ayeka are too tired to move as they sit down on the table. Yosho is finish up his bowl of rice in his energy shield when Kiyone and Mihoshi step out from their room. Tai looks around and gives out a scream._

  


_"Agumon!!! Patamon!!!" Forgetting that they were there, Agumon and Patamon were not protected from the attack and are lying on the floor unconscious. Tai picks up Agumon in his arms ,whereas, TK picks up Patamon. He turns to look at Hasuma who is cleaning up the mess. "Do this always happen?"_

  


_"Unfortunately, yes."_

  


_Tai looks at TK before he said anything. "I will be glad if we can survive these attacks. With friends like this, who needs enemy?"_

  


_*******_

  


_"That was everything huh?" _

  


_"Yes," Mimi replies in annoyance. "This is the fourth time you ask me that question." She shifts Sasami's weight softly from her back. She looks backward to find the little princess in deep slumber. "What floor is this," Mimi asks. _

  


_"I guess it is my turn to be annoyed," Yolie replies with a smile. "This is the fifth time you ask me. We are on the seventh floor and three more floors to go. Darn elevator."_

  


_"I think I should be the one to complain," Mimi grumbles. "I am the one who have to carry Sasami all the way."_

  


_"Well, I have to carry Hawkmon, Palmon, and Ryo-ohki." Yolie looks down in her arms where Hawkmon and Palmon are sleeping. Ryo-ohki is snoozing on her head. For the whole morning and practically the whole afternoon, Yolie and the others have been shopping for a present for Matt and Sora's future wedding. Knowing that they will not be able to make it, they want to at least give them their blessing. After they found the perfect present, they went to the post office to send it. While Mimi is sending the present, Yolie made a personal shipping while they are at it. Now they are returning back to Mimi's apartment to go back to the portal. "Finally," Yolie pants when they reach to Mimi's floor. Mimi shifts Sasami in her arms as she takes out her key to open her apartment door. They were shock to find Hasuma pacing around Mimi's bedroom with Ayeka sleeping on the bed. _

  


_"Mimi! Yolie!" Hasuma's exclaims woke up Sasami and Ayeka as Hasuma runs toward them. "What is the matter with you guys?!!! You haven't fully regained your power, yet you guys are roaming around here like a walking target for our enemy. If you guys don't care about your safety, then what about Sasami?!"_

  


_Ashamed with their actions, Mimi and Yolie withstand Hasuma's tirade. Ayeka takes her little sister in her arms and scolds her for her actions. Taking a deep breath after a long speech, Hasuma walks up to Mimi and hugs her. She quickly releases her and gives Yolie a hug. "Don't ever do that again," said Hasuma. "I don't want to lose you guys to the enemy right now." Yolie and Mimi solemnly promise. With that said, Hawkmon opens the closet and opens the portal. Just when they were about to step over, the building gives a violent shake._

  


_"What the..." Yolie screams. Her eyes widen as debris from the roof starts to fall down on her head and Ryo-ohki. Hasuma reaches her and Ryo-ohki in time to activate an energy shield. Observing Hasuma's action, Mimi takes Palmon and Hawkmon in her arms and attempts to activate an energy shield with great success. Hasuma smiles at Mimi and turns to look at Ayeka. Not to her surprise, Ayeka is holding on to Sasami as she protects them with an energy barrier._

  


_"Ayeka!" They all turn to the portal to find Washu standing there._

  


_"There is an explosion," said Ayeka. Hasuma pulls Yolie and Ryo-ohki to the portal and pushes them through it. She quickly walks up to Mimi, Palmon, and Hawkmon and guides them to the portal. The ground shakes as the building threaten to collapse any minute. _

  


_"Ayeka," Hasuma calls out to her. "Call out Azaka and Kamidake! Save as much people as we can!"_

  


_"Azaka! Kamidake!" Two large wooden guardians (approximately as high as seven feet) appear beside her._

  


_"What is your order, Princess Ayeka?"_

  


_"Form a barrier around this building to prevent it from collapsing." They faded away from her and float outside the building. In a flash of green energy wave, the debris and everything are hold in their place. People are running down from the building, afraid for their lives. After Mimi, Palmon, and Hawkmon have pass through the barrier safely, Hasuma turns to pull Ayeka through the barrier._

  


_"Don't worry about me," said Ayeka. "They need me here! I will keep this barrier as long as I can. Bring Sasami to safety first."_

  


_"Ayeka!"_

  


_"Don't worry about her," said Hasuma as she takes Sasami away from Ayeka. "I will protect her. I promise." She pushes Sasami though the portal. To her surprise, Mimi and Yolie come running back in there. On their shoulder, they are carrying the clones of their own bodies._

  


_"Washu say this is a good opportunity," Yolie replies grimly. They lay their bodies on the bed and went through the portal to get the digital copies of Hawkmon and Palmon. They have just barely put the copies on the bed just when Ayeka collapse down on her feet. Hasuma watches in alarm as the barrier weakens._

  


_"Go!" Hasuma pushes Mimi and Yolie through the portal and grabs Ayeka by the waist. "Azaka! Kamidake! What is the result?!"_

  


_"I don't see anyone running down anymore."_

  


_"Then let's get out of here!" With that said, Hasuma pulls Ayeka through the portal with Azaka and Kamidake following right behind her. Washu closes the portal just in time._

  


_"Ayeka," screams Sasami as her sister looses her conscious. Washu walks up to Ayeka and examines her._

  


_"She's fine," she said. "She is just a little bit tired." She turns to look at Yolie, Mimi, Hawkmon, Palmon, and Ryo-ohki. She smiles when she finds them falling asleep on the floor of her laboratory. "I think we all need some rest."_

  


_*****_

  


_"Tai! Tenchi!" The two young man turn to look at Yosho as they steps on one of the wooden pegs. On the floor, wooden pegs with a diameter of five inches are sticking out approximately one foot off the floor "When I say start, Ryu and I will throw some stones at you. I want you to deflect the stones without falling from the wooden pegs. You are free to move from one wooden pegs from another." They each were given a wooden sword and stand there as they wait for the practice to start. TK stands approximately ten feet away from Tai and Tenchi practice range. Kenji pulls him to the back so that he can get a sense of how fast the rock will be heading toward them. Elly hands TK a sword and smiles as he takes two-practice swing. "Start!!!" Yosho and Ryu start to throw the rocks toward Tenchi and Tai in lightning speed. Tai grunts when the first three rocks hit him on the knee, shoulder, and arm. He turns to look at Tenchi as he expertly deflects the rocks. Tai manages to chip the fourth rock and by the tenth rock, his movements begin to flow more easily. TK watches in amazement as Tai deflects the rock as fast as Ryu is throwing it. By the twenty-fifth rock, Tai is moving as smooth as Tenchi._

  


_"Are you getting the feel of things," Kenji whispers to TK. TK nods his head as he watch the rock heading toward Tai's direction. At the beginning, he cannot keep up with the rock's speed but as time progresses, the rocks seem to approach him in a slower rate even though Ryu is increasing his speed._

  


_"How are Yolie and Mimi doing?" Elly continues to watch the practice as she answers him._

  


_"They are sleeping." TK nods his head. When he, Tai, Agumon, and Patamon woke up this morning, they were shock to find Mimi, Yolie, Palmon, and Hawkmon sleeping on Washu's laboratory floor. Tai and TK picked them up and placed them in their respective bedrooms that Washu have created for each one of them by opening four different dimensions. After they have tucked them in, TK, Tai, Agumon, and Patamon went outside to eat their breakfast. Unknown to them, Ryoko wanted to try out her new recipe and decided to cook that morning. She was shock to find out that all them were laying on the floor with food poison. They were very lucky that Washu was prepared for this and have given them each a pill that helps cleanse their systems. After that, Tai and TK ends up cooking for them and were praised for their cooking. Yosho dragged them out to an opening that is partway up to the temple and command Ryu, Elly, and Kenji to help him train them._

  


_"Stop!" Yosho and Ryu stops throwing their rocks. Tenchi and Tai are panting for they have just knock away four hundred rocks in lightning speed. Elly pats TK softly on the shoulder as she and him steps on to those wooden pegs. Yosho stands in front of TK, and Kenji stands in front of Elly. "Start!" Yosho and Kenji starts to throw the rocks at them in lightning speed and to most of their surprise, TK starts to deflect them very expertly._

  


_"TK," Tai mummers. His face quickly lights up in a smile. "He is a fast learner. The same as Mimi." Ryu pats him softly on his shoulder as TK continues to deflect the rocks. Patamon and Agumon walk up to them with refreshments. Tai asks them who made it and drinks it when he discovers that Ryoko did not make it. Before Tenchi can stops Tai, Tai takes a huge drink. He is not surprise to find Tai spitting out the drink. "What the heck!!!"_

  


_"I was trying to warn you," said Tenchi. "Never eat anything that is made by Ryoko, Ayeka, or Washu. You never know what can happen."_

  


_******_

  


_"Where are Tai, TK, Agumon, and Patamon?" Mimi, Palmon, and Washu look up when they find Yolie and Hawkmon walking out from her room. Instead of the bleak laboratory that they first encounter, the laboratory is now filled with beautiful grassland with flowing rivers. "What the..." Yolie looks around her in amazement._

  


_"This is the dimension where I normally work in. The elevator over there brings you down to my experimental specimens. The button next to the elevator allows you to activate the dimension that you saw before." She motions for her to sit down next to Mimi. She places a plate of food for Hawkmon to eat. Hawkmon eyes the food in suspicion because he can swore the tentacles of whatever that thing is are still moving. He pushes the plate aside. "As for your other questions, Tai and the others are practicing with Yosho. They ought to be back later today. As for us...we have something important to discuss."_

  


_"What is it? Mimi? Do you know?" Mimi shakes her head. "Little Washu?"_

  


_"Listen. What I am going to tell you is strictly confidential. You can tell Tai and TK about it but no one else. Do I have your agreement?" Yolie, Hawkmon, and Palmon nod their heads. Mimi reluctantly agrees. "Okay. Hasuma already knows about this and I suspect that Yosho knows about it too but it doesn't matter. Remember that I once told you that there were three main goddesses in this world? One of them is called Tsunami as you both know. Well...hmmm...how shall I say this. Okay, Ryoko attacked Jurai +2,700 years ago. The main purpose for her assault is to capture the Royal Tree, Tsunami. However, unknown to her, at that time, Lady Sasami (age approximately 4 years old) was in the royal tree chamber."_

  


_"Royal Tree?" Palmon looks at Mimi in confusion._

  


_"Each Jurian royal family is given a tree which would later be their spaceship and that is their source of their main power. The Royal Tree Tsunami is the strongest among all of the ship and then first generation and then the second and so on. The trees are arranged in the chamber with the lowest generation trees floating at the highest area. The strongest trees are located at the bottom."_

  


_"Yes," said Washu. "At that time, Sasami is playing in one of the floating platform that is located very high up in the chamber. Ryoko's attack shook the chamber and Sasami lost her balance. She fell down the floating platform and landed on the bottom of the chamber where the royal tree Tsunami is located in. Tsunami is not only a royal tree for it holds the essences of the goddess Tsunami. Tsunami saw Sasami dying near her tree and decided to assimilate with her."_

  


_"WHAT!!!!!" Washu smiles when she sees the disbelief in Yolie and Mimi's faces._

  


_"Yep. So believe it or not, the Sasami that you know right now is actually Tsunami, the goddess who created the most powerful planet, Jurai. Well…actually a part of her is Tsunami and a part of her is Sasami. By assimilating with her, Sasami did not die. So officially she is Tsunami and Sasami."_

  


_"Impossible," Yolie mummers._

  


_"Not impossible. By assimilating with Tsunami, Sasami not only inherit Tsunami's power, she is also the true owner of the most powerful ship in the galaxy. Tsunami, the legendary battleship that can generate ten light hawk wings."_

  


_"Light hawk wings?" Yolie turns to answer Hawkmon's question._

  


_"Light hawk wings are energy that is created by Jurian royal family. It is the most powerful defense and attack system for battleship. Light hawk wings are also known for their power to transform objects to what their owner desire." Yolie turns to look at Washu. "If you have Tsunami over here, then why do you need us?"_

  


_"Because this incident is related to you guys," Washu simply replies. "Beside, Sasami is still young. She does not know how to activate her powers. She doesn't know how to summon Tsunami."_

  


_"So you are basically saying that we have a goddess on our side and yet she is useless," said Mimi. "That is good to hear."_

  


_"Hmph...if this is your reaction to this, then I don't know what is your reaction when I tell you this other news. As I said, there are three main goddesses in this world..."_

  


_"Yes, I know...This is the third time you are telling us this phrase," Yolie said impatiently. "What else is new?"_

  


_"Well, how will you react if I tell you that I am one of the main goddesses?" Yolie and Mimi back up in shock. "I am not kidding. Tsunami, Tokimi, and I are the three goddesses of this whole galaxy and for all of the dimensions."_

  


_"You," asks Mimi. "Tokimi? Little Washu, can you please explain it more clearly?"_

  


_"Gladly. Like Tsunami, I gave up my goddess's privilege to live among the human. The main source of my power lies within the three gems that I have. Do you know who have the three gems now?"_

  


_"Ryoko!" Yolie realizes in shock. "Ryoko is your daughter therefore she is officially a goddess." Mimi almost fainted when she realizes this fact. Who would ever expect that the notorious space pirate is actually one of the strongest living being in this whole entire galaxy and all dimensions?_

  


_"Yes, Ryoko is also a goddess. She has my power and that is why she is able to infiltrate through Jurai's barrier so easily. Her powers and Tsunami's powers are exactly the same. However, Ryoko does not know her full power. If Ryoko knew about her power, she is able to generate ten light hawk wing just like Tsunami. However..."_

  


_"Now what?"_

  


_"Ryoko's gems were sealed by Yosho in his master key." Washu takes out the master key (it is a sword hilt) and on the end of the hilt, there is embedded with two red gems. "Tenchi is chosen as the next successor to this master key. He gave back one gem to Ryoko but he kept the other two."_

  


_"Why doesn't he give back the other two back to Ryoko?"_

  


_"If he does, Yosho will die. Jurian trees cannot survive in other planets except Jurai. Funaho, Yosho's tree, have taken root on Earth. Haven't you ever wonder how Funaho have retains its power and that Yosho can live such a long life? It is because Ryoko's gems are powering Yosho's tree. If Ryoko gets back her gems, Funaho will die and so will Yosho. Beside, Tenchi and Ryoko don't know about this."_

  


_"Damn!" Yolie screams out in frustration. "We have three goddesses on our side and yet they are all useless!"_

  


_"Excuse me?"_

  


_"Sorry."_

  


_"No offense taken," Washu mumbles. "I hate to tell you this but I believe that Tokimi is helping our enemy. She is not sending forces over there but she helps supply them with the supper cannon."_

  


_"Great," Mimi mummers._

  


_"But, we still have Tenchi." Mimi and Yolie look at Washu in confusion. "You might not believe it but Tenchi can generate three light hawk wing by himself."_

  


_"WHAT!!!"_

  


_"Yep. Without assimilating with any royal tree, Tenchi is able to generate three light hawk wings. Basically, you can say that he is his own battleship. His power even surpasses the first generation royal tree. You can basically say that he is the next generation of Jurian's battleship. Also, Ryoko can help him increase his power by activating the gems that are contained in the master key. Since Tenchi is the owner of the master key, Ryoko can help him generate a much more powerful shield by generating her power to her gems. And she might be able to do more than that." She gives them a mysterious smile when they look at her. To their disappointment, she shakes her head and did not elaborate on it. "So believe it or not we have a fairly formable team." She smiles at them. "And don't forget about you guys. With all of your powers combine, you have the power equivalent to one light hawk wing (the eight of them combine). That is sufficient enough to block all of the attacks that our enemy can throw toward us. And last but not least, you guys have me, the greatest scientific genius in the whole wide universe." Washu starts to laugh as Mimi, Yolie, Palmon, and Hawkmon gives out a groan. _

  


**One year later**

  


_Yolie hovers up in the air as she observes the building. She flies a little bit to the right but still she is not able to find any opening. She flies back to the ground where Mimi, Tai, TK, Hasuma, Ryu, Kenji, Elly, Ryoko, and Tenchi are waiting for her._

  


_"So," asks Hasuma._

  


_"Nope. I can't find any opening. How about you guys?" The other shakes their heads. "I guess we will just have to find another way to get into it. Hasuma why..." She is interrupted when they hear a loud explosion. "Ryoko!" The other turns around in disbelief as Ryoko charges another energy ball and blasts it through the wall. Another explosion occurs and the wall opens up._

  


_"Hmph...nothing like the direct approach." Ryoko gives them a smile but they all groan at her action. Her smile quickly faded from her face when the alarm pierces the silent air. The structure disappear from their view and in its place stands an unhappy Washu._

  


_"Alright, what is the matter with you," Washu demands. "Don't you guys understand what infiltration means? You guys were supposed to infiltrate the building, not blasting your way in. Who did it?" They all point their fingers at Ryoko's direction. "Why am I not surprise." A huge statue drops down on Ryoko's head and splits into two when it hits her head. Ryoko rubs her head in pain. "You guys are not excuse either. You guys are suppose to work as a team therefore if one of your team members make a mistake, you guys have to pay for it too. For the next two months you guys will be responsible for the night watch." They all groan in that announcement. Mimi glares at Ryoko and she returns her glare with a challenging look. Washu wisely steps between them and continues on with her lecture. "Now, I hope you guys learn your lesson. Now I am going to run this infiltration training one last time and this time don't make anymore...."_

  


_"Oh...I wonder what this does." Washu turns extremely pale. To her horror, Mihoshi is standing near her infiltration projection and is playing with it._

  


_"DON'T TOUCH IT MIHOSHI!!!!!!" Washu rushes toward Mihoshi but like always, she is too late. Before she knows it, Mihoshi manages to press a button that causes the whole machine to blow up into pieces. "MIHOSHI!!!!!" Washu chases after Mihoshi in anger while Mihoshi is trying to apologize to her. Washu is so into the chase that she didn't see the flash in her computer. Elly, however, notice it and stops Washu to inform her about it. Washu manages to catch up to Mihoshi by this time and kicks her out of her laboratory. She runs up to her computer and frowns when she finds out what is going on. "Listen. Our enemies have finally decided to attack us." She motions for them to crowd around the computer. "This machine helps detect energy wave around 100 kilo miles around earth radius. For the data, the energy wave that is heading toward Earth is not radiating from any natural causes. The wave pattern that this energy is radiating outward is also similar to the wave pattern from the energy beam that destroyed Malric and Guardina."_

  


_"What can we do to prevent it," asks Tai._

  


_"Let's go outside first and then I will tell you what we can do. Ryoko. Get Ryo-ohki and we will meet you at Funaho's place." Ryoko teleports out of the room and went to search for Ryo-ohki. She finds her digging in the carrot field and drags her away. By the time that she reaches there, the others have already arrived. Yosho and Lady Ayeka are also there to bid them good luck. When Ryoko had landed, Washu grabs Ryo-ohki and tosses her up in the air. Tai, TK, Mimi, and Yolie watch in shock as Ryo-ohki, who was a cute little rabbit a minute ago, quickly transform into the legendary notorious spaceship. "Alright, here is your mission," said Washu. "In order to prevent the energy beam from destroying Earth, we need all the power that we can get. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryu, Kenji, Elly, Hasuma, Tai, TK, Mimi, and Yolie. All of your powers are needed in this part of the mission. When you guys get into Ryo-ohki, she will brings you to outer space. When you reach there, I need you guys to teleport out to Ryo-ohki's surface and form the barrier from there. You don't have to worry about breathing because your power enables you to breath in outer space. Tenchi and Ryoko will be standing in the middle of Ryo-ohki." She turns and gives Tenchi a serious look. "I know that there is a possibility that you might not generate your three light hawk wings but from what I observe, you are able to generate it when you are in danger and when the situation is crucial. To help you generate it much more easier, Ryoko will generate her energy into the master key and that will help increase your power and your probability to activate it. As for the others..." She turns to look at the rest of them. "You will each stand at the boarder of Ryo-ohki and form a circle around Tenchi and Ryoko. Use all of your power to activate your most powerful energy shield. With all these powers combine, I believe that we can have the power of four light hawk wings, which will be sufficient enough to block this assault. Do you understand?" They all nod their head. "Good. Now go out there before it is too late."_

  


_"Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka. "Take care." Tenchi nods his head and opens his mouth to replies back to her, when Ryoko throws her arms around him._

  


_"Don't worry princess," Ryoko said coyly. "I will take care of him. Right, my Tenchi?" Least to say, steams are coming out of Ayeka's ears as Ryoko continues to cling on to Tenchi. Aware that Ayeka is about to explode, Tenchi quickly pushes Ryoko toward Ryo-ohki. A beam shoots down from Ryo-ohki and engulfs them._

  


_"I will Miss. Ayeka," Tenchi replies as he and Ryoko start to teleport into Ryo-ohki. "Thank you." Bidding Ayeka, Yosho, and Washu goodbye, TK and the others run into Ryo-ohki's beam and teleport into her. They were teleported into a vast area, which is her control room. There is nothing in there except some crystals that are floating around there. In the center, there are two circles that are floating three feet off the ground with a screen floating between them. Ryoko puts each of her hand on the two circles and the crystals around her starts to flash in all different sorts of light._

  


_"Yeah! Come on Ryo-ohki! Lets show them what we are made of!" Ryoko gives off an evil grin as she activates Ryo-ohki. With a cry, Ryo-ohki speeds through the sky in the speed of light and manages to reach outer space in a few seconds. "We're here. Ryo-ohki. Stay here and activate your shield. Are you ready, my Tenchi?" Tenchi nods his head as Ryoko takes him by his hand. She flies upward with him and phases through the roof of Ryo-ohki. Yolie, TK, Tai, Mimi, Hasuma, Ryu, Kenji, and Elly follow her lead and appear on the roof of Ryo-ohki. Tenchi and Ryoko are already standing in the center as they get ready to activate Tenchi's light hawk wing. Ryu appears in the front of Ryo-ohki with Tai, and Hasuma besides him. Kenji and Mimi form the outer left and right part of the circle. TK, Elly, and Yolie fill in the back of the circle._

  


_Tenchi closes his eyes as he tries to generate his light hawk wing. "Come on," he said out loud. "Please work!" His eyes snap open when Ryoko whispers softly into his ear._

  


_"Don't worry, Tenchi. I am right beside you." She puts her hand on Tenchi's shoulder. A warm wave of energy flows into his body. He relaxes as he closes his eyes and concentrate on his power. Yolie watches as the gem in Ryoko's right wrist starts to glow. The gems, which are embedded in the master key, start to glow with her gem. Tenchi tucks the master key in his belt and raises his hand in front of him. To all of their astonishment, three green triangles appear on Tenchi's forehead. Three blue light flashes out from Tenchi's waste in a "Y" shape and his clothing transforms into Jurian royal battle suit._

  


_"The wing of the light hawk," Tai whispers in amazement as he observes the three-energy light. He watches in surprise as the three light hawk wings (LHW) increase in size until they are as large as the ship. His shield is enhances with Ryo-ohki's shield and Ryoko's power. To all of their surprise, except Ryoko and Tenchi who are closing their eye at that time, ten-faded LHW appears around Ryoko._

  


_"So that is what Washu meant when she said that Ryoko might be able to do more," Mimi thinks. She looks at Hasuma and finds her forming her energy shield. She quickly closes her eyes and concentrates on the defense. It was not a moment too soon for they can see the energy beam heading toward their direction. Closing their eyes as they concentrate on forming the shield that would defend Earth and their lives, they can only pray that it will work. In the next few second, they waited in silent anticipation as the heat from the energy beam increases in every closing distance. Mimi heard Ryu gives out a little cry before she felt the impact of the assault. The whole ship jolted from the impact but to all of their surprise, the attack disappears as fast as it came. They all open their eyes in wonder as they look at the aftermath._

  


_"That's it," asks Yolie in disbelief. "I only felt a little jolt that's all. Hmmm...maybe it was because of..." Mimi taps her on her shoulder._

  


_"We don't want Ryoko to know her goddesses form," she whispers. "Or else Tenchi and Ryoko will not know what to do with the gems." Yolie nods her head._

  


_"I'm glad that it is over," said Elly. "If everything is as easy as this, then it won't be long till we finally beat our enemy." Tenchi reverts back to his original clothing as everyone around him celebrates their little victory. He turns around to look at Ryoko and smiles at her. To his surprise, she gives him a hard push that sends him flying three feet away from her._

  


_"Agh!!!!" Tenchi's eyes widen in horror as an energy beam hits Ryoko on her chest. She was lucky that she manage to form a shield before the beam hit her or else it would have pierce through her whole body. However, she was knocked unconscious and would have gone over the edge if Mimi hadn't grabbed her hand in the nick of time._

  


_"Ryoko!" Tenchi calls out her name as he runs toward her. He lost his footing when another energy beam strikes Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki gives off a yelp before she activates her shield to protect herself. Tenchi looks up in the sky in anger as eleven-battleships appear from a dimensional warp hole._

  


_"My...my. Impressive. You manage to block the energy beam from our super cannon. I guess I should not be surprise at this outcome since we are facing with a Jurian prince and his guardians."_

  


_"Who is it," shouts Tai as he activates his weapon. To his disgust, Xen's holographic image appears in the middle of the sky. "I should have known it is you!"_

  


_"Why Tai. It has been such a long time since we see each other. You haven't changed one bit."_

  


_"What do you want, Xen," asks TK._

  


_"I'm sorry to say that my master have told me to eliminate you. However, I can't say it have been nice see you again." His image disappears as the battleships come in closer for an attack. "But it was nice taking a stroll down memory lane. I am surely going to miss you. But..." His words stop in his throat when one of the wings from his neighboring battleship exploded. He looks down in shock to see Tenchi standing there with his light hawk wing activated._

  


_"That was for Ryoko," Tenchi said coldly. "Now go away before there are anymore damage."_

  


_"Hmm...I guess the rumor is right. You are too kind." To their horror, Xen demolish the ship that Tenchi had damage. "You should have eliminate them once you have the chance. We don't accept failure in this team. Now...FIRE!!!"_

  


_"Ruthless," Yolie shout in anger. They all activate their shield as they block the energy beams fired right at them. Because they are activating their shield right now, they are not able to phase into Ryo-ohki._

  


_"Everyone! Get inside," said Hasuma. Tenchi takes Ryoko in his arms as he runs to the open door that leads to Ryo-ohki's main control room. Mimi raises her shield as an energy beam aims straight at her. She forms an energy ball and blasts it at a battleship. She manages to blow off part of its wing._

  


_"Damn," she mutters as they all scramble toward the open door._

  


_"Fire at full blast!" Kenji watches in horror as Elly's shield breaks from one of the beam. He grabs her in his arms and shields her from any further attack._

  


_"Flower Cannon!"_

  


_"Hand of Fate!"_

  


_"Terra Force!"_

  


_"Blast Rings!"_

  


_Two battleships exploded near them as the four evolved digimons appear next to Ryo-ohki. "Angemon, Aquilamon, War Greymon, Lilymon!" They each waves to their respective partners as they dodge the enemy's attacks._

  


_"Get in the ship, Tai," said War Greymon while he and Angemon destroy another ship. "We'll take over from here!"_

  


_TK looks around him and are glad to find Tenchi near the doorway with Ryoko in his arms. Elly and Kenji have also retreated to safety. To his dismay, five more battleships appear from the warp hole and start to attack them. He deactivates his energy shield and flies up in the air. "Angemon!"_

  


_"TK!" Angemon flies toward TK and takes him in his arm to protect him. "You should not be here."_

  


_"I am not going to let you fight this battle alone, Angemon." They exchange a brief smile before they separate from each other. Mimi, Tai, and Yolie are also flying around the air as they battle with their respective partner. "Hasuma," TK calls out to her as she blocks an energy beam that was heading toward his direction. Ryu is following right behind her. "Go back into the ship!"_

  


_"And leave you guys with all the fun? No way! Beside, I am your guardian."_

  


_"And I am staying here to protect Hasuma," said Ryu. He quickly turns to his left to dodge a hit. TK, Hasuma, and Ryu forms an energy ball and throw it at one of the enemy's battleship. Their attempt was ineffective. "Darn! They activated the shield!"_

  


_"Lilymon!" They turn around to find Lilymon dedigivolve into Palmon after being hit on her shoulder. Mimi catches her in her arms and teleports away from an energy beam that is about to hit them._

  


_"TK!!!" TK turns around in horror to find Angemon turning back to Patamon. He flies toward him and activates his energy shield to protect him._

  


_"This is not good! We got to retreat!!" They start to retreat back to Ryo-ohki and teleport back into her. "Ryo-ohki! Retreat!" Ryo-ohki turns to leave but their enemies have form a circle around her. She gives out a painful meow as the enemies bombard her with their attacks. Tai, Mimi, TK, Yolie, and the others were thrown off their feet as Ryo-ohki shakes from the impacts._

  


_"Ken-ohki! Eliminate our enemy!" They watch in shock when half of the enemy's ships burst into flame. Another ship, which looks exactly like Ryo-ohki, flies up toward them. Ryo-ohki screams out in delight and she opens a computer screen to reveal a women with light blue spiky hair in it._

  


_"Nagi," Tenchi cries out in happiness. "It's good to see you!"_

  


_"Hmph...I didn't come here to save you. There is ten-thousand dollars bounty on their leader's head." Nagi frowns when one of the battleships dares to attack her. She raises her hand and lightly call out Ken-ohki's name and in a flash, the rest of the enemy's ships are eliminated. "Pitiful. They were stupid enough to think they can stand against me."_

  


_"Where is Xen," Tai asks. Nagi looks around and frown._

  


_"It seems like he just ran away." She turns to look at the screen and narrows her eyes when she finds Ryoko in Tenchi's arm. "Let's go back to your planet before you tell me what is going on." To their surprise, Ken-ohki reverted back to his rabbit form and Nagi appears inside Ryo-ohki with Ken-ohki in her arm. She walks up to Ryoko and looks down at her. _

  


_"Ryoko," Tenchi calls out to her in a soft tone. "Please wake up." He gives her a little shake and in a groan, Ryoko slowly opens her eyes. Tenchi smiles at her and she returns his smile. "Welcome back, Ryoko. How do you feel?"_

  


_"Hmmm...Tenchi? Of course I am fine. Why won't I...." She suddenly jolted upward, knocking Tenchi away from her. Her eyes flash in anger as she recalls what happen. "Those....Ack! Nagi!" She jumps on her feet to face the bounty hunter. "What are you doing over here?"_

  


_"Nice to see you again, Ryoko."_

  


_"Arggggg....Get away, Nagi. I have no time to fight with you right now. I have some payback to give!"_

  


_"Ryoko," said Tenchi. "Nagi already annihilated our enemy."_

  


_"WHAT!!! They were mine!!!"_

  


_"Who said that they were yours," Nagi retorts. "And beside, you were too unconscious to know what was happening. Hmp...I can't believe I lost to such a weakling like you!" Ryoko grabs her by the neck of her cloak._

  


_"You want to see how weak I am! I'll show you!"_

  


_"Gladly!!" They square off for a fight when Tenchi jumps between them._

  


_"Ryoko, stop it! Nagi just save us all."_

  


_Hasuma sighs as they continue their argument. It didn't take long for them to reach back to earth. In an hour later, Nagi is sitting comfortably on a sofa with a cup of tea in her hand. She smiles at Sasami and thanks her for the wonderful tea as she listen to the whole story. On another sofa, Tenchi is talking to Ryoko with Ayeka close by. Ryoko looks at Mimi briefly before she turns her attention to Hasuma, who is telling the story. Washu is standing next to Mimi, TK, Tai, and Yolie as they listen to Nagi's history. Patamon and Palmon are resting in their room and Agumon and Hawkmon are eating nearby to rejuvenate their energy. Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki are snuggling next to each other as they share their basket of carrots with each other._

  


_"A bounty hunter?"_

  


_"Yes, Yolie," Washu replies. "Nagi is the best bounty hunter in this entire universe. Every people that she hunted are either dead or in jail. She never fails in her mission except for one." Washu tilts her head toward Ryoko's reaction. "Since then on, she has been hunting Ryoko. However, you don't have to worry about it because she helps us through a lot of tough situation before."_

  


_"And Ken-ohki," Mimi asks. "His abilities are exactly the same as Ryo-ohki. Did you make him too?"_

  


_"Well...yes I did. How did Nagi end up with him...I don't know. I made Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki at the same time. However, after I made them, Kagato imprison me. After that, I don't know what happen to Ken-ohki." They stop their conversation when they heard Nagi speaking out loud._

  


_"So that is the whole story." She puts her drink softly on the table and stands up to leave. "You have a lot in your hand but that is not my problem."_

  


_"We don't need your help," said Ryoko._

  


_"Hmph....I didn't say that I will help, either. Come on Ken-ohki." Ken-ohki gives one sad look to his girlfriend before he follows his master toward the door. Nagi stops at the door and looks back at them. "I won't stop you from fighting them but I won't let you guys steal all of my bounty. And until I settle my score with Ryoko, I will not let anyone kill her except myself."_

  


_"Thank you," said Washu. "We really appreciate your help." Nagi turns away from them so they cannot see her smile. With a wave of her hand, she walks out the doorway with Ken-ohki following right after her. Ken-ohki gives off a "cha-oh" (Ken-ohki's cry) before he flies off with his master._

  


_"Well, then," said Yosho. "You guys have done well. I don't think our enemy will be attacking us for these past few days because it takes at least four days for the super cannon to recharge, right Washu?" Washu nods her head._

  


_"I analyzed their firing power and such energy need time to recharge."_

  


_"Well in this case..." They all turn to look at Yosho but to their annoyance he raises up his wooden stick and beckon them to follow him. "We cannot slack off from practice. I expect to see you guys at the Masaki shrine in the next ten minutes." Mimi starts to head out of the door when Ryoko stops her with her arm extending outward to block her path. Their eyes remain unemotional as they stare at each other._

  


_"Thank you. Tenchi told me what happen," Ryoko said flatly. Everyone are watching them because they can feel something important is about to occur. To their surprise, Mimi turns her face away from Ryoko and lightly pushes Ryoko's arm away from her path._

  


_"I only save you because you saved Lord Tenchi. That's all." Ryoko nods her head in understanding. Washu turns and whispers to Yolie's ear._

  


_"I think they have reach a mutual understanding." Yolie agrees._

  


**Four years later**

  


_"Everyone," shouts Sasami as she opens the door to the house. Everyone turn to look at her as she runs into the room. "Look who is back!" A girl, approximately twenty years old, appears at the doorway. Her yellow hair is cut short and is held back with a red headband. Her blue eyes glimmers in delight and her cheek is lighted with a shy blush. Ryoko almost drops the pile of dishes that she is holding and Nobiyuki jumps backward from shock. Ayeka stops what she was doing as she stares at that girl. Yosho and Washu smile at the new girl. Tenchi, who was coming down from the stairs, almost falls down on his face when he recognizes her. Hasuma, Ryu, Kenji, Elly, Tai, Mimi, Yolie, and TK exchanges a confusing look as they try to figure out what is going on._

  


_"YUGI!"_

  


_"Hi," said the new girl. "It have been a long time since we last seen each other."_

  


_"Yep," said Sasami as she happily links her arm to the girl. "We all miss you, Yugi. I am so glad that you finally woke up."_

  


_"Explain," Tai whispers to Washu._

  


_"Later," she replies. She turns to Yugi and smiles at her. "Why are we all standing here. Yugi finally wakes up from her long sleep. It is something that we should celebrate. Now lets settle down and enjoy this wonderful meal that Mimi has made for us." With that said, they all settle down for the meal. To Ayeka's annoyance, Yugi sits down next to Tenchi. Agumon, Patamon, Palmon, and Hawkmon wisely activate their watch's energy shield before they settle down to eat their lunch. From the way Ayeka look, they don't think they will have a peaceful lunch today._

  


_"Hi, Tenchi," said Yugi shyly. "About the past..."_

  


_"It's all right, Sakuya...err...I mean Yugi," Tenchi said with a blush. "I forgive you for what you have done. Let's just start all over, okay?"_

  


_Yugi nods her head in happiness. "I will prefer it if you guys can call me Sakuya from now on. I like that name much more better." She turns to look at Tenchi and find him lost in a momentary painful memory. "That is...if you don't mind Tenchi," she whispers. Tenchi smiles at her and shakes his head. She smiles at him and starts to eat beside him. Yolie, TK, and Washu starts to grab as much food as they can when they see the steam coming out of Ayeka's ears. If things go like usual, in a few minutes, Ryoko and Ayeka will start their normal fight, which ultimately ends up blowing all of the foods away by their energy waves. However, to Tai's surprise, Ayeka's anger is not heading toward Ryoko's direction. Instead it is heading straight toward Sakuya's direction. He can't help but feel sorry for that girl._

  


_Tenchi also feels the tension as he eats his lunch. With Sakuya over here, things are going to get a little bit out of hand today. It didn't help the matter that he used to date her. He swallows his miso soup nervously when he sees the glare Ayeka is sending toward Sakuya as she leans toward Tenchi._

  


_"Do you like to have some shrimp tempura," asks Sakuya as she picks up one from the dish. She drops it in Tenchi's bowl and he meekly thanks her when Ayeka snaps her pair of chopstick into two. Mayuka smiles at her father as she sees the event coming into play. When Sakuya helps pick a piece of rice off of Tenchi's cheek, Ayeka pounds her hand on the table and stands up in anger._

  


_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO LORD TENCHI?"_

  


_Everyone quickly stop eating and stare at her. To her annoyance, Sakuya innocently replies that she is just helping Tenchi get the rice off._

  


_"Ayeka calm down," said Sasami as she pulls her sister down to the table. Ayeka reluctantly continues her eating with her broken pair of chopsticks. She almost exploded when Sakuya touches Tenchi's hand._

  


_"Argh......" Tenchi says a prayer when he notices Ayeka's angry state. However, his prayer was answer when Ryoko, who normally would have acted like Ayeka, calmly breaks the tension with her abnormal behavior. Instead of raging in anger, she calmly places her dishes on the table and announces that she is full. Everyone look at her in shock as she stands up to leave the table._

  


_"Ryoko," said Mayuka. "Are you alright?" Ryoko looks at the six-year old girl._

  


_"I'm fine, Mayuka." With that said, she walks out of the door. Worried about her, Tenchi stops eating and went after her. Everyone were too shock to notice that Mimi, Hasuma, and Washu have disappear from the table._

  


_******_

  


_"Ryoko," calls out Tenchi as he chases after the cyan hair goddess. "Are you alright?" Ryoko gives him a questioning look before she replies him._

  


_"Of course I am. Why did you ask that?"_

  


_"It's because...well...you weren't acting like you usually would."_

  


_"And how am I suppose to act, my Tenchi?" She gives him a sly look. To Tenchi's annoyance, she coyly wraps her arms around him and traces her fingers on his chest. "Am I supposed to act like this, Tenchi."_

  


_"Ryoko," he said in annoyance. "I just don't get you. You never take things seriously." To his surprise, she places her finger on his lip to silence him. One of her arms is still wrap around his neck as she brought her face close to him._

  


_"Listen, my Tenchi. This is the first time I ever going to say this to you and it might be the last. I'm not good at expressing my feeling but if you want to know, I will tell you." She gives him a little smile as her finger leaves his lips and brushes his cheek. "I love you, Tenchi. I love you since the day that your grandmother brought you to my cave."_

  


_"You saw me?"_

  


_"Yes, Tenchi. Although my body was trapped under the cave, I was still able to roam around the cave area with my astral body. Tenchi, you were the first person to ever show me compassion. You were a baby back then but when you reached out for me, your eyes and your smile, it just captivate me." She rests both of her hand around his neck. "I watch you, Tenchi. I watch you when you play in my cave. I watch you cook sweet potato and catches butterfly. Although you cannot see me then and it hurts me when you can't, I still love to see you because you brought me so much joy and happiness that I never felt before. I was there when your grandmother die, Tenchi." She can see the sadness in Tenchi's eyes. "When you were crying in that cave, I want to comfort you. And when you grew older, you hardly came anymore."_

  


_"Ryoko."_

  


_"Tenchi, I loved you since you were a little boy and I will continue to love you. But if there is one thing that I learn from Mimi, Tai, TK, and Yolie, it is this. Whoever that you choose, Tenchi, and as long as you are happy, I will be happy for you."_

  


_"Ryoko." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. For a moment, they take comfort in each other's embrace. He pulls back from her and smiles. "Thank you, Ryoko. I will never forget what you said today."_

  


_"Well, don't forget about what I am going to tell you right now," said Ryoko as she flies upward. "Run back home right now or else you will be wet." Tenchi looks upward a groan. Yagami, Mihoshi and Kiyone ship, is flying blindly down to Earth. "From the way this thing is flying, I will say that Mihoshi is the one that is driving."_

  


_"I don't even know why Kiyone will let Mihoshi drive," said Tenchi. "Ryoko?" He calls out to her but she is nowhere to be found. He gives out a scream when Washu and Hasuma appear beside him._

  


_"My...my, Lord Tenchi," said Washu. "You got a confession from my little Ryoko."_

  


_"How long have you guys been here?"_

  


_"Long enough," said Hasuma. "But right now, let's just get out of here." She grabs Tenchi by the waist and teleports them away from the scene just in time to miss the tidal wave that was caused by Yagami when it crashes into the lake._

  


_Meanwhile, Ryoko is sitting near Funaho as she contemplates about her confession. She rises up and looks up at Funaho. "Get out, Mimi. I know you are there." Mimi jumps off of Funaho and lands right in front of Ryoko. "How long have you been here?"_

  


_"Long enough to hear your whole conversation with Tenchi." Mimi turns her back toward Ryoko. "Can you really give it up so easily?" She hears a little sniff coming from behind her. "I thought so."_

  


**Three years later**

  


_"Damn you, Mihoshi! Where the heck are you!" Kiyone rapidly types on the computer as she tries to locate her partner. She curses when she input the wrong data. "Shin-toki. Please help me contact Washu." Shin-toki gives a meow and tries to locate the pick hair scientist. TK and Yolie pat Kiyone shoulders as a sign to comfort her. "This is not a good day for me," she groans. Mihoshi, her catastrophic partner, had managed to destroy the engine of Yagami this morning. Unable to fly with Yagami until it is fix, they end up having to borrow Shin-toki from Mimi. At first, Mimi refused because this little cabbit is the daughter of Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki and should be used for more important mission. She also doesn't want Shin-toki to get hurt because those two have grown quite fond of each other. The last thing she wants is Mihoshi in it. Who knows what she can do. She finally agrees to lend it to them when Yolie and TK agree to come with their trip. However, an hour into the trip, Mihoshi managed to pull a disappearance act on them. Messing around with her galaxy police cube, she managed to teleport herself to somewhere else. Now, Kiyone is desperately trying to find her before she can cause any more damage and ruin any chance of her promotion. Washu finally appears on the screen and it is not surprising to find her jumping with joy when she heard Mihoshi had disappeared._

  


_"My machine will be forever grateful without her blowing them up each time she comes in here," said Washu as she tries to track down Mihoshi. "I can never figure out how can she manage to get through all of my barriers. I guess that is part of her talent." She turns to look at Kiyone as she waited for the result. "Have you tried contacting her with your galaxy police cube?"_

  


_"Yes, I have," said Kiyone. "It is just that she is not answering. I called her approximately..."_

  


_"KIYONE!!!!!!!" She jumps upward when she hears Mihoshi's voice projection out of her cube._

  


_"Mihoshi! Where are you!" Explosions can be heard from where Mihoshi is located. Voices can be heard as a battle rages on. "Mihoshi, what is going on?!"_

  


_"I don't know, Kiyone. I'm scared! All these men are chasing after me and I don't know what to do! EKKKK!" They can hear her firing following with a bunch of screaming from some unknown people._

  


_"Stop her you idiots! She is destroying this whole ship!!!!"_

  


_"I'm sorry," said Mihoshi. She gives out a scream as more shots were fired at her. "Kiyone! Help me!!"_

  


_"Little Washu," said Kiyone as she looks at the scientist. "Did you find her location yet?"_

  


_"Yes, I did. I am sending you her location right now." A screen pops out from Shin-toki and a dot is display in the middle of the screen. "This is dimension 1067. It was discover two hundred years ago by Lord Azusa. When he discovered it, this whole place was deserted. I wonder what could be there and why are they there?"_

  


_"Now is the time to find out!"_

  


_"Shin-toki," said TK. "Open a dimensional warp hole to dimension 1067."_

  


_"Shin-toki do not have that kind of power," said Yolie. "She is not that powerful yet. However, Little Washu can do it for us, right?"_

  


_"Right! Why? Because I am a genius." She laughs out loud as she connects the location of Kiyone with Mihoshi's location and sequences their dimensional time spaces. In a few second, a hole opens from the middle of the air._

  


_"Thank you," said Kiyone as Yolie drives Shin-toki through the warp hole. When they arrive to the next dimension, they were shock to see a huge battleship floating in the middle of the air. Washu gives out a scream when she realizes what it is._

  


_"The Super Cannon!! This was where they hide the super cannon!"_

  


_"No way! Are you trying to tell me that Mihoshi is in there?"_

  


_"Yes, Kiyone."_

  


_"How did she get in there," asks TK._

  


_"Actually this is not that surprising," said Yolie. "If Mihoshi can pass through all of Washu's barriers, it is not surprising that she can break into there."_

  


_"No matter what, we have to go in there to save Mihoshi. Little Washu. Tell everyone where we are so that we can have some reinforcements. All right Mihoshi! Here we come!"_

  


_"Where are you going Kiyone?" Kiyone, TK, Yolie, and Washu give out a scream when they found Mihoshi standing right behind them._

  


_"How did you get back here!!"_

  


_"Oh!!! Kiyone!" Mihoshi starts to cry as she throws her arms around her partner. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I want to get back over here but those bad people won't let me pass. I didn't mean to destroy part of their ship! I'm so sorry, Kiyone!" Kiyone sighs as she desperately tries to get Mihoshi off of her. Her attention quickly turns to Yolie when she taps her on the shoulder._

  


_"I think you should see this." They watches in horror as a bunch of ships start to come out of the huge battle ship. "I think we are going to have a battle over here. Shin-toki! Get ready!"_

  


_"Wait," said TK. He watches as the ships fly off toward different directions. "The ships are not attacking us. If they were, they would have come toward this direction but they are all scattering around. What is going on over here?"_

  


_"Mihoshi," asks Washu in a tired voice. "Did you happen to press anything that you weren't suppose to touch?"_

  


_"Well, I did press something that was on the control panel before I manage to teleport myself back to the ship with my cube. The people where screaming when I accidentally touch it."_

  


_"I thought so." Washu sighs and shakes her head. "From all of my experience that I have with Mihoshi, she must have touched the self destruct button. If I were you, I would start to run away just like those people are doing." To confirm her answer, the large battleship starts to explode. Kiyone, Yolie, TK, and Mihoshi give out a scream when one of the metal plates misses them by an inch._

  


_"Let's get out of here!" Yolie steers Shin-toki toward the dimensional warp hole just when the battleship exploded into pieces. Debris flies outward when the explosion causes a huge sonic wave. Shin-toki give out a scream when the sonic wave knocks them forward and rock them off the course. However, they manage to pass through the dimensional warp hole before they can suffer any real damage. After their nerves have settle down, they end up congratulating Mihoshi for her blundering yet successful accomplishment by destroying the super cannon that have terrorized so many planets. However, this did not last very long because Mihoshi accidentally takes out a carrot that she have in her pocket and well...Shin-toki saw it and turns back into a rabbit to eat it. Therefore, Mihoshi, Kiyone, TK, and Yolie are left floating in the middle of the air. It would be fine if that incident didn't happen on the asteroid belt._

  


**A year after**

  


_"Tai, should we stop her? She doesn't know what she is doing. I don't want her to go in that path." Tai sadly shakes his head as he holds the injure Yolie in his arm. TK is slumping next to him as he tries to heal Yolie's shoulder with Hawkmon's help. He wipes the blood that is flowing down from his forehead and concentrate on binding Yolie's shoulder._

  


_"I wish I can stop her," Tai answers. "But this is what Mimi have been fighting for all these years. She have to make the decision on her own." He looks out to the mountainside where the two enemies are tied. Mimi is standing fifteen feet away from them as she thinks about their sentence. For nine years, she pursued them. For nine years, she had lived in the nightmare of her parent's death. Now it is the time for her to take her revenge and yet she is hesitating. It can be so easy. All she has to do is to bash them with her rod and then her parent's death will be revenged._

  


_"What are you waiting for," asks one of the prisoners. "Are you such a whimp! If you want to kill us then get it over with."_

  


_"Hahaha...your mother and father," said the other one. "I will never forget their faces. The terror in your mother's face and your father's pathetic attempt to save her is all so rejuvenating. I took a lot of pleasure killing them. It's just a pity that you weren't there. You were the cause of their death. If you want to kill us, you should kill yourself first." He sneers when he sees the anger flashing in Mimi's eyes._

  


_"You...you...," Mimi mutters as she clenches her hands into a fists._

  


_"Your parent's were pathetic! Pitiful! Worthy to die in our hand! A treat for your misery!!"_

  


_"AGHH!!!!" To Hasuma's terror and Ryu's, Mimi forms a huge energy ball and shoots it toward the prisoner's direction. A huge explosion occurs and debris from the mountain comes tumbling downward._

  


_"Mimi," Elly whispers as she holds on to her beloved Kenji. His head is rested on her shoulder as she collapses on the floor. "No.."_

  


_Mimi collapses on to her knee as tears stream down her face. As the dust clears, the two prisoners were knock unconscious and there is a huge hole that is ten feet above their head. Tai walks up to her and holds Mimi in his arms. He is happy that she has finally made the right decision._

  


_"I can't do it, Tai," she whispers. "I can't bring myself to kill another person just because of my hatred. I hate them but I just can't do it."_

  


_"It's alright, Mimi. You did the right thing." For the first time, Mimi gives him a genuine smile. Palmon limps toward her and they start to cry in each other's arms. Agumon is lying on the floor unconscious with Patamon taking care of him._

  


_"IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL THEM, I WILL!" Ryoko appears in the middle of the air with her energy sword in her hand. Her face is fill with hatred as she closes in her enemies._

  


_"Ryoko! Stop it!" Tenchi pounces on her just in time to save the necks of the prisoners. "This won't bring Nagi back! It won't!"_

  


_"Ryoko," cries Mayuka as she runs up to Ryoko. She throws her arms around her waist and tries to drag the violent Ryoko backward._

  


_"Let go of me!!!! They killed Nagi! They killed her!!!"_

  


_"Ryoko, don't do it," Tenchi pleas. He wraps his arms around her and tries to comfort her. "Let Jurai take care of it. Let the law take care of them. Ryoko, please. I don't want to lose you." Ryoko looks at his sincere face and Mayuka's crying form. Unable to hold herself any longer, she starts to cry in Tenchi's arm. Washu watches them in silence before she turns to observe the battle ground. With the injure Ken-ohki in her arms, she silently bows her head to the silent body of Nagi._

  


_"Thank you for fighting in our side, Nagi. We will never forget you." She lightly laid Ken-ohki beside Nagi's body as he weeps for his dead master. Ryo-ohki and Shin-toki comforts him in silence._

  


_"Kiyone," said Mihoshi as she shakes her partner. Blood is flowing from Kiyone's arm and she winces when she moves her twisted ankle. "Are you alright?" Kiyone nods her head._

  


_"Where is Lady Ayeka?"_

  


_"Ayeka is tending Yosho's wound with Azaka and Kamidake's help."_

  


_"Little Washu," said Sasami as she approaches her. "What are you thinking."_

  


_"There have been so much deaths. Today, we lost Nagi to this battle. I don't know who we are going to lose next." She looks around the battlefield with great sadness. Pieces of the enemy's battleships are lying on the floor with smoke coming out of them. Blood soaks the ground and the smell of death fills the air. "Bodies, dead bodies," thinks Washu. "All dead and gone. So much lives were lost in this battle." She looks at the area where a village used to stand. Because of this surprise attack by their enemy, all of the innocent lives were lost. "I can't let this happen anymore," thinks Washu as she kicks away the head of one of the enemy's robots. With a new set of determination, she heads straight toward Yolie, Tai, TK, and Mimi's direction. "I have a plan. This battle can't go on any longer. It will take great sacrifice but are you guys willing to take it?" Yolie looks at TK as they exchange a nod. Mimi clutches Tai's hand before they gave their answer._

  


_"Yes."_

  


**One year later**

  


_"Here goes nothing." Yolie places the newspaper in her purse and calls out to the person in the van._

  


_"I miss you," thinks TK as he looks the women standing next to him._

  


_"For Nagi," thinks Tai as he seals his position._

  


_"It's time," thinks Mimi as she walks into the building._

  


_*Memories...The End*_

  
  


"Hey Izzy. Izzy, wake up!" Izzy groans and turns away from the voice.

  


"Just one more minute, Tentomon."

  


"Give him one more minute, Tentomon. That way, no one will bother me while I do some experiment on you." This statement manages to pull Izzy out of the dream world. He quickly sits up from the bed and looks at Washu. Images from what he have just witness flow into his head.

  


"Little Washu," he asks. Washu nods her head and smiles at him.

  


"You are the last one to wake up." She extends her hand toward him. "Are you hungry?" Izzy nods his head as he steps out of his bed. The bed quickly disappears from his sight. Tentomon flies up into this arm as he watches Washu carefully. They step out of the laboratory to find that all of the digimons are sitting down next to their dinner table. Mimi and Sasami are bringing out plates from the kitchen as all of the humans are bunched up together near the dinning table. Izzy quickly introduces himself before he settle down next to Washu. On the other side of Washu is Ken with Yolie beside him. Davis shyly sits beside her with Kari besides him. She smiles at TK when he pours her a glass of water. Matt sits beside him as he talks with Tai. Sora smiles as she listens to their conversation. Joe is talking to his wife and smiles at Mimi when she sits down beside him. Cody is busily telling Yosho about his training in kendo. As for the others, they are sitting on their regular seats. The only people that were missing were Ryoko and Mihoshi, who are watching over the children and Ken's baby at the Masaki shrine.

  


After watching Tai, TK, Mimi, and Yolie's memories, all of the digimons intelligently scramble close to Agumon, Patamon, Palmon, and Hawkmon before they eat.

  


"Thank you, Sasami," said Washu before they all start to dig in. Matt is eating politely next to TK. He glances at Mimi and smiles to himself.

  


"It's been a long time," he thinks as he watches her. "Now I know everything, I just hope I am not too late to help her." Sensing what he is thinking, Tai pats him on his shoulder. For a moment, everything is very peaceful. Actually, the digidestines are enjoying themselves as they talk with the Tenchi family. However, as always, peacefulness is just a temporary stage in the Masaki household. It didn't take long for Ayeka to notice Sakuya leaning toward Tenchi. Anger flares up in her eyes as she glares at Sakuya. After many years of battle with Ayeka, Sakuya has grown quite tough. She notices the look that Ayeka is giving her but decides to ignore it. She lightly laid her hand on top of Tenchi, causing him to blush slightly. Ayeka quickly stands up but before she can mutter a single word, a rod suddenly appears in front of her. Everyone looks in shock as Mimi stand there with her rod.

  


"I'm sorry, Lady Ayeka," said Mimi in a cool and firm tone. "But I can't allow you guys to fight when our friends are here. I can't let you endanger their lives over such a petty issue. If you have to fight, you will have to fight me first." Ayeka sits down in shock, and Mimi puts her rod away. "Lord Tenchi. I don't like to force you into your decision but ten years have past and you had not made your decision. Don't you think they have waited long enough?" She sits down and picks up her chopstick. For the next few minutes, they ate in silence. Ayeka picks on her food while Sakuya silently eats her.

  


"WOW! I'm starving!" Unaware of the situation at hand, Ryoko appears with Mihoshi. She quickly settles down next to Sasami and start to pile up her food. "Sake anyone?" Ryoko looks around and shrugs her shoulder when no one answers her. She pours herself a cup of sake and drinks it in one gulp. "Ah...nothing like a good drink after a day of work." To Ken's surprise, Ryoko starts to chow down her food in rapid speed.

  


"Ryoko," said Tenchi as he puts down his chopstick. "Where are the children?" Ryoko stops her eating to answer him.

  


"They are still up there in the Masaki shrine. Azaka and Kamidake are watching over them."

  


"I see." He stands up to leave. Mayuka follows right after him. "Ryoko."

  


"Huh?"

  


"If you have time. I will like to talk to you. After you finish your dinner, come and talk to me, okay?" Ryoko nods her head and watches in silence as Tenchi and Mayuka walk out of the house.

  


"Ryoko," said Ayeka. "I think you should go after, Lord Tenchi."

  


"Huh..." Ryoko gives Ayeka a questioning look. It is not often that Ayeka will let her be alone with Tenchi, and it is not often that she looks so sad. "Alright," said Ryoko as she stands up. Her stomach growls in protest. She gives them a sheepish grin and quickly sits down. "I'll go after him after I finish eating." In lightning speed, Ryoko starts to chow down basically almost all of the food that is on the table. In two minutes, she finish six bowls of rice. She pats her stomach in satisfaction before she stands up.

  


"Ryoko," said Yosho. "Tenchi can wait. Go see the children right now."

  


"What! Why do I have to watch over them?"

  


"Are you questioning me?"

  


Ryoko grumbles before she teleport away. "FINE!"

  


After Ryoko's departure, everyone stop eating. Ayeka and Sakuya start to sniff when they realize whom Tenchi had chosen. Their silences were quickly extinguished when Mihoshi cried out loud.

  


"WAHHHH!!!! Ryoko ate all of the shrimp tempura!!" Everyone almost died in dismay.

  


"I can't believe you are crying about that," said Ayeka in tears. "Tenchi...he..." She starts to weep. Sasami tries to comfort her sister but with no avail. She looks at Sakuya and is sad to find her friend crying in sadness. However, something happen. Something that no one expected. Ken stands up and takes out a package of tissue from his pocket. He hands one to Ayeka and another to Sakuya. Both of the girls look up at him in shock. 

  


"Don't cry," Ken said with a kind smile. "Please don't cry. We don't want you to be sad." Ayeka and Sakuya lightly take his tissue and thank him. He hands one over to Mihoshi and smiles at her. Washu raises her eyebrow as she survey Ken's action.

  


"Hmmm...interesting," said Washu. Kiyone gives out a scream of horror and fainted when she sees the stars in Mihoshi's eyes. Yolie, Tai, Mimi, and TK went totally pale. Before Ken knows it, Yolie yank him down to his seat.

  


"Ken," she hisses at him. "For god sake! Don't do that! You don't know what the outcome can be!"

  


*****

  


"So that is the whole story isn't it?" 

  


"Not yet, Matt," said Tai as they stand near the Masaki lake. Matt takes a stone and skips it across half the lake. "The story isn't over until we finally beat our enemy." He turns around to look at but only to find his fist connecting with his jaw. Tai stumbles backward from Matt's assault. He slowly raises his hand to his jaw and looks at him. "And that was for?"

  


"For making our lives a living nightmare," Matt answers. He walks up and gives Tai a hug. "And for old time sake. Darn, I miss you. It's good to see you pal."

  


"I'll say the same thing if you didn't hit me," said Tai with a smile. "Sora just slap me four hours ago, and I still haven't recover from her attack." Matt laughs with him. The ice between them is broken, and they are laughing like they were ten years ago.

  


"Whoa," said Kari as she approaches them with TK besides her. "Guess you guys are catching up, huh?"

  


"So are you," said Tai. Kari blushes when TK pulls her closer to him.

  


"Thank you for taking care of TK," said Matt as he looks at his brother.

  


"And thank you for looking after my sister." Tai walks up to his sister and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll leave you guys alone so you can catch up." But before he goes, he whispers something in Matt's ear. "Mimi needs you. Now that she is rediscovering herself again, she will need you to be beside her. Only you can help her. I know that you can do it Matt." He hesitates before he continues. "Please help this little sister of mine."

  


******

  


"I never thought I would see you again, Yolie." Ken looks at Yolie as she sits near Funaho.

  


"I didn't expect this to happen either," said Yolie. "We weren't supposed to see you guys again. I guess this is fate."

  


"Yeah," said Ken. He reaches inside his shirt and takes off the necklace. He slips out the ring before he hands her the necklace. "It belongs to you."

  


Yolie looks at the necklace with the two charms hanging from it. She hands it back to Ken. "It doesn't belong to me. The girl that you gave it to died ten years ago."

  


"She didn't die," said Ken. "Not in my heart." He places the necklace around her neck and fastens it on her neck. "I want her to keep it forever."

  


"I'm sorry," Yolie whispers. "I can't keep it. I just don't feel..."

  


"I know. I kept the letter that you wrote to me before you disappear. But I still want you to keep it. It had been with me so long. I just want to return it back to the original owner." He takes her hand in his hand. When she tries to pull it away, he holds on to it tightly. "Yolie, I once love a girl. She meant so much to me. She was there when I need someone to support me. She was there even when I thought that she was gone." He brushes his hand across her cheek. "You came to me as Yolie. Then you appear to me as Joyce. Now that I know they both are the same people, I can only say one thing."

  


"Don't. I don't want to hurt you."

  


Ken ignores her warning. "I love you." Yolie quickly stands up but he continues to hold on to her hand. "But I know that your heart does not belong to me." He looks at Yolie straight in the eyes. He stands up beside her and gives her hand a kiss. "Davis has been waiting for you. Go to him," he whispers. He turns around and waves his hand to Davis, who just happens, or so he said, to pass by. Wormon and Veemon are beside him and both of them are catching up with old time. "Hey Davis!" Davis blushes when Ken caught him spying on them. He reluctantly walks up to them and waves his hand cheerfully to hide his sorrow. Although he was not able to hear what they were saying, he could basically guess what have happen by their movements.

  


"Hey! What's up?"

  


"Nothing," said Ken. "Yolie and I were just catching up. Did you just pass by?"

  


"Yes."

  


"No," said Veemon and Wormon. Davis scowls at them. He laughs nervously to cover his embarrassment. Ken whispers something in Yolie's ear before he picks up Wormon to leave.

  


"Huh? Ken? You're leaving already?"

  


"Yeah. I need to check up on Yuriko. I'll see you guys around." He waves goodbye to them and walks away as fast as he can without looking too suspicious. Davis turns around to find Yolie sitting near Funaho. She looks out to the lake with Ken's necklace twirling in her fingers.

  


"Uhmmm...I'll leave you alone," said Davis. He prepares to leave but Yolie stops him.

  


"Don't go Davis. I think there is something I like to talk to you." Davis nods his head and Veemon, noticing they want some time alone, silently sneaks off. For a moment, they sat there in silence. Davis takes up a piece of rock and attempts to skip it across the lake. His face flushes up in embarrassment when it sinks in the lake without a little skip. Yolie giggles at his failed attempt. "This is how you do it." She easily sends the round stone skipping across the lake.

  


"Impressive."

  


"You can do it. You're Davis. Our great and courageous leader of the digidestine team."

  


"Are you still mad at me for..."

  


"No, I'm not." She smiles at him and quickly looks out to the lake. Her expression is unreadable as she asks him the next question. "I asked you this question before but you never did answer me. Remember what you said to me before I left for New York? You said that you would not miss me at all but you also told me to come back soon. Which one of your words is true?"

  


"I..."

  


"I really want to know Davis. Can you tell me?" Davis looks at her and decides to speak the truth.

  


"I want you to come back." He takes Yolie hand into his. "I want you to know how I feel. I know I might be hurting Ken by doing this but, I've waited for ten years to say this. I want to say it before you decide to disappear on me again."

  


"Go on."

  


"Yolie...I..." Davis stumbles over his word as he tries to tell her his feeling. "I...well...Yolie...ugh!!!! Why am I having such a hard time?!" Yolie starts to laugh at his frustration. Davis flushes in embarrassment.

  


"I love you Davis," Yolie whispers. Davis froze in shock. "I care about you for a long time. I don't know how you feel or how you are going to react but I want to tell you how I feel about you. I've waited for ten years to say it, Davis. And well...I don't know if I would get another chance to tell you this after what happen to Nagi." She stands up to leave. "If you don't feel the same way as I am, then I hope you will still consider me as your friend." Davis grabs her hand before she can walk away.

  


"You're nuts! Of course I like you! I just don't know how to say it that's all." He hugs her in his arms. "I've missed you so much, Yolie. I miss you so much." He blushes his hand against her cheek and bend down to kiss her. Either Isaac Newton was studying the law of gravity up there or Funaho suddenly sprout apples, because before Davis can kiss her, an apple hits him on the head. He looks upward to find Tenchi and Mayuka waving at them.

  


"Tenchi! Mayuka!" Yolie looks up at them in shock. "How long have you guys been up there?"

  


"We were taking a nap over here when we...well...you were talking to Ken when we woke up and well..." He fumbles with his words. Luckily, Ken's scream saved him from any further explanations.

  


Yolie gives out a scream and starts to run after Washu. In her hand, she is dragging a bounded Ken to her laboratory to do some experiment. "I warned him! I told him!!! LITTLE WASHU!!!!!"

  


*******

  


Unable to sleep, Sora steps out her dimensional bedroom to find Yolie sitting in Washu's laboratory. Yolie smiles at her when Sora walks up to her.

  


"Can't sleep?" Sora nods her head. "Why don't you go for a walk?" She takes out her watch and puts it on Sora. "The right button activates the shield and the left one activate the communicator. You should be safe around here but just in case if something does happen, you will be prepare."

  


"Are you going to stay up here, all night?" 

  


"Nope. I have one more hour till my watch is over. Mimi will take over for me afterward. See ya." Sora waves goodbye to Yolie and steps outside of Washu's laboratory. The cool air hits her face as she steps outside the Masaki house. She looks upward to find Tenchi whispering to Ryoko. Mayuka is sleeping on Ryoko's lap as Tenchi and Ryoko are observing the stars together. Sora smiles at that sight before she crosses the bridge that forms the pathway to the outer gate. When she reaches there, she jumps up in surprise.

  


"Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Sora turns around and to her relief the two wooden guardians show themselves.

  


"You scared me for a while," said Sora.

  


"I'm sorry," said Azaka. "But you should not wander off by yourself in the middle of the night."

  


"I can't go to sleep. Beside, Yolie gave me her watch."

  


"If you would like to take a walk, the onsen is to your right," said Kamidake.

  


"The carrot field is just a mile walk from here," said Azaka.

  


"The Masaki shrine is to your right. You can reach there by going up the hill. Funaho is located halfway between the Masaki shrine and the house."

  


Sora thanks them and decided to head toward the Masaki shrine. Halfway up the road, she stops by to look at Funaho. "It's so beautiful over here."

  


"I know." Sora jumps upward and quickly activates her shield. To her relief, it was only Tai.

  


"You scared me."

  


"Did I?" Tai jumps down from the tree and landed besides her. "Then that is good. You shouldn't be walking out here in the middle of the night." He looks at Sora as she deactivates the shield. "Yolie gave that to you?" She nods her head. "I'll take you back home."

  


"Can I stay here for a while?" Tai looks at her before he nods his head. She sits down near the lake and looks at him. "I don't know him anymore," thinks Sora. "I use to understand him. He was, after all, my best friend. Tai. I want to know you."

  


"Sora," said Tai suddenly. "Why do you hate cookies so much?"

  


She looks out at the lake before answering him. "I don't hate it anymore. I use to hate it because, I was baking them on the day of your so-called death. I was baking them for you." Tai looks at her in shock. "Do you remember that I told you I will cook one batch for you one day? It was on that day when I was cooking them."

  


"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm sorry that my action cause you so much grief." She smiles at him and walks up beside him.

  


"It's alright, Tai. I understand why you did it." Tai gives her a brief smile before he reverts back to his silent form. Sora reaches in her pocket and takes out the hairpin that he had gave to her many years ago. "I want to return this to you. You said you would give it to the girl that you love. Did you kept it for all these years?"

  


Tai shakes his head. "I lost it when I was fighting in the war. This one is just a copy of it." He takes the hairpin and examines it. "I have it personally made. I think I understand why did I choose to design the hairpin this way." He hands the hairpin back to her. "Keep it."

  


"But..."

  


"I've already given it to her." He turns to walk away. "Come on, Sora. You need your sleep." Sora carefully puts the hairpin back into her pocket. She silently follows him back to the house. TK smiles at them as he passes them by. It is his turn to patrol the area. Tai opens the door to Washu's laboratory and Sora enters it. Mimi is already operating the computer when they enter.

  


"Hi, Sora," said Mimi. "Tai?"

  


"Good night," said Tai, and he went into his bedroom.

  


"He's shy," said Mimi. "How are you doing, Sora?"

  


"I'm fine," she replies. "Tai asks me to keep the hairpin."

  


"Do you know why?" Sora shakes her head. "It is because you were the first girl to like him for who he is. You understand him." She takes the hairpin from her. "Tai likes simplicity. He knows that you are the kind of girl who will like him no matter what happen. You understand him and well...I guess things are not meant to be."

  


"I'm tired," said Sora. "Good night." She takes the hairpin from Mimi's hand and goes into her bedroom. Twirling it in her fingers, she sighs. "Tai."

  


*****

  


"She's alone." Matt looks at Gabumon to make sure that he is fast a sleep before he steps out to speak to Mimi. "Mimi?"

  


Mimi looks at him. She takes off her coat and drapes it over Palmon who is fast asleep on a chair. "What is the matter, Matt?"

  


"I..." He sits down beside her as he tries to figure out what to say. "It had been a long time since I talk to you."

  


"As Mimi, yes." She smiles at him. "It had been a long time." She flicks on some switches and the cameras change their view. "It had been a long since I lost myself to vengeance. So many years wasted on that futile pursuit. Things change, Matt. Things change." She smiles at the past few weeks. "I've changed. Now that I know I cannot kill them." She looks at Matt and pats him on his arm. "You haven't."

  


"I've change," Matt protest. Mimi shakes her head and gives him a sympathetic smile. Before he knows it, he reaches out for her and holds her in his arms.

  


"You've change in a lot of way, but there is something that remains the same within you."

  


"I'm holding on to you, Mimi. But even still, you are slipping away. I am trying to pull you back but I can't."

  


Mimi smiles at him and pats him on his back. "You can't bind me, Matt. Not yet. Not when you don't understand exactly how you feel." She steps backward from Matt's embrace. "Do you actually love me like you believe you do? Or do you feel sympathy that I suffer so much pain? Do I remind you of yourself? Is it guilt that you are feeling? Do you feel guilty that you were not able to stop me on that day? What do you feel, Matt? Only your heart can answer that question."

  


"Mimi. I want to know how you feel?"

  


"I never did question what I feel. I know what I feel, and I don't run away from them. Well...I've tried in the past, but it never did work." She kisses him on his cheek. "I hope that answer your question. Now try to answer your own." Matt releases her and steps away from her. Mimi just goes back to her seat and continues on like nothing has happen.

  


"Her death have always plague me," thinks Matt. "I feel guilty for letting her go. When she walks away from me on that rainy day, I know I am losing her. I don't know why I didn't stop her. I don't know anything." He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Do I love her or am I bounded by my guilt?"

  


"Am I interrupting something?" They both turn to look at Washu. She yawns as she walks up to them.

  


"No, Little Washu," said Mimi. "Is something wrong?"

  


"No...actually, I just have a nightmare. I don't think I can sleep for the rest of the night. If you are tired, why don't you go catch some sleep?" Mimi nods her head and picks up Palmon in her arms. She bid Matt goodbye before she enters her dimensional bedroom. Matt looks at Washu, who smiles innocently at him. "You're a cute one? How about..." Before Washu can finish her sentence, Matt has already disappears into his bedroom. She sighs. "People these days have no respect for science."

  


*****

  


"You guys." Everyone turn to look at Washu as she steps out from her laboratory. Ignoring their breakfast, they focus their full attention on the pink hair goddess. Her face is grim and her eyes are extremely serious. "I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

  


"The good news," said Tai.

  


"I've managed to track down the enemies main base." They all gasp when they hear the news.

  


"The bad news," asks Sasami.

  


"They are also planning a full scale attack on Earth and Jurai. According to my calculation, we have six hours before they actually reach here."

  
  


**Author's Notes:**

  


Here is the information on some of the Tenchi's group...

  


Ayeka: Appears in the OAV, Shin Tenchi Muyo, and the Television series. In all of the series, she is the first crown princess of Jurai. She is very polite and is everyway a lady. However, she tends to be a loose cannon when she encounter's Ryoko. Ryoko and Ayeka have a huge grudge against each other. In the OAV, Ryoko was responsible for the disapperance of her brother, Yosho. In the television, they hated each other since they were just a kid. Although they always fight, they are actually friends. Sasami is her younger sister and she cares about her sister a lot. She loves Yosho in the beginning of the OAV series but ends up liking Tenchi when she discover that Yosho have turn into an old man. She is always in constant battle with Ryoko over Tenchi's affection. Azaka and Kamidake is her official guardian. 

  


Ken-ohki: Ken-ohki appears only in the television series. He is Nagi's battleship and his power is equivalent to Ryo-ohki. In reality, Washu did not create him. He loves carrot a lot.

  


Nagi: Nagi appears only in the television series. She is a bounty hunter and is the most sucessful one in her job. She never fail on her mission except one. The person that she fail to capture or execute is Ryoko. Angry at her defeat, she hunted Ryoko through many galaxy. Although she never did admit it, she is very fond of Ryoko.

  


Nobiyuki: He appears in all of the series. He is a peverted man who like to harrass all the girls in the series. He does not have any power but he is a very caring father for Tenchi.

  


Ryoko: She appears in all of the series and is consider one of the main potential for Tenchi's affection. In the OAV series, she is a notorious space pirate that terrolized the whole galaxy for two thousand years. At that time, she was under Kagato's control. Yosho fought her when she attacked Jurai and ended their battle on Earth. He seals her in the cave for seven hundred years. During those years, Ryoko projected her astral body and it is in these years of imprisonment that she finally learns compasion. That was due to Tenchi. She watches him grow up and eventually falls in love with him. When he releases her, she went and bomb his whole school. Her devotion to Tenchi is very genuine. She would die for him if it is necessary. She is the daughter of Washu, which offically makes her a goddess. She have telepathic links with Ryo-ohki and Washu. In the television series, she is just a notorious space pirate that happen to land on Earth. The first person that she met was Tenchi and from then on, she followed him around. Ryoko is selfish and can be very bizarre in a lot of way but underlying her hard exterior, there lies a good and sensitive person. She likes to fight with Ayeka and they always manage to blow up the house.

  


Ryo-ohki: She appears in all of the series and is Ryoko's space ship. In the OAV, she is made by a substance called mass. Ryo-ohki is consider to have the power of the next generation of Jurains ship that is equivalent to Tsunami and Tenchi's power. Ryo-ohki loves carrot, and in order to satisfy her need, Tenchi converts all of his field into carrot field. In the television series, Ryo-ohki's power is diminish. Her boyfriend is Ken-ohki. In all of the series, Ryo-ohki and Sasami are best friends.

  


Sakuya/Yugi: Sakuya only appears on the Shin TM series. She is actually a clone of Yugi. She is sent by Yugi to fall in love with Tenchi and to break up the Masaki's household. Unknown to this mission, Sakuya only knows that she loves Tenchi. Sakuya is actually a nice and lovable girl. She is not afraid to express her feeling and is willing to help Tenchi against Yugi.

  


Sasami/Tsunami: Sasami is the most kindest girl in the whole TM series. She is sensitive to everyone and is the cook of the household. She is the sister of Ayeka and she loves her sister a lot. In the OAV series she is assimilated with Tsunami. By assimilating with Tsunami, Sasami gain the most powerful ship in Jurai and in the future, she will gain Tsunami's power. She would grow up to look like Tsunami (she is so beautiful that Ayeka and Ryoko is scared that she is going to steal Tenchi). In the television series, she is not that powerful. In fact, she can't fight at all. Ryo-ohki is her best friend.

  


Tenchi: Well...he is the main character. They didn't name the show after him for nothing. Tenchi is a very sensitive guy. His kindness is what attract all of the girls in the series (hmmm...Ken...hehehe). In the OAV, he is consider to contain great power. He is able to active three light hawk wings which is equivalent to a Jurian battleship. In the television series, he is not that powerful. He is still able to activate the master key but that is all there is to it. Tenchi loves his father but the person that he loves the most is his mother, Lady Achika. He lost her when he was very young, and he never did forget about her.

  


Yosho: The crown prince of Jurai. He is Ayeka's brother in the OAV series. He left Jurai in pursue of Ryoko. In fact, he left because of the controversal issue in regarding to his sucession. He later falls in love with a Earthling and gave birth to a girl called Achika. This result in the later production of Tenchi. Although he is old, Yosho is a very skilled sword fighter. His ship is Funaho, which he names after his mother. In the television series, Yosho is still a very skill fighter. However, his power is not as powerful as it was in the OAV. Yosho left Jurai after a fight with Kagato and resided on Earth. 

  


Azaka and Kamidake: They are the guardian of Princess Ayeka. They usually appears in their log form but in the TV series, you can see their human form. 

  


Tokimi: Lady Tokimi is Washu and Tsunami's sister. Her intention are unknown.


	5. Revelation

Revelation of Destiny 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_Alright!!! The last and final chapter of this saga. Hehehe...or should I say series. Since this is my last chapter, I will like to take some time to thank some people...I hope you don't mind. First of all, I would like to thank Android13 because he read the whole series and he gave me a lot of advices in regarding to where I can improve. I hope this last chapter shows some improvement...I hope. hehehe. Kaz, thank you for all of your nice comments. Shima, I would like to thank you too. Oh...for your questions, I posted the reply on my review sheet. hehehe... Thanks, Jade Star..hehehe...I would have continue to slack off writing this chapter if it weren't for you...hehehe. Last but not least, I also want to thank all of the people that are reading this fanfiction. I know that it is not right for me to asks you guys to leave a review because it should be an option for you in regarding whether you want to leave one or not, but I hope you guys will leave one for this last chapter. I consider this my best work and my favorite because it is the first story that I every wrote and well...I spent a lot of time thinking and planning out the whole story. Basically, what I am trying to say is that I really want to know what you guys think...hehehe. Okay...enough of my rambling. Here is the last chapter to the journey!_

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 5**

  
  


"They are also planning a full scale attack on Earth and Jurai. According to my calculation, we have six hours before they actually reach here."

  


"How long will it take them to reach Jurai," asked Tai.

  


"Seven hours." Tai nodded his head and started to head toward Washu's laboratory.

  


"Enough time for us to formulate a plan."

  


"A plan," asked Izzy in disbelief. "You mean you guys don't have a plan? After ten years of preparations and you guys don't have a plan?"

  


"We plan when the situation calls for it," Mimi replied as they hurried into Washu's laboratory. "And beside, without sufficient information in regarding to the tactic and the location of their fortress, we couldn't plan anything." She stopped halfway and looked around the room. "Where are the children?" Matt, Sora, and Ken looked around the room in panic but their worries are eased up when Yosho told them that they are in the Masaki shrine with Nobiyuki.

  


"Nobiyuki was taking care of them since yesterday night," said Yosho.

  


"Good," TK exclaimed. "That is the safest place to be."

  


"Now that we know they are being taking care of, can't we start thinking of a way to counter attack them," asked Washu. They all nodded their head and walked into her laboratory. Once they are in her laboratory, Washu flicked on her computer and three large screens suddenly popped out in the middle of the room. On the right screen, an image of Jurai was being display. The middle screen held the image of Earth and the left screen projected an image of an unknown fortress. Washu walked up to the left screen and pointed at some red dots that were moving toward Jurai's direction. "As you can see, our enemies are already moving out. It won't take long for them to reach Jurai."

  


"Is my father informed about this, Little Washu?" Washu looked at Ayeka and nodded her head.

  


"I told him as soon as I got the information, Lady Ayeka."

  


"Then I guess that's all we could do for Jurai," said Yolie.

  


"You're not going to help them," asked Davis in disbelief.

  


"We want to help them but we can't. We can't make it there in time."

  


"With a normal Jurian battleship, it will probably takes us fourteen hours to get there," explained TK. "Even with Ryo-ohki, it would take us at least eleven hours to get there. By the time that we reach there, the whole battle will be over."

  


"Not quite." TK turned to look at Washu with surprise.

  


"You mean..."

  


"Yep," replied Washu as she nodded her head. She walked up the left screen and enlarged the image of the fortress. "TK. Yolie. Do you guys remember dimension 1067?"

  


"Isn't that where the super cannon was located at," asked Yolie. Washu nodded her head.

  


"It seems like our enemy was moving between our dimension, dimension 1067, and other dimensions for these past ten years. That was why it was so hard for us to locate them. However, after since we found out where they are located, they stop their motion and are residing in dimension 1067."

  


"They are waiting for us," Tai replied.

  


"Correct. They are waiting for you. As you can see, our enemy doesn't have any of his battleships position around the fortress. It seems like he is giving an invitation only to Tai, Mimi, TK, Yolie, and Hasuma."

  


"But what does this have to do with us being able to reach Jurai," asked Sasami.

  


"It has everything to do with it." She typed in her computer and from on the screen that contain the image of the fortress, two blue dots suddenly appeared. One of them was located on the southern part of the screen and the other one was located on the far east. "Their movements between dimensions manage to weaken the dimensional space among each dimension." She pointed at the two dots. "The bottom one is a connection from our area to dimension 1067. The right one connects right to an area located near Jurai. Therefore, in order to reach to Jurai, as quick as possible, we have to pass through dimension 1067 before we can reach there."

  


"Approximately how long will it take us," asked Mimi.

  


"To reach the first warp hole, you will need to fly in space for approximately three hours. From dimension 1067, you will need to fly for approximately one hour and from there, you will reach Jurai in a matter of minutes. So with my calculation, we only have two hours to prepare for the assault."

  


"If this is the case, then we better start formulating a plan," said Tai. "Since our enemy invited me, Mimi, Yolie, TK, and Hasuma to his fortress, I think we will go there. Mimi can take us there with Shin-toki." Mimi nodded her head when Shin-toki jumped into her arm.

  


"Wait, Tai. What about us?" Tai looked down at Agumon and picked him up.

  


"The invitation is only sent to us, so we are going there alone. I'm sorry Agumon."

  


"But, Yolie," started Hawkmon. He was silenced when Yolie shake her head.

  


"Stay here," Yolie commanded them. "Even if you guys go, you won't be able to do anything. It seems like they are only inviting us, and I can bet with my life that we are the only one they are able to go in there. So even if you guys go, you won't be able to help us."

  


"Yolie is right," said Washu. She tapped on her computer and the screen zoomed toward the entrance of the fortress. "Look closely." The image zoomed in toward the inscriptions on the doorway. Washu read it out to them. "Only the destine ones are able to enter. Other visitors would have to wait. Once you enter, you will find the enemy that haunted you for over three hundred years." Washu zoomed the image backward and turned to look at the digimons. "So even if you guys go there, you can't even enter. It is best that you guys stay here and help us instead."

  


"Now that we have that taken care of," said Kiyone. "What about Jurai?"

  


"I will go to Jurai," announced Ayeka as she step forward. "As the first crown princess of Jurai, it is my duty to protect my planet."

  


"And how are you going to do that, princess," taunted Ryoko. Ayeka glared at her before she replied.

  


"What do you mean by that, demon?" Ryoko walked up to Ayeka as they faced each other off. Tenchi started to walk toward them to stop their fight but stopped in the middle of his track when Ryoko rose up one of her hand and shook her head slightly.

  


"I mean," started Ryoko in a cold voice. "How do you expect to protect your planet when you even couldn't even beat Nagi?" Ayeka stepped back from her in shock. Although Ryoko's face remained cold, her voice cracked a little bit as she continued. "Nagi is one of our best fighter, and she was killed by our enemy. If you go, it will just be plain suicide. Besides..." She pointed her finger at Ayeka's royal tree. "Ryo-oh-oh is still in the process of recuperating. How do you plan to fly it when it is not even at its fullest condition?"

  


"I...I," Ayeka stammered. She composed herself and bowed her head. "You're right, Ryoko. So what are you suggesting?"

  


"If you have to choose someone to help you fight a space battle, who are you going to choose?" Ryoko smirked when Ayeka smiled at her.

  


"I will choose a notorious space pirate for that job. Especially one that have a reputation for destroying many planets."

  


"Hmph...wise decision, princess." Ryo-ohki jumped up to Ryoko's hand but to her surprise, her master placed her down on the floor. "Sorry, Ryo-ohki. This time I can't take you. Stay here and protect Sasami." Ryo-ohki looked at her in surprise when she picked up Ken-ohki. "How about it Ken-ohki? Are you ready to kick some asses with me?" Understanding what this mean, Ken-ohki "cha-oh" his replied. Taking that as a yes, Ryoko turned to look at Washu. "I'll go to the Jurian border then and show those bastards what they get for messing with a space pirate and..." She looked up in the sky. "A bounty hunter." Washu nodded her head.

  


"I'll go with you," said Tenchi. "You can't handle the whole enemy forces alone. Even with Jurian's battleships help, it will still be too much for you to handle."

  


"You can't go with her," said Washu. "Ryoko is skilled with space battle. You aren't. Tenchi, your skill lies within sword-to-sword battle. In space battle, you have to rely on your ship and your skills. You don't have those skills yet. However, Tenchi is right. It will be too much for Ryoko to handle the enemies forces even though we have Jurai's help." She turned to the screen where Jurai is being projected. "Look at those red dots. How many can you see?"

  


Biyomon flied upward and counted the number of red dots. "There are twenty red dots over here."

  


"And do you know how much battleships each of these red dots represent?" When they all shake their heads, Washu sighed inwardly. "They each represent at least one hundred battleships."

  


"ONE HUNDRED!!!!" They stared at her in disbelief. Washu solemnly nodded her head.

  


"That's insane," exclaimed TK. "Although Ryoko is...errr..a very good space pirate but it will be suicidal for her to fight against at least two thousands battleships! Even with Ken-ohki's help, it will still be impossible."

  


"Therefore, we need another candidate to fight along with Ryoko," said Washu. "I need someone to pilot Ryo-ohki or Shin-toki."

  


"That's is basically impossible," said Mimi. "Ryo-ohki and Shin-toki is not like regular battleships and you know that, Little Washu. To pilot them to their fullest potential, you have to be able to synchronize with Ryo-ohki and Shin-toki. Ryoko is the one that can synchronize with all of these three ships but she is taking Ken-ohki. The only other person that can synchronize with Ryo-ohki is Tenchi and Sasami but like you said, Tenchi's skill lies not in space battle but on hand to hand sword fights, and Sasami never fought a space battle even if she is Tsunami. It would be automatic suicide for her to try to pilot Ryo-ohki into battle." She turned to look at Shin-toki. "And I am the only one that can pilot Shin-toki. However, I have to go to the fortress. Therefore, all of the possible candidates are out of the question."

  


"You are wrong," said Washu. "There is another one that can pilot Shin-toki besides you, Mimi." They all gave Washu an astonishing look.

  


"Who?" To their surprise, Washu looked at Matt's direction and smiled at him.

  


"He is the other one that can pilot Shin-toki."

  


"Damn it, Little Washu," hissed Mimi as she walked up to the little goddess. "This isn't a time for joke."

  


"I'm not joking," Washu said calmly. Her emerald green eyes shine with great seriousness. "Matt can fly Shin-toki and he can fly it to it's fullest potential. He has the ability."

  


"But how," Matt asked in shock. "I don't feel like I have the same power as Mimi, Tai..." Washu cut him off with a wave of her hand.

  


"I didn't say that you have the power. I just said that you could fly Shin-toki. Shin-toki could synchronize with you easier than anyone else in this room."

  


"Why is that," asked Gommamon.

  


Washu looked at Mimi before she answered. "It is because Matt is special to Mimi. That make him easier to synchronize with Shin-toki." Matt looked up in surprise when Shin-toki jumped into his arms. "Shin-toki knows it and so does Mimi."

  


"Even...even if Matt can fly Shin-toki, I won't let him," Mimi said softly. "I can't risk his life for this battle."

  


"That's right," said TK. "We brought them here so that we could protect them. We are not going to put their lives on the line."

  


"Wait a minute here," said Sora. "We might not have the power like you guys, but we are still digidestine. If you guys expect us to sit here and do nothing, you are wrong."

  


"Yeah," said Kari.

  


Tai shook his head before he replied. "You don't know what you are up against. They aren't like any of the dark masters we fought against in the past. They are much more ruthless than them."

  


"It is not like Myotismon didn't want to kill us," answered Veemon. "We faced danger before. What make this different from other fight that we had?"

  


"Beside," Davis added. "What could you do to stop us from helping?"

  


"That's right." They turned to look at Yosho, who was sitting quietly near a dark corner until now. "Are you going to protect them for the rest of your lives? That's impossible." He walked up to Cody and tapped him softly on his shoulder. "Cody came to me yesterday to ask me to train him. He said that he wanted to learn so that he could help you in the future battle. Are you guys going to deny him the right to battle?"

  


"But..." Yolie stumbled with her words.

  


"You made your choice to fight," said Yosho. "And like all of you, they have a path they need to follow. To deny them of their choice is to deny them of their destiny. Don't you agree with me, Washu?" Washu smiled at him and nodded her head.

  


"I couldn't have said it better. Only Matt have to right to say whether he want to fight or not. We only have the right to help him or not." She turned to look at Matt. "So, what is your decision?"

  


"I...I..." Matt stuttered as he contemplated about his answer. "I think..."

  


"Wait, Matt," Tai interrupted. "Before you make your decision, or..." He turned to look at the other digidestines and digimons. "Before any of you guys decided to help us, I want you to ask yourself one question." They all turned to look at him while he spoke to them in a serious tone.

  


"What is it, Tai," asked Joe.

  


"Can you bring yourself to kill another person," asked Tai. Beside Mimi, Hasuma, Ryu, Kenji, TK, Yolie, Elly, and all of the Tenchi members, everyone in the room looked at Tai in shock. When neither one of them answer, Tai sighed inwardly. "I asked you, could you bring yourself to kill someone?"

  


"Wha...What do you mean by that," asked Armadillomon.

  


"You know perfectly what I meant," Tai said flatly. "This is war. Killing is definite. In the battlefield, it is either your death or your enemies. There is no in between. If you hesitate to kill, you will end up dying instead." He looked at Mimi as she stared at the floor. "Although most of our enemies are actually robots, you still have to be prepare to kill any human beings if it comes to it. If you hesitate, you are not only risking your life, you will also risk your team member lives too. Do you think you can handle this pressure? Do you think you can really bring yourself to kill someone?"

  


"Tai's right," Mimi said softly. "I hesitated to kill Zeal and because of my hesitation, we almost lost the war in the past. If you can't bring yourself to do it, don't bother to help us."

  


Tai, Mimi, TK, Yolie, Hasuma, Ryu, Kenji, Elly, and all of the Tenchi members waited in silence as the others fought with their inner conscious. Ken was the first to break the silence.

  


"I was the digimon emperor and well...you know what I did in the past," Ken said sadly. "So many death have lied within my hand and for that, I am sorry."

  


"Ken," Yolie whispered. "You don't have to..." She stopped when Ken rose up his hand to silence her.

  


"But after that incident, I learned to value lives. I know that every life is important, and I know that it would be wrong for me to kill any innocent lives." His face, which was filled with sadness just a while ago, quickly shined with seriousness and determination. "However, when I became a detective, I learned that sometime you have to sacrifice someone else to save the lives of other people. That is why I don't hesitate to shoot a killer or any of the criminals. I know that if I don't do it, they will end up destroying another person's life. If...if killing one person can save the lives of a billion of people, then count me in."

  


"Ken," Yolie said softly. To his shock and to Davis annoyance, she went up and hugged him. "Thank you for your support. I know this is hard for you."

  


"It's about time that we do something," said Ken. "Even if some of us can't kill, we could at least help take care the injured people, right Joe?" Joe snapped out from his thoughts and nodded his head.

  


"You're right," said Joe. "I could help in that part of the aspect."

  


"How about the rest of you guys," Washu asked.

  


"We'll do what we can," said Cody. "The right way is not always the easy way. I discover that when I have to kill a digimon. It hurts my heart when I think of it but if that is what I have to do to save Earth. I will fight in the battle field with you guys."

  


"And I will fight with, Cody," said Armadillomon. "You can't take me away from my partner." He looked at Cody and they both exchanged a little smile. Cody looked up to Yosho as he tapped him on the shoulder.

  


"Good, boy," said Yosho. "I guess your grandfather taught you well." He turned to look at Matt. "So what is your decision?"

  


Matt looked at Shin-toki and then at Mimi. "If I don't go, Ryoko will be the one in danger," he said slowly. "If I don't go, other people might get hurt." He lifted Shin-toki to the level of his eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other before Matt placed her down on the floor. "I don't know what I can do but I will try my best. I'll need all the help that I can get." Washu smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

  


"If that is the case," said Joe. "I'll like to go to Jurai too."

  


"WHAT," Ryoko exclaimed. "Don't be an idiot!"

  


"I'm not being an idiot. I want to go to Jurai so that I can help all of the injure people that are fighting in the war."

  


"I'll go too," said Miko. "I'll help my husband look over the people."

  


"We'll go too," said Kari and Sora.

  


"We could help them take care of them. It will be too much for Joe and Miko to handle all of the patients."

  


Tai sighed when Kari and Sora looked him steadily in the eyes. "Who am I to tell you what to do or not to do," he mumbled. "Beside, you've already made your decision." Kari hugged her brother and TK smiled at her.

  


"Then that is settle," said Washu. "Kenji, Elly, and Ryu will also go to the Jurai. You guys will be fighting on the battle field just incase our enemy decided to dispatch any of their warrior on to the ground, although the possibility of it will be quite slim." She frowned as she thought to herself. "Although I wouldn't put it pass them especially when they have Tokimi's help."

  


"Then what about us," asked Ken. He pointed at the four red dots that are heading toward Earth's direction. "We have four hundred battleship to take care with no one to pilot."

  


"If situation calls for it, we will use Ryo-ohki and I will pilot it," Washu replied. "However, I doubt it."

  


"Why," asked Wormon.

  


"Answer me. Why did they dispatch so many of their battleships toward Jurai's direction instead of Earth?"

  


"I know," said Tentomon. "If I recalled correctly, you once said that Jurai's barrier is hard to penetrate. Am I correct?"

  


"Correct," answered Washu. "You really are a smart specimen...how about..." Washu stopped herself when Ryoko gave her a glare. "Never mind." She cleared her throat before she continued. "As Tentomon said, Jurai's barrier is hard to penetrate. It is very rarely that some one could get pass Jurai's barrier." She looked at Ryoko. "However, you guys know what happen so I won't bother to repeat myself."

  


"I get it," said Izzy. "Since Jurai's barrier is hard to penetrate, they are sending their battleship over there so they could win Jurai by air. It is useless to sent footed solider over there since they couldn't even reach Jurai's perimeter."

  


"What about Earth," asked Cody.

  


"They aren't going to bother to attack Earth with air force," said Washu. "The crystals that Lord Azusa gave to each of the three outer barrier helps protect the planet from outer invasion. The reason why Malric and Guardina failed is because the super cannon destroyed them. However, the crystal located in the Masaki shrine is not so easily to be destroy because it is powered by the presence of Yosho, Tenchi, and the rest of us that have the special power to activate it." Her lips lift up into a smirk when she looked at Sasami. The girl had grown up to be quite a beautiful woman and she is looking more and more alike the goddess herself. Sasami caught Washu's smirk and smile right back at her. "And now that Sasami is starting to learn how to harness Tsunami's power, the crystal's power is stronger than ever. I won't be exaggerating when I say that it can withstand a super cannon full blast with out putting a dent, let alone four hundred battleships."

  


"If that is the case, then why do we need to fight them," asked Ken.

  


"I was afraid that you were going to ask this question," Washu mumbled. "The reason why we need to fight them is because the barrier protect the crystal from outside space attack. If a person runs up to it and chop it into half, they can destroy it." She sighs. "Beside, the battleships that our enemies had are projecting a similar energy pattern as our barrier. This allows their ship to enter the barrier that the crystal have created to stop any space attacks. Therefore, the only way we could protect the crystal is through a physical barrier."

  


"Damn," said Tai. "How can that happen? Now that we have Tsunami's help, I thought the barrier is invincible! Beside, why does this stupid barrier only protect space attacks?!"

  


"Tokimi," Washu simply answered. "Tokimi." For a moment they all stood in silence as they understand the predicament. Only Ayeka, Tenchi, and the rest of the Tenchi gangs (except Yosho and Washu) didn't understand what was going on. However, neither one of them bother to ask since neither one of the people that know what is going on wanted to explain to them. "And for your second question, the barrier was design to protect Jurai as an outer barrier. Get it? Outer barrier. Therefore, it is suppose to only protect any space attacks. I don't think anyone will be crazy enough to fly in the middle of space and try to break the barrier with a sword. That is why it is specialize for defending space attacks instead of physical attacks."

  


"Okay, now that we know the reason why the barrier is design this way," started Davis. What are you going to suggest that we do, Little Washu?"

  


"Well, I am not the greatest scientifically genius for nothing if I can't even solve this little problem. Since I know that Tokimi is helping our enemy, I used these ten years to try to modify the crystal in a way that it could project a physical barrier around Earth. However, it can't be just any physical barrier because we need to make sure we are using a specific energy that is not seen common among the energies that Tokimi is using. Therefore, I collected the data of most of the fights that we fought against and kept a record of what kind of energy they are using. I managed to find different source of energy in dimension 412 and use that energy to formulate a physical barrier around Earth. However there is a flaw."

  


"Why does all the good things always have a flaw," asked Veemon. "What is the problem?"

  


"The barrier around Earth is not strong enough to withstand four hundred ships attack power. At most, it can withstand two hundred ships attack power. Another problem is that, they could attack any part of Earth. Therefore, they could split up and attack us if they want to."

  


"My god," said Kari. "Then what can we do about it? Is there anyway we could prevent this?"

  


"Don't be alarm, Kari," said TK with a smile. "If I know Little Washu, she would have plan already."

  


"That's right, TK. I've already dispersed a five crystals equally around Earth. These crystals have almost the same power as the one in the Masaki Shrine. All I have to do is to transfer the energy from our crystal to the other five crystals and then the physical barrier around the rest of Earth will be stable. However, this would leave this area vulnerable to the enemies attacks."

  


"But it will keep the rest of Earth safe, right," asked Yolie. Washu nodded her head. "Then that is good enough. You can fight them on the ground over here."

  


"That is what I am thinking. Once Ryoko and the others are gone, I transfer the crystal energy to the other crystals. Since the Masaki shrine has lost its physical barrier, I will have to try to form one around it. However, it won't be as strong as the last one because it draws the same energy that Tokimi is using, and it could only be able to protect the Masaki Shrine and not the whole property." She turned to look at Azaka and Kamidake. "I will need your help to form the barrier. Izzy?" Izzy looked at her. "You will stay with me to help me operate the barrier. Kiyone. Mihoshi. I expect you guys to stay in the barrier and fired at our enemies and try to prevent them from destroying the barrier." Kiyone nodded her head.

  


"I'll help to," said Ken. "I am a detective, and I am fairly good with a gun." Washu nodded her head.

  


"Cody, Yosho, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mayuka, and Sakuya. You will be fighting in the battleground. Davis and Sasami will stay within the barrier." She turned to look at the digimons. "Digimons that can fly will fight in space and digimons that could not fly will have to fight on the ground. Sora, Kari, Joe, and Matt, take your digimons with you so that they can help defend Jurai and help Ken-ohki and Shin-toki in the battle, just incase they cannot handle it. I will give each of you a watch so that it could form a barrier around you. It is also a communicator so that, if one of you is injure, you could contact us. The watch is also able to reconfiguration the air around you to oxygen so that you can breath in space. As for the other digimons, you will fight with us over here."

  


"If that is the case," said Davis. "I will fight in space with Imperialdramon." Ken nodded his head and smiled at Davis.

  


"What is that," asked Washu. When Davis explained it to her, she nodded her head. "Okay, all is planned out and now all we need to do is to start moving. She looked at her watch and frowned. "We only have half an hour before we set off."

  


"That will be enough time," said Tai. He watched in silence when Ryoko took Ken-ohki in her arms and teleported outside. "Little Washu, take care." Washu nodded her head and smiled at him.

  


"You guys take care too." She turned to Izzy and called him toward her computer. "Come on, Izzy. We have a lot of work to do....wait." Izzy watched her as she stalked up to Mihoshi and threw her out of her room before she could start causing a huge bonfire in her laboratory. Before she go and join back Izzy, she turned and gave Ken a gun. "Ask Kiyone how to use it." Ken nodded his head and walked out the laboratory with Kiyone. Beside Izzy, the rest of them walked out to the opening to say goodbye to Tai and the others. Ryoko and Mimi threw Shin-toki and Ken-ohki in the air and most of them watched in astonishment as they turned into a spaceship.

  


"Meow?" Ryoko looked downward to find Ryo-ohki rubbing her by her ankle. She picked her up and hugged her.

  


"I'll see you later, Ryo-ohki. Take care of the other for me." She placed Ryo-ohki in Sasami's hands when Tenchi walked up to her. He stepped backward with surprise when she threw her arms around him. He smiled at her and instinctly wrapped his arms around her. "Take care, my Tenchi. Stay alive."

  


"I will. I'll be here when you come back, Ryoko." To Ryoko's surprise, he kissed her softly on her lips before he let her go. Ayeka and Sakuya walked up next to Tenchi as they bid their farewell, to her.

  


"Take care of Tenchi for me," said Ryoko. 

  


"We will, Ryoko," said Ayeka. "Take care you, demon. I expect to have another match with you once you come back."

  


"Count on it, princess." She nodded her head toward Sakuya's direction before she was thrown to the ground by Mayuka's hug. Laughing with joy, Ryoko quickly gave a small hug to Mayuka. "I'll see you." She gave her a brief kiss before she turned to look at Joe, Miko, Kenji, and Elly. They are supposed to accompany her in her ship. With a last glance at Tenchi, she walked up to the beam that Ken-ohki projected down on the floor. Joe, Miko, Kenji, and Elly waved good-bye as they followed her. As Joe was about to step into the beam, he quickly remembered that he had forgotten Gommamon. He found Gommamon stuffing his mouth with the food that Sasami had cook for them.

  


"Come on Gommamon," said Joe as he tried to drag him away. "We are needed."

  


"But Joe," whined Gommamon as he attempted to grab another sashimi off the table. "I need to eat so I can have enough energy to fight."

  


"That's right," said Tai. "They can't fight without eating. However, we don't have enough time. We just have to eat while we are on the way."

  


"You hear him, Gommamon." With that said, Joe finally managed to drag Gommamon away from the food and stepped into the beam with him. Ken-ohki hovered in the air as it waited for Shin-toki to join them. Tai looked up into the sky and sigh. He bent downward and pulled Agumon into a hug.

  


"This won't be the last time I see you, Tai," said Agumon. "Do you promise?"

  


"I promise," Tai whispered. He looked at his old partner and smiled at him sadly. "Stay alive, Agumon. If you do, I will use all of the money that I earn these past few weeks and buy you a huge lunch." He laughed when Agumon's face lit up with the mention of food. Patting Agumon on his head, Tai turned to look at Yolie and the others as they say goodbye to their digimons and friends. He smiled when he saw Sora and Biyomon walking up to him. However, his smile quickly disappears when Hasuma and Ryu approached him. Remembering about their mission, he turned and headed toward Shin-toki. "We will be waiting for you guys when you are done saying your goodbye," called out Tai as he stepped stood next to Shin-toki's entrance. He took Sora by her hand and they gently stepped into the beam. Hasuma watched in silence as they float upward into Shin-toki. She turned to wave goodbye to Tenchi and the others before she stepped into the beam with Biyomon and Ryu.

  


"Bye Hawkmon," said Yolie as she gave her digimon a little hug. "Take care of everyone for me."

  


"I will, Yolie. Just stay safe and don't do anything crazy, okay." Yolie nodded her head. She looked upward to find Davis standing there in silence. Davis opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ken when he walked up to Yolie and gave her a hug. Before Davis can start a commotion, Ken quickly released her and pushed Davis toward her.

  


"Take care," said Ken. "Don't die on me this time, Yolie." Yolie nodded her head and they exchanged a small smile. She watched him as he turned around and headed toward the Masaki shrine.

  


"You will find someone that is special to you," Yolie whispered softly as she watched Ken disappear from her sight. "Davis..." Whatever she was going to say was lost when he kissed her softly on her lips. As she lost herself to his little kiss, he reached into his pocket and took out a ring. Without waiting for her to gain knowledge of what he was planning, he slipped the ring in one of Yolie's finger. She pulled back from surprise and looked at her finger.

  


"We are going to be marry once you get back," Davis said firmly. "I let you go once, I won't let you go again."

  


"Davis," she said with a smile. They pulled each other into a tight hug. Mimi, Matt, Kari, and TK watched them as they continue to hold each other. Mimi patted Palmon on her head and was about to walked up to Yolie when TK stopped her.

  


"It might be the last time they see each other," he said quietly. "Let's just leave them in peace." Mimi nodded her head and proceeded toward Shin-toki with Matt and Kari following right behind her. They disappeared in the beam. TK looked at Patamon one last time before he walked up to Shin-toki.

  


"Take care, Patamon," said TK as he faded away. Patamon nodded his head in silence.

  


"Good bye, Davis," said Yolie. Davis smiled sadly at her as she turned away from him and ran up to Shin-toki. With a "cha-oh" and a "meow" from Ken-ohki and Shin-toki, the two battleships shot up into the sky and disappear from the atmosphere.

  


"Good bye, Yolie," Davis whispered. With that said, he turned to look at the rest of the digimons that was left behind. "Hey, let's get something to eat before we start kicking some butts."

  


"Davis," Veemon said with a sigh.

  


"What?! We need energy, you know." He ran into the Masaki house with the digimons following right behind him.

  


_**In space**_

  


"Concentrate, Matt," said Mimi as she placed Matt's hands on the two floating orbs that are located at the center of the spaceship. "Think with your mind." Matt stared at the thing in frustration. For the last hour or so, Mimi was trying to teach Matt how to synchronize with Shin-toki. So far, nothing seem to be going right.

  


"I can't do it," said Matt with great annoyance. "How can I drive this thing when there is no control?"

  


"Matt, listen," commanded Mimi. "Shin-toki is not a robot. She is a living organism. In order to understand Shin-toki, you have to think like her."

  


"You mean I have to start liking carrot?"

  


"Matt, now is not the time to joke," Mimi said seriously. She step up behind him and placed her two hands on top of him. "Close your eyes," she whispered to his ears. Matt obediently closed his eyes. "Concentrate and open your mind. Breath and relax." Matt stood there in silence as he tried to concentrate. To his surprise, something tingling started to pass through his hands and spread throughout his body. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he found himself staring at open space. "Don't panic," said Mimi. "This is what Shin-toki is seeing. Now try to guide her."

  


"Meow," Matt said unconsciously.

  


"That's right," said Mimi. "You are sharing your mind with Shin-toki now. Try to control her, Matt." Matt nodded his head and tried to tell Shin-toki to turn left. Before he could say it out loud, Shin-toki already turned left.

  


"She could read my mind?"

  


"It is not only your mind, Matt. It is hers as well. Open your eyes now." Matt opened them and to his astonishment, he could still see the same images that Shin-toki was seeing. "Congratulation, Matt. You have finally synchronized with Shin-toki. Now all you have to do is trust in your ability and in her."

  


"Wait, Mimi," Matt said softly. "There is something else that I am not seeing. I felt that there is another connection over here but I can't open it. Why?"

  


"Because those are Ryoko and my link with Shin-toki. When we synchronized with her, we automatically form a link with her, just like you did. However, we block them from you."

  


"Oh...I see." Matt continued to guide Shin-toki in silence. Mimi stood beside him as she watched his progress. TK, Kari, and Sora was talking to each other in one corner, whereas, Tai, Yolie, Hasuma, and Ryu were discussing about the battle.

  


Mimi continued to watch in for the forty-five minutes before she nodded her head in satisfaction and walked up to Tai. She was about to talk to them when two screens pop up. An image of Washu was projected through one of the screen and the other contained Ryoko.

  


"What is it, mom," asked Ryoko.

  


"I just want to inform you that you are going to collide with the enemies battleships that's all."

  


"What!!!" 

  


"When," asked TK. 

  


"In approximately ten minutes or so," answered Washu. "You should be seeing them now."

  


Just like she said, Ryoko and Matt saw a bunch of flying objects coming toward their way.

  


"Damn," said Matt. "I don't know how to fight with her!" 

  


"It's not too late to learn," said Mimi as she stood behind him. She placed her hand on top of his and Matt jolted when a new link open into his and Shin-toki's mind. "Learn from this!" Instead of him gliding Shin-toki, Mimi became the pilot instead. Matt nodded in silence as his body surges with Mimi's feelings. Scared, determination, anticipation, hatred, pity, and all sort of different emotions threaten to drown him. He looked at Mimi as she speed Shin-toki toward the enemies. He was surprise to see her calmly staring straight in front of her.

  


"All those emotions and yet she pretend it was nothing," Matt thought sadly.

  


"Here they come," said Ryoko. She quickly swerved to the right when four shots were fired at her. "Get out of my way!!!" With a blast, she annihilated ten battleships that were around her vicinity. Mimi and Shin-toki took a dive with ten battleships following right after her. Shots were fired right after her as a few more join in for the pursuit.

  


"Watch this," said Mimi. To Matt, Sora, and Kari horror, Mimi slowed down Shin-toki. Mimi watched silently as the enemies approached toward her closer. "Hmph..NOW!" Shin-toki shot out a huge blast that killed the ships that were within the ten-mile radius. "I'm just warming up." She smiled when she saw Ryoko destroying twenty more battleships.

  


"Eat dust," Ryoko laugh gleefully as she dodged the energy beams. With a lift of her hand, four more battleships were destroyed. "If this is what they are sending to Jurai, then they must be really desperate."

  


"Ryoko! Mimi," said Washu. "Leave these guys for us. You've already done enough already. You should be heading for Jurai before the other reaches there."

  


"Little Washu," said Mimi as she continued to dodge their enemies. "We could handle them. Therefore, you don't have to worry about them."

  


"Don't even start thinking like that," Washu warned. "You two were getting too cocky to not notice that they are not using their full force." Mimi looked at the enemy's battleships and noticed that approximately 95% of their battleships were just flying forward and not attacking. "If they really want to fight against you, you would have been facing a difficult battle by now. Don't push your luck."

  


"If they are not fighting us, then we should just attack them," said Ryoko. Five more battleships exploded under her attack.

  


"Don't disobey me, Little Ryoko," warned Washu. "You have priority and your priority is suppose to be in Jurai, not here. Leave the rest to us and get to your designated area, now!"

  


"Fine," Ryoko grumbled. She turned Ken-ohki around but not before she had blasted two more battleships. Mimi quickly followed Ryoko. To her surprise, the enemy ships did not follow.

  


"I don't get it, Little Washu," said Kari. "Why don't we destroy them now that we have the chance? If they reached Earth, then more lives would be in danger."

  


"The only reason why they didn't attack you full force was because they want Mimi, TK, Yolie, Tai, and Hasuma to be alive, so that they could reach to their headquarter. Didn't you notice that they tend to attack Ryoko instead of Mimi? They are not just going to stand there and do nothing. If you would have stay there any longer, they would have attack you full force."

  


"It is not like I can't handle it," said Ryoko.

  


"I didn't say you can't," Washu replied. "However, I don't want you to waste your energy on them and go into a far more intense battle with a lower condition that you were suppose to be." Ryoko mumbled something and disconnected her communication. Washu turned to look at Mimi as she removed her hands away from Matt. "How is he doing?"

  


"I don't know," Mimi said quietly. She looked at Matt while he stood there in silence. "Matt?" He stirred from his daze and looked at her in blank eyes. "Do you think you can do it?" Matt stared at her blankly as he thought over what just occurred. "Matt?" She saw him took two deep breathe before he reverted back to his old self.

  


"I think I can do it," Matt said softly. He looked at everyone before he turned back to the control. "It's just that, I didn't know it would be this intense."

  


"If you want to back...."

  


"NO!" Matt shook his head and looked firmly straight ahead. "I have to do this." Mimi nodded her head and walked away.

  


"If that is the case," said Washu. "I better start preparing things for the upcoming battle. You should be reaching the dimensional warp hole within half an hour or so. Good luck." Washu smiled at them before she disconnected from them.

  


"Good luck to you too," said TK.

  


_**Masaki Shrine**_

  


"What happen," asked Izzy when Washu disconnected from the communicator. He was surprised to find Washu smiling.

  


"They managed to destroy more than fifty battleships that were coming this way," Washu replied.

  


"That's good," said Tentomon. "We need all the help that we could get. Washu nodded her head in agreement.

  


"How is the barrier holding up," asked Washu. She looked at the crystal that was placed at the center of the Masaki Shrine.

  


"The transaction seems to be working," said Izzy as he observed the five crystals. "The barrier has already increased in strength. It only needs a few more minutes before the full transaction occurred."

  


"Good," said Washu. "Look after things over here. I need to go to the next room and see how Sasami and the children are doing." Izzy nodded his head as he and Tentomon hovered over the crystal and Washu's computer. Washu walked outside the room to find Yosho waiting for her. "What is it, Lord Kashuhito?"

  


Yosho shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. I just came out from Sasami's room when I decided to check up on you. So how is the barrier holding up?"

  


"It's doing fine. I just hope that the new physical barrier that I am going to built is going to be strong enough to withstand our enemies attack."

  


"Hmmm...if you are so uncertain, why don't you ask an expert." Washu looked at him with surprise.

  


"An expert?"

  


"Someone who worked with crystal fairly well and someone who is quite powerful." Washu stared at him blankly until she finally understood what he meant.

  


"Yugi!!!" Yosho smiled at her while she looked at him in shock. "I have forgotten all about her!"

  


"Yes. Sakuya's power is quite extraordinary and you know that. And because she was created through experiment, her powers are..."

  


"Unlike any other energy in this universe," Washu finished. Before Yosho could say anything, Washu pounced on him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANY ABOUT THIS BEFORE!"

  


"Whoa...Washu. I just remember about it," said Yosho as he tried to get the angry scientist off his throat. "Beside, it was fun to see your blank face." Washu scowled in anger as Yosho laughed his head off. She teleported away to look for Sakuya. She found her at in front of the Masaki house with Tenchi as they get ready for the battle.

  


"Sakuya," Washu called out. The beautiful young woman turned to look at Washu and smile.

  


"What can I do for you, Little Washu?"

  


"I need your help," said Washu. Sakuya and Tenchi exchanged a look of surprise. "I need you to help me form a barrier around the Masaki Shrine."

  


"Me," Sakuya exclaimed.

  


"Yes, you," said Washu. "You use a special kind of energy because of..." Washu stopped herself when she saw the flash of hurt in Sakuya's eyes. Luckily it disappears as fast as it came. "I need your help, Sakuya. Your energy barrier might be the one the can help protect the crystal."

  


Sakuya nodded her head. "I never thought that my energy could be used for goodness. And all this time I thought I was just a destructive person."

  


"Sakuya," Tenchi said softly as he patted her softly on her shoulder. She gave him a reinsuring smile before she turned to Washu.

  


"Show me the way." Washu nodded her head and they both teleported into the Masaki Shrine. Izzy and Tentomon, who was not used to Washu's appearance act, almost have a heart attack when they both appeared out of nowhere. "Uhmmm...sorry."

  


"It's alright," said Izzy. "Just don't do that again. Washu." Washu turned to look at him. "The transaction is completed. All we have to do is to start formulating a barrier around here..."

  


"I know," Washu interrupted. "And Sakuya is going to help."

  


"I don't know will my power be strong enough to withstand our enemies attack."

  


"Don't worry," said Washu. "We have to at least try. Come here." Sakuya stepped in front of the crystal just like Washu suggested. "Standing near the crystal will help you amplify your power. However, I don't want you to generate your power into it. You remember what happen to Yolie and TK in their past lives, don't you?" When Sakuya nodded her head, Washu continued. "With your power, try to form a physical barrier. Azaka and Kamidake are position outside. They will help increase the strength of the barrier for you. Why don't you try doing it right now."

  


"Alright," said Sakuya. Izzy and Tentomon watched her as a blue energy started to radiate out of her. In a flash, a pulse of energy wave spread out from her and knocked Izzy and Tentomon over.

  


"What was that," asked Izzy. Washu walked up to the window and pulled apart the curtain. She grins when she saw the barrier. Izzy looked at the computer and smiled. "This is even a better barrier. It is 90% more powerful than the original one."

  


"I know," said Washu. "You can stop now, Sakuya." Sakuya stop generating the energy barrier and smile happily to them.

  


"I did it," she said proudly.

  


"I know. We now have a better chance to stand against our enemies."

  


_**Dimension 1067**_

  


"We're here," said Matt. They turned to look at Ken-ohki when he gave off a "cha-oh" before he speed down toward the next warp hole. Matt waved goodbye and looked at the bleak fortress as they close in on it. "Hang on." Matt maneuver toward it with great cautious because the fortress looked like a large urchin with spicks sticking out in a mile radius. Shin-toki meowed when Matt accidentally bumped her at one of the spikes. "Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I could use this practice. I need to learn how to dodge things." Shin-toki meowed again when Matt accidentally bumped her again. He was about to curse out loud when he saw the entrance that Washu was telling them about. "It's here!"

  


"And it is inviting us," Mimi said coolly when she noticed that the spike had disappear. A metal platform started to extend from the entrance to provide them a walkway to the door. "It's time." Tai, TK, Yolie, and Hasuma nodded their head. They were about to teleport away when Kari stopped them.

  


"Wait," she said quietly. "I..I just want to wish you good luck." She ran up to TK and pulled him into a hug.

  


"Kari," said TK. She pulled away from him and turned to look at Tai.

  


"Don't die on me." Tai wrapped his sister in his arm tightly. "I don't want to lose you two ever again."

  


"I'll try." He pulled back away from his sister and gave her a sad smile. He turned around when he felt someone tapping him softly on his shoulder. "What is it, Sora?"

  


Sora looked downward to hide her tears. Clutching tightly in her hand was the hair clip that Tai had given her. "Come back," she said sadly as she threw her arms around him. "Come back to me. That's all I'm asking for." While Tai was holding on to Sora, TK and Matt were saying their goodbyes.

  


"Hey, take care, okay," said Matt. 

  


"I will," said TK. He hugged his brother briefly. "I want to see mom and dad, too. I miss them so much."

  


"I know. And we all miss you too."

  


TK smiled at him before he turned to look at Mimi. "Go to her, Matt." Matt turned to look at Mimi before he turned back at TK. He was shock to find that TK had disappeared from his position. He looked outside and saw Yolie and TK standing near the entrance. TK raised a thumb up to him before he went to exam the door. Taking a deep breath, Matt walked up to Mimi.

  


"Mimi...," he started but she interrupted him.

  


"Don't get Shin-toki killed," she said. "She is my favorite spaceship." Matt flashed with anger.

  


"Don't worry," he said coldly. "I won't let her die, even if I have to risk my life to save her."

  


"That won't be necessary, because if she die, so would you. I don't want that to happen."

  


"Huh," he looked at her in confusion. Before he knew it, she threw her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. When her lips touched his, a sense of forbidden hit Matt like a brick of ton. "I know this feeling," Matt thought to himself. "It is the same feeling I had when Mimi walked away from me ten years ago. She..she's going to leave me." Matt tried to wrap his arms around her but she had already teleported away. "Mimi!" He saw her standing near the entrance with TK, Yolie, Hasuma, and Tai. "Wait, Mimi!" He watched as the door open for them. She turned around and mouthed good luck before she run into the fortress. For a moment, Matt stood there in shock. Unconsciously, he started to open the hatch of Shin-toki.

  


"What do you think you are doing," asked Ryu.

  


"I'm going after her."

  


"You can't."

  


"I have to. I can't help feeling that she is going to leave me. I can't just leave her here." Ryu grabbed Matt by his arms when he tried to step outside. "LET GO OF ME!" Before he knew it, Ryu punched him on his face.

  


"You think I like watching Hasuma walk in there after I have waited for her for more than three hundred year?! I don't, but I know that there is some other thing that is far more important that I have to do!" He picked Matt up by his shirt collar and pulled him an inch away from his face. "People are counting on you. Jurai need your help! If you are just going to run back to Mimi and neglect your duty, Mimi will never forgive you. Don't flush our ten years of hard work down the drain." He let go of Matt and stepped back from him. Matt looked at Ryu coldly as he straightens up his shirt. He walked up to Shin-toki's control pad and turned the ship around.

  


"Let's go." 

  


_**Inside the Fortress**_

  


"Damn it," screamed Yolie. "What the heck is this place!!! We have been running around over here for an hour!" Ever since they enter the fortress, they have been running in the same dark passage with only candles to brighten their way.

  


"I know what you mean," said TK. "It seems like we are just zig-zaging around."

  


"This is one method to tired someone out," said Hasuma. "Making them weaker in the fight."

  


"We can't stop now," said Tai. "We have to continue." They nodded their head in agreement and continued to run down the passage. Half an hour have past and Yolie was about to scream out in frustration when they notice a light coming from the end of the passage.

  


"Over there," said Yolie. They rushed over there with their weapons in hand. To their dismay, it was just a dead end. "Argh!!! I had it with this fortress. Let's just blast our way through this."

  


"You didn't think I tried," Mimi said wryly. "I try blasting it when we were running in here by the first fifteen minutes and nothing happen. It just absorbed our energy. And I also try to phase through it but I have a special protection that block this ability."

  


"Then what do we do," asked TK. "There is only one passage back and that take us back to the entrance. Over here is just a..." TK stopped when he noticed something on the wall. "Look here you guys." They all crowded together as they look at the inscription on the wall.

  


"Welcome to my humble home," read Hasuma. "Please enjoy your stay." She turned to look at them and frowned. "That's all it said."

  


"That's it," asked Tai with annoyance. "These guys sure have a bad sense of humor."

  


"Wait, Tai," said Mimi. She pointed at a circular drawing at the far left side of the floor. "It have your name, Hasuma, and Yolie's name on it."

  


"Over here too," said Yolie. They all turned to find her pointing at a same circular drawing at the far right of the wall. "But this time, it have Mimi and TK's name on it."

  


"Let me look at the drawing," said Hasuma. She bent downward and observed the Jurian inscription that is written around the circle. "This is not any simple drawing. In ancient time, Jurian used these kind of inscriptions to make a teleport pod. However, these were replaced when people started to use technology. I think he want Tai, Yolie, and I to teleport in this drawing and you and TK to teleport in the other one."

  


"Can't we just teleport in any one of them," asked Mimi.

  


"Nope. The drawing would only work for the named one. Once the maker have finished with the inscription, they put the name of that person on it and then sealed it with this last sign." Hasuma pointed at the last letter. "This is use to insure that no other name could be added to it."

  


"If that is the case," said Tai. "I guess we don't have any choice but to proceed forward." He stepped into the drawing and waited for Hasuma and Yolie to join them. "Mimi. TK. Be prepared for anything. You never know where it is going to lead you. Activate your shield before you step in." They nodded their head and stood in the drawing. Hasuma, Yolie, and Tai watched them as they disappear.

  


"I guess it is our turn now," said Yolie while she activates her shield. With a nod from Hasuma, they stepped inside the drawing and disappear.

  


_**Mimi and TK**_

  


In a flash, TK and Mimi were teleported in front of a pair of metal doors.

  


"Don't tell me that we have to go through another dark passage," sighed TK as he grabbed one handle of the door. Mimi smiled at him and took to other one. With one swift pull, they managed to yank the door open. A bright light flashed out from the room, blinding them for a moment. They let their eyes adjust to the brightness and enter the room.

  


"It's just an empty room," said Mimi as she observed their surrounding. "There is nothing here but walls."

  


"Not quite," said TK as he activated his sword. The far ended wall begin to move as it rotate itself to replace it blank background with a picture of a middle age man.

  


"Zeal!"

  


"Congratulation, I see you still recognize him." Mimi and TK raised their weapon when a man teleported into the room. They almost dropped their weapons in shock when they saw the middle age man that have try to take over their castle in their past lives.

  


"Zeal," TK muttered. "Zeal is still alive?"

  


The man chucked as he approached them. "You're half right and half wrong. I am called Zeal but the Zeal you killed in the past is already dead." He smiled evilly when Mimi raised her rod in a threatening position.

  


"Then who are you," she asked.

  


"I see you are not as smart as I thought you were," he said when he teleported in front of them. "I know I resemble my father a lot but, I think you could at least seem some difference."

  


"Yeah," said TK. "You're far more uglier." 

  


"That insult was not needed," said Zeal. "But now that you know who I am, then you won't have any objections if I killed you." Mimi and TK have just enough time to form a shield when Zeal blasted them backward with an energy ball. To Mimi and TK's horror, Zeal formed an energy sword in his hand. If it was a normal sword, it wouldn't have been a problem but this was no ordinary sword.

  


"The light hawk wings," TK muttered. "Tokimi gave him one light hawk wing."

  


Mimi cursed under her breath. They don't have time to contemplate about the current predicament because Zeal started to charge at them straight ahead. Mimi pushed TK out of the way as Zeal cut the air in between them. With his sword on his right hand, he took a swing at TK and blasted an energy ball at Mimi. TK managed to block his sword buy Mimi's shield was too weak for the energy ball. It broke her shield and knocked her across the room.

  


"Mimi," TK screamed when he saw her rising up in pain.

  


"You don't have time to worry about her," said Zeal. He swung his sword at TK's right but he quickly dodged and sliced Zeal on his left arm. Zeal backed up in pain and raised his sword when TK brought his sword down on his head. "Very good, boy. You've managed to injure me. But I am just getting started." Using his light hawk wing's power, Zeal pushed TK backward and blasted him backward with an energy ball. He smiled when he sense something from his back. "That won't work." He turned around quickly and blocked Mimi's rod with his sword. She quickly retaliated by kicking him on the chest. Zeal backed up from the impact and before he could react, she uppercut him with her rod. He stumbled backward when his head snapped backward. He fell down on the floor and lay there with his eyes closed. Mimi walked up to his fallen form and raised her rod to finish the job. Before she could strike him, he teleported behind her and grabbed her into a headlock. "You witch," he hissed as he continued to choke her. "You damn insufferable witch." Mimi tried to teleport away but his power is stronger than her. She felt herself losing conscious when his grip became tighter.

  


"LET HER GO!" TK charged up to Zeal but was thrown back like a rag doll by his light hawk wing (LHW). TK watched helplessly as Mimi struggled in vain in Zeal's headlock. "Mimi." Blood seeped out from his mouth from the injury he received from his chest. Zeal looked at him and smiled.

  


"Don't worry, you will be joining her soon."

  


_**Tai, Yolie, and Hasuma**_

  


"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" 

  


"Well, believe it," said Hasuma. "I think we are in another dumb passage. Damn that person. If I get my hand on him, I will be glad to kill him."

  


"It's no use talking," said Tai. "Let's just get out of here as fast as we can." They started to run through the dark passage. To their surprise, it didn't take them long to reach to an opening.

  


"Don't tell me it is another dead end," said Yolie. When they reached there, they found Xen waiting for them.

  


"I guess we meet again," said Xen as he looked at the three guardians. "Behind me is the passage to the main chamber. However, you will have to beat me first."

  


"Give up Xen," Tai said. "You've lost to me once. Don't waste my energy." To his annoyance, Xen ignored his word and drew out his sword.

  


"I'm not going to give up. If I need to lose to you, I will lose it fair and square."

  


"Since when did honor become part of your moral?"

  


"Shut up and fight!" Xen charged straight at Tai with his sword but Tai easily blocked his attacks. "Don't treat me like a child!"

  


"Then I won't." With one powerful swing, Tai knocked Xen's sword away from his hand. Turning his sword around, Tai knocked Xen on his stomach with his sword hilt. He watched in silence as Xen fell down clutching his stomach. "You've lost." Tai gave him a pitiful look before he headed toward the passage exit with Hasuma and Yolie. Before they were able to step outside, Xen cried out in pain. They turned around to find him with a knife in his chest. They watched in silence as he died in front of them.

  


"I can't say that I feel sorry for him after all that he had done to us," said Hasuma. "But it is still a pitiful scene."

  


"Let's go," said Tai. They resumed back to their running as they tried to get through the passage as soon as possible. In two minutes, they found a bright light shinning at the end of the passage. When they reached there, they found the metal doors were already open. They quickly rushed into the room and were shock to find Zeal choking Mimi to death. Without any second thought, the three of them quickly generate an energy ball and fired them straight at Zeal. Zeal was so focus on killing Mimi that he neglected to detect the three-energy ball that were heading his way. By the time that he finally noticed it, he was only able to form a weak energy shield to block it. His arms weaken its grip on Mimi, and she slid down on the floor. The combined power of those three manage to slam Zeal backward against the wall. Yolie and Hasuma rushed toward Mimi as she gasped for her breath. Tai took TK in his arm and helped him up. They all turned to look at Zeal when he slowly rises from the floor. He grinned at them evilly while he wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

  


"Good. Now that you are all here, let's party."

  


_**Masaki Shrine** (half an hour before the battleships would arrive)_

  


"All right digimons," said Davis. "You've ate enough. It's time to digivolve!"

  


"Agumon, warp digivolve to...Wargreymon."

  


"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon and Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon."

  


"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon."

  


"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."

  


Davis looked at them and handed them each their watch. "We'll meet you guys up there," said Davis, when Wargreymon, Lilymon, Aquilamon, and Angemon flied upward. "Now for the rest of you..."

  


"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon."

  


"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon and Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon."

  


"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon."

  


"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."

  


"Wormon digivolve to...Stingmon."

  


"Hmm....what happen to Veemon?" Davis looked around him and was angry to find Veemon still trying to stuff himself with food. "VEEMON!!! Come on! We have a war to fight!"

  


"But, Davis. The foods are so good. Just one more bite, please..." Veemon looked at Davis with a pleading look but he shook his head. With a sigh, Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon.

  


"Stingmon and ExVeemon, DNA digivolve to...Paildramon and Paildramon mega digivolve to...Imperialdramon."

  


"Alright," said Davis. "Here catch!" Each of the digimon caught a watch and placed it around them. Imprialdramon opened his cockpit and Davis climbed in. "Digmon, stay here and help Cody, okay?"

  


"No problem," said Digmon. "Now all I have to do is just find him. Where did he go?"

  


"I think he is at the based of the stairway that lead up to the Masaki Shrine. He is guarding there with Yosho. See ya." With that said, Davis, Imperialdramon and the other digimons flied up to the atmosphere. Digmon flew around the field and found Cody talking to Yosho. He landed right next to them.

  


"Hey, Digmon," said Cody. "Why aren't you up in space with them?"

  


"Because Davis said that my power is more powerful on Earth."

  


"Oh, I see. Just stay here with me, okay?" Digmon nodded his head when Cody smiled at him.

  


"Where are the other people," asked Digmon.

  


"Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mayuka are guarding the way up to the Masaki Shrine. We are guarding the base of it. Nobiyuki is with the children and Sasami."

  


"Then what about Ken?"

  


"He's with Kiyone and Mihoshi. They are staying within the barrier that Sakuya is going to create and shoot anyone that comes near the Masaki Shrine."

  


"Uhmmm....are you sure that Mihoshi is safe with a gun?"

  


"That is why we are guarding the base." Cody and Digmon nodded their heads with understanding. Their subject of their talk is recently getting a nice little lecture from her partner.

  


"Now Mihoshi, you've ruined all of my chances for promotions," said Kiyone. "You've made my life a living nightmare and you've been driving me nuts since the first day I met you. But now, I want you to make me proud." Kiyone handed the gun to her partner. "Don't be scare because I am right beside you. Just shoot and please shoot the right target."

  


"I understand, Kiyone," said Mihoshi seriously. "I will make you proud."

  


"That's my girl." Ken slid up to Kiyone and asked her is it safe. Kiyone looked at her partner and smiled. "It's safe. I trust in Mihoshi. I know she can do it." Ken nodded his head and prepared his gun. He jumped up in surprise when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Washu standing behind him.

  


"How is everything," Ken asked nervously.

  


"It's fine," Washu answered. "Izzy, Tentomon, and Sakuya are trying to form the barrier right now. Nobiyuki and the children are place in the same room as the crystal because it is safer to be in there."

  


Ken sighed. "How long do you think the war is going to last?"

  


"It all depends on two main factors. The first factor: Can Tenchi generate his three LHW? If he could, the war will be over in no time. However, seeing him fight for these past ten years has told me it is quite unlikely he could."

  


"Why is that? He managed to activate his LHW when he protected Earth from the Super Cannon."

  


"I don't know why," Washu replied. "I ran tests after tests with Tenchi and yet I still don't know how we can activate his LHW. Tenchi only activate it three times in his lifetime. One was with the fight with Kagato, and the second one was when he was about to get suck into a black hole. The third time was with the super cannon. I made the assumption that the LHW would happen when Tenchi is in danger but after running through all of my experiments, I have to rule that out."

  


Ken nodded his head. "Then what is the second factor?"

  


"It will have to be Sasami. If she could somehow tap into Tsunami's power then we will win for sure."

  


"But the likely hood for her to do that is also quite slim, isn't it?" Washu nodded her head.

  


"Washu!" Washu turned around to find Tentomon flying toward her. "The enemies are here." Washu nodded her head and ran into the Masaki Shrine. She walked up to Izzy and looked over his shoulder.

  


"What is the status?"

  


"Davis should be seeing them any second," Izzy replied. "Davis, could you see them?"

  


Davis looked around him with Imperialdramon but nothing could be seen. "Do you guys see them," he asked the rest of the digimons. Neither one of them notice any approaching ships. "There isn't...WATCH OUT!" He swerved to his right when two energy beams came flying toward his direction. "Where did those come from?" Davis scanned the surrounding and yet, he could not see anything. He finally spotted them when they approached closer. The digimons quickly disperse when shots were fired rapidly at them. "Their here, Izzy!" Davis moved Imperialdramon out of the way and flied upward with six battleships following closely behind. Wargreymon was fighting ahead as he killed one battleship right after another. "Wargreymon!" Wargreymon looked at Davis direction to find ten battleships shooting at him like crazy. He tried to approach them but three more battleships got into his way.

  


"Terra..." Wargreymon never did finished his attack because the next thing he knew, those three ships were annihilated by a Positron Laser. He watched as Imperialdramon came closer and closer toward him. "Turn left!" Davis made a sharp left and before the other battleships could follow right after him, Wargreymon's Terra Force destroyed them.

  


"Alright," said Davis. "Now that is what I call teamwork." He swooped downward to avoid the energy beams fired right at him. Just as he swooped downward, twenty battleships turned and follow right behind him. "Damn, it! Don't they give up?"

  


"I know what I can do," said Imperialdramon. He suddenly increased his speed and dived downward with the other battleships hot in pursuit. While he was diving, Imperialdramon was charging his laser. He turned around quickly to face his enemies as they approached in lightning speed. "Positron Laser!" All of them were annihilated except the last one who was able to avoid it in the last minute. Before, Davis and Imperialdramon could savor their victory, a few more battleships appeared to replace the lost one. Davis cursed and continued this chase. "Davis, ahead!"

  


Davis looked ahead to find five battleships blocking his way. "We're surrounded," said Davis when he noticed that a few more were approaching from his left and right.

  


"Hands of Fate."

  


"Celestial Arrow!" 

  


"Flower Cannon!" 

  


"Giga Missile!" 

  


"Alright," Davis shouted happily. Angemon and Angewomon helped eliminating the left side. Lillymon and Metalgarurumon combined force helped destroy half of the battleships that were pursuing him, leaving Davis and Imperialdramon with the responsibility to destroy the enemies ahead with his Positron Laser. Imperialdramon easily defeated the five battleships. He was about to turned and thank the helping digimon, when he noticed saw something flying across space. Davis quickly recognized them. "Aquilamon! Garudamon!" Angemon and Lillymon quickly flied toward their two injured friends as they dedigivolve back to Hawkmon and Biyomon. They activated the watches that Biyomon and Palmon had on and teleported them to the Masaki Shrine.

  


Washu was looking out the current battle that was taking place outside the Masaki Shrine. Although Davis and the other digimons were successful in destroying some of the battleships, they were not able to prevent some of them from dropping their robots down on Earth. Already, the battlefield is swarmed with robots as they try to battle their way into the Masaki Shrine. "How's everyone," asked Washu.

  


"Cody, Digmon, and Yosho are slicing through the enemies like they are nothing," said Cody. "Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mayuka aren't doing that bad either. All of them are in good condition." Washu nodded her head.

  


"So are Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ken." She watched them as the accurately shot the enemies as quick as they appeared. "If this continue, it won't be long till we win the war."

  


"Little Washu!" Washu turned to look at Sasami when she ran into the room with tears in her eyes. "Hawkmon and Biyomon are injured." Washu quickly rushed out of the room with Sasami as she led her to another room. Hawkmon and Biyomon are lying on the floor unconscious. Washu lifted one of her hand and a dimensional warp hole opened from the left of the room. Two beds floated into the room before the dimensional warp hole disappears.

  


"Put them on the bed." Sasami took Hawkmon in her arm, while Washu took Biyomon. Ryo-ohki jumped up on the bed and pushed the red button that is on the top left corner of the bed. A blue light emitted from the bed. Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Washu watched in silence as the injuries on Hawkmon and Biyomon slowly disappear. "They need time to recover." Sasami nodded her head. Washu was about to go out of the room when Palmon and Gatomon appeared into the room. They laid on the floor unconscious with blood dripping from their wound. Washu conjured up three more recovery bed for these fallen digimons. She looked up grimly to the sky. "At this rate, I think I will have to go up there with Ryo-ohki and settle the battle." She looked at Sasami as she tends the wounded digimons. "How many are left up there, Sasami?"

  


"I think only Imperialdramon, Angemon, MetalGarurumon, and Wargreymon are up there," she answered.

  


"Wrong," said Washu. "Cut Angemon out because here he comes." Like she predicted, Patamon came falling into her arms. She sighed and placed him in another recovery bed. "Sasami, why don't you go out and help me see whether Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ken need more ammunition." Sasami nodded her head and ran out the room with Ryo-ohki following right behind.

  


Sakuya was concentrating on the barrier when she felt something wrong have happen. "The barrier," she shouted out loud. "One of the robot managed to break through my barrier!" Izzy looked up in alarm.

  


After checking up on Kiyone and Mihoshi and suffered through Mihoshi's screaming, she went to look for Ken. She smiled when she recalled Kiyone's aspirated face when she threw down the earmuff that she used to block Mihoshi's scream.

  


"Well...at least she is shooting very accurately," Kiyone said ruefully. "I have to admit that she is even better than me."

  


Sasami smiled at the conversation. She finally spotted Ken at the back of the Masaki Shrine. As she ran up to him, something grabbed her from her side. She gave out a small cried as the robot threw her down on the floor. Ryo-ohki jumped on the robot's head and bit it but it easily threw her down the floor. It raised its sword upward to finish her. As he brought his sword down, an energy beam hit it on the head. It knocked off the head but the arms seem to have a mind of his own as he continued to bring the sword downward. Before it is able to hit Sasami, Ken pushed her out of the way. She watched in horror when the sword sliced Ken on his back.

  


"Ken," she said as she scrambled toward him. Without missing a beat, Ken raised his gun at the headless robot and fired two round on its chest before it fell down on the floor in a useless heap. Ken raised himself painfully on his arms and smiled softly at Sasami.

  


"Don't cry, Sasami," he said to the worried princess. "It's just a little scratch."

  


"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "It's all my fault that you were injured." She touched his back softly as tears flowed down freely from her eyes. Unaware by both of them, a green glow appeared on Ken's wound. Ryo-ohki noticed the glow and alarmed them to it. "Your wound!" Ken reached to touch his back to find it had disappeared.

  


"How did..." He looked at Sasami closely before he asked her a serious question. "Didn't you have two green triangle located on your forehead?" Sasami nodded her head. "Well, they are circles now." Sasami touched her forehead with surprise as she recognized the significance of it.

  


"I...I transform into Tsunami," she said in shock. As Sasami is recognizing her transformation, three other things are changing too. Washu was still watching over the injured digimons when Izzy came bursting into the room.

  


"Washu! You better look at this!" He stuck his computer right in front of Washu's face. Washu looked at it and a large smile appeared on her face.

  


"It's about time," she said. "I was getting a little bit worry."

  


"What do you mean," asked Izzy. "The data are going crazy. Not only did the barrier's power increased significantly, there is also an unknown force appearing on the battlefield."

  


"It's not some unknown force, Izzy," replied Washu. "Look!" Izzy looked in the computer screen as she zooms in at the source for the surging energy. Tenchi, who was fighting with the master key throughout the whole time, suddenly felt a power surging out from him. Although he only successfully activated the LHW three times so far in his life, he knew immediately what this new power means.

  


"Ayeka! Mayuka! Go and grab Cody, Digmon, and Yosho and take them back to the Masaki shrine. I will take care of things over here," commanded Tenchi.

  


"But Lord, Tenchi," protested Ayeka as he blasted an energy ball through a robot. "We can't just leave..." She stopped her protest when she saw three LHW shooting out from Tenchi's waist. Understanding what this meant, she turned to look of the young girl. She found her slicing through the robots like it was nothing. "Mayuka!" Mayuka turned to look at Ayeka without losing her pace. "We have to get out of here! Tenchi is going to use his LHW!" Mayuka dispatched one more robot before she flied off with Ayeka. They flew down to grab Cody, Digmon, and Yosho before they flied back up to the Masaki Shrine.

  


"Thank god," said Yosho as he passed by Tenchi. "I was getting a little bit tired out already. I guess I have to admit that I am getting old." It didn't take them long from them to reach there. Ayeka, Cody, Digmon, Yosho, and Mayuka flew into the barrier while Mihoshi and Kiyone accurate shoot at the enemies that dare to approach them.

  


"Ayeka!" Ayeka turned around to find Sasami running toward. Sasami threw her arms around her sister and pulled her into a hug.

  


"I'm fine, Sasami. Don't cry." Sasami lifted her head to look at Ayeka and smiled. It was then when Ayeka noticed the difference. "Tsunami?!" Sasami nodded her head.

  


"And just in time too," said Washu when she stepped out from the house. "Look." They all turned to look when they saw three gigantic blue LHW appearing from the placed where Tenchi stood. "Hang on. This is going to be one huge energy wave."

  


"Are we going to be safe," asked Digmon.

  


"We have Tsunami with us, so it will be safe," Washu answered. They continued to watch as the three LHW grew larger and larger. It finally stopped when it reached up to thirty feet toward the sky.

  


"What the..." Cody exclaimed when those LHW disappeared. In the next second, the floor began to tremble violently, knocking them off their feet. They watched in amazement as a huge blue energy wave came surging toward them. Robots that were standing in its way were incinerated into mere dust. Even with the barrier protecting them, the power was so strong that it shook the barrier when it hit it. In only a few second, all of the enemies were destroyed along with half of the forest that were surrounding the area.

  


"Wow," said Ken, Cody, Izzy, Tentomon, and Digmon as they looked at the results of the last attack.

  


"Impressive isn't it," said Washu. She looked at the surrounding and was not surprise to find Funaho standing there with out a dent. "It takes more than three LHW's power to destroy a Jurian royal tree. I just hope I can say the same thing for the house. Don't let Nobiyuki.." She was too late. Nobiyuki, who was playing with the children at the time of the last attack, was troubled when he felt the earth shaking. He had just walked out the shrine to find his beautiful house lying in a pile of rubbles. He did the only thing a man could do. He screamed and fainted. While Sasami tried to wake up the unconscious Nobiyuki, Ayeka, Sakuya, and Ryo-ohki ran up to Tenchi when he appeared on top of the stairs. He smiled at them and grinned at Washu for succeeding in his deed. As they celebrated with joy, Izzy suddenly remember that Davis is still fighting up in space.

  


"Don't worry," said Sasami when she noticed the worried look on his face. "Tsunami is helping them."

  


_**Davis**_

  


"I don't think I can fired anymore," said Imperialdramon as he sluggishly dodged the shots fired at him. "I'm losing energy."

  


"We can't give up now," said Davis. "We just can't."

  


"I know, Davis but we never fought a battle this long before and I'm getting really tired." Davis had to agree. Although he is only driving Imperialdramon, this battle had also drained a lot of energy from him. He looked around to find Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon hanging on desperately.

  


"Only a hundred more to go," said Davis. "We just got to hang on!" A scream came from Davis left and he turned toward that direction. Wargreymon caught Gabumon as he fell into his arm, unconscious.

  


"Davis," said Wargreymon tiredly. "Tell, Tai that I tried."

  


"I'm not telling him! If you have something to tell him, do it yourself!" He cursed when Wargreymon dedigivolve back to Agumon. He flew Imperialdramon toward their direction to bring them into his cockpit. Noticing Davis's action, the rest of the battleships aimed their gun at them and shoot. Davis saw the energy beam heading toward his direction but he could not avoid it, because if he did, it would hit Agumon and Gabumon instead. "Bye, Yolie." He closed his eyes for the inevitable when something miraculous happen.

  


"Davis," said Imperialdramon. "Open your eyes." When Davis refused to open, Imperialdramon called out to him again. "Look, Davis. Look outside. We are being protected." Davis eyes snapped open and were shock to see a huge white battleships floating between him and the enemies. The beautiful white battleship was decorated with light blue and yellow strips at the end of each of its ten wings.

  


"What is that," asked Davis as he continued to look at it.

  


"I don't know but it saved us," said Imperialdramon.

  


"Then it must be on our side. Let's get Agumon and Gabumon first." They reached Agumon and Gabumon in a second and teleported them into the cockpit. Davis was relief to find no severe injury on their body. "Are you guys alright?" Agumon's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly at Davis. His eyes immediately widen when he saw the white battleship.

  


"Tsunami!!! It is really Tsunami! We're saved! We're saved!" Davis looked at Agumon as he shouted off his joy. Before Davis could ask him what he meant, Agumon passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to worried about this, because the next thing he knew, Tsunami shot a white beam at them and teleported them into her cockpit. Imperialdramon dedigivolved back to Demiveemon and Minomon. They immediately fainted on the floor.

  


"What the heck is this place," said Davis as he looked around. "And what do you want us for. Come on out!"

  


"Calm down, Davis." Davis turned around to find a holographic image of Tsunami. He stepped back in shock when he recognized Sasami.

  


"Sasami!"

  


"Yes, Davis," she said with a replied. 

  


"Tsunami...Sasami...I forgot that you were Tsunami." Davis smacked his hand on his forehead. "Thank god...goddess you were here. Where is everyone? How are things on Earth?"

  


"Everything is fine..." she frowned when her ship jolted. She turned around to find the enemies are attacking her. She sighed and with just a single blast, the whole armies of ships were destroyed. Davis watched in shock with his mouth wide open at the aftermath. She turned back to Davis and smiled. "As I was saying, we are waiting for you on Earth. Tenchi managed to eliminate the rest of the robot with his LHW. Now we are just waiting for you guys to celebrate."

  


"How about Yolie? Do you have any news of them?" Sasami sadly shook her head.

  


"Once they entered the fortress, we lost detection of them." She noticed the sadness in Davis's face. "Don't worry. Yolie is a fighter. She won't die that easily." After that was said, the trip back to Earth was filled with silence. When they reached back to the Masaki Shrine, Davis can't help staring that the destruction that Tenchi had made. Tsunami disappeared once she settles them down on Earth, and Davis was received with a huge hug. Ken patted him on the back with one arm as he hold his baby daughter in the other. He bent downward and picked up Minomon. Davis picked up Agumon, Gabumon, and Demiveemon and followed Ken into the recovery room. As they attend their fallen partner, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Washu were discussing about the current situation in Jurai.

  


"Everything is going accordingly to plan," said Washu. "I can't help say that it came out better than I expected. Ryoko and Matt are doing very well in keeping the enemies at bay. They are doing it so well that Kenji, Elly, Ryu, and Zudomon are complaining that they have nothing to do. They end up helping Joe, as he attended the injured."

  


"I'm glad to hear that," said Ayeka.

  


"Washu," asked Tenchi. Washu looked at him. "Do you...Do you mind if I take Ryo-ohki and help them out."

  


"Tenchi..."

  


"I know that I am not good in space war but I want to help Ryoko. Beside, Matt has to pick Mimi and the others up. I can help Ryoko once that he is gone."

  


"And I will go with Tenchi, too," said Ayeka. "I fought with Ryoko before, so I know some techniques that might be helpful. Beside, I promise that I will look over Tenchi for Ryoko. I can't back down on my promise."

  


"In that case, I'll go too," said Sakuya. "If my barrier could work on the shrine then it might work to protect us from some of the attacks." Washu looked at the three and shook her head.

  


"I guess I don't have any saying in this, huh," asked Washu. "So what do you say Ryo-ohki?" Ryo-ohki meowed and jumped up into the air and transform into a spaceship. "I guess she is eager to go. However, even if you go there, it will take you four hours to reach there."

  


"Maybe I can help," said Sasami. "I can feel Tsunami's power disappearing but I still have enough power to teleport you there."

  


"Are you sure you can do it," asked Washu. Sasami nodded her head. "Then get in Ryo-ohki before Sasami power diminished.

  


"Thank you, Sasami," said Tenchi. "I am really grateful for your help. I promise I will look over Ayeka and Sakuya for you."

  


"Thanks, Tenchi," said Sasami. "Just take care and bring Ryoko back safely." Tenchi nodded his head. Ayeka gave a brief hug to her sister and walked up to Tenchi. Sakuya waved goodbye to her as they step in Ryo-ohki's beam. Once they are in there, Sasami closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. In a flash they disappeared from their sight.

  


_**Jurai**_

  


"Come on Ken-ohki! Don't be a chicken right now!" Ken-ohki 'cha-oh' his bravery and easily killed off twenty more battleships. More are still pursuing them as they weaved back and forth around between the enemies. Unknown to Ryoko, a battleship suddenly appeared to her right and was about to attack Ken-ohki on his side when it exploded. Ryoko turned to look at her right to find, Shin-toki shielding her from her enemies.

  


"You all right," asked Matt as he and Shin-toki diligently killed off a few more battleships. He scowled when one of the enemies hit Shin-toki on one of its wing. He quickly retaliated with Shin-toki and destroys the ship along with four other ships around it.

  


"I never felt better! You are quite a good fighter yourself." Ryoko grinned at Matt's ability. "You are actually fighting like Mimi!"

  


"I'll take that as a compliment." They split away from each other as two squad teams followed in hot pursuit. Matt smiled as he easily destroyed another battleship. His joy was quickly extinguished when he felt a jolt of pain coursing through his body. Shin-toki cried out in pain as she shared her pain with him. Matt immediately recognized the feeling. "Mimi! It's Mimi!" The thought of Mimi being in danger was distractive enough to cause to forget about the current battle. He would have been in a terrible predicament if it weren't for Ryo-ohki's appearance. While Shin-toki floated in mid-air, Ryo-ohki came up to it and destroyed the ships that were within that vicinity.

  


"What the heck are you thinking," screamed Ryoko as she opened a connection to Matt. She stopped her tirade when she saw Matt shaken in fear. "What is the matter?"

  


"It's Mimi," said Matt. "She is in danger. I know it. I could feel it."

  


"So are Hasuma and the others." Ryoko looked to Matt's far right as Ryu teleported into the cockpit. "I felt it a moment ago. We have to go help them." Matt nodded his head and turned Shin-toki toward the dimensional warp hole. "Can you take care of things over here?"

  


"Of course I can," said Ryoko. "You are facing the only person that can wreck havoc on Jurai."

  


"Good," said Ryu. He waved good-bye to Ryoko as Matt drove them toward their destination. Ryoko watched them disappear and turned to glare at Ryo-ohki. She quickly opened a link to her and found Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sakuya smiling at her. "TENCHI! YOU DAMN FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She pointed her finger at Ayeka and Sakuya. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OVER HIM!!"

  


"Well...I...," stumbled Tenchi. He was saved when Ayeka stepped up to face Ryoko.

  


"What are you screaming for, demon," Ayeka snapped. "We are doing exactly what you said. Tenchi wanted to be here so we followed him so we could protect him, you ignorant pirate."

  


"Why you!!!" 

  


"Hey girls," said Tenchi as he tried to break up their glaring contest. "We have a more important matter to take care of." Ryoko tore her eyes away from Ayeka and angrily destroy those unfortunate ships that happen to be in her way.

  


_**Fortress**_

  


"I thought you were dead, Zeal," Tai said coldly. 

  


"He is," TK said in pain. "This is his son."

  


"His son?"

  


"That's right, boy," said Zeal. "An illegitimate offspring of my father. My identity is just like you guys. Unwanted and discarded." His face flashed in anger. "I hated my father...I hated him because of the way he treated me."

  


"If you hate him then why the heck are you fighting us for," asked Yolie.

  


"Because as much as I hated him, I want him to be proud of me. I tried so hard to prove myself to him, but he never accepted me." He looked down on the floor. "Xen was the only one who took cared of me. He watched me even when my father told him to leave me there to die." His eyes lost his sadness when he saw them. "But he accepted me when I killed one of his enemy. I help him escape his prison in Jurai. I helped him and for once he was proud of me. You!" He shook his sword at TK. "You killed him! Just when everything was going according to my plan! Bastard!!!" He charged straight at TK with his sword ready to kill. Tai quickly grab TK on his hand and teleport him away. They landed with Hasuma, Yolie, and Mimi. Zeal swore out loud and turned to look at them as Hasuma, Yolie, and Tai charged straight at him.   


However, before they could reach him, he emitted an energy wave that blasted back ten feet away from him.   


"What the heck," Tai exclaimed when he looked at Zeal. His eyes widen when he saw a LHW in his hand. "He has the power to generate LHW! That's impossible."

  


"Not impossible," Zeal laughed at their astonished look. "To kill you, I need the strongest power there is. I went to seek Lady Tokimi and look at me now!" Tai scowled and throw an energy ball at his direction. Zeal teleported away and appeared behind Tai. Sensing his presence, Tai managed to form a shield when Zeal swung his sword at him. Even though Tai managed to form a powerful shield, his shield was nothing in comparison to the power of Zeal's LHW. The contact of the LHW with Tai's shield caused a small explosion sending Tai flying across the room. Zeal remains unaffected from the explosion and smiled evilly when Tai spited out some blood.

  


"Tai," screamed Hasuma as she rushed toward him.

  


"Watch out!" Hasuma ducked when she heard Yolie's warning. She ducked just in time to avoid the energy ball that was shot right at her. The energy ball exploded on the wall leaving a huge dent.

  


"We've got to fight him together," said Tai while he raised himself off the floor.

  


"Right," Hasuma agreed. They split up and started to run up to Zeal. Zeal looked at them in amusement as they approached from either one of his sides.

  


"Ignorant fools," He muttered as he raised one of his hands. "Don't you learn? You can't hurt me!" He blasted an energy wave at them but to his surprise, Hasuma and Tai deflected it away. Yolie appeared behind him and swung her rod on his head. Unfortunately, he sensed her and grabbed her rod before it hit her head and toss her over his shoulder. He quickly teleported away when Hasuma and Tai closes in on him. He appeared to their left and tossed an energy ball at their direction, sending them flying into the air. Without losing a beat, he raised his left hand to block the two energy balls fired right at him and retaliated with an energy wave at Mimi and TK. They blocked the attack with their shields.

  


"We can't win if we continued to do this," Mimi whispered to TK.

  


"I know," he answered. He watched as Hasuma stood up from the attack and wiped the blood dripping from her forehead. She charged straight at him. Zeal smiled at her foolish attempt and teleported away from her. However, to his surprise, she teleported right after he did. He appeared on the right side of the room with no sign of Hasuma. He quickly forms a shield around him to insure his safety but before he knew it, her rod hit him hard on the head. He turned around in pain and was shock to see her right behind him. Blood pour freely from his head wound as he stumble backward from dizziness. Taking this opportunity, Hasuma continues her attack and slammed her rod at his chest. She was draw her hand backward to form an energy ball to finish him off when he sudden grabbed her by her arm and twisted it. She screamed out of pain when he slammed her on the wall and threw her across the room.

  


"I've got a plan," said TK. Mimi looked at him as he charged straight at Zeal, she followed quickly right after him. Not willing to make the same mistake as last time," Zeal fired a powerful energy ball at TK's direction, knocking him backward. Mimi teleported behind him but he blasted her backward with an energy wave. She landed near Hasuma as they watch Zeal approached the unconscious TK. He picked TK up by his neck and lifted him off his feet. Tk's sword slipped off his hand when he was lifted upward.

  


"Good bye," he said gleefully as when TK started to gasp for his breath.

  


"No!!" Tai and Yolie charged straight at him but he form a shield around him and TK to block their attack. Yolie and Tai bounced off the barrier and landed three feet away from Zeal.

  


"Die," TK murmured. With that said, TK quickly formed an energy sword and stabbed Zeal right through the heart. Zeal looked at him in shock and dropped him on the floor.

  


"How..." Blood poured from his open wound while he stumbled backward.

  


"Your shield protected you and me from Tai and Yolie's attack," TK said coldly. "But it didn't protect you from me. Go to hell."

  


"Even if I have to go to hell," Zeal screamed with blue energy surging through his body. "I'll take you with me!" He raised his hand at TK. Mimi, Hasuma, Tai, and Yolie started to run up to him as TK formed a shield to block the attack. However to his horror, he did not blast him. Instead he raised his hand toward Hasuma and Mimi's direction and fired it at them. Unprepared for the sudden assault, the energy ball pierced through Hasuma's body and continue to pierce through Mimi's body before it exploded on the wall. The two victims collapsed down on the floor with blood pouring out of them. "Welcome to hell." Zeal smiled and fell down dead on the floor.

  


"MIMI! HASUMA!" Tai ran up to Mimi and picked her up in his arms. Yolie and TK reached Hasuma and saw her bloody form.

  


"We got to get them to safety now!!!" Tai teleported outside the entrance with TK and Yolie following close behind. To their relief, Matt was there with Shin-toki.

  


When Matt and Ryu saw the bloody form of Hasuma and Mimi, they became numbed. Tai have to slap Matt two time to get his attention.

  


"Call Washu now!" Matt stumbled with the control and somehow managed to contact Washu. Washu didn't need any explanations to notice that something was wrong. She gasped when she saw Mimi and Hasuma.

  


"I'm coming." A dimensional hole open in Shin-toki's cockpit and Washu appeared from there with two-recovery bed. "Place them on there." Tai placed Mimi on one bed and TK placed Hasuma on the other bed. "Who have the same blood as they do?" Tai raised his hand for Mimi, and Yolie raised her hand for Hasuma. "Good. I need you to start giving blood to them along with your power. TK and Ryu! Take their other arm and pulse your energy through them. They have lost a lot of blood and they need the energy to help them close the wound quicker. Matt!" She looked at Matt to find him staring off to space. "Damn you, Matt! Listen to me or else Mimi will die!" That managed to snap Matt back to attention. "Get us back to the Masaki Shrine as soon as you can! Hurry!" He nodded his head and silently drove them back to the Masaki Shrine in full speed.

  


_**Seven hours Later**_

  


"How are they doing," asked Ryoko as she stormed into Washu's laboratory with Tenchi, Ayeka, Joe, Miko, Kari, Gommamon, Sora, Sakuya, Kenji, and Elly right behind her. They had just finished killing all of the enemy's ships when they heard the news of Mimi and Hasuma. They rushed here as fast as they could. Everyone is in Washu's laboratory as they wait for the two guardians to wake from their sleep.

  


"They are fine," said Washu. "We managed to heal the wound in time. It all depend on them now." She watched as Ryu, Kenji, and Elly hovered over Hasuma's sleeping form. She sighed when she saw the same situation in Mimi's side. "Okay, everyone. They need their rest and they need clean air. If you guys continued to stay here, they might not recover as fast as they suppose to." Still neither one of them move. However, they all jumped in shock when they heard an explosion somewhere in Washu's laboratory. She was not surprise to find Kiyone and Ken dragging a miserable Mihoshi out of the laboratory. Washu sighed and shook her head. "If this is the case and since you insisted on staying here, why don't you guys be my guinea pigs while you guys are at it."

  


"We get the point," Tai said as he stood up. "I'm leaving." He walked to the door and Sora joined him. Other people started to retreat slowly until Washu snapped on some rubber gloves and looked at them evilly. She sighed when they cleared out of there like there is some crazy lunatic chasing after them. She looked back to find Ryu and Matt there.

  


"I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Washu. She turned and headed down the stair.

  


"Mimi," Matt whispered once she was gone. "I...I was too late. If only I would have reach there earlier, this would not have happen."

  


"Don't blame yourself." Matt turned to look at Hasuma as she slowly opened her eyes. Ryu wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on her forehead. "You couldn't have stopped her. Just talk to her now." She turned to look at Ryu. "I want to see Washu." Ryu nodded his head and carried her in his arms. They turned and walked to the stair. Matt turned to look at them when Hasuma started to scream out loud.

  


"FOR GOD SAKE, WASHU! PUT YOUR CAMCORDER AWAY AND GIVE THEM SOME PEACE ALREADY!"

  


Matt watched in silence when Hasuma gave off Washu's hiding place. Ryu shifted Hasuma's position in his arms until one of his arms was free. He grabbed the protesting Washu by the back of her shirt and dragged her down the stairs with them.

  


"Thank you," Matt whispered as he watch them disappear. He turned to look at Mimi's sleeping form. "You were right Mimi. I didn't know whether I love you or pity you. I hated myself for letting you go that day. When you walked away from me ten years ago, I felt I should have stopped you. But I didn't. When I heard that you die, I felt lost. I felt a part of me had die. It wasn't love, or so it seems but it was strong enough to make me want to forget about you, because when I think of you, the hurt appears again." He kissed her softly on her hand. "When you appeared to me as Micky, I thought I was seeing a ghost. So similar yet so different from the Mimi that I knew. I grew to like Micky but that feeling wasn't real. I like her because she reminded me of you. When I discovered that you and Micky were the same person, I was confuse and happy. But even then, I wasn't sure about my feeling for you. When you kissed me today, on the ship, I felt the same feeling that I felt ten years ago when you left me. I knew something bad was going to happen but I couldn't stop you. I wanted to stop you so badly because I felt that I am going to lose you. However, I know you wouldn't have let me. I know that you have some path that you have to follow, so I let you go." Tears fell down his face as he stroke her cheek. "When you...when I saw you dying, I don't know what to do. I can't think. I can't even react. All I knew was that, if you were to die, I'll go with you."

  


Matt kissed her on the lips with his tears flowing down on his face. "And that is what I am going to do. The choice is yours, Mimi. If you die, I will join you. If you live, I promise I will love you till I die. Whether we live or die, it is up to you, because I am not going to live in this world without you." He bows his head and placed her hand in on his lips. "To live or die, we will always be together."

  
  
  


_**One year later**_

  


"I am not fat! Can't you even tell when a woman is pregnant or not!"

  


"Whoa, calm down, Yolie," said Davis as he tried to pull his wife back. "Can't you see that Veemon is joking?"

  


"Yeah, sorry Yolie," said Veemon as he approached her with caution. "I was just playing around, right Hawkmon."

  


"Don't look at me, Veemon. I learned my lesson a long time ago. The only way to peace is to stay out of other people's business. I've experience enough of Yolie's anger to learn this ultimate lesson." He and Veemon scrambled of the way as Yolie charged at them. Davis wrapped his arm around his wife before she could trip and injure herself and their baby.

  


"Don't you dare come back here for lunch," Yolie snapped at them.

  


"Calm down, Yolie. This isn't good for the baby, you know."

  


"I'm sorry, Davis," sighed Yolie. "I guess being pregnant automatically makes you cranky. It doesn't help the matter further with a certain digimon insulting your shape."

  


"But I like you no matter what shape you are."

  


"You're just saying that so that I will cook lunch."

  


"Come to think of it, when is it?" Yolie playfully hit him on the arm and they walked to the kitchen. He smiled when she screamed out in frustration when steam covered her glasses again.

  


_**Police Department**_

  


"Done!" Ken tossed the file on top of the pile of solved cases and turned to pick up his coat. "Come in." He smiled when he saw Wormon and went to pick him up. "What is it?"

  


"Sasami and Yuriko have been waiting for you for the last fifteen minutes." Ken looked at his watch and quickly put on his coat. With Wormon in his hand, he walked toward Sasami and Yuriko. He smiled when he saw them playing with each other. When Sasami saw him, she lifted Yuiko in her arms and stood up to meet Ken.

  


"So where are we going," asked Sasami when Ken kissed his daughter and then her.

  


"Some place special." He walked out of the office with her in hand in hand.

  


_**Masaki House**_

  


"Target approaching the specimens. She is picking up yours." Washu turned to look at Mihoshi as she picked up Izzy's computer. After playing around with it for a few minutes, she placed it back on the table. "She is now..." Washu didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence when her computer exploded just when Mihoshi touched it.

  


"I won," said Izzy as they watch Mihoshi running away from those computers. "My invention is better than yours." Washu scowled when she handed over a hundred dollar. She plopped down next to Izzy's computer with her back facing him. "Soo...I was wondering could you answer one question of mine."

  


"Go ahead and ask."

  


"Did they lose their power?" Washu shook her head as she continued to examine the computer.

  


"No, they didn't. It is more like, their powers are being suppress again, allowing them to live a normal life. However, if the world need them again, their power will awaken again."

  


"What about Tokimi," asked Izzy. "What does she want with us?"

  


"I don't know," Washu answered in a quiet tone. "I wish I could tell you the answer but I don't."

  


"I hope that they never have to use their powers again. After all they have gone through, they deserve to live a happy life." Izzy turned to look at what Washu was doing and was shock to find his computer covered with carrots. "What did you did to my computer!!!"

  


"Just some little experiment," said Washu. "I haven't lost my bet yet. I can prove to you that my invention are better than yours." With that said, she plopped the carrot cover computer on the table. It didn't have to take long to see the effect. In a matter of second, Ryo-ohki came running up to the computer and took a bite out of the carrot with the computer along with it. Izzy watched in shock as Ryo-ohki continued to eat the carrot and computer like regular food. "I guess you lost."

  


_**Tai's House**_

  


"Man, is it good to be home," said Tai as he plopped down on the sofa. Kari and TK were sitting across from him and smiled when they see his tired face.

  


"I bake you some cookies, Tai," said Sora. He slipped his arms around her when she sat next to him. Biyomon flew up and landed on his lap.

  


"I'll eat some later," Tai replied while he stroke Biyomon. He kissed Sora on her cheek before he looked at TK. "So how is your book doing?"

  


"It's doing fine," said TK. "Everyone is having a kick out of reading about our story. Some people even ask me where did I get all those ideas." He laughed when he recalled back those incidents.

  


"Yeah," said Kari. "The funny thing is that the incident that TK is writing about actually happen. I can't believe it is only a year since that happen. It seems such a long time, ago."

  


"I know what you mean," said Sora. "I'm just glad that everything turned out, okay."

  


"Yep," said Tai. "Joe was appointed as Jurai's royal physician for the astounding job that he did for tending to the injured and his wife and Gommamon are supporting him."

  


"Cody is staying with Yosho because he wanted to learn how to fight better, and Armadillomon actually have to be the one to drag him to school now," TK said with a smile. "It is still surprising to see that he is still the top ranking student."

  


"And what about Hasuma and Ryu," said Tai. "They are finally getting marry. After all these years, Ryu finally got her to say yes."

  


"Hey, you can't blame it on her," said Kari. "He didn't really express himself and well...Hasuma is quite clueless in these matters."

  


"I know what you mean," said Tai. He sighed when his cell phone rang. He lightly placed Biyomon on the sofa and nodded his head.

  


"Who is it, Tai," asked Sora when he hanged up. 

  


"It's Agumon. He is reminding me that I have to help negotiate a peace treaty between Jurai and Isid. I don't think I can pick up Naomi and Toji up from Yosho's place."

  


"It's alright. I can do it," said Sora as she kissed her husband good-bye.

  


"Wait hold on, I forgot that Mihoshi destroyed the engine on my spaceship yesterday," Tai grumbled. "I think I will have to borrow Ryo-ohki from Washu instead." He activated his communicator and an image of a stunned Izzy with a gleeful Washu popped up on the screen.

  


"Little Washu, can I borrow, Ryo-ohki?" 

  


"Sure, Tai," said Washu as she picked up the little cabbit and teleported her into Tai's room. Tai watched in amusement when Izzy, who is still too shock from what he saw, handed over two hundred dollars to Washu.

  


"Hehehe...Izzy, lesson number one: Washu hate to lose." He closed his communicator and pat Ryo-ohki on the head. He easily tossed her upward and watched her as she transformed into a spaceship. Gatomon and Patamon, who lying in the sun looked at Ryo-ohki with annoyance as she blocked their sunlight. Tai waved good-bye to his wife before he stepped into the beam. As he flew Ryo-ohki up to the sky, he looked at it and wonders how are Matt and Mimi doing. "They must be happy."

  
  


The End....just kidding...

  


_**Sky**_

  


"Palmon, just relax and float around." Mimi floated toward Palmon as she uses her vines to hold on to the only thing that is not floating around...the chairs.

  


"The last time I floated around, I fell asleep and hit my head on Gabumon's horn. Even now, it still hurts."

  


"Hey, I'm sorry," said Gabumon. "I was trying to move away but I don't know how to swim on air.

  


"Come on, Palmon," said Mimi as she tried to pry Palmon's vines away from the chair. "Have some fun. It is not that often you get to fly in...err...space shuttles."

  


"I've ridden on spaceship and they don't have antigravity in them."

  


"Just forget about it," said Matt as he wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist. "The only time she will ever let go is when we eat." She smiled at Matt as they share a little kiss. "I'm so happy that we get to spend our honeymoon out on space."

  


"Me too," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And to think this is our first project together too. How we met again and work together, it brings back memories." Matt nodded his head and kissed her on the top of her head. Their peacefulness was quickly broken when Gabumon cried out in alarm. They all turned to see what is the problem. Gabumon was trying to swim away as fast as he could but Shin-toki, being a spaceship as she is, easily glided through the antigravity space and took the container from Gabumon's hand.

  


"She is eating all of the dehydrated carrots, again," complained Gabumon as Shin-toki eats the carrot like a black hole. Mimi and Matt laughed when Gabumon attempted feebly to try to save some of the carrots but failed miserably when Shin-toki flied around easily.

  


"All right everyone," said Mimi. "Why don't we go and get some real food? Planet Rezo is just near here and we could eat over there." Shin-toki meowed an agreement and quickly phased through the space shuttle. Once she turned into a spaceship, she teleported the rest of them in her. With a 'meow', they flew away through stars and space.

  
  


**THE END!**

  
  
  


**Important...Please Read:**

  


Hi everyone. I was wondering if you guys can help me out. I am wondering should I write a sequel to this story. Here is the plot that I thought of...It would be based on the Goddess War (Tokimi, Washu, Ryoko, and Tsunami). I know that Tenchi Muyo OAV 3, would be about the goddess war but it won't be coming for quite a while. I haven't really thought of how it is going to go but if I want to write a continuation, it will have to be the war against Tokimi. If you think I should write a sequel, can you tell me whether I should or not in the review, if you are leaving one? Or you can email me at digi_03@yahoo.com. I will post a letter in a few weeks to tell you whether I am going to do it. Thank everyone.

  


Okay...here is my ranting...this chapter have the same problem as in chapter three. The compture restarted on me approximately five times!!! Also, this is not the final draft. I need to revise it and changed something before it will be what I want it to be. The revised version should be up by August 8. 

  


If you are wondering about some questions that you have posted in the review, they are right after the Disclaimer. The one person that I want to officially apologize is, Jade Star. I'm sorry that I promise you that I will have it done by the end of July, but my summer school got in the way. And then I said I will have it up by August 6, and yet, I broke it because I have some problem with my computer. Please accept my apologies. 

  


Also...last of all thing...I hope you like this chapter. I know that some of you might be disappointed with it because....I am kind of disappointed myself. I just can't think of a better ending and better fight scenes. I hope you like it, though. Well..Bye!!!


	6. Letter

Revelation of Destiny 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_Acknowledgement...uhm...in the letter...hehehe._

  


* * *

  


**Letter**

  
  


Hi Everyone,

  


Okay...first thing first, I would like to thank everyone that have read my story and those that have left a review. Soo...acknowledgement first. Jade Star...thank you for your encouragement and for all of your kind words. I really appreciate them. Anime-gurl, Cat, and Tai Kamiya...thank you for all of your support too. I really appreciate them...hehehe. And for all of your nice comment too. Kazumi Tachikawa....Thank you for all of your comment for both of my fics. Hehehe...don't worry, I will be updating soon...I hope. K-chan THE Psuedo-Princess: Yeah, I have to agree that Sasami and Ken make a good couple...hehehe...that is why I put them both together. Oh yeah, thank for all of you comment. I really appreciate them, especially the part where you told me about my errors. I really appreciate comments like those...and I know I have some grammatic and spelling error. Thank you for pointing them out to me. Oh yes...Sasami and Ken are not marry yet...hehehe. Last but not least MoonFairy: Thank you for you nice remark...and I don't think I could write a side story about their wedding or their children. I can't seem to come up with one good one. If I do, I will post it up in the future.

  


Hmmm...now that I am done with acknowledgement, uhmmm...I think you guys will like to know whether I am doing a sequel or not. Well, I guess I am doing it...hehehe. Actually, I didn't want to continue it because I couldn't think of how to continue it but since most of you requested it...I think I will. However, it will take me sometime before I actually start on it. The main reason why it will be is because I want to concentrate on my other two fic before I actually start on this. I have been taking too much time to update my other fics so I want to concentrate on them. So...it will be a while before I get the sequel rolling...but here is what it will be like. Like I said, it will be about the goddess war. So far what I have in mind is this:

  


_Tokimi, the goddess of the universe, has always wonder why her two sisters, Tsunami and Washu, are willing to give up their powers to live with the measly human beings. However a few things happen that cause her to wonder whether the humans were as weak as she thought they were. At first, she sent Dr. Clay to retrieve her sister, Washu. That mission failed and to her surprise, the human boy, Tenchi, was able to generate a great power (three light hawk wings). Courious at the power that a regular human being could yield at such a young age, she decided to test the human beings furture. She knew about Washu's daughter, Ryoko, and of her potential to become a goddess. However, because of her failure to Yosho, the prince of jurai, she disregarded her as a potential replacement for her mother. _

  


_Wanting to test the human's power, especially Tenchi, she decided to lend some powers to Zeal. Giving him the power of one light hawk wings and a super cannon, she hoped that this will prove to be a worthy fight for Tenchi and his gang. However, to her surprise, she never expected that five new guardians will awaken to their power to aid Tenchi and her sisters. She watched in astonishment when Ryoko activated the ten light hawks wing along with Tenchi and the eight guardians of Jurai to defend Earth from the attack from the super cannon. What surprised her the most was the defeat of Zeal (who wielded the power of one light hawk wings) by Tai, Yolie, Mimi, TK, and Hasuma, whose power were insignificant to the power of a light hawk wing. With Zeal defeated and all of her tests passed by them, she came up with a final and ultimate test._

  


_Down on Earth, Tenchi and Ryoko were preparing for their marriage and everyone were living their lives in peace. Unfortunately, Mimi, TK, Yolie, and Tai started to realized that their powers are slowly returning to them. Taking this as a warning sign for an upcoming danger, they headed to Washu only to find that Washu have disappeared and that Sasami and Ryoko are the next target._

  


So...that is the story so far...I don't want to give out too much or else I will ruin the first chapter or some of the chapters that are coming along...hehehe. Do you guys like it? Oh yeah...some of the detail that I have listed in regarding to Tokimi's test come from Tenchi Muyo and I made up some of them. So...basically, I want to say is that the information that I have on Tenchi Muyo could be wrong...hehehe.

  


And last but not least...I didn't finish this letter earlier because I wanted to add a side story to this. So I won't have you to read this letter for nothing. However, I can't seem to come up with a good wedding story that is either not too sappy, sentimental, or silly. Therefore, I decided to not add them and use any of my ideal for a wedding for the sequel. Anyways, I hope to see you in the future and once again, thank you for reading my writings. 

  
  


Locke

  


P.S. I hope I don't get kick out of fanfiction.net because of this letter....hehehe. Are you allow to put letter? Anyways, this will be the one and only letter I will write.


End file.
